Demons Of The Night
by ladygodess
Summary: This is the sequel to Lost Love. Ryou is happy living with Bakura, Marik and Malik. But now the council wishes for everyone to come for the world’s biggest gathering ever held. But what are there real actions for this? Better summary inside BxRx
1. Chapter 1

**Demons Of The Night**

Ladygodess: **Summary is**: (clears the throat) this is the sequel to **The House Of Motou. **A lot happens in the story so it might change, I hope not. Ryou is happy living with Bakura, Marik and Malik. But now the council wishes for everyone to come for the world's biggest gathering ever held. But what are there real actions for this? Honda has help this time in harassing Ryou '_again'_, Malik has a plan for getting rid of Honda for good, that's if Ryou doesn't disapprove of it first, and they don't kill him. But will Honda get to Ryou before they can play out their plans.

Ryou: **Disclaimer**Ladygodessdoesn't own **Yu-Gi-Oh** and has never claimed to.

Ladygodess: If I did it wouldn't be for those under 15, that's for sure. (Smirks evil)

Yami Marik: **M** rated, **Yaoi** as well (sits down next to Ladygodess) and **bad language** as well, not much but it's there.

Ladygodess: Oh by the way! I was planning to put in a few flashbacks of how the four got together, if you want this I can DO! Or I can do a prequel to **The House Of Motou** as well, just let me know. But then again I probably know the answers to that one. (Smirks) I love my reviewers and readers. If I just do the flashbacks then I'll explain everything that happened in the past with everyone.

Yami Bakura: You have rambled on long enough, get on with it (Growls at Ladygodess)

**CHAP 1: It's all wrong?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The night sky let out its down pour upon the city below, any normal person would find shelter or be indoors, from the miserable night. But on a night such as this, didn't deter three individuals. Eyes glowed in the dark as they watched a group of men walking by the park. Eyes glowed with hunger, one set brown eyes, lavender eyes light, the other ones dark.

"Lets go" the three moved without a sound. They moved closer to the park, and waited for their opportunity. The group of men walked by without second thought, or they just didn't care for their well being.

The three leapt out of the shadows and into the park taking the men with them. There were a few screams of fear as the three took their choice of which to feed from. They had taken their fill of blood and the body count was five, alive but wouldn't remember a thing.

"I swear that they get dumber and dumber every century," he dropped the guy to the ground, wiping his mouth with a satisfied smirk.

"They are also getting bitter too," the other spat the remainder of blood in his mouth on the ground.

"You should be grateful that we get to feed without any trouble," the third one dusted himself off. Just then flashing lights of blue and red made its was across the park, the three groaned in annoyance.

"Looks like the cavalry is here?" the first one said, he leapt up into the night and flew off home with the other two following.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few months had past, Ryou was living with Marik, Bakura, Malik, Seto, Yami and Joey. They all lived under the one roof. Ryou had also found out that his father was alive and kicking, which was a _disappointment_ to Marik, Bakura and Malik. Bakura and Marik were trying to get him emancipated and had hired a lawyer to help them out, so things were starting to look up for Ryou, he was happy and content for once in his life without a worry in the world.

The whole household was doing so well for themselves, like Seto for instance, just in the last few months that he had met Joey he had become a CEO of his own company and had brought the house a lot of money. Bakura and Marik were at a loss of what to do for their part in the house money. Bakura and Marik found stealing a good way to get what they needed, but with Ryou disapproving of course. Yami ran a sector in Seto's company, in testing the software and games for him. They seemed to pull the money to keep the house running and what ever they needed.

Ryou walked down the halls of his school unconsciously scratching at his hip, a smile played across his lips as a voice that he loved whispered in his ear, sending a shiver through his body "you shouldn't do that," a hand on his pulled it away from his hip.

"It's just so itchy" Ryou whimpered turning around looking up into those dark lavender eyes, that shone with affection for him.

"It will heal soon" he smiled as he led Ryou down the hall.

"Can I get Seto to" he stopped as Marik turned and smirked at him.

"No you can't, it has to heal on its own, you know this" he kissed Ryou on the lips quickly, and continued to walk down the halls of the school.

He led Ryou to the cafeteria and sat down at the table they all sat inside, now that the rain had come once again. Ryou looked up just in time to see Malik land on his lap, pulling Ryou into a full lip lock, Bakura sat down a tray of food, Malik pulled back with a smirk as Ryou was once again left breathless by the kiss. "I missed you" Malik said as he got up and sat next to Marik.

"I missed you too" Ryou giggled giving him a smile before he lent over to Bakura and kissed him on the cheek, taking a sandwich for himself as he sat back down.

"Hey guys" Joey sat down with them at the end of the table.

"Are you going to eat all that by yourself?" Ryou asked as he looked at the two trays of food that Joey had put on the table.

"Nah, ones theirs as well" he pointed over behind Marik and Malik, they all looked to where Joey was pointing Bakura and Marik snickered at the scene before them, Yami and Yugi were kissing and also getting odd looks from some of the students around them.

"HEY, OVER HERE!" Malik yelled out waving a hand in the air and every head turned and looked at him, he wasn't one to get embarrassed over something like that, Yami let go of Yugi and pulled him to the table and sat down.

"You shouldn't do that here, you have a bedroom at home for that" Bakura teased.

Yami rolled his eyes, "whatever, I'm not the one who can't control themselves" he raised an eyebrow at Bakura.

"Before this turns into something, how about we go to the mall after?" Yugi asked as he took a drink.

"I get too hungry at the mall," Malik stated as if it where obvious, all the people that walked around the mall were just to tempting and his stomach would growl in hunger.

"Your always hungry, and Ryou needs some more clothes" Bakura said as Marik and Malik smirked at Ryou, who blushed.

"I wouldn't need them, if you all just stop ripping them, I wouldn't need to go every week to buy new ones" Ryou sighed shaking his head, he never had to pay for them, it was Marik or Bakura that paid for his needs and Malik's, and he was sure that the shop attendants knew him by name now.

"Oh but its so much fun," Bakura purred as he pulled Ryou onto his lap and started to shower him in kisses.

"Is there a chair shortage" a voice sneered at them in disgust, Marik, Bakura and Malik growled at the teacher, Ryou blushed and looked up.

"No sorry" Ryou reluctantly let go of Bakura and sat down close to him.

"But I think, you should come with me" he motioned for Ryou to follow, ignoring the death glares that he was getting from the ones at the table, Ryou looked back and smiled at them as he left the cafeteria.

"Fucking humans, tell me again why we can't drain these ones?" Bakura growled poking at his food while looking at the door that Ryou had walked out of.

"Temper Bakura, Ryou wouldn't be happy if we ate the faculty, though it doesn't sound to bad of an idea" Marik said he too was trying not to kill the teacher that had dragged Ryou away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou sat down in the classroom and was surprised to see that Honda was there as well Ryou gave him an odd look, but turned it to the math teacher, "Now Ryou, Honda is having trouble with some stuff and he needs to be tutored,"

'_Stuff'_ Ryou thought, normally a teacher would be more specific on a student having trouble with a subject "I can't right now" he was cut off as, Mr. Bates slammed his fist on the desk making Ryou jump in fright. Ryou was having a little trouble with the math teacher in the past month. He would give Ryou _'looks'_, extra work and detentions that he didn't deserve at all. Marik, Bakura and Malik were concerned that Ryou was coming home late from school, and when Ryou would explain that he had yet '_another'_ detention they where a little confused Ryou wasn't a troublemaker.

"Yes you will! If you don't you'll have that much work that you won't have any free time" he smirked at Ryou.

"You can't do that!" Ryou almost yelled, he was getting angry now Mr. Bates was blackmailing him.

"Oh I can would you like to try me?" he said smiling at Ryou, Ryou looking at his hand on his lap and frowned, but he looked up as the teacher got up and walked around the desk and sat in front of Ryou.

"No!" Ryou almost whispered, but as he looked up his eyes widening as the math teacher lent in close to him. Ryou was very uncomfortable at this point, and didn't want to push the guy any further.

"Good, Honda here well give you his address, and you are to meet him every two days, and every free class that you two have" he brushed a piece of hair out of Ryou's eyes. Ryou gave him a disgusted look, as he pulled back away and glared at the teacher.

"I don't want to fail in my other classes, I have so much work as it is" Ryou looked worried, he didn't want to do this and any excuses that he could think of to get out of this he would.

"Well you better do a little harder then, or I can fail you now" he stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ryou was getting angry, and to make it worse, no one was around to hear this, "fine, can I go now?" Ryou said bitterly as he glared at Honda, who hadn't said a word yet but was grinning. Ryou knowing that he was the one to caused the trouble that he was now in.

"No, you two can go to the library and work on an assignment since that this is your last class with me, so you are free to go," he stood up.

"Fine, I'll have to get my books" Ryou said through gritted teeth, he stood up, as he turned to leave he was grabbed by the wrist and it was twisted a bit, Ryou cringed in pain. He looked at the hand then up at the teacher, the guy should know that teachers weren't supposed to touch the students.

"If I hear that you aren't civil to him, you will pay" he twisted it more and Ryou cried out, satisfied with that he let go of Ryou's wrist and shoved him towards the door.

"I already am" Ryou growled with tears of pain in the corner of his eyes, he was now holding a sore wrist, he walked out of the room, but as he got to the door.

"Thanks uncle," Ryou heard Honda say, Ryou's blood boiled as he slammed the door and ran to his locker, it must have been planed by Honda to get him alone. Ryou turned to go and find Bakura to let him know, but the bell rang for them to go back to class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Honda and Ryou had been working in the school library for the rest of the day, he didn't get a chance to tell Bakura or anyone that he was to study with Honda. Not that Ryou needed the extra work credit, he was already in front of the class as it was. "That's it, I'm done, and now going." Ryou said as he got up closing the books and shoved them in the bag and threw it over his shoulder, his wrist ached and the nice bruise that was there, now needed to be looked at. Bakura, Marik and Malik were going to be furious when they saw his wrist.

Ryou didn't think that he could hide it from them, and get Seto to heal it before they did see it. They were so protective of him, that Ryou wasn't able to do anything without them knowing. Ryou liked it in a way, before them he had no one to look out for him, or even care. "You can't go yet," Honda snapped as he looked up from the pile of books on the table.

"Yes I can, just watch me!" Ryou went to walk away, he was grabbed by the shoulder, and pulled back.

"I said you can't go yet, we're not done" he forced Ryou back into a chair.

"I have to go, they will come and get me and you know what they would do to you" Ryou wasn't trying to threaten him but he knew his lovers would come soon if he didn't leave, and they wouldn't be pleased that he was here with Honda the whole time.

"They don't know where we are, so we'll continue" he gestured to the books in a commanding way, Ryou sighed and gave in, knowing he would never learn, and the bastard would fail him if he didn't, he was in a lose, lose situation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

School had ended Marik was a bit worried that Ryou didn't come back after the teacher had pulled him away from his lunch earlier that day, "Where's Ry?" Marik asked as he gave Bakura a kiss.

"I don't know, he should be here" Bakura looked at the door leading into the school.

"Have you seen him at all since lunch?" Marik asked frowning slightly, it wasn't like Ryou to go somewhere and not tell them, they wondered if he had left the school already.

"No and that's what I'm worried about" he growled, but looked up as the doors were opened, but it was Malik that stepped out, and ran up to them kissing each of them.

"Where's Ry?" Malik asked as he looked around.

"I'm going to find out" Bakura stormed off with the other two in toe.

They stepped back into the school, "will split up and look for him. He should be some where?" Bakura said as he walked off down the hallway, Malik and Marik walked off in search for their Ryou.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Malik had checked the classrooms, gym and the schools hall even the office, he walked up to the library and pushed open the doors and walked in, he looked around no one was there, he was about to leave when his ears caught a small whimper, he frowned and took a better look around, he was furious at what he saw. Honda had Ryou up against a bookshelf, both arms pinned above his head, and Honda's other hand was under Ryou's shirt, and was kissing him forcefully.

Malik growled no one touched his Ryou and got away with it, he lunged at Honda and punched him square in the jaw knocking him off Ryou, who slide to the floor, Malik pulled Ryou into his arms holding him tightly. "Are you all right love?" he asked as he pulled back a bit, Ryou nodded his head, Malik satisfied with that, he let go of Ryou and walked over and grabbed Honda and continued to hit him in the face and body.

It took Ryou a few minutes to pull himself together and looked over to see Malik beating the crap out of Honda who by the way was trying to shield himself from the blows. Malik's wings appeared along with his fangs, as Malik was about to feed. Ryou was shocked that Malik was going to do this to Honda, and about to do it in front of him, they never fed in front of Ryou before, sure they would bite _him_ and draw a little blood from him in the moment of pleasure but it was by accident Bakura and Malik were biters, but to actually feed.

Honda was wide eyed and screaming now, Ryou threw himself at Malik, "stop it, you can't do this!" Ryou pleaded but was ignored as Malik continued. Honda's scream increased as Malik bit down harder on Honda's shoulder, the screams soon stopped, Ryou paled as he watched Malik, in shock he turned his head away and closed his eyes. He realized that Malik wasn't going to stop on his own. He looked at Malik and began to tug at Malik's shirt for him to stop, Malik had just as bad a temper as Bakura and Marik.

'_I have to stop him, but how he's so much stronger than me'_Ryou thought as he fell to his knees, his shoulders shook with tears as he cried in his hands. "Malik, STOP!" Ryou screamed in desperation. Malik's eyes snapped opened he withdrew his fangs from Honda, his eyes wide as he looked at Ryou kneeling on the floor. He dropped Honda to the floor, and quickly wrapped his arms around Ryou.

Malik sighed wiping the blood from his mouth, it tasted so bitter. "I'm sorry Ry, he deserves what he gets" Malik lifted his chin to looked into his eyes. The doors opened and Bakura and Marik came in to find Malik on the floor, with a crying Ryou in his arms and a Honda on the floor bleeding.

"What happened?" Bakura asked as he knelt down next to them.

"He'll feel that in the morning" Marik walked over looking at Honda knowing that Malik had done this, Ryou let go of Malik and grabbed onto Bakura.

"Honda attacked me," Ryou shook in Bakura arms, not wanting to see Honda in the state he was in, Bakura looked over Honda more closely and then glared at Malik.

"You fed off of him in front of Ryou. Malik you know how sensitive he is" Bakura growled not liking how upset Ryou was at that moment.

"I know I shouldn't have, but he was all over Ryou" Malik said trying to justify what he had done, as he got up off the floor.

"We'll have to get Seto to heal him," Marik closed his eyes and concentrated for a few minutes and then opened them, normally it would only take a few seconds but Kaiba being Kaiba.

"Why are you calling him?" Bakura asked as he tightened his hold on Ryou, he was starting to calm down now.

"Would you rather have everyone asking questions on why he's been beaten, and loss of blood, Malik would be the one to get into trouble for this" Marik sighed, Seto walked through the doors and up to them glaring.

"What have you morons done now?" he said as he saw the one on the floor and rolled his eyes.

"Did I interrupt your time with the mutt?" Marik smirked.

"No I was busy though" he lent down and healed Honda and then looked at the four.

"So he'll be alright?" Ryou asked looking up over Bakura's shoulder, he grabbed Ryou's hand to lead him away, Ryou cried out and pulled back his wrist to his chest.

"I didn't grab it that hard" Bakura said worriedly and stepped back a bit, Marik frowned as he walked up he pulled it away from Ryou who was holding it to his chest.

"It's sprained" Seto said as he walked over and took it gently from Marik. He placed his hands over Ryou's wrist to heal it.

"Did he do that to you? Don't worry he won't remember anything" Marik gave him a light kick with his foot, Honda grunted.

"No he didn't" Ryou whimpered.

"Then who did?" Bakura commanded, and Ryou once again felt the need to comply.

"I must have when I fell" Ryou bit his lip, and looked away he hated to lie to him but didn't want to have anyone else hurt over him, Bakura and Marik shared a look they didn't believe him anyway but they would let it go for now.

"I'm sorry Ryou, I didn't mean to frighten you like that" Malik turned his head ashamed at what he had done, he looked at the ground, he felt bad that Ryou had seen him beat the shit out of Honda and nearly drain him dry of his blood, his eyes widening as Ryou hugged him.

"And yet I still love you," Ryou kissed him on the lips, Malik pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss.

"Come on before he wakes up" Marik said as he pulled Malik gently from Ryou, who whimpered in protest at the lose of warmth, Bakura chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ryou.

"Don't worry love we can continue that at home" Bakura winked at Ryou as they walked out of the library, leaving Honda to take care of himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued.**

Ladygodess: there you have it, the first chapter of the sequel. I think that this story will be a long one with lots of twists in it and lots of trouble for everyone. I will try to have the others in it as much as possible.

Yami Bakura: Yeah, Yeah (walks off)

Ryou: I can't help but think I'm going to get into some trouble in this story '_again_.' Why do you torture me so? (Glares at Ladygodess)

Yami Bakura and Marik: Someone's getting touchier (looks around excitedly)

Everyone else: (Sweat drops. O.o) **R&R**


	2. Love and Fights

**Demons Of The Night**

Ladygodess: I know that I haven't updated in a while, I'm glad that there wasn't anything wrong with the last chap.

Yami Marik: **M**, with **Yaoi** as well. Though I haven't seen any yet, (growls)

Yami Bakura I'm not in the mood for this today (mumbles from the chair in the dark corner)

Ryou: he's not happy right now (giggles)

Malik: I would be to if I didn't get any either. (Smirks evilly)

Ryou: (hits Malik on the head with fry pan then looks around) what? (And everyone else O.O)

Yami Bakura: You go aibou! (Laughs insanely)

Yami Marik: **Disclaimer** Ladygodess doesn't own Yugioh.

**CHAP 2: Love and Fights**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I don't understand why are you doing this?" Ryou looked up tears fell down his cheeks._

"_I want to tell you something, but do something for me first" Malik looked at him with a blush across his face, "close your eyes."_

"_Okay" Ryou whispered as he did with out hesitation. Malik moved in closer to him tilting his chin with his hand, and pushed his lips to Ryou's. Ryou wasn't shocked or upset that Malik was kissing him._

_Malik ended the kiss his eyes fluttered open as he looked at Ryou, who had his eyes still closed. "I love you" Malik whispered to Ryou, with that got up and walked away thinking that Ryou would hate him for what he had done. Ryou snapped out of his daze, he got up and ran after him._

"_I love you too" Ryou stopped Malik in his tracks, and kissed him with tears in the mix Ryou knew the life of a slave, and that he would never see Malik again after this. They kissed for a bit but it was Malik that pulled away from Ryou and ran away._

"_Please Malik… don't go" Ryou ran after him desperately, Malik picked up his pace. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The next morning Ryou woke up once again he was held down by legs, arms and wings, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, the three moved in their sleep and pulled each other closer Ryou had to hold in his giggles, as last nights activities with the three had left him exhausted it always did, he wondered where Marik and Malik got there drive from, and how Bakura dealt with it over the years, but then again Bakura wasn't much different, when it came to him.

He moved his way out of the bed, standing up he stretched his body, muscles and joints popped back into place. He walked into the joining bathroom, he stared in to the mirror "was that a dream?" Ryou turned on the shower and pulled off his boxers, he stopped as his fingers ran over the bite mark on his hip, it was still bruised and it itched all the time, Ryou felt the need to scratch it and he gave in to the need.

Was that some sort of warning that they were going to leave him sooner or later, it hurt to much to think about it, a hand stopped his he looked down, "I wish that you would stop that" Bakura said as he lent his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"Why did you mark me there, and not on the neck?" Ryou turned around to face him.

"I'm not a vampire," Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"I know your not" Ryou shuddered at the thought, he really didn't like vampires, after what they had done to him.

"I did it there so no one would see it, and ask questions it will be there for a long time" Bakura said as he ran his finger over the mark, "So stop scratching it"

Ryou sighed, he was lifted up into Bakura's arms, Ryou squeaked and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, and he smirked as he walked into the shower with Ryou in his arms.

Ryou and Bakura came out after a while and got dressed into their school uniforms. Bakura had gone down stairs, Ryou walked over to the bed and seen the two still asleep, "Come on get up" Ryou said.

They groaned not wanting to and moved closer to each other, Ryou rolled his eyes, "Get up we're going to be late, _again_" just as Ryou had said that Marik sat up and pulled Ryou down on top of him.

"Morning my tenshi" he smirked at Ryou, who was blushing, "you know with what we do to you, I thought that you would have nothing left to blush about"

"Morning Marik, but yet you always find ways to make me blush" Ryou giggled as he lent down and kissed him, he groaned as a pair of hands found their way under his shirt and lips moved to his neck, and tug off the shirt and it was on the floor, Marik moved to Ryou's neck. lips where crushed with his, as always the need for air came "Morning Malik" Ryou smiled at him as Malik kissed him again.

"Morning Ry" Malik lent down and kissed Marik, as Ryou nipped and kissed his neck earning a groan from Marik, he rolled over with Ryou underneath him, Malik reached down in between them and undoing Ryou's pants.

"Oh no, not this morning" Ryou stopped Malik's hands with his.

"Why not?" Malik pouted.

"I can't be late, again" Ryou lent up kissing each of them as he got up picking his shirt from off the floor, and putting it back on.

"We can be quick" Marik pulled him back onto the bed.

"It's never quick with you two" Ryou giggled as he found himself under Marik and Malik.

"Hey, you can't blame us for trying" Malik passionately kissed him, Marik joined in the kiss, leaving Ryou breathless, smirking and satisfied with what they had done they let him go.

They entered the kitchen Joey at the stove cooking and Seto at the table along with Yami and Yugi it was more Yami feeding Yugi followed by making out, "Where's Bakura?" Ryou asked as he sat down followed by Marik and Malik.

"He didn't come in here" Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go find him" Ryou frowned as he walked out of the room.

He walked over to the library he opened the door, and walked in, "Bakura!" he called out as he looked around the room, he found Bakura on the balcony, he walked up and wrapped his arms around his chest and lent his head on his shoulder.

"Breakfast is ready" Ryou said.

"Hmm… oh okay" he looked down at Ryou and smirked "here" Bakura lent back and fixed Ryou's shirt up, "next time they get you just make sure you put your clothes on properly" Bakura chuckled as Ryou blushed.

"Is their something wrong" Ryou asked wondering why he was out here on his own.

"No, come on before Joey eats all the food" Bakura took Ryou's hand and led him back to the kitchen, and sure enough Joey had eaten all the food on the table.

"I saved you some" Malik said as he pushed a plate in front of them.

Ryou was about to put some pancake into his mouth when he spotted the clock, "Oh no I'm going to be late" Ryou jumped up and went to run out the room.

"Wait Ry I take you" Marik said as he got up, Ryou stopped and looked at him partially hopping from one foot to the other.

"Here" Malik said as he walked up to Ryou and put a piece of toast in his mouth, "I can't have you starving on us" he kissed Ryou on the cheek and Marik on the lips, they turned and left the house.

"So what happened to you after school" Joey asked as he put the dishes in the sink.

"We were taking care of some one" Bakura shrugged as he ate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Marik and Ryou pulled up at the schools car park on the motorbike Ryou jumped off and kissed Marik on the cheek and went to walk off Marik pulled him back and kissed him passionately, Ryou groaned into the kiss, as Marik ran his hands through Ryou's hair pulling him closer.

"Ryou we have work to do" came a smug voice, which Ryou knew all to well, Marik growled as he pulled his head up and gave Honda a glare that would have you running and hiding.

"What do you want?" he hissed narrowing his eyes.

"I want Ryou" he stated with his hands on his hips, if he knew how that would sound to Marik he would have thought twice before saying it.

"Be careful Honda, Ryou may save you from us killing you, but that doesn't mean that I will tolerate your stupidity" Marik stood up straight his hands on Ryou's hips.

"The only stupid one around here is you, you psycho," he said waving a hand as if to dismiss Marik. Marik growled as he was going to making him take it back.

"I will not tolerate you insulting him, or I'll let them do what they want with you, which by the way they are dieing to do" Ryou huffed shaking all over from the adrenalin rushing through his body, he was never so mad, as he held Marik back.

"Lets just go Marik, he's not worth it" Marik growled still looking at Honda and the look promised death.

"The only one that's not worth it, is the cheap whore that you keep in your bed every night" he sneered as he pointed to Ryou, Marik lost it, he moved Ryou to the side as he hit Honda in the face followed by one to his stomach.

"Marik don't" Ryou pulled him away, he held out a hand to Honda to help him up. Honda slapped it away, Marik growled and kicked Honda in the ribs.

"Watch yourself when you're around my Ryou" Marik sneered at him, he then turned to Ryou, "why are you working with him?" Marik said in a demanding voice that held anger, his mood shifted so suddenly, Ryou bit his lip as it was directed at him, Marik had a very dark look that Ryou had never seen, but knew that Marik would never hurt him, but Marik was very intimidating sometimes and Ryou wondered if he knew.

"He needs to be tutored, Mr. Bates is one of my teachers and is making me" Ryou looked at Honda getting up off the floor, at this Bakura, Malik, Joey, Yugi and Yami pulled up and getting out of their vehicles.

"I suppose you didn't learn your lesson the other day?" Malik said as he spotted Honda and went for him, Ryou stopped him.

"So what does this involve?" Marik asked crossing his arms over his chest waiting for an explanation from Ryou.

"Umm…. every two days, or Mr. Bates will fail me," Ryou said with tears in his eyes as he hugged Malik, the last thing Ryou wanted was to be failed for no reason, and he hated being around Honda now as it was.

"You DOG!" Malik shouted at Honda, Ryou flinched.

"Please Malik" Ryou begged, knowing Malik's limitations for this teen he wrapped his arms tighter around Malik's neck, he didn't want Malik to be expelled for a fight at school.

"That's okay, I need some help as well so I'll join you after school," Yami said shocking everybody Ryou looked up from Malik.

"Thank you Yami" Ryou walked over and gave him a hug, but he was only pulled away by Bakura.

"Don't hug the baka, Ryou" Bakura pulled Ryou with him as they walked off with the other two following.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou waked through the doors of the house, Yami had kept his word he worked with the, two to Honda's disappointment, Ryou walked in through the doors of the library, he saw Malik laying on the floor doing his homework, he laid in front of him and looked over the work that Malik had already done.

"Malik….do you?" Ryou stopped took the pencil from Malik's hand, he rubbed out the mistake on the paper and then wrote down the right answer, "can't have you handing in wrong homework" Malik blinked a few times and looked at Ryou who smiled warmly at him, he was going to ask Ryou for the strange behavior.

"Malik" they both looked over to see Seto at the door, Malik got up pulling Ryou with him as they neared the door, "Just you Malik" Malik looked at Ryou then back to Seto "demon talk" Malik frowned he didn't like leaving Ryou out of things.

"It's ok I need to change anyway" Ryou smiled as he walked past them and up the stairs. Malik watched every move that Ryou made.

They walked in the kitchen and sat down at the table, Yami looked around the room to make sure that every one was there before he spoke "the council whishes to see and speak with the mates of the Motou clan" Yami said.

"Do you know what it's about?" Marik asked not really liking the idea and wondered if this would be a good time to bring it up.

"No I don't, but they want to see all of us in Egypt" Yami said as he took a drink.

"I hate this bullshit, they do this every so often, we're alive and kicking isn't that enough" Bakura growled.

"Obviously not, but you best tell him about it" Yami got up off his chair.

"He's not going to like this" Malik said with a worried tone, he was used to it but to ask Ryou was a different thing.

"What and you think that I do, Yugi will have my head for this" Yami sighed he two didn't like the idea of taking Yugi there.

"I'm not taking Joey there, he would defiantly call off our relationship," Seto stated as he walked out of the room.

"I'm with him" Bakura got up and went to the door.

"Bakura you know what will happen if you don't," he walked over to Bakura, "you don't want them to come here and get Ryou do you, and you won't be able to see him the whole time he's gone" Bakura sighed and shook his head, that could be a long time.

"I don't want to do that to Ryou" Bakura growled, "I'm going out" with that he left.

"Stay here with Ry" Marik said as he followed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX Bakura's P.O.V XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I dropped the worthless scum and wiped my mouth clean of blood, nothing seems as sweet as Ryou's blood, I growl at the thought of my Ryou having to go there, I know for a fact that he well truly hate us after this.

"Bakura!" I don't need to look to know who it is, "Bakura you have only a week to tell Ryou, " Marik grabs me by my shoulders.

"I know he's not going to be happy" I lean on his shoulder, yeah I maybe kick ass all the time but Marik, has a way to render me weak at the knees, a look or a kiss and I'm all his.

"I know but we don't want them here, we might not see him for along time, and he will be vulnerable there with out us" he runs his hands through my hair, making me purr at the touch "And he is your mate after all"

"What? Oh so I get it, you want me to tell him, so he gets angry with me and not you" I growl at him and push myself away from him, he did always hate it when Ryou got angry with him for something that he did or didn't do.

"That's not it and you know it, we can tell him together," he says as he pulls me back into his arms again, I can't help but feel safe in his strong arms he was the one that kept us all going after Ryou had died.

"No I can tell him I just need some time that's all" I melt in his arms as he runs a hand up my back, "Have you eaten?" I ask breathing him in, he always smells so good to me, and it's not often that we spent time alone like this.

"Yes, how about we go home, to our old home?" he puts his hand on my lower back, and kisses my hand as he flaps his wings a few times and pulls us into the night air.

I smirk as we entered the old house it was in need of a dusting and a bit of a fix up "You know we should move in here after we get back, just the four of us" I looked back at Marik, I frowned he is no longer in the same room as me.

I smirk he must be in a playful mood, a shiver runs up my body, it's not often that Marik and I go one on one, we're always worried that we would hurt Malik and Ryou, which we would, my eyes go wide as Marik leaped out of the shadows and we go right through the wall and land on the old bed in the room, he kisses me his tongue goes to the back of my mouth I groan and roll him over on to his back as he goes for my neck. "Master" Marik stops and looks at me.

"You haven't called me that in a while," true that I haven't I only used to call him that when I was upset or frighten which is a very rare thing.

"Just a slip of the tongue that's all" I rake my hands down his chest and I can't help but smirk as he starts to purr like a cat, I pull of his shirt as he pulls mine off, and I just get it off and I'm under him again, he pulls my hair ruffle back so my throat is exposed to him, as he digs his fangs in my neck, I scream in pleasure, oh this will be fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

Ladygodess: I have had a brainstorming on this. So I might detour from the story plot for a bit but I'll get back to it. I'll update my other ones as well. Let me know if you want flashbacks in this, or I can do a prequel to the House of Motou.

Ryou and Bakura: (making out)

Malik: (still on the floor)

Yami Marik: (yelling at the PS2)

Ladygodess: O.o **R&R** (walks off and joins Marik)


	3. Dealing With You

**DEMONS OF THE NIGHT**

Ladygodess: WOW look I updated _again_. Just for you my readers and reviewers. (Hugs everyone)

**Niu TheDarkOne, **answers to your questions, YES, Ryou will die eventually being a human and all. If he was Bakura's mate in the past or lover? I haven't gotten that far yet, I'm only up to Marik and Bakura at the moment, and the prequel to **The House Of Motou** will be long. YES I have started it, when I started this one. The process to making a demon and making a mate **are** different. So I hope I killed the curiosity bunnies for you, I do hate them.

Ladygodess: I don't want to let out to much to my story then it wouldn't be fun to read them, but everything will be explained in the end and to anyone that has questions, I **WILL** answer them in my chaps because I love my reviewers (hugs everyone).

Yami Bakura: Okay I have been informed by Ladygodess that there's a **WARNING** for this chap **M **you know and** YAOI** but also there is** RAPE, **and other stuff in this chap so if you don't like reading that sort of thing then move on and wait for the next one.

Yami Marik: Or I could turn them into mindless slaves and I can rule the WORLD! (Laughs insanely)

Malik: …O.o…. **Disclaimer**… Ladygodess… doesn't …own… **YU-GI-OH**.

Ryou: He still wants to do the, rule the world thing (sighs) here is the story.

**CHAP 3: Dealing With You **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou woke up with tears, the next morning the dreams were more frequent but not that clear and it always left him a little upset every time, he groaned and rolled over. He moved his hands to find the warmth of another that he had grown used to wasn't there, he sat up and looked around, he was all alone in the large bed and room, _'where are they? They must have gone out to feed,'_ he shuddered at the thought, but it was odd that they hadn't come back yet, normally they would be home before morning. He got up and went into the bathroom he had a quick shower and walked down stairs.

No one was in the kitchen he sat down at the counter biting his lip, as the dream ran through his head he would have to ask someone about it soon, the worry eating away at him, he got up and left the house.

He reached the game shop and knocked on the door, he waited for a while, no one answered. He sighed and turned walking to school a few tears fell he wiped them away, they always told him when they were going out and Bakura had been acting a little weird lately. Marik and Bakura hadn't come home last night, leaving Malik and him alone, not that he was complaining at all, the night was full of fun he blushed at the thought, but Malik left some time during the night.

"Ryou step in here." Ryou jumped at the voice of Mr. Bates, as he was so lost in his thoughts. Ryou mumbled under his breath he walked into the classroom.

"I hear that you took on another student to tutor." He lent on the desk in front of Ryou.

"Yes I did, he needed the help as well and I didn't think that it would be a problem" Ryou lent on the door his hand on the handle just in case, as he had a bad feeling.

"That's fine as long as it's not your boyfriend" he stepped closer to Ryou, "My nephew tells me that you … have three?" Ryou nodded his head the handle turned at the ready, "So you must be a good lay then, to keep three people in your bed at once, maybe I should have a go and see for myself" Ryou's eyes widening not believing his ears, he was caught off guard as a pair of lips crushed his. Ryou felt ill as he tried to shove him away, it worked and he ran out of the door.

He ran down the hall no one was around it was early, _'where are you guys, I need you now?' _He whimpered to himself as he rounded the next corner, he was pushed into the locker room, Ryou landed hard on his side he got up and ran hiding in the mass of lockers.

"Come Ryou, no one will know, and it will all be so… much fun" he called out, Ryou bit his lip to stop any sound from escaping, tears fell as his heart pounded in his chest, he moved to the back of the locker room, hoping to see a window to climb out of, but no such luck.

"Ryou we've know each other for a while now," came a second voice, it echoed in the empty room.

'_Honda' _he looks over the back wall _'I can double back and get out'_ he moved to the corner not making a sound.

As he made a move to get around them, he was pushed up hard to the wall, "I'll have to thank my nephew" he licked his lips at Ryou.

"There's no need to, really, Ryou's such a slut he's used to it, I mean three boyfriends" Honda said as he walked up, "I have been meaning to get you on your own," he slapped Ryou to the floor, "It's just so hard, if your ALWAYS! With one of them" he kicked Ryou in the ribs, Ryou cried out he was pulled up by the collar of his shirt to eye level with Honda.

"I can see assholes must run in the family," Ryou said through gritted teeth, all he got was the back of a hand. They undid his pants and they were pulled down, he closed his eyes begging for one of his loves to save him.

"Oh no keep your eyes open" Bates slapped Ryou across the face again as Honda held his wrists down Bates kissed Ryou forcefully, Ryou's heart sank he belonged to Bakura, Marik and Malik, and now this. _'They won't want me after this,' _Ryou though trying to escape into his mind, but then an ear piercing scream brought him out of his thoughts, he wondered where they were coming from, but when he opened his eyes, and his senses came back, the screams were coming from him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Bakura rolled over and opened his eyes, he sat up and looked around "oh no Marik" he gave Marik a light shake, as he got off the broken bed grabbing his clothes, he pulled them on and winced at the sore muscles, Marik got up and pulled his on as well, they left the old house, they walked through the doors and up the stairs to their bedroom to see the bed empty, Bakura frowned as it was still early.

"Don't worry Malik and Ry would be at school by now," Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura, "Lets have a shower and sleep" Marik pulled Bakura into the shower, Bakura smirking, as Marik pulled him onto a kiss and closed the bathroom door, Bakura broke the kiss and frowned.

"What is it?" Marik frowned he stopped, his hands pulling them away from Bakura's chest.

"I don't know," he opened the door and stepped into the bedroom.

"You must be just tired" Marik waved it off, as he went to walk back into the bathroom.

"I think there's something wrong with Ryou," Bakura walked over to the door.

"Malik's with Ryou, isn't he?" Marik came back out of the bathroom.

"That's not the feeling that I'm getting now" Bakura closed his eyes as he chanted, a dark blue circle formed around his feet, as the blue shadows crept up like fingers and intertwined with his hands and fingers, "take me to Ryou" he stated, the shadows pulled his hands as if leading him.

"I'll see Ryou first, then we'll play after," Bakura smirked as he was being led out of the room.

"I'll come to, and we can play with Ryou as well," Marik grinned like a mad man, Bakura rolled his eyes as they both left the house, and were led in the direction of the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou lay on the cold tiled floor in his own blood, his bruised chest heaved up and down for much needed air, he coughed a few times the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, he would have spat it out. But they had gagged him to keep his screams to nothing more then a muffled cry.

He stared up at the ceiling, blankly he had no more strength left, he was fighting unconsciousness, but the tears fell on there own accord. He heard talking, but it seemed that the sound was coming in and out he couldn't hear the words.

A blow came to his ribs sending him on to his side, he cried out "Leave him, we had our fun with him"

"Such a bitch," he heard them walk away, there heels echoing off the walls in the room as they walked, "Oh don't worry, we'll see each other again, real soon," the laugher from the two only made Ryou cry more. He blinked a few times as he shakily got to his hands and knees, he crawled over to his clothes and attempted to put them on, but every move was like knives being pushed into his body, he collapsed on the floor as unconsciousness won over him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malik rode to school on his motorbike, he was frowning the whole time. Bakura and Marik didn't come home last night, and Ryou had left for school already when he got back. Malik smirked, knowing what Bakura and Marik had gotten up to last night, but Ryou and him had there own fun as well.

His mind was filled with so many thoughts of the council, and Ryou was looking at him strangely lately, he would have to ask him about it. He himself had almost gotten caught by some drunken men in the middle of his feeding and had to leave before he could finish, not that anyone would believe a drunk, but he didn't want to take that chance as some one always takes an interest, thinking that it could be true like your ufo's and mad scientists. Now he would have to feed before the day is through.

He rolled his eyes, as he walked down the hall the place was empty, he would have to find a student or teacher to feed off just a few mouthfuls would do it. Which also meant that he would have to give Ryou the slip to do it, which would be hard considering that the other two weren't here. But then there was always the option of Yami and Yugi to help him out.

He shook his head as the bell rang he sighed he wasn't in Ryou's class until after lunch, and that meant that he wouldn't see Ryou until then. He pouted as he walked into the classroom and sat down, looking out the window for his daydream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bakura and Marik walked into the boys locker room they wrinkled their noses in disgust as the smell of old blood was in the air and something else as well, "Don't the janitors clean this place? I've heard that locker rooms smell but this" Marik stopped short as Bakura gasped, he looked to were Bakura was his eyes widened and his mouth agape as he fell to his knees. Bakura ran over and knelt down next to Ryou, he took off his jacket and put it over Ryou to hide his naked body, and gathered him in his arms.

Bakura was shaking all over with rage as he held Ryou in his arms trying not to hurt him any more then he was already in. "Ryou?" Bakura's voice was muffled in Ryou's hair. By this stage Marik had gotten over his shock and walked over holding Bakura and Ryou.

"Lets get him home before we're seen here," Marik helped up Bakura holding in his tears as they walked out of the room and down the hall, a few students walked by giving them an odd look at seeing Ryou covered in blood and being carried out of the school. Ryou opened his eyes, as he looked up at Bakura who was hiding his obvious true feelings by the blank and shocked expression on his face, Ryou then closed his eyes again as a wave of unconsciousness fell upon him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Did you hear?" a teen asked as he walked into the classroom.

"Yeah, poor kid he was pretty banged up," Malik wasn't really paying attention, all the teens in the school talked about some fight that happened that day.

"They didn't find out who did it either,"

"They won't know until he comes back," Malik was now growing more worried, where was Ryou, he had been here all day and not seen a sign of Ryou anywhere.

"Who ever did it must have had it in for him,"

"But I saw he had white hair with blood all through it, someone did a number on him, and he was being carried out of the school by two guys" Malik paled _'white hair, only two people I knew have white hair that are at this school' _he thought to himself, he got up and grabbed the kid by the arm.

"What was the kids name?" Malik gave him a shake, _'please don't let it be Ryou'._

"I don't know, he had white hair, and it happened early this morning that's all I know" Malik growled dropping the boy "What about you?" Malik growled as he pointed at the other kid at the table.

"He was being carried out of here by two guys, one had white hair and the other had hair like yours but it was all over the place" Malik turned and walked out the cafeteria down the hallways of the school, on the way he ran into Yami and Yugi, "Have you seen Ryou, Marik or Bakura?" Malik asked with a panic in his voice.

"No we haven't" Yugi said looking thoughtful for a minute.

"Have you lost them?" Yami asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Look, can you keep a look out for them? Or even Ryou here and call me if you see him, and hang onto him" with that Malik ran down the hall and out of the doors, he ran to a secluded area his wings folded out and he leapt into the air and flew home he didn't care if he was seen.

He landed on the balcony and walked in to find the room empty, he frowned as he walked out of the room and down the stairs, the front door opened Malik gasped as he ran up to them.

"What happened?" Malik asked as his eyes filled with tears looking over Ryou's bloody form in Bakura's arms, with out a word Bakura walked past the two and up the stairs.

"What happed to him?" Malik watched Bakura, and then looked to Marik for an explanation.

"He was attacked, in the locker room at school" Marik followed Bakura. Marik sighed as he opened the door walking into the room to see Bakura still holding Ryou in his arms, he was brushing the hair out of Ryou's eyes as he sat in the chair near the window of the room "Ryou" Bakura whispered as he kissed his forehead.

Marik walked over and looked at Ryou more closely, his lip was split, a bruises on his face, jaw, eyes and cheek, and other parts of his body Marik then sat down in the chair knowing that he wouldn't be able to get Ryou away from Bakura any time soon.

Tears broke free and fell, Bakura looked over and was shocked, Marik hadn't cried since Ryou had died over 5,000 years ago, and here he was.

"He was raped" Marik looked away and closed his eyes, as he sensed Malik in the room, someone was going to pay for this.

"Ryou was ours and no one else's" Bakura mumbled. Malik sat down in Marik's lap and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Bakura?" Ryou whimpered as he opened his eyes, Bakura looked down into tear filled chocolate brown eyes. Ryou pulled him closer and sobbed in his chest, Bakura rocked him and whispered reassuring words into his ear.

After a while Ryou sat up "I need a shower," he got off Bakura's lap but he fell to the floor with a yelp, Malik jumped up and picked him up in his arms and walked into the bathroom with the soft click of the door.

Bakura was just to angry to help Ryou in the shower and had let Malik do it with out question "If it was Honda, he will not live this time," Bakura growled looking at the bathroom door, Marik sighed he got up and walked over to Bakura pulling him into his arms, Bakura's shoulders shook from the sobs as he tightened his hold.

"We should find out first, then get him love. Ryou will not know about it, this time," Marik said as he pulled Bakura closer.

Malik was helping holding Ryou up in the shower, as he was scrubbing his skin, he whimpered, as the dirty feeling wouldn't come off. The door had opened and closed with out sound and unnoticed from the occupant in the room. Bakura came in and embraced Ryou from behind and he stopped Ryou's hands, Ryou hung his head "It won't come off" he said and started to cry again.

"Let me take care of him for you" he rocked Ryou in his arms, Malik wrapped his arms around the both of them, "just tell me who it was,"

"Honda and his uncle" Ryou said, he started to scrub himself again, Bakura's blood boiled this bastard was going to die, he kissed Ryou on the head and left the room.

"Did he tell you?" Marik asked as he got off the bed and walked over to Bakura.

"It was Honda and his uncle" Bakura growled as he went to walk out, Marik stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Marik turned Bakura around to face him.

"To kill them" Bakura shrugged him off angrily, surprised that he would ask of his intentions, didn't he want to do the same thing? Malik and Ryou walked out of the bathroom. Ryou walked over to the bed and sat on it.

Malik had heard every word that they had said "No wait I have a better idea" Malik said as he walked up to them, they gave him a curious look. "We'll need them alive, and it will be so fitting for them" Malik's smirk grew like he knew the worlds best secret, "but we have to wait, for now." Malik whispered only to them as Ryou walked up to them at this point, only to have arms wrapped around him and snuggled deep into their arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC **

Ladygodess: Please if you have any questions, then you know what to do, and please don't think that you are bothering me, my reviewers never can. (Hands out plushies of Ryou and Malik).

Yami Marik: She jumps around saying I got a review, they love my story. She's almost like me when I think of ruling the world (sighs happily in a daydream)

Yami Bakura: We need the votes people for the prequel to **The House Of Motou**, she has put it on hold for now until we get a few more so far we have one (smirks evilly) **R&R** nice thought, rule the world. (Walks off thinking)


	4. Days Go By

**Demons Of The Night**

Ladygodess: Hello my lovelies I've updated as you can see, see, SEEEE! (lol and hands out plushies of Seto and Joey) Okay first up I'm not sure on the past of Ryou, but I have put a flashback, in the next chap, of Malik and Ryou.

Yami Marik: **Warnings: M, Yaoi**, If you don't know what it is then find out, before you read this. (Shrugs and continues playing the PS2)

Malik: he's hooked on that thing. (Sighs) **Disclaimer**, Ladygodess doesn't own **YUGIOH.**

Ladygodess: I have called the prequel to **The House of Motou**…** A place in time**, I'll post it up soon, when I work on it a bit more.

**CHAP 4: Days Go By **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Ryou walked through the house looking for Bakura, they had given him a few days off school due to the ordeal he had experienced, feeling better than he did thanks to Seto who had healed him and with no questions asked. Ryou walked past the library, past Seto and Joey's room and continued down the hall stopping just outside the training room, he turned the handle and stepped inside to see Bakura with a sword, he was slashing and thrusting it around as if he was fighting an invisible enemy.

The room was enormous with blue training mats on the floor, it had a fully equipped gym at the other end. There were more weights than anything else. On the right the wall was covered with all kinds of weapons from all over the world, the weapons ranged from every era and country imaginable some even that he had never seen or heard of before, they were all blades of extraordinary craftsmanship that could kill a person or beast if needed.

Ryou closed the door and lent on it watching Bakura, he had a pair of slacks on and nothing else. Bakura had been a little distant with him since the ordeal at school, Ryou need him around now more then ever.

Bakura knew the second that Ryou had entered the room, he stopped and looked over to Ryou and waved him over. Ryou bit his lip as he walked up, "You don't know how to defend yourself do you?" Bakura wiped his forehead free of the sweat, Ryou shook his head no. "Well I can show you a few moves to help you," Bakura put the sword down on the ground just to the side from them, he turned Ryou around with his back against Bakura's chest. Ryou could feel Bakura's pounding heart beating on his back he blushed and smiled slightly.

Bakura moved Ryou into a standing position "Now just follow my every move" he said as he stood in front of Ryou. Bakura started to move and Ryou thought it was something like yoga or ti chi, they moved as one as Ryou picked it up and kept up with Bakura.

"With this you can at take out at least three people on your own, with out weapons," Bakura smirked as he was watching Ryou behind him. He knew that Ryou would never use it, but it gave him piece of mind, should the occasion arise. (AN: I learned something like that in my self defense class, it's so COOL! but it was for up to four people **:p** shutting up now)

"Did you know how to do this on your own, or did someone teach you?" Ryou asked as he moved, a smile of accomplishment on his face.

"Marik taught me when I was a fledgling," Bakura stopped walked up and took the weapon from the floor and put it on the wall.

"So he's really good at this then?" Ryou blushed as he watched Bakura.

"Yeah he's the best and the one in charge of everyone that was to watch and protect the castle, like a captain of the guard I supposes " Bakura looked over the wall at all the weapons on it.

"Umm… Bakura …I" Ryou stopped as he wrapped his arms around himself and tears filled his eyes. Bakura sighed and closed the cage doors that kept the weapons safe, he walked over and embraced Ryou tightly. Bakura knew what he had been doing, every time he looked at Ryou he wanted to kill those bastards.

"Don't think that what happened to you means that I don't love you, you know that it wasn't your fault" he kissed Ryou on the cheek. Ryou frowned as Bakura hadn't kissed his lips or touched him at all in the last few days, he even slept on the other side of Marik leaving him in between Marik and Malik.

"Then kiss me, I won't break" Ryou pulled him closer, Bakura's eyes widened.

"Sorry Ry, I thought that you would want time, and I didn't want to pressure you into that so soon," Bakura bit his lip as he pulled Ryou closer.

"Marik and Malik do enough of that, they fuss over me. I was surprised that I got all this way without one of them freaking out on me," Ryou rolled his eyes, they were overly protective of him now more than ever.

"I know how they can be," Bakura stated and with that he claimed Ryou's lips, Ryou gave a small cry as Bakura moved his tongue into Ryou's mouth, he held Bakura tighter around the neck. They separated and Bakura was holding a dazed Ryou in his arms.

"There you are, I've been looking for you," Malik walked into the room.

"Sorry Malik, I want to see Bakura," Ryou smiled, as Malik hugged him.

"Malik you worry to much, we are at home after all," Bakura ruffled his hair playfully Malik frowned.

"That's not that point," Malik led Ryou away, Ryou pulled his arm back.

"Malik I was going to take a shower with Bakura," Malik turned with a grin on his lips.

"Do you need a hand," Malik's smirk turned into a seductive one.

"Wait we are!… Not that I'm complaining, but sure I don't mind if your up to it" Bakura pulled them both into him, Ryou giggled as Bakura kissed Malik, Ryou added his tongue into the mix.

"Well I'm not that sure, but then can we watch a movie and order some Chinese food?" Ryou looked up at the both of them.

"Well we can just fool around, and if you don't fall asleep," Bakura led them out of the room, and up to there bedroom.

The next day the three had convinced Ryou that he should go back to school, also that they would be with him. Bakura and Marik were able to convince the council to give them a little more time. Bakura held Ryou's left hand walking beside him, Malik had the right hand and it was like he was pulling Ryou down the hall, Marik had his hands on both of Ryou's shoulders. Ryou stopped in his tracks and Marik bumped into him sending him into Malik's arms.

Ryou blushed as he looked up from Malik's arms and apologized to Marik, "I can't do this," Ryou bit his lip and held on tighter to Malik.

"I'll be with you the whole time, I won't leave you alone for a second" Malik gave him a reassuring smile.

"Please Bakura take me home," Ryou looked over to him.

"You can't hide love or they have won, Malik will be with you, and I'll see you after, you'll be okay" Bakura kissed his cheek. Ryou nodded his head, and they continued to walk.

They walked into the classroom, they helped Ryou to sit down at his desk, "nothings going to happen to you," Malik said still holding his hand, Ryou was nervous, now that he was in his attackers classroom.

"Don't worry they'll get what's coming" Bakura caressed his cheek, "we have to go now" Ryou clung to his arm and whimpered not wanting to let go, Bakura's face softened.

"We should leave now," Marik said.

"Bye Ry," Bakura whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek again, he then left the room.

"Call me if you have to much trouble," Marik whispered to Malik giving each of them a kiss before leaving the room.

It was after class that Mr. Bates demanded he see Ryou alone as expected, Malik sat on the desk he wasn't going to let Ryou be on his own with this guy.

Ryou was in his chair holding Malik's hand he had his head bowed "I thought that I said that I wanted to see Ryou alone, so can you please leave" he motioned for Malik to leave, Malik pulled his hand out of Ryou's death grip. Who whimpered at the loss of the other and looked at Malik worriedly. Malik stood up and walked over standing in front of the teacher.

"As I see it Ryou will not be in this class after today," Malik said as a mischievous smirk played across his lips as he spoke, "What I have planned for you, you will help Ryou out, and maybe save him"

"I don't see where you think that" Mr. Bates said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Malik leant in close.

"Did you think that I wouldn't know," Malik walked over to Ryou and led him to the door, he held the door open for Ryou who walked out of the room happily. Malik turned and looked at him "crime for crime" with that he left the room and he took Ryou's hand as they walked off to lunch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou sat under the tree with his three boyfriends eating lunch. Yami and Yugi had joined them along with Joey and Anzu, she was left behind by the witches to report if they weren't doing their job of keeping the city safe, and Serenity had moved in with her so that she could stay close to her brother. "Do you guys want to go to the mall after," she asked, Bakura rolled his eyes, always with the mall. Bakura had thought that the girl had a serious problem with shopping

"Ryou still needs some new clothes" Malik purred as he kissed Ryou's cheek.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bakura said as he looked at the two, Ryou was in Malik's lap.

"No I'm fine, if you want to go I don't mind," Ryou smiled tilting his head to the side.

"I need to get a few things anyway" Marik added his point in.

"We were going anyway," Yugi, said from Yami's lap.

"I can't Seto wants me home after school, something about going some where that he has to tell me about" Joey rubbed the back of his head.

As they were talking Honda walked up to them, "Ryou we have studying to do, that's if you can pull yourself away" Ryou's eyes widened and he started to shake, Malik frowned protectively wrapped his arms around Ryou and pulled him close.

"Fuck off Honda, Ryou's not in your class anymore" Marik growled at him, Bakura and Malik glared at him they wanted nothing more than to rip him apart limb from limb.

"Since when?" Honda asked as he stared at Ryou. Ryou could feel Honda's eyes on him, he tightened his grip on Malik burying his face into his neck.

"Malik please, I don't want to go with him," Ryou whimpered into his neck, Bakura and Marik heard his whimper, they got up and grabbed Honda and dragged him away.

"Shh… he's gone now" Malik pulled back a bit, Ryou looked up with relief. Malik caressed his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that all about?" Yugi asked innocently, Malik felt Ryou tense at the question.

"Nothing, Honda's just being a jerk that's all" Malik said as he felt Ryou relax again.

Bakura and Marik came back, less one Honda, the word got to Ryou that Honda had been beaten and was hanging from the basketball hoop in the gym, by his boxers. He had been hanging there for a few hours until the fire brigade got him down, after they had a good laugh first. Bakura and Marik were glad that Ryou hadn't said anything, or disapproved of their treatment of Honda.

**XXXXXXXX Seto's P.O.V XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The company is doing so well, we are doing so well in the money now than we ever have which is a bonus for us. I then noticed Joey had just walked into the room, he sat down on a chair near the door and began to watch me work at my desk. _'Is it that late already_?' that he's been to school and hung out with his friends. I think I should spend more time with him. But the company takes up most of my time now, and Joey is probably feeling a little left out on the attention.

Oh crap I have to tell Joey about the trip that we all have to take, we should be gone for a few weeks I think, he is so going to hate me after this, I'll be so surprised if he will still talk to me after. I ran a hand through my hair and continued to type away at me laptop, I'll just have to tell him at the right time.

He gets up and walks over and sat down on the edge of my desk, I hold the urge to smirk at his actions to get my attention, but what he doesn't know is that he already has it "Seto can you take a few minutes off, or even a night?" he looks out the windows.

"You know that this is all new, and it takes a lot of time to get it working right." I should've hit myself upside the head for that, typing a little faster I think that the attention should start now.

"Yeah I know," he looked heart broken. He gets up and goes to leave, I stop my hands from moving on the laptop keys. I look up I don't want him to leave and I could do with a break anyway. I get up and walk over to him stopping him from leaving.

"I'm sorry Jo," I pull him into my arms and kiss his forehead, my actions get me a grin from him.

"It's okay I know how busy you are, I don't want to stop you from your work." He doesn't look at me, but I feel a little hurt by that.

"I wouldn't just stop for anyone you know, but you." I chuckle at his odd look he gives me.

"That's comforting to know," he shoves me lightly. I smirk as I loved being around him, and work could always wait if it meant that I could be with Joey. I hadn't realized that we were on the bed and with him on top of me.

"Well we should make it worth while then" he pulls off my top.

"Joey you don't have to do this, just to spend time with me" don't get me wrong, I like this I really do, well more like love this. But I don't want him feeling like I'm using him as a work break.

"I don't mind because you are taking the rest of the night off." He pulls his shirt off. "and tomorrow too,"

"Is that so" I kiss his neck.

"Umm…. your taking orders from me tonight" I stopped the kissing, he groans in protest.

"Your sure about that" I look up at him, he has never been one to tell anybody anything, it just not like him. Sure he sticks up for himself and can take care of himself, but bossy is not one of them. He kisses me and I melt, so I just might let it go just this once.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi walked through the game shop, his grandpa didn't really like Yami for some reason and wouldn't tell him why. He had gone on a trip about a week ago to America and Yugi was free to have Yami around the whole time.

Yugi sat down next to him, with a smile on his lips as he looked at Yami. "Is there something wrong?" Yugi asked as he moved closer.

"Hmm… oh sorry nothings wrong," Yami sighed heavily. "Just having the house full, Bakura, Marik and Malik can be handfuls sometimes, it gets tiring" Yugi smiled as he sat on Yami's lap, rubbing his temples for him.

"They are very difficult to be with at the moment, they won't let Ryou out of their sight" Yami rolled his eyes.

"Well you'll have a break from them by staying here with me" Yugi blushed.

"But I'll have to go back soon, when your grandpa comes back" Yami pulled Yugi closer.

"That won't be for a few days yet, and that means that your all mine" Yami kissed Yugi on the lips purring as he did. Yugi groaned into the kiss as Yami laid him on the couch, he deepened the kiss mapping out Yugi's mouth. He moved down his neck he pulled back and Yugi's shirt was gone. Yami moved back to Yugi's neck and down to his chest, Yugi stopped him. Yugi stopped Yami as he pulled off Yami's shirt as well.

They were to involved with each other to notice that a car had pulled up outside the house. The front door opened they still hadn't noticed as a gasp came from the doorway. Yami who was startled fell off Yugi and landed on the floor, Yugi made a grab for his shirt that was on the back of the couch.

"Yugi I leave you alone for a week, and I come home to find you making out with someone and a boy at that," Solomon pointed at Yami to emphasize his words.

"I told you grandpa that his name is Yami," Yugi looked down at Yami still on the floor.

"I don't care, he is older than you and is probably taking advantage of you" Solomon yelled, not liking to see his grandson practically have sex in the living room.

"He isn't that much older than me, and besides I like Yami" Yugi looked at his grandpa with a frown in place, in all honestly Yami was about 5,000 years older than Yugi maybe more, and he was in love with him. But if he told his grandpa he would most likely have a heart attack.

"You like him, not under my roof, I want him out Yugi NOW!" he pointed to the front door.

"No he's not going anywhere!" Yugi got up off the couch, he was a little hurt that his only family member didn't like Yami or what he was doing for that matter.

"Yugi I don't mind that you like other boys, hell even Ryou I would have been okay with hell I would have been happy with Joey but him, no Yugi" Solomon said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Umm... Yugi I don't want you to get into trouble over me so I'll just go" Yami said as he picked up his shirt and put it back on.

"Then I'm going with you" Yugi said determination setting in.

"Oh no your not, I'm not letting you go with that sex crazed teen" Solomon growled.

"He's not like that" Yugi yelled back, Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled at him softly.

"Yugi I will see you tomorrow, let him calm down first" Yami, would have liked to argue with the old man, but he didn't want to upset Yugi, and thought it best if he just took his leave now. But he was pissed that his time with Yugi was cut short when things were getting good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

Ladygodess: I know that I haven't put a lot of Yugi, Yami, Seto and Joey in this story, but they will be a little later on. (Looks over story) somewhere.

Yami Bakura: Not that we want them here anyway. (Sits down grumbling)

Ryou: don't be mean. (glares) we still need a few more **votes people** a **YES** or a **NO** will do.

Malik: So **R&R** people. (Smiles and fangirls everywhere faint)


	5. Remembering The Past

**Demons Of The Night**

Ladygodess: Hey not much to say but, HI!.

Yami Bakura: **Warnings Yaoi** and **M** this chap is cool so read, it's got fluff and everything.

Yami Marik: Ladygodess does not own Yu-gi-oh.

Ryou: That's it for now see ya at the bottom.

****

**CHAP 5: Remembering The Past**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Later that afternoon Ryou sat in the library of the house, his forehead against the cool glass as the rain made light sounds against it. Tears fell with the water that ran down the glass on the out side. He had been in there playing the piano, but had given up on it after a while, as the dreams were running through his head and it worried him to no end. With everything that had happened to him in this year alone, he didn't put it out of his head that maybe it was a _warning_ of some sort.

"Ry what's wrong?" came a worried voice, Ryou didn't need to look up to know that it was his demons standing there.

"Nothing" Ryou said wiping his eyes free of tears, but the others weren't convinced of that.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou nuzzling his face into Ryou's hair, "tell me what's wrong?" Ryou looked out the window at the grey clouds, the scenery outside matched his mood.

"I've been having dreams lately…and well I can't help but think that they could be…warning me about something," he sighed, maybe they could help him out.

"Really, what are they about?" Marik sat down in the chair that was near by. Ryou told them that Malik had told him he loved him, but then ran away and that it all happened by a well.

"That was" Malik looked at Bakura and Marik they shared shocked looks.

"What? Is it bad? Should I be worried?" Ryou looked at them.

"No, what you're dreaming was of your past," Bakura said as he got himself comfy and pulled Ryou onto his lap.

"Ry, do you remember your past at all? Besides the dream" Malik asked. Ryou sniffed and nodded.

"I remember darkness and screaming, and a great fight, as I flew over the field on the back of something" he looked at Malik with is head rested on Bakura's shoulder.

"That was the war that killed our home," Bakura closed his eyes, it was a fight that almost killed every demon, but a few had escaped with there lives including them.

"How did I meet you all?" Ryou wiped his eyes Bakura smirked.

"I found you in an alleyway half dead" Bakura ran his hand through Ryou's hair tucking it behind his ear.

"I found Bakura at the circus," everyone looked at Marik with an odd look. Ryou then looked at Bakura. Who nodded his head yes.

"What were you doing in a circus?" curiosity was present in his voice.

"I'll tell you that another time," Bakura kissed his forehead.

"Was it Marik that found you?" Ryou moved his attention to Malik.

"It was you," Malik was purring like a cat as Marik ran his hands up and down Malik's back, "Then let him start at the beginning." Malik still wanted Ryou to have his memories back, but it wasn't as important anymore, Ryou loved them and it was more than he could have asked for.

"Well let's see, you Bakura, Marik, Yami, Seto and Mokuba had come to Egypt to live after the war in the shadow realm, which cost them their home land, but me I was a tomb keeper for the pharaoh and a slave" Malik looked at a shocked face.

**XXXXXXX Flashback XXXXXXXXXXX**

As the hot sun burnt the sandy sea of Egypt all the people walked around buying goods or selling for that matter "You can't do this!" a boy cried out he wore a cream colored long sleeved top that came down to his knees (A.N: the one his wears that looks like a dress, when Ishizu tells them about her brother when he was little, you get the point, shutting up now **:p**) as he was chained up hands together and his feet. His father only chained him up when they came into town.

"Shut up boy!" the man slapped him to the ground.

"Please father don't" the boy looked up and wiped his eyes, and looked at his sister.

"She is to be sold, you know that girls are worthless," he pushed her into a crowd of people.

"If the money is what you need, then sell me not her," he pleaded with his father.

"Don't worry Malik, she'll fetch a good price, and keep us in food for awhile" he smirked at his son.

"Doesn't the pharaoh give us enough" Malik pleaded, his father ignored him.

"FOR SALE FIVE GOLD PIECES!" he hollered over the crowded street.

"I'll buy her," A tall man in a turban and brown eyes said as he handed her father a small bag of gold. He undid the chains from around her ankles and hands, "You can say good bye to your brother if you like" he motioned to the boy. She hugged him and said her good bye and walked off with the man that had bought her. Malik fell to his knees as he watched her leave.

It wasn't until later that his father sent him out to get water from the well, Malik pulled up the pail of water. He wiped his forehead of the sweat, the sun beating down on him, he was suddenly pushed to the ground. "Looked what we have here" Malik looked up to see two boys the same age as him.

"What do you want?" Malik got up and dusted himself off annoyed.

"You must be brave to get your water here," the boy with short black hair laughed.

"Why's that?" Malik raised an eyebrow at them.

"They say that the demons of the under world come here for their water, and kill all who dare to come here and drink from their well," the other boy with longer black hair said in a spooky voice to scare Malik, who wasn't buying it.

"If you're worried about getting killed by them, then why are you here?" Malik crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"We just thought that you should know, so we warned you, two of them have white hair, the taller one is mean and would chop your head off, if he caught you looking at his little brother, and the third one is just plain mad and he'll eat you as good as look at you" they all froze as the sound of foot steps were heard, "Their coming!" the two boys ran past Malik knocking him to the ground again, he hit his head on the stone wall of the well and was out like a light.

Malik's eyes fluttered open after a while, "Oh thank goodness your alright? You had me so worried" Malik blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus, he tried to sit up. "You should take it easy you got a nasty bump on the head" he pulled a cold bit of cloth from Malik's head.

"Thanks" Malik looked up to see a boy with big brown eyes and a warm smile, he had on the same clothes as Malik, with his hair covered up in a hood like fashion, and he looked to have very pale skin from what Malik could see, it looked to him that the boy was hiding himself from the sun.

"How did you get like this?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I was pushed over and hit my head" Malik sat up with the help of the other boy.

"If you were out here any longer, I would have hated to see what would have happened to you if I hadn't come a long when I did" he rubbed the back of his neck, Malik gave him an odd look.

"Well I came for water so I better get it" he said as he got up.

"Don't you know that the well is owned by demons?" Malik asked as he got up.

"Yes I have"the boygiggled, Malik thought that it was cute.

"Aren't you scared that you could be eaten?" his eyes wide didn't this boy have any fear at all.

"No, my masters own this well" he smiled and it could melt the coldest of people hearts Malik's melted.

"Your masters?" Malik helped him with the water. "You mean that you have two? One with the white hair, one that would chop your head off for looking at his brother, and the other one is just plain mad and would eat you as good as look at you" Malik remembered what the other had said to him just before, the other giggled.

"That's one that I haven't heard yet"

"So you live with them?" Malik's eyes widening again as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"Yes, and they are hardly like that," he tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"What's your name?" Malik asked.

"Ryou, yours if you don't mind?" Ryou asked.

"Malik, so what are they like?"

"Nice, and one of them looks a little like you" Ryou pointed out, as he pulled off his hood to reveal his white hair that came down in soft waves and ended at his shoulder blades.

"Your one of them, so which one are you, the brother of the chop your head off, or the other one" Malik yelped as he stepped away.

"Neither, I don't have a brother, they are my masters." Ryou looked at him as he picked up the bucket of water. Malik couldn't help but notice how happy Ryou looked, no slave could be happy like that.

"Ryou what's taking you?" a voice called out, Malik paled at the voice.

"Oh… I have to go… will you come back tomorrow?" Ryou asked as he walked off carrying the bucket in both hands.

"Sure…okay see you tomorrow," Malik picked up his water and left as well.

A few days had past and the boys had met every day at the well, and would talk for the short time that they had or they would just sit there happy just to be in the presence of each other. They had become close, and Malik was always looking forward to spending that short time with Ryou everyday by the well. Ryou's masters where wondering what he was doing with his time at the well, but unknowing to them that they were being watched.

"Malik!" Ryou called happily as he ran up to the boy and hugged him, Malik cried out in pain and fell to his knees, and Ryou let go immediately.

"Malik what's wrong?" Ryou knelt down with him. Malik didn't answer him as he fought back tears of pain, he took a sharp breath and stood up. Ryou saw the blood run down his back and stuck to his clothes. "Malik? Your back" Ryou gasped eyes widening.

"My father, thought the pharaohs secret would look good on my back" Malik chuckled in bad humor.

"He did that to you" Ryou said mortified and tears welled up in his eyes.

"That's not what I came for" Malik sat down on the edge of the well, sitting Ryou down with him. "Ryou…. I can't come anymore," Malik said with tears in his eyes. "I shouldn't have come today… but I had to see you." Malik grabbed his hand, his heart was in his throat and he was running out of time now.

"What? Why?" Ryou said with tears in his eyes.

"I just can't see you anymore" Malik looked down at the ground.

"I don't understand why are you doing this?" Ryou asked as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I want to tell you something, but do something for me first." Malik looked at him with a blush across his face, "close your eyes."

"Okay" Ryou whispered as he did it with out hesitation. Malik moved in closer to him tilting his chin with his hand, and pushed his lips to Ryou's. Ryou wasn't shocked or upset as Malik kissed him.

Malik ended the kiss his eyes fluttered open as he looked at Ryou, who had his eyes still closed. "I love you" Malik whispered to Ryou, with that he got up and walked away thinking that Ryou would hate him for what he had done. Ryou snapped out of his daze, he got up and ran after him.

"I love you too" Ryou stopped Malik in his tracks, and kissed him with tears in the mix Ryou knew the life of a slave thou he wasn't really one, and that he would never see Malik again after this. They kissed for a bit but it was Malik that pulled away from Ryou and ran away.

"Please Malik… don't go" Ryou ran after him desperately, Malik picked up his pace.

Ryou had lost track of Malik and walked home and sobbed in the arms of his master, he had told them all about Malik, and his feelings for him.

Malik had cried himself to sleep and spent a few days in his bedchamber as he missed Ryou. He had gotten punished by his father who had seen him kiss Ryou. So his father had planned to sell him the next day. He had also noticed that a few people had gotten sick in the underground home that he lived in. By the next day his father was sick also and Ishizu had come home so see them.

Malik had never been happier to see her, but a few days had past and the sick ones had died and were burnt, Malik now had gotten sick as well. Everyone had died in his home and his sister had left the day before, due to her master worrying that she might get it as well. So they left Malik to deal with death that was now knocking at his door. Malik knew that he had to get out of there but he didn't have the strength to leave. So he lay in the bed thinking of Ryou.

A while later he opened his eyes, he frowned, as the ceiling didn't look familiar to him. "Good your awake… Ryou's been worried sick" a smooth voice said moving into his line of sight.

"Ryou?" Malik asked weakly looking up into dark lavender eyes. "Can I see him?"

"No not until your better, I don't won't him getting sick" he looked over the boy in the bed. Malik nodded his head, and closed his eyes as sleep took him once again.

He opened them again only half lidded, and felt warmth next to him and it moved closer to him, he turned his head to see white hair on his shoulder, Malik knew whom it was. "Ryou, you're not supposed to be here." Ryou lifted his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I was worried about you, they were talking about you and said that you might not live much longer" Ryou rested his head on his chest as a few tears fell.

"Ryou what are you doing?" Ryou looked up then looked away, the other sighed "Ryou you have to leave this room, and take a bath and burn your clothes" Ryou looked up at him.

"I want to stay" Ryou pleaded to the other.

"We are leaving soon, you have to get ready, Bakura will be furious if he finds you in here" the other sat down on the bed.

"This is Marik" Ryou got comfy again next to Malik.

"Are you leaving as well?" Malik asked looking at Ryou.

"Yes, you'll be coming with us, we're going to Britannia" Marik said as he put a bowl of soup down next to the bed. (AN: okay I didn't get time to look up what England was called back then, so this sounded familiar to me sorry if it's wrong I sucked at history **:p**)

"Will Malik be okay with the traveling?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"I don't know, we'll have to see, will you feed him?" Ryou nodded as Marik got up and left the room.

They had all gathered in the room that Malik was in, "He won't make the trip and you know it" Ryou wide eyed looked at Yami.

"I know this, but it's for Ryou, so his coming" Bakura growled.

"We'll be asleep the whole time," Seto pointed out.

"I was going to change him before we leave," Marik said looking at the boy.

"That will leave him even weaker then he already is" Yami looked up at Seto.

"Make up your minds, we leave soon I don't want Mokuba getting sick with this" Seto walked out of the room. Everyone left the room, with only the four remaining in the room.

"Change me?" Malik asked. Ryou held his hand and smiled at him.

"We are demons, and can offer you a batter life then you have, we gave Ryou the same choice as you," Marik looked at Bakura.

"Will I be a demon as well?" Malik looked worried.

"Yes it's the only way to save you, Ryou seems to be in love with you" Bakura smirked.

"I don't know," Malik looked at Ryou.

"They have taken care of me for years" Ryou brushed some hair out of Malik's eyes.

"I'll be your mate if I do this, and we would be bonded together like Bakura and Ryou are" Marik hugged Ryou.

"Why you? And not Ryou?" Malik frowned at him.

"Ryou's a human and Bakura's mate," Marik sat down on the bed.

"Will it hurt?" Malik asked.

"I won't lie, you'll die and then come back to life along with strength, sight, smell, hearing, wings, fangs and claws." Marik ran his fingers through Malik's hair.

"That's all" Malik said sarcastically offering a weak smirk as he went into a fit of coughs.

"That's it, but you'll be very weak, weaker then you are already" Bakura moved to the bed, Malik couldn't help but notice how nice they were to him.

"Okay, do it" Malik said as he fell unconscious. A few days had past, Malik was on the mend, and was sleeping with Marik and Bakura, in a _coffin_. While Ryou was playing cabin boy on the ship, at the same time watching over his sleeping demons, Yami and Seto had their own coffin and Mokuba was creating havoc on board.

**XXXXXXXXX End Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"That was what I dreamt," Ryou said as he looked at Malik.

"You could be getting your past back," Marik stood up and stretched.

"Well I'm hungry and should go and," he stopped as Ryou looked out the window as if he didn't hear what Marik was going to say.

"Who was Mokuba? And were Yami and Seto together back then?" Ryou asked absentmindedly.

"Seto's younger brother, he died the witches put a spell on him as they killed him so he wouldn't come back at all, as for Yami and Seto I don't think that there was anything there, but they did a lot together and it was hard to tell what was going on between them at the time" Bakura rested his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"I was walking past Yami's room one night and I could hear…well he wasn't alone if you get my drift," Marik smirked, They sat there and talked for a while as Ryou had fallen asleep in Bakura's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC **

Ladygodess: that's it a little taste of the past of Malik and Ryou, no muses, they have past out on me, and it's late guys and I'm tired so I'm off to bed since it's like 12:15am in the morning and I had a busy day.

**R&R** (hands out plushies)


	6. Why Do Angels Cry?

**Demons Of The Night

* * *

**

Ladygodess: It has been raining for five days now _none stop_, I love it, but it leaves me with not much to do. (Sighs) Okay everyone I'm taking you on a short detour on this story and away from the story plot bunnies for a few chaps. Don't worry I'll get back to it soon, but this chap made me a little sad but it popped into my head and I had to do it.

Ryou: **Warnings:** **M** (blushes) **Yaoi**, please **note** that it's guy, guy stuff, so if you don't like it then save your time and read something else. (Smiles sweetly) oh there is a **death** mention in this chap, but if you don't like you know what to do.

Malik: Yeah I heard _Gone with the Wind_ is a good read, (gags) She doesn't own or ever claim to own **Yu-gi-oh** and this is a sad reminder every time we do this, look I think she's crying, I HOPE YOUR HAPPY! (Glares) oh by the way this chap is a bit morbid, abnormally gloomy for Ladygodess to write this, though it's not like her personality at all but anyway.

**CHAP 6: Why Do Angels Cry?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Joey was coming down the stairs as the bell rang at the front door, he sighed as he walked up and opened it, he gasped as two police officers stood there one male one female, "Can I help you?" he asked, they nodded there heads.

"Yes… we are after a… Ryou Bakura, is he here?" the female officer asked, looking at her clipboard then up to Joey.

"Yeah… I'll just get him," Joey frowned as he closed the door and ran over to the lounge room where he knew Ryou was last seen, only to see Bakura and Marik on the couch making out with each other. Bakura on top of Marik, Ryou and Malik on the floor very close as they watched TV, giggling and laughing, sharing a kiss every now and then. Joey thought the whole scene was sweet. Then feeling a little bad for what he was about to do he cleared his throat, they all stopped and looked up at him.

"Ryou there's some one at the door for you," Joey stood there, unsure of himself.

"Tell them to come back later," Bakura commanded, Ryou got up anyway and walked over to Joey.

"He can't it's the police, and they want to talk to you," Joey walked out of the room, Ryou frowned as the three jumped to there feet. Ryou walked to the front door he opened it, and there stood the police, he looked back to see Marik, Bakura and Malik standing there behind him.

"Are you Ryou Bakura?" the male officer asked, Ryou turned his head around and nodded. "We have some bad news for you, we found your father dead down town," Ryou's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. "We found him outside a bar, he was in a fight and he was killed, the morgue will call you with more information, it is just a case of a drunken man, and no other suspicious circumstances surrounding his death…sorry to bring you bad news but try to have a nice day anyway," they turned and walked away.

Ryou had arms wrap around him as he just stood there unknowing what to do. The next few days Ryou had claimed his father's body so he could organize the funeral for him, Ryou wasn't all that upset over the loss of his father, the man was drunk and abusive, so there wasn't much to miss.

Ryou got up untangled himself from the wings, legs and arms, he walked to the bathroom his fingers ran over the suite that he was to wear today. He got into the shower and was washing himself, his eyes widened as he gasped and fell to the bottom of the shower, holding his chest as he found it hard to breathe, the room spun. _'What's going on? It hurts'_ he whimpered and closed his eyes, the pain soon past. He shakily stood up taking in deep breaths, he turned off the water and got out, he felt fine now and he put it down as the events that have happened to him and that he shouldn't worry about, it would only freak them out and he would be even more under there watchful eye.

Later that day the rain fell around them in the lush green cemetery, the priest stood at the head of the grave and Ryou stood next to it with Marik, Bakura and Malik behind him, they were all dressed in black suites and ties, the three had on black sunglasses as well. They didn't want to be here as it was uncomfortable for them, but they came nevertheless for Ryou's sake, they had a feeling that Ryou didn't want to be here either.

Ryou didn't claim any of the personal stuff that the old man had on him at the time of his death, Ryou just walked away and said that they could keep it. The priest started to talk as they all did at these things, Ryou wasn't listening as he twirled the white rose in his hand unsure on what to feel about a matter like this.

The priest finished after a while and walked over to Ryou, he put his hand on his shoulder to give him his sympathies and words of comfort to the teen on his loss as they all do, this earned him a three warning growl, he looked over and paled. The man could of sworn that he could see the heavenly angels flee in fear of the three and he quickly took his hand away.

"Save it," was all Ryou said, the priest gave him an odd look as most took his words and then they would cry. To him Ryou looked like an angel surrounded by demons, but he was wrong on the count of Ryou being an angel as to the demon part he was more closer to the truth than he knew. Ryou stepped forward, and dropped the flower on top of the casket, he looked up to the sky and sighed as the raindrops fell on his face and running into his hair.

"Funny isn't it," this got the attention of his lovers, "that the heavens cry on a day like this for a drunken man that hated his kid but loved the bottle more then anything, and the angels weep as they take him away." The three sighed heavily as they walked up to him. "Lets go no point on getting a cold over him," Ryou turned with a small smile. Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulders holding him tightly, the priest gave a snort of disgust as he walked away.

"At least now I don't have to worry about him bothering me again… is that wrong to say?" Ryou looked up at the three, they were a little shocked that Ryou was acting this way, they for one were glad that the man had gone from this world though they would have liked to have made his leave more painful then the drunken state that he was in at the time of his departing, the alcohol numbed the senses and it was much to nice of a way to go for an abusive asshole like him, it would have been a lot of fun for the three to torture and torment him physically and mentally first.

"Not at all," Malik smiled softly as he caressed Ryou's cheek lovingly, Ryou lent into the touch. A throat cleared and the four looked over, to see a women standing there under an umbrella in a black dress and a black hat with long brown hair. Ryou moved himself away from them and walked over to the women, this caused the three to be confused as to what Ryou was doing.

"How have you been?" the woman asked, Ryou frowned at her.

"Fine, why are you here?" Ryou said bitterly.

"I got the call, so I came to pay my respects," she said surprised.

"What about the calls I made to you, that you never answered?" Ryou said low as if it would wake the dead if he got any louder.

"I was busy," she took a step forward. Bakura went to walk over and get Ryou but Marik stopped him and shook his head, Malik lent on Marik as they were watching the two, they could hear everything that they were saying.

"You were busy, of course you were, to busy to call me on my birthday, Christmas's, you left me with a drunk that didn't even… DESERVE THIS MUCH!" Ryou yelled at her as he pointed to the grave, she jumped and looked to where he was pointing.

"I didn't know at the time, that he was like that, or I wouldn't have left you there with him" her eyes back at Ryou as she yelled back at him.

"OF COURSE YOU DID! That's why you left IN THE FIRST! Place WASN"T IT!" he yelled at her not caring at all. This was the first time in years that he had seen his mother, he would call her but never got to talk to her, he had to endure his fathers abuse after she left, and Ryou always thought that's what he was waiting for.

"Ryou please, this isn't the time for this," she put her hands up to stop the argument.

"It was never a good time for you, WAS IT?" he had tears in his eyes, Malik not being able to watch anymore walked up and hugged Ryou, glaring at the woman, Ryou had already been through so much lately, and this woman comes and makes his Ryou cry.

"I can make it up to you, I'm moving into town and working at a local business, so you can move in with me," she took off her glasses and her green eyes shone in the low light of the world as the rain didn't let up, he was soaked to the bone and so were his demons.

"Don't bother on my account, I'm being looked after now by them who actually love ME, and I'm fine without YOU!" Ryou stood there as Malik still hugged him, he wanted to cry on Malik's shoulder but he wouldn't in front of her and in away Malik knew.

"Well, you could introduce me to your friend," she put her glasses in her bag and then slung it over her shoulder.

"There's no need to, I'm walking out on you." Ryou looked at Malik and took his hand and started to walk away.

"Ryou I'm your mother you can't" she called out angrily.

Ryou stopped but didn't look back "What finding old age catching up with you, and you find yourself lonely now, well I was lonely to, but you didn't care as long as you had your money and freedom,"

"That isn't true and you know it," she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ryou shrugged it off "Whatever helps you sleep at night?" Ryou walked off with Malik at his side, Marik and Bakura looked her over and walked behind Ryou to the car, they headed home.

The next day Ryou walked down the halls of the school, he was on his way to meet up with Bakura when he rounded the corner and ran right into a student, Ryou jumped to his feet and helped the other up apologizing as he did, (A.N like in duelist kingdom with Yugi and the others in the tunnel FUNNY D) he had dark brown hair and blue eyes and an accent.

"I'm so sorry" Ryou dusted himself off and picked up the books that had fallen over the floor as students walked by them.

"That's okay I'm fine really, look no damage" he gave Ryou a smile and put his arms out to show his body was in tacked.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked not that he could cause any real damage.

"Yeah, you can make it up to me, by having lunch with me" Ryou was going to say something but was stopped, "I'm new here and don't know my way around yet and you could show me around" he grabbed Ryou's arm as he walked down the hall.

"What's your name? … I'm Ryou" he smiled. He was not one to be rude, but he had to think of a way to get away without seeming rude.

"Valon, as I said I just moved here," he led Ryou outside by the hand.

"It's really nice to meet you… but I have to go," Ryou pulled his hand away from the other teen.

"Why?… You don't look busy at all, are you trying get away from me?" he leaned in close to Ryou he was shocked and wide eyed.

"No, I have to go… really," he stopped as he heard growling coming from behind him. He turned around to see Marik, Bakura and Malik, he sighed in relief.

"Hey, I was looking for you" Ryou walked up and hugged Bakura. He wrapped his arms around Ryou protectively, his glare would have everyone running and hiding. "This is"

"Valon, what are you doing here? Now I know why I've had a funny feeling" Bakura finished for Ryou.

"Be grateful that I don't rip off your head," Marik stood with his arms crossed.

"So hostile, I was going to have Ryou outside for lunch, before you interrupted," Malik and Marik grabbed him by the collar lifting him off the ground a few feet. Ryou looked on confused as to why they were acting like they were going to kill this guy.

"Stay away from Ryou, or you'll pay," Marik tightened his grip on him.

"So what if he's a slave, I was just going to have lunch" Valon smirked Ryou looked at Bakura at the word slave.

"We know of your _lunch_ stay away or we'll be forced to _make_ you leave town," Bakura hissed as he walked away with Ryou. Marik and Malik dropped him on the ground and gave him a kick for good measure.

"Dog" Malik bared his fans as Marik pulled him away.

"You'll pay for that remark," the said teen got up and walked off in the other direction.

They had stopped walking and sat down on the field "Ryou stay away from that guy," Ryou didn't question, he knew that they had good reason.

"He said that I was a slave, am I? I mean that I'm not in the usual relationship that anyone else has, but slave?" he looked at Bakura who sighed.

"Your not a slave, he was just being an ass," Bakura waved it off with a shrug of his shoulder.

"But a slave wouldn't be that bad…. a bed slave that is" Malik purred as he licked his lips seductively and pinned Ryou to the ground. Ryou squeaked but started to giggle as Malik was tickling him. Ryou was thrashing around and begging for him to stop, Bakura and Marik watched in amusement.

Malik paid him no heed as he continued to tickle the younger one. "Malik stop before he passes out" Malik looked up at Bakura with a pout as he stopped his hands. Ryou panted trying to catch his breath back.

"But he's so cute when he's moving around like that under me" Malik ran his hand up Ryou's side making him squirm more.

"You guys are so mean to him," Yugi said as he sat down.

"Do you ever give that poor boy a break?" Yami sat down next to Yugi.

"No but I can break you," Bakura growled, Malik helped a recovering Ryou.

"Are you still coming over?" Yugi asked as Yami and Bakura continued their onslaught of profanities.

"Yeah, I'll bring all my books so we can work on the other ones as well," Ryou looked over and Bakura and Yami were still at it.

"I didn't know that you were going over to Yugi's," Marik raised an eyebrow.

"It's just extra study that's all," Ryou gave him a smile. The conversation ended as Yami and Bakura ended up rolling on the ground throwing punches at each other, Marik and Malik rolled their eyes as they were used to it. Ryou and Yugi looked on a little worried, then Marik and Malik stopped the fight much to Bakura's disappointment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With a lot of I'll be fines and you have nothing to worry about and even more than that, did they let Ryou go to Yugi's without one of them tagging along. Ryou and Yugi had worked and talked the whole afternoon. "Maybe you should call Malik to pick you up?" Yugi said as he opened the door for Ryou, he glanced at the clock it read 9:37pm.

"I'll be fine, they rule the town anyway and no one is game to even look at me and besides they are so"

"Protective" Yugi offered.

"Yes, it's okay I don't mind at all but they have better things to do then baby sit me all the time," Ryou leant on the wall.

"I don't think that they see it that way," Yugi leant on the other wall near the front door.

"Have you noticed that they have been acting weird lately?" Ryou asked off hand.

"A little, Yami goes quiet sometimes and he gets a worried look, but then it's gone as quick as it came," Yugi looked out the door. "But I'm sure that what ever it is will be gone soon,"

"I hope so, well anyway Yugi I'll see you tomorrow" Ryou walked out the door and down the street into the rain.

As he got further down the street the thoughts that ran through his head were making him paranoid and he thought that he was being followed and watched. Then the whole thing of _maybe_ he should have called Malik or even Bakura and Marik.

As he walked past an alleyway he was grabbed and pulled in and pushed up against a wall by the others body, Ryou was about to fight back to get his attacker off him "Now this is familiar," the voice purred, Ryou snapped his eyes open.

"Bakura?" Ryou sighed in relief as his heart rate was coming back down.

"Haven't I told you not to go walking around this late at night," Bakura looked down at the boy in his grasp, he had his hands on each side of Ryou's head trapping him.

"I was at Yugi's and I" Ryou stopped as Bakura leant in close so there noses were touching he shivered under Bakura's stare.

"I know you were my young one, I was just making sure that you got home alright," Bakura kissed him on the lips pushing himself more against Ryou, he moaned softly as Bakura ran his hand up his shirt. He moved down to his collarbone, biting lightly, Bakura grabbed Ryou's ass and lifted him up the wall pinning him there with his body, Ryou wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist.

Ryou ran his hands up Bakura's back his hands stopping at the base of his wings in his back and running them down again. Bakura growled as he stopped and pulled his mouth away from Ryou's neck, he looked around the dark alley as two figures stood in the shadows.

"Look at what we have here," came a smug voice that bounced off the walls in the alley, it seemed to echo around them, Bakura smirked. Ryou moved closer to Bakura if possible not being able to see in the dark.

"That looks fun, do you mind if I have a ago?" the second one said. Ryou looked at Bakura fearful he knew that Bakura wouldn't hand him over to some person in an alleyway.

"No not at all, he's sweet and very gorgeous" Bakura stepped aside letting go of him, to Ryou's dismay he leant on the wall.

"What?" was all he got to say, as he was pinned back to the wall, a pair of lips crashed with his in a greedy kiss, as the need for air came he was let go but found himself in the arms of another. He looked up to find himself in Malik's arms.

"Can't you two find a better place than this to do this in," Malik scolded them.

"What? It did look fun," Marik leant on Bakura, Malik rolled his eyes as he hugged Ryou.

"That was not funny" Ryou scolded them getting over his shock.

"But you enjoyed it," Bakura mocked him.

"No I didn't, you scared me half to death" Ryou sighed in annoyance.

"I heard the moans from the other end, so don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it" Marik walked over and pulled Ryou into his arms.

"What a touching scene" the four looked over to see two standing there.

Marik growled warningly as he stood in front of Ryou, Malik and Bakura stood next to him. "What is it that you want, Valon?" Malik asked.

"We're just out on a stroll and we came across you three molesting that poor boy in an alleyway and thought that we should offer a hand," said the one with the short red hair as he stood with his hands on his hips.

"He doesn't need any help, from mutts" Bakura bared his fangs at them.

"Is that so, well at least let him tell us that," Valon sneered. Marik looked back as Ryou tighten his hold on Marik's shirt, Marik put his hand back and ran it through Ryou's hair to soothe him, Marik's form hid Ryou from view of the two.

"He's not up to it, so move along," Malik had noticed Ryou shaking. "Before your master pulls on your leads, mutts"

"What and you think that demons are any better, feeding of the earths scum" he snapped back.

"Yes, but this place is more fitting for mongrels like you" just as Malik had said that the two howled then the sound of bones and muscles popping and snapping rang out in the alleyway along with there screams as there bodies changed, hair grew all over their legs, arms formed that of a dog, ears, eyes, claws, snout with razor sharp teeth to rip the flesh of the bones, strength and speed.

The three cursed under their breath, Ryou looked around Marik's shoulder to see the horrifying scene in front of him, "Ryou run!" Marik said as he gave Ryou a push towards the entrance of the alleyway, he was concerned for the only human amongst them.

"He can't what if there's more of them," Bakura growled looking around in the shadows.

"He can't stay, he'll get hurt," Malik took a step back. Werewolves were tougher and hard to put down, vampires were like a walk in the park. The two jumped Marik and Bakura knocking Ryou and Malik to the ground, and a third one came out of the shadows that they hadn't seen before it ran out and grabbed Ryou and pulled him away by his shirt into the shadows.

Ryou's screams rang out in the night as the wolf shook him, but it was only his shirt, that got torn. Ryou pulled his leg back his knee almost hit his chin and he kicked the animal on the nose a few times. It shrieked and let him go, Ryou scrambled on the ground as he pulled himself up and ran for the other end.

Malik tackled the one that just had Ryou and were rolling on the ground, Malik trying to avoid the snapping jaws. Marik got up after stunning the animal, he flew over to Ryou and grabbed him who yelled out and went to hit Marik stopping his hand in mid air, he looked him over quickly "You're alright… run home don't stop for anything, get Yami and Seto" Marik then flew back just as the other jumped Bakura. Ryou turned and ran as fast as he could for the house, he hoped that they would be okay.

Malik was thrown against the wall, he slid to the ground as he looked up his eyes widened as a ball of energy hit him in the chest. He screamed out, Bakura and Marik looked over and saw Malik fall unconscious. "MALIK!" they both roared, Marik punched the other off him and ran over to Malik, the same werewolf pulled him away.

Yami and Seto were out for their feed, when they had heard the howling and flew to where the sound had come from, they found a fight and they landed and offered a hand but as the fight continued a figure walked towards them.

"That's enough!" a voice hollered, everyone stopped and looked at the new comer, the two gasped as they laid eyes on him, in his hand he had Ryou by the neck who's feet barely touched the floor and both of his hands were on the mans, fighting for air.

"What is this all about?" his eyes shone with annoyance.

"Let him go or I'll snap his neck." Bakura had a hold of Valon with his hand around his neck, Valon thrashed around trying to get free and the hold was tightened.

"Answer me?" he growled ignoring Bakura the other two crawled over and sat at his feet. Bakura was getting more worried, that Ryou wouldn't be able to breath at all soon.

"We were helping out that boy, then they attacked us," Alistair said.

"We were protecting him from you, and that boy that you have in your hand is my mate" Bakura tightened his hold even more.

"I see the Motou clan has a new slave, such a pretty thing too," he pulled Ryou closer to him, Marik and Bakura took a step closer as Ryou made a choked noise.

"Darts if you want a war, then your going the right way about it, if not, then I suggest that you let the boy go now," Yami commanded, he then gave Bakura a look and he dropped Valon who crawled over to Dart's feet.

"Give him to me," Bakura growled warningly his power flowed around him giving him a more demonic look.

"I should keep him, for the trouble that he has caused tonight," he looked up with a smirk.

"If you want to die tonight then keep him," Seto said as if he didn't really want to be here.

"Shut up Kaiba," Marik hissed, his eyes on Ryou.

"I'm not interested in little boys," he threw Ryou at them, Bakura rushed out and caught Ryou before he could hit the ground, but as they both hit the floor an energy ball flew over the top of them it missed everyone as he hit Malik who was yet to get up. Then they vanished, Bakura rolled over placing Ryou on the ground and looked him over. "Master he's not breathing" Bakura called out his voice trembled. Had Ryou been in that hold to long or did Darts already choke him to death before he threw him?

Yami help Malik as Marik and Seto walked over, "He'll be okay," Marik pulled Bakura into his arms as Seto healed him. Ryou coughed a few times but didn't wake up Bakura lifted him up into his arms and walked over to Malik who was yet to wake up.

"Lets get them home," Yami said as he stood up, Marik gathered Malik and they flew off in the night back to home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Ryou woke up with a jump, he looked around and noted that he was in his bed, then a scream came and Ryou jumped again he got out of the bed and walked to the door, he opened it and leant over the railing to see Yami being thrown across the entrance hall, he got back up and ran right into Seto's room. Ryou gulped as he started down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom he saw Yugi standing there looking worried, Ryou walked up to him, "What's going on?"

"It's Malik something happened to him," he replied, Ryou put a hand over his mouth as his eyes welled with tears, he turned around and walked to the room.

"You can't go in there" Yugi grabbed his arm to stop him Ryou brushed him off. He walked into the room to see Bakura, Marik and Yami holding down Malik who was screaming and thrashing around under them his wings flapping furiously, until Seto grabbed them and chained them together to stop them from moving or being used. Ryou saw this and the scream that followed, Ryou ran forward. "Stop it, your hurting him" Joey grabbed him to stop him from getting any closer. Ryou struggled in his grip, "Why are you doing this?"

Bakura looked up for a minute "Get him out of here" as he said that Malik had punched him in the jaw making him fall backwards, he then pushed Marik and Yami off, hissing at them warningly as he moved around the table. Ryou got free of Joey and made a dash for Malik but was grabbed by Seto, who only had to hold him with one arm.

"Marik, stop it!" he cried out and struggled more, as the three closed in on Malik.

"Malik stop this, we're trying to help you," Bakura growled as he moved to get closer, Malik bared his fangs at them.

"He's not listening" Marik said as he moved around the other way. Yami jumped him pinning him to the ground, he screamed again. Joey took Ryou from Seto holding him as he still struggled to get free, the sounds that Malik was making were loud and it sounded as if he was in pain. Seto basically sat on him to put the cuffs on him, they had a chain on them he clasped them on his wrist and ankles. They pulled him up to his feet and pulled him to the door.

"Take him to the basement" Yami commanded. Ryou broke free he grabbed Bakura by the arm.

"Why are you doing this, it's Malik and your hurting him" Ryou pulled on his arm Bakura pushed him away, he hit his back on the wall, he cried out as the wind was knocked out of him by the force and he fell to his knees.

"Go back to bed" Bakura snapped angrily at Ryou, who flinched at his voice. They moved through the kitchen and opened the basement door Malik struggled with everything that he had. Ryou ran into the room not listening to Bakura at all.

"You can't put him down there he doesn't like closed spaces" Ryou stopped as Marik gave him a look. They pushed Malik in through the door and then they came out a few minutes later, the door closed behind them instantly and thudding could be heard from the other side.

Marik and Bakura leant on the wall exhausted, Yami and Seto left the room with Joey and Yugi, and Ryou gave them a disapproving look. Bakura looked up to get the glare that Ryou was giving him, he sighed as he remembered what he had done, "I'm sorry koi, did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"Why is Malik down there?" Ryou demanded.

"Malik got hit by a ball of energy and it's given him a flu and its messing with his mind, he's not recognizing us" Marik ran a hand through his hair.

"He is very dangerous at the moment, a demon with a flu is not like you" Bakura walked over to Ryou who was leaning on the counter.

"But can't Seto fix that with one of his positions that he has? And if he's sick then he'll need" he was stopped as the pounding on the door had stopped.

"No we need to know what they used first before a cure is made, Seto has enough to work on" Marik closed his eyes and leant his head back on the wall.

"So when can I see him?" Ryou looked longingly at the door knowing that Malik was on the other side.

"We don't know, but you are not to go near that door," Marik gave Ryou a look that made him fidget and something told him that he would be in trouble if he didn't listen. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm beat, I'm going to bed" Marik pushed himself off the wall and walked over and grabbed Ryou gently by the chin to look him in the eyes. "Aishteru my tenshi, but don't go near that door," he kissed Ryou on the lips and took his hand, they walked out of the kitchen and walked up to their bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC **

Ladygodess: Thanks to everyone that brought up the Ryou dieing thing I have had a plan for him to fix that, I just had to work it into the story. I'm taking a break for a while from** Falling From Grace, **I'm burnt out on it. I'm so stuck on this story at the moment, but I will get to it sooner or later.

Yami Bakura: What are you on about, you just reread the chaps then post them when you think that they are good enough.

Yami Marik: You're also like on chap 12 of this one.

Ladygodess: They have to be right, not rushed, or something tragic that no one wants to read them, it's easier to read something than it is to write. (Growls)

Ryou: **R&R** (walks out of the room)


	7. When It Rains It Pours

**Demons Of The Night **

Ladygodess: Hey I'm updating again, I named the chap as the rain was really coming down at the time, but it is now clearing up. We'll just get right down to it now.

Yami Bakura: **Disclaimer** Ladygodess doesn't own **Yu-gi-oh**, so sue someone else (glares) and aren't you just the weather girl.

Yami Marik: **warnings M, Yaoi** boy/boy love. Don't like then don't read, as flames will be used to burn Anzu or Honda and any un-wantables. But come on people who doesn't like a little Yaoi in a story.

**CHAP 7: When It Rains It Pours**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Ryou walked to school with Yugi and Joey but his mind was on Malik. For a few days now Marik, Bakura, Yami and Seto would go down to the basement, there were screams and shrieks that brought tears to Ryou's eyes, a few times he ran down there to see Malik chained to a table as they stood around him pouring stuff down his throat. Ryou was shocked, and had begged them to stop what they were doing to Malik. Bakura would pull him out and close the door leaving Ryou to sob on the other side. Then after an hour they would come back up and leave the kitchen, but not before giving Ryou a few words that he had to stay away and not to do that again, it would end up with Ryou storming out before telling them how cruel they were and it didn't mater what happened to Malik he didn't deserve what they were doing to him.

Ryou sighed for the tenth time in a minute, "I'm sure that they'll find something and he'll be back in no time" Yugi smiled trying to cheer up his friend. He to would hate for something like that to happen to Yami and he would most likely be doing exactly as Ryou had.

"I hope so…I miss him," Ryou mumbled as they entered the school hallways.

"I'll see you later Yug and Ry," Joey ran off waving as he did. Ryou shook his head, then it happened again, Ryou couldn't breath and his head spun as he fell forward. Yugi caught him, just, he let out a cry of surprise as he leant him against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked worriedly. Ryou nodded his head, he was bent over and leaning on his knees, his head had stopped spinning and he looked up to Yugi with a tired smile on his lips.

"I-I am fine... really..." Ryou said as he then collapsed on the floor. Yugi cried out to the on lookers to get the school nurse. Half the day had gone by before Ryou woke up in the nurse's office, Yugi was in a chair next to him and he got up and walked over to him and took his hand.

"Please don't say anything Yugi, they have enough to worry over." Ryou sat up holding his head as it throbbed.

"With good reason to, they would be… this isn't the first time that this has happened is it?" Yugi frowned.

"It happened the day of the funeral service, it's nothing I'm just over doing it that's all," Ryou swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I think you should see Seto, maybe he can help if you're sick," Yugi sat on the bed next to Ryou.

"He's busy, and like I said I'm just over doing it that's all really Yugi, I'm fine now, it's nothing," Just then the nurse walked in, she had her brown hair up and she was short but slim.

"Has this happened before?" she had his file in her hand as she was writing in it, "You also live with your guardian a Bakura Ryou," she frowned and looked up at him.

"No, and Yes I do," Yugi was going to say something but Ryou gave him a look not to say anything, the nurse had caught it and she stood up and walked over.

"I have to call your guardian and tell him that you need to see a doctor, if this has happened before," she went to walk away, Ryou grabbed her arm.

"Please don't call him, I'll go to the doctor myself so there no need to call him I'll go right after school," Ryou smiled at her, he had no intention of going. They would just tell him the same thing as he already knew and wouldn't Seto have said something before? Besides he felt fine now, she gave him a skeptical look.

"Fine but if it happens again here at school and you haven't gone to the doctor then I have to call home," she grabbed the folder, "you can go if you feel up to it, but take it easy for a while I'll write you a note," with that she left the room, Ryou sighed in relief as he got off the bed.

"You should tell Seto," Yugi helped him down.

"I told you, didn't I," Ryou walked to the door, Yugi shook his head as he followed Ryou out of the nurse office. The rest of the day had gone by in no time.

Ryou was also felling a little left out, Bakura and Marik spent all their time with Seto and Yami, not that he minded it was for Malik. When he would go into Seto's study he would sit there and listen to them. But it never made any sense, he would get a hug or a kiss but then they would go back to work he was going to bed on his own and waking up on his own.

He was walking through the doors of the house, Yugi went bouncing off to find Yami. Ryou walked into the kitchen and looked at the basement door that held Malik away from him. He couldn't say Malik with out the tears burning his eyes. He walked over and leant his head on the door and his hand on the handle "I miss you" Ryou whispered and it seemed to echo in the empty room. He stepped back and moved his hand from the handle he knew they had locked it so it was no point in trying to open it. He turned around and gasped as Marik was standing there he had a dark look on his face, Ryou bit his lip and looked away his heart in his mouth.

Marik sighed, "I know that you miss him," Marik's face softened as he pulled Ryou into his arms, "We are trying," he knew that it had to be hard on him, they spent little time with him, and knew that he was feeling it as well.

"I know," Ryou sighed, as he leant into Marik's chest, Marik ran his hand through Ryou's hair, a small smile on his lips at Marik's show of affection.

"You should go and change into something and we'll go out for a break" Marik smirked at the look Ryou gave him.

"Really… okay I'll be back in a minute" Marik watched as Ryou ran up the stairs happily, Ryou walked into the bedroom and closed the door. He leant on it and pulled out the key to the basement that he took from Marik's pocket when they hugged. Ryou bit his lip and knew that they had already been down there. So what ever they gave Malik he hoped that it would have worked. He opened the door and walked to the railing and leant over it, just in time to see Marik walk into the library.

Ryou walked quickly down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, he put the key into the lock he turned it and then turned the doorknob. Ryou looked around the room then stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

He walked down the stars curiously taking one at a time, it was dark and disabled his sight. He had tripped on the step that gave way under his foot, he fell down the last few steps and landed on the floor hard.

He winced as he sat up and looked around, "Malik?" he whispered, as he got up he heard a growling in the room and turned to his left at the sound, but as he looked his eyes widened as he noticed that Malik wasn't in front of him but right behind him.

"What do I have here, did they send me a toy to play with" he purred, Ryou turned around and took a step back.

"Malik I just wanted to see you, I missed you" Ryou was now thinking that this might have been a bad idea.

"Really now, but I would like a toy, and you would do just nicely, don't you think?" Malik stepped forward more, making Ryou step away.

"Malik stop, why are you do this?" Ryou's back hit the wall, but as he looked up Malik had him pinned to the wall.

"Because I can, and you are mine" Malik pushed himself up against Ryou, grinding his hips into Ryou who groaned, then bit his lip to stop any more sound from escaping his lips, a red blush on his face. Malik smirked mischievously "Am I scaring you?" Ryou whimpered and nodded his head, Malik licked his lips seductively and Ryou's heart was pounding in his chest. Malik grabbed him and threw him across the room, he landed on the bed with a yelp and looked up to see Malik climbing on all fours towards him with a sly grin, Ryou would have thought it to be sexy any other time.

Ryou moved up to the headboard to get away from Malik, but was only pulled under him, Malik looked down, Ryou shuddered and looked away as Malik licked up his neck purring as he did. "We are going to have some fun my pet" Ryou's eyes snapped open, his fear hitched his breath to a stop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Marik sat down in the chair and looked up just in time as Bakura landed on his lap, "Have you told Ryou?"

"I just saw him, he seemed happy to go" Marik looked around the room.

"I think he needs to get out for a bit, he misses Malik so much" Bakura leant his head on Marik's shoulder.

"Marik can I have the key?" Seto asked as he looked over his book, they could only do a potion a day on Malik, but he wasn't going to get behind.

Bakura got up as Marik put his hand in his pocket but then blinked a few times as he felt around, "Have you lost it?" Bakura asked.

"No I had it on me when I went into the kitchen" he looked up wide-eyed "Ryou!" he gasped as he ran out of the room.

"What?" Bakura followed him, Marik called out to Ryou as he walked into the kitchen and walked right up to the basement door, he opened it giving Bakura a worried look. "He wouldn't be down there would he?"

Marik didn't answer as he walked in, his eyes adjusted to the darkness as they walked down the stairs a sharp gasp rang out in the dark room, "Ryou!" they both got to the bottom and shocked to see Malik had Ryou pinned to the bed with his shirt torn on the floor along with Malik's.

Marik leapt forward and tackled Malik off the bed as Bakura gathered Ryou in his arms, pulling him off the bed, "No stop" Ryou called out.

"Marik… get off, your heavy." Malik groaned, Marik looked down and blinked in confusion for a minute.

"Your all right?" Marik asked not believing what he was hearing.

"No, not really, you interrupted, I was playing with Ryou" Malik pouted. Marik helped him up, and hugged him. Bakura had let Ryou go who ran over and hugged Malik.

"I have been down here long enough," Malik started to walk to the stairs, Bakura wrapped his arm around Malik and walked up the stairs.

Ryou and Marik walked into the kitchen as Bakura walked back in, "He's taking a shower now," Bakura sat down on the chair. Ryou went to walk off, Marik grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Ryou, what were you thinking?" Marik asked angrily Ryou could have been killed.

"I wanted to see him that's all," Ryou frowned, thinking that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Didn't I tell you that he was dangerous and that you were supposed to stay away from that door?" Marik growled as he let go of Ryou's arm.

"It's Malik not some animal, but I needed to see him," Ryou almost yelled back. Bakura sat back and watched, he wouldn't let it go to far but in a way Ryou needed to know that he couldn't do what he wanted.

"Then it's obvious that you don't fully understand just how dangerous it can be and that you need to listen to me more!" Marik yelled and the whole room seemed to shake with his voice.

"What is it that you want from me? To be your slave and to be obedient? Because that word has come up a lot lately," Ryou didn't falter under Marik's dark stare.

"No! Just for you to listen to me, you could have been killed by Malik of all people," Marik pointed to the door he was losing his patients fast.

"You're over reacting Marik, he didn't hurt me did he?" Ryou looked to where Marik was pointing, angry that Marik would stop him from seeing Malik.

"I'm not Ryou, your just not obedient enough" Marik clenched his fists at his sides Ryou's eyes widened, he was just not listening so Marik thought, if the council had seen Ryou like this they would have him punished, and Marik didn't want that to happen to Ryou as it was getting close to leaving soon.

"I'm not yours to command," he growled back hurt, but Marik had missed it.

"Malik was not in his right state of mind. I told you, and you still went down there, against my orders!" he hollered, Ryou this time did flinch at Marik's voice, Bakura sat forward.

"I'm not your slave Marik, or your mate, I'm Bakura's" Ryou yelled back he had tears in his eyes but he wasn't going to let them fall he would be strong.

"I wouldn't have a mate that is so disobedient like you, I can't have you running around thinking that you can do what you want," Marik growled as his eyes glowed and Ryou could see his fangs, Marik _'was'_ enraged.

"Well then it's lucky that I'm not then, and your acting like my father trying to control those around you for your own benefit," Ryou growled, Marik slapped him hard across the face sending him to the floor, the slap echoed through the room.

"Marik?" Bakura growled as he ran over and pulled Ryou into his arms. Ryou couldn't see for a few seconds as the room darkened, then brightened, his cheek brunt as he touched it, tears fell instantly, he looked up at Marik as hurt flashed over his face. How could Marik do that to him? Didn't he love him or was this what they were really like? Or what they really wanted? Ryou pushed Bakura away as he got up. Malik just walked into the room and had a confused look on his face.

Marik snapped out of his anger as he looked down at his love on the floor holding his cheek and the hurt look he was receiving. He wanted to hold Ryou and tell him that he hadn't meant to do that. But instead he stormed out of the room growling low in his throat. Ryou got up and walked past Malik without a word and he went up to their bedroom, a few minutes later he came back down with his backpack over his shoulder, he walked to the front door. Malik and Bakura grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Ryou what are you doing?" Bakura asked worriedly at seeing the backpack on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving this place it's not for humans, you should find some one that is your kind, and can take your orders" Ryou's tears now fell.

"He was just worried about you that's all" Bakura hugged him. Ryou moved away and walked out the door he got half way when Malik come running out, and grabbed him.

"Ry don't leave me again, he does love you, I love you and Bakura too. We don't care that your human you always have been, stay with us Marik will come around he's just angry at the moment" Malik begged, Ryou wanted to stay in Malik's arms but he moved out of them, he looked at him sadly.

"I don't belong here and you know it" Ryou choked on a sob "aishteru Malik" he turned and walked down the driveway. Malik fell to his knees, their happy relationship was at an end they wouldn't be able to get Ryou back now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**TBC **

Ladygodess: (hides behind Marik and Bakura as readers throw random objects) don't hate me wait for the next chaps PLEEEEEEEEEASE! **OH YEAH**! Just to let you know that I check out those who review me and review them on there stories, so if you want reviews then review me, but I always review everything that I read on the FF.

Malik: (jumps up and down) **R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R.**

Yami Marik: (tackles Malik to the floor) WHO LET HIM HAVE SUGAR!

Ryou: (giggling sits down next to Ladygodess at the computer)

Ladygodess: O.O Okaaayyy. **R&R** (runs off to check on the sugar stash)


	8. Nightclub Fun!

**Demons Of The Night**

Yami Bakura: Alright we are updating today and taking over the next few chaps, so deal with it, I know that Ladygodess isn't (laughs insanely)

Yami Marik: Okay **M** and **Yaoi, **read the other chaps then you know what Yaoi is BY NOW RIGHT! Well I hope so.

Malik: what have you done with her? **Disclaimer** Ladygodess doesn't own **Yu-Gi-Oh **.

**CHAP 8: Nightclub Fun!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou walked through the street and was blind with tears as he walked up to an apartment building, he sighed and wiped his face as he walked through the door and up to the doorman. "Hey Eddy" Ryou smiled as he walked up to the man.

"Ryou I haven't seen you in a while," the man smiled.

"Do you still have the key to my dads apartment?" Now that Ryou's father was gone he was the owner of the apartment.

"I sure do" he walked over to the desk and bent down then stood up again, he handed Ryou the key, "So are you moving back in?"

"Yes," Ryou walked over to the lift.

"Just by yourself?" he followed Ryou to the doors.

"Yes, just me," Ryou looked over.

"The place needs a fix up," Eddy looked at Ryou, the lift made a sound as the doors opened and Ryou stepped in, then the doors closed and he took the lift to the top floor, he stepped out into the hall, it was nicely decorated with a white carpet and pale green and gold walls, Ryou didn't find it very appealing but it was okay.

He walked down and found the door that he needed 115 he opened the door and stepped inside, the air was stale and old. The apartment had light blue carpet with white walls and all the stuff that he needed. The kitchen was to the right and the living room was in front of him, the bathroom and bedroom was to his left. The place was dirty, bottles and clothes on the floor and plates with food on them that had been sitting there for a while. He fell to his knees as his body shook with the force of his sobs, his body gave out on him and he fell the rest of the way to the floor.

The layer of dust blew away with his breath, he was exhausted as the last few days had caught up to him. Ryou pulled off his bag and left it where it was and he fell asleep on the floor.

He woke the next morning and looked around realizing this wasn't his bedroom, but as last nights events ran through his head he pulled himself into a ball and sobbed. After a while he pulled himself together. He looked around more, he wiped his eyes and knew that he couldn't cry all day though really he wanted just to climb into bed and stay there forever. He got up and got to work on the small apartment, opening windows, dusting and other cleaning just to get his mind off them, it wasn't long and he was done.

He looked around and satisfied with everything he walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom and had a shower, within 20 minutes he was out and headed to the grocery store, not that he ate much but still he needed food.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

At that house a day had past Marik sat in the dark library looking out the window, he had been there the whole time since Ryou walked out, the sound echoed through his head. The sound of his hard hand on Ryou's soft skin, _'how could I have done that, I have never hit any of them before what had gone so wrong?' _he sighed _'oh that look he gave me' _he swirled the dark spirit in the glass that was in his hand.

The door opened Bakura and Malik walked in, Bakura sat next to him and Malik sat on the floor away from them. "I don't know what went wrong!"

"I don't care I want him back," Malik looked out the window.

"I don't think that he's coming back," Marik's eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't want him being on his own, who knows what will happen to Ryou without us," Malik growled as he got up. "I don't care Marik you make up with him and you get him back here," Malik kicked the table over and it hit the wall and smashed as he stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Marik called out.

"To see Ryou," Malik hollered back, throwing one of his tantrums again.

"I'm coming to" Bakura jumped up to his feet.

"No!" Marik got up and the two stopped and looked at him. "No I've been thinking, maybe Ryou doesn't belong here with us,"

"What are you saying, of course he belongs here, he's my mate and he has no one but us, most of all I love him to much to let him go now" Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Ryou being human he'll end up dead one day, not by natural causes but at the hands of our world. Could you see him die again?" Marik trying not to let his voice falter as it hurt to say such things.

"He'll end up dead if we're not there for him" Malik added.

"I don't care I really don't I love you both but Ryou needs me more than any of you," Bakura turned to walk away Marik grabbed his arm.

"No I don't want him back here he can't take our warnings about things, you saw what he did when one of us is down he'll stop at nothing" Marik frowned.

"That's because he loves us and he doesn't really understand, and he's not a slave Marik" Bakura hissed.

"He did it to see me," Malik leant on the wall.

"I know Malik, but that's just the thing Bakura, he is. He was one the minute you marked him, just like Yugi and Joey" Marik said, as if the words were like poison.

"What, you think that I don't know that," Bakura yelled "But I will not have him treated like one"

"The mark will vanish within a month that your not around him and he'll be free, I think it's the best that he has left" Marik, Bakura and Malik continued their argument into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Ryou woke up gasping and tears ran down his face, he wiped them away and got out of bed, then he walked out of his room and into the bathroom, the bite mark was hurting like it was burning, he rubbed his hip and looked into the mirror "A week" he mumbled, and noticed that he had puffy red eyes and his hair was a mess, he looked like he had been dragged around the block a few times so he got into the shower and let the water run over his body.

He stepped out of the shower and got into his uniform ready for school he ran a brush through his hair a few times and then left the building, he hadn't seen Malik, Bakura or Marik and wandered if they stopped going to school. He was looking into going to a different school and he was going to go as far as maybe leaving the country all together. But then again running away didn't help anything and he would still miss them no matter what he did. He sighed as he looked up at the sky to clear his head, he then looked down feeling a little better as he continued his walk.

The school was coming up and he walked in through the gates, he worked the day away in no time, lunch had come around he sat in the usual spot. He was lost in his thoughts Yami, Yugi, Joey and Anzu sat down they gave him a smile not that he was taking any notice of who it was until they spoke.

"Hey Ryou, I haven't seen you around for a while where have you been hiding?" the voice asked rather excited.

"Oh hey Anzu, guys, I've been around" Ryou at this point wanted to run out of the school, he had taken a few days off but then thought it best that he continued to go.

"What have you been up to?" Anzu asked curious as always.

"Not much just around" he looked around and he spotted Malik walking by, on the other side of the grounds, Ryou's eyes welled up with tears as Malik looked up and his way for a minute, they gave each other a sad look. But Malik was called over by Bakura and Marik who too looked Ryou's way.

Everyone that was there was watching the four, they had shared a longing look before they walked away, Ryou bowed his head and wiped his eyes so that no one would see. He wanted to run over there and tell them that he was sorry for not listening and that he still loved them. Then the thought that they might not have wanted him back crossed his mind, but if they did wouldn't they have come over?

"Look I have to go," Ryou smiled as got up despite the tears.

"Only on one condition…. that you come out with me tonight" Anzu looked up at Ryou, who gave her an odd look, was she hitting on him?

"OH! Say yes it will be great and oh so much fun" she jumped up and grabbed Ryou by the arm.

"I don't know," Ryou bit his lip.

"Please just come, what's the worst that can happen?…plus you can sleep in, in the morning" She jumped up and down

"Fine" he rolled his eyes, the girl was always nice to him and he wasn't a bad dancer so he had been told.

"Great I'll pick you up at nine tonight," Ryou smiled as he pulled out a piece of paper and pen from his book bag and wrote down his address for her, he handed it over, she took it and looked at it then up at him confused, he nodded and left before she could ask him about it.

Ryou waked through the door of his apartment locking it behind him as he walked to the bathroom and ran a bath, he glanced at the clock it read 7:27pm.

He climbed into the shower and sighed as the water was warm and tingled his cold skin. He let out a sigh of contentment and welcomed the warmth that the water offered him. His sighs could be heard in the room and in the quite of the small home.

Leaning against the bathroom tiles, he sighed again. In the loneliness of the room was where he silently cried, each tear slipping off his cheek into the water causing it to ripple, feeling comfort in the solitude of his little apartment

He never felt more alone then he was now, tears slipped down Ryou's cheeks. As he found it hard to breath, _'I don't known what had gone wrong with the relationship'_, one minute they were fine and the next he was fighting with them, well with Marik anyway. It had just been so, so different in the last few months, before they were happy weren't they? Maybe they had slowly, gradually drifted away without any signs at all, why?

Ryou closed his eyes as his head started to spin. It was like he had allowed fate to just play with him? So lonely, that's all he felt now. He ached for the warmth of his lovers that were always there for him. "Why Marik?" Ryou whispered to nobody in particular, as more tears fell into the water, "Why? Why did this have to happen? Why? Don't you love me anymore?" he sniffled "I should've known that I would get in the way sooner or later" Silence was his only answer as the dripping water from the taps on the wall echoed in the room. "Mai was right they couldn't possibly love me, I was one to many" Ryou curled his body up and sobbed.

Why was he crying? Had he not made the choice to leave himself? He could have ignored the slap that he received from Marik, but the tears now fell not only from the loneliness that he now felt, but the pain that he was in, he started to cough and blood now running from his mouth, he leant back and closed his eyes as darkness took him, or was it that he welcomed it?

He was brought out of his darkness as a knock at the door came, he shivered as the water had gotten cold. He wiped his mouth and got up slowly as he let out the now discolored water and put on a pair of pants and a top then walked to the door and opened it.

"HEY!" the two girls jumped into the room giving Ryou a hug on their way in, Ryou had forgotten that they had invited him out. They placed the food down on the counter, and looked Ryou over.

"That's a lovely outfit if you're looking to go to bed" Serenity giggled.

"I think that you should get dressed into something more…more" she looked thoughtful for a minute, but then pulled Ryou to the bedroom, she rummaged through his closet.

"More like this" she threw some clothes at Ryou "put them on," she walked out to let him get changed he sighed.

He put the clothes on but as he looked in the mirror he gasped, as he never realized that he owned clothes like this before. Maybe he had grabbed them by mistake they smelt just like Malik the tears welled up in his eyes, he wiped them away. He had on tight white leather pants with white boots, a skintight sleeveless red top that showed off his mid-section with a blue stripe running down his chest then wrapping around his middle. He didn't think that he was going to be able to breathe.

He walked out of the room Anzu and Serenity gasped and ran up to him, "that's much better… you look hot," she clasped her hands together.

"You are going to have every eye on you in that place…. but he needs something more… I know" Serenity ran over to her bag and walked over with it Anzu got the hint and sat Ryou down on the chair, by the time that she had finished he looked a little like Bakura but with light lavender hair, Anzu pulled out a black choker from her bag simple but nice and bands for around his wrists.

"If you don't get hit on tonight, then I'm going to dye my hair pink" they laughed and they sat down and ate, when they had finished he was grabbed by his arm and pulled out the front door.

"We are going to have an excellent night out," Serenity said as she locked the door. They got into the car Anzu was at the wheel and Serenity was next to her, as she drove the car down the road it wasn't long that they pulled up in an empty dark street filled with run down warehouses, they got out of the car, it beeped as it was locked, "where's this party?"

"It's this way" Anzu motioned with her head as she started to walk. Ryou took a look around and sighed feeling nervous about the whole thing. After a few buildings Ryou could hear a faint sound of music. Serenity jumped up and down then ran down some stairs, Anzu looked back and grinned at Ryou, who gave her an odd look, but followed anyway.

Anzu knocked on the door a few times, and Ryou wondered how could anyone hear them knocking, the door opened up to a large muscular tough looking man, Anzu held up the tickets for the guy to see, he looked them over suspiciously but opened the door for them to come in. They walked in and the door was closed with a bang, Ryou jumped and turned around wide eyed as he looked at the door that was now locked and the guy was standing arms crossed in front of it. "Welcome to the last living souls" he smirked at Ryou.

"Oh here Ryou you have to wear this" Anzu pulled out a few masks, her mask was pink and matched her shoes and dress, Serenity's was yellow that went with her top and tan pants and white shoes and Ryou's was blue.

He turned around and couldn't help but feel nervous, then he saw Anzu and Serenity walk through a black curtain. Ryou gulped as he walked through, the music was even louder than in the other room, the room was red and black, there was a sign saying Last Living Souls in blue neon lights above the stage, the room wasn't that big it had a bar that ran the whole length of the room with bar stools and a few tables around a dance floor, people sat around them and men and women alike were all warring masks as well.

Ryou frowned as he felt uncomfortable being in a nightclub, the music was loud as bodies grinded themselves against each other to the music, Anzu and Serenity made their way to the bar and sat down and Ryou followed, the nightclub played all kinds of music.

"I'll have three vodka and oranges thanks," Serenity said as she put her money on the bar. They sat at the bar the girls sipping their drinks as Ryou just held his in his hand with a bit of a sad look on his face.

"Why the sad look?" Anzu commented as she had noticed it on Ryou's face. "And why did we have to pick you up from your dads old apartment?" Ryou's look just got even more depressed as the tears started to well again.

"It's a long story and I don't want to ruin your night with it, and besides I don't really want to talk about" He could've told her in a few short words, but he didn't want everyone to know what had happened.

Anzu sighed seeing that he wasn't going to tell her so she grabbed his arm in an attempt to cheer him up and said, "Dance with me?" Anzu pulled at Ryou's arm dragging him to the dance floor, Ryou bit his lip as he really didn't want to, but did anyway.

Anzu found that Ryou was a very good dancer indeed and she had a little trouble keeping up with him. Serenity called them over, but as Ryou walked over with Anzu, Serenity handed Ryou his drink.

"Its strong so be careful" Anzu yelled over the music, Ryou have never really had a drink before, he took a sip and it burnt his mouth, he put the drink down on the bar and looked the room over.

They found a seat in one of the corners and watched a group of people dance to the music. "I am just going to the bathroom" Ryou got up and walked through the crowed he found his way to the bathroom, he walked in and looked around he was alone. He washed his mouth, "What am I doing here?" he asked himself the door opened as a few teens came in, Ryou straightened himself up and walked out the door the song had changed.

**XXXXX Bakura P.O.V XXXXXXXX **

Marik, Malik and I walked to the nightclub, it was going to rain soon I could smell it in the wind, great it'll mess with my senses, I didn't want to leave the house, and I missed Ryou so much and then seeing him at school, it took Malik and Marik to pull me away. Then Marik drags me out here and he insisted that I come, I hadn't fed in a few days and I could feel it.

The music was going, the club was alive it was mask night every one had to wear one if you wanted to get in here "We find some one feed off him and leave," I wanted to make sure that they knew the plan I pulled back the black curtain and walked into the room. My eyes land on a teen walking to the bathroom I smirked and nudged the other two, they smirked as well "Perfect" they said together as we had eyed our victim.

I waited for him to come back out, and here he came "Hey want to dance?" he shook his head no and turned not really being able to hear him talking I rolled my eyes "C'mon just one I don't bite" I smirked if only he knew, he looked me over, I had on a red mask, tight leather black pants and a black tight top with my hair pulled back, I was a little taller not by much. I grabbed his hand and led him to the floor and started to dance in a very provocative way well I was he smirked at me and I wondered what he was up to he started to move more I was able to keep up just.

The song and the dance ended, as another started up a slower song as I pulled him closer, he blushed. "So you live around here?" I asked in his ear, I felt him shiver. But some one tapped me on the shoulder, Malik had on a purple mask he had on a light lavender top that showed his mid-section and black pants, his hair was messy but it looked good, the two looked pretty hot. Malik took his hand and pulled him close. He moved away as the song changed again and moved up his dancing which Malik was able to keep up with him to my surprise. The people around them gave them room to move as they watched the pair.

But again the music changed he stopped as Marik took over, the guy smirked and continued, Marik had on the same a black mask black leather pants and a black top, and showed off some of his tanned skin his head was covered over with a hood and he is taller then the two of us, but the funny thing was that this guy felt familiar in my arms. But this time everyone had stopped and was watching the two.

My thoughts go back to Ryou I have been distracted all night it was Marik's idea to come here, and I wondered what he was up to. I should stop by Ryou's place well more like his window and look in, not that I'm a stalker or freak or anything, but I don't think that he wants to see us at the moment Ra I miss him, but this guy is hot and should be a good feed. Then I can hide for a few more days.

**XXXXX Normal P.O.V XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou wasn't planning to hang around, after this he was just going to head home. The song came to an end as another started Ryou had sweat running down his face, he gave them a bow to thank them for the dance as he turned and left them standing there, the three smirked as they watched him leave. "Lets go" the one with the red mask said as the other two followed him out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC **

Yami Marik: Okay I'm here on my own, everyone else has gone out so I'm going too, BUT DON"T FOREGET TO **R&R** PEOPLE!


	9. Under The Rain

**Demons Of The Night**

Yami Marik: We were happy to see all the reviews in the email box.

Yami Marik: Looks likes I don't get the mindless army that I was after. (Pouts)

Ryou: What have you done with Ladygodess? (Sighs)

Yami Bakura: Don't worry she's like _tied up_ at the moment, **Warnings** **M**, and a **Yaoi**, which is in this chap that I put in myself, (smirks evilly) because we're writing it, and the readers like it. (Laughs)

Malik: have you put her in the closet again and tied her up?

Yami Marik: Here's the chap (pulls Malik out of the room)

****

**CHAP 9: Under The Rain **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before Ryou was going to leave he thought that he should at least tell the ones that brought him here. Ryou walked over and said that he was going home. "Are you sure that we can't give you a lift?" Anzu asked, it would be a bit of a walk.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you later" with that Ryou left the club but unknowing to Ryou he was being followed. The rain came down hard and made it difficult to see through. He walked down the street as that feeling of being followed or watched and the paranoid feeling that you get with it fell over him, the kind you get when your out on your own, he quickened his pace as he wasn't that far from home.

He stopped and turned around, the streetlight was moving about as if something heavy was on it then jumped off. Ryou shook his head and started to walk again. His eyes widened as a shadow past over him, he started to run knowing it wasn't his _paranoia_. He knew what things lurked in the shadows of this world but the question was, which ones was it that was _hunting_ him? But he ran into something warm and solid and fell backwards landing hard on his rear.

He was grabbed and thrown into the alleyway hitting the ground hard and he cried out. Why did this always have to happen? But to make things worse he was on his own. He was picked up and pinned to the wall. He wasn't going to let this happen a second time, he grabbed the guy and kneed him were no one should be, the guy fell to the ground. Ryou ran back to the entrance of the alleyway but stopped as his eyes widened and fear hitched his breath to a stop, cold laughter rang out and a second figure was standing in front of him that he hadn't seen until now.

"No!" he gasped as he turned on his heels and ran the other way, he looked back toward the entrance of the alleyway but it was empty and there was no way he was going to stop now and ask why? He turned back around forgetting about the first guy he came across as he was knocked to the ground yet once again, shortly after falling he was then pulled up to his feet, his wet died hair stuck to his face.

Ryou narrowed his eyes as he noticed that the figures were the guys from the club that he had been dancing with, it now dawned on him that they were not human and were either vampires or demons, just then an overwhelming feeling ran through him as they laughed, it was as if it was a joke to them to scare the wits out of their victims before killing them.

Ryou slapped the one with the black mask as hard as he could across the face. He smirked at Ryou, as he did this Ryou was grabbed by the arms and pushed up against the one with the red mask. Ryou was paralyzed by fear, he had a good idea of what they were going to do.

He could see the blood lust in their eyes as they glowed crimson from the hunger on this rainy night, "let me go!" he struggled. He got his arm free then he stomped on the guy's foot behind him, he turned as the guy was now hopping around holding his foot and cursing, seeing he was off guard Ryou took this opportunity and pushed him over.

He was grabbed and pulled back by the collar of his shirt, he turned and kicked the guy in the shin and sent him hopping around as well, Ryou didn't care that these were demons they had sensitive spots as every one else did.

"You little bitch!" the one in the purple mask hissed as he grabbed Ryou's arm, Ryou grabbed the arm that had grabbed him.

"See how you like it!" he bit down hard on the others arm and he yelped in pain. He slapped Ryou off and he landed on the floor. He got up and ran as fast as he could, home wasn't that far if only he could make it, he didn't think that he could keep this up for long and he knew the he would lose in the end if he lingered.

The rain muffled everything around him, he was running so fast that he was pushed into a wall and hit his head hard, he cried out as he fell on the ground holding his forehead in his hand while blood ran down his face. He was grabbed by the one in the red mask and dragged into another alleyway by the ankle.

"You are going to pay for what you have done," he snarled, Ryou whimpered as he struggled to get free.

"LET ME GO!" Ryou screamed as he kicked him in back of the knee, if Ryou was going to go down then he would go down fighting. The guy fell to the ground hard and Ryou got up, not looking where he was going he ran right into the one with the purple mask. Ryou's eyes widened as a fist came and hit him in the jaw, then his feet were swept out from under him, he landed on his back and cried out as the wind was knocked out of him. He was pulled up roughly by the one in the purple mask and slapped a few more times across the face. Ryou collapsed onto the floor and his mask fell off his face, that was it he had nothing left in him to keep fighting as he choked on a sob.

Then it hit him Bakura, Marik and Malik fed at this time of night, he could call out loud enough and maybe they would hear him and come. He was pulled up again with his hair covering some of his face he was panting as they surround him. "You bastards," Ryou spat at them only to have his face slapped yet again.

"You have caused so much trouble," the one in the red mask growled.

"Go to hell," Ryou attempted to punch him in the stomach but he just smirked catching Ryou's hand and giving it a twist as he let it go. Ryou was hit again and they had to hold him up. He took a deep breath as they were about to bite down on him, "BAKURA, HELP!" He screamed out to the open night sky with his last bit of energy, as lighting and thunder ripped through it lit up the alleyway, the three stopped frozen as they looked at the victim in their grasp and Ryou was dropped to the ground.

The rain mixed with his tears and blood as he sobbed on the wet ground and waited for them to continue with what they were doing. "Ryou?" Bakura pulled off his red mask, as did Marik taking off his black one and Malik his purple mask.

Ryou looked up and choked on a sob it was them that had beaten him and scared him half to death, he didn't know if he should be _happy_ or _frightened_. "It was you?" he gasped not believing his eyes. Malik fell to his knees next to Ryou and patted his hair lovingly. Ryou flinched and Malik's heart fell into his stomach like a rock as tears welled up in his eyes, he could not believe that he had hurt Ryou like that.

"Ry we didn't know that it was you, we would never have done that to you, ever," Malik said as he ran his hand over Ryou's cheek, he had slapped it a few times and there were bruises there now, Bakura knelt down as well.

"Well you did, is this what you do? You frighten them half to death first, then beat them before you feed," Ryou shakily got up, Malik helping him but only to be pushed away by Ryou.

"Koi, we" Marik was cut off.

"Don't call me that! I'm going home and…. and… just don't follow me," Ryou slowly walked away his head spun _'not now' _Ryou closed his eyes, he was grabbed by the arm.

"Ryou please, let me take you to Seto and have him heal you," Bakura looked down at him, the guilt was there and he was kicking himself for not knowing that it was Ryou, he would have been able to smell Ryou if it wasn't for the rain.

"I'm not apart of your world anymore," Ryou's tears fell mixing with the rain and blood.

"Yes you are whether you like it or not, please Ry come home with us," Bakura wiped the hair out of Ryou's eyes, if it wasn't for Bakura holding Ryou up he would have collapsed.

"I'm not obedient enough to be able to," he looked at Marik _'it hurts' _he closed his eyes and then opened thembut didn't let the pain show. Funny enough that it wasn't what they had done to Ryou this night, but the argument that they had had at the house a while back that hurt the most. As for the feeding thing that they were about to do he didn't mind, they were only doing what they needed to survive.

"Ryou what I said, was said out of anger, I would never hurt you like that again," Marik walked up to him and caressed his cheek with his hand, his thumb ran over his lips.

Ryou moved away, "What most say in an argument is what they are truly feeling, whether you want to believe it or not, but it's true," Ryou bowed his head. Malik threw his arms around Ryou and buried his face into Ryou's neck.

"Ry, please I miss you, come back with us, its not the same without you and I miss you so much, we all do," Malik sobbed brokenly into his neck

"Sorry… I..I..I can't," Ryou choked back a sob, there was no denying it, he still loved them and they were the hardest words that he had ever said. He moved away from Malik and Bakura wrapped his arms around him to hold him up, Ryou frowned he wanted to be in those arms as well, to feel safe and warm again in this cold world.

"So is this it then?" Marik closed his eyes hoping that he would hear what he wanted.

"Yes," Ryou whispered as he turned and walked away, the pain had past but is body felt the pain from the fight, Bakura and Marik gasped as Malik fell limp in Bakura's arms, his body was jerking with the heartbroken sobs at the words that seemed to echo louder than anything else around them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou woke up a few days later and sat up looking around, he frowned as he got up as he had been in bed for the few days and he was just so tired lately, he was sick from being in the rain the other night and it left him with a fever, also feeling like shit. He got up and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

The bruises and cuts were slowly going away and he didn't look half as bad. Bakura, Marik and Malik's faces flashed through his mind, "Am I making a mistake?" Ryou sighed as if he was waiting for the room to answer him, but knew that one would never come. He showered and changed then walked out and climbed back into bed, not before to long he had fallen back asleep.

Ryou got up later that night and sat in the living room. He jumped as a crash of thunder boomed and then there was a downpour of rain. He curled up in a ball and he jumped again as there was another crash of thunder.

Ryou paled as he got off the couch and slowly walked to the sliding glass doors that led out to the small balcony. He yelped as the power went out, _'oh great,'_ Ryou bit his lip, he never liked the dark or storms. A flash of lightning ripped through the sky along with a crash of thunder and it lit up the area, there was a figure perched on the railing. Ryou yelped again and jumped back in fright, but the figure was gone by the time that Ryou ran back to the window. He knew who it was and he opened the door and stepped outside. "MARIK!" Ryou yelled through the rain. "COME BACK!" he looked around but Marik was nowhere to be seen, "I'm sorry," Ryou whispered, the wind blew the words away and they were drowned out by the rain.

He turned to go back inside but Marik was standing there in the doorway looking at him, all that Ryou could come up with was "Why are you here?" the rain still didn't let up and Ryou's hair was sticking to his face.

"I was just making sure that your alright and safe" he shrugged as if it were nothing, but on the inside he was mentally kicking himself for being seen.

"Oh… would you like to come in and warm up?" Ryou shivered the nights were now getting cold.

"I don't want to intrude… I shouldn't be here." Marik said as if he was talking to someone he had just met and walked past Ryou, who grabbed his arm.

"Please…even if it's just for a while," Marik looked down knowing Ryou hated storms, Ryou blushed and let go of his arm.

"Just for a while" Marik said, Ryou nodded and walked inside and Marik followed, the warmth of the apartment hit his cold skin not that he felt the cold much. Ryou ran off and came back with a towel and handed it to Marik. "Sorry I don't have any clothes that will fit you," he moved around and set out some candles around the room, Ryou's blush was even redder.

Marik raised his eyebrow as he took of his wet jacket and shirt "So you're staying here in this place?" Marik asked holding onto the wet clothes.

"It is mine now after all," he openly stared at Marik's well-toned body and a shiver ran through him.

"I didn't think that you would come back here!" he had an amused look as he took a step towards Ryou.

"Not that I had a choice in the matter… you can have a shower if you like and I'll hang these up for you," Ryou shook his head went to walk out of the room but Marik smirked as he grabbed Ryou by the arm and pulled him close.

"Yes you did… why don't you have one with me, your wet and cold and you have been sick" Marik purred and ran his hand up Ryou's arm.

"I'll go and fix these up for you" Marik pouted as Ryou stepped away.

"It's your loss" he walked off to the bathroom, "But you can join me anytime you feel like it" he winked seductively as he closed the bathroom door, Ryou bit his lip he really wanted to. He shivered from being cold as he walked out of the room to fix the wet clothes. After a while he came back and Marik was sitting on the couch with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'll just go and get dried," Ryou yet again was red enough to rival a tomato. Marik smirked as Ryou wasn't sure on what to do, he turned and walked into the bedroom where he took off his wet clothes and put on a pair of slacks. He turned to leave and once again Marik was standing there with a look that Ryou couldn't place.

"Ry… about what happened… I didn't mean to, I was worried that you could have been hurt…. really hurt" he leant on the doorframe.

"If you came here to argue then I'm not really up to it" Ryou sat on the bed.

"No I haven't and I didn't plan on you seeing me," Marik was now looking at the floor.

"Oh… well… then I guess you'll want to go back home now to Bakura and Malik." Ryou looked up as Marik pushed him back on the bed and hovered over him on all fours, his bangs fell over Ryou's forehead.

"What I want, is for you to come back home with me, Bakura and Malik miss you," Marik caressed Ryou's cheek. "And I know that you miss them as well, and me,"

Ryou looked up and frowned, "what would you know" Marik cut him off.

"I know that you are beautiful," Marik said suddenly, Ryou could do nothing but listen. "Beautiful brown eyes that are always full of emotions that others lack to see, but me I know what your feeling all the time when I look at you. I know that you like the rain but hate the thunder and lightning, I know that you love the night sky but can't stand it when it's cloudy, they block the stars and moon you so love to look at, I know that your hair, has a small tint of lavender in it that sets it apart from the white of your skin" Ryou's hardened gaze had softened as he gazed up at Marik. He was enthralled by Marik's words. "And your hair, a strange color indeed, only reminds me of the moon like Bakura's." Marik entwined his fingers in the white locks a weary smile was now on his face, "I know more about you than you think, I love each of you for the differences that you each have and lack of the other makes up for," he leant in closer to Ryou.

"Marik I" Ryou was at a loss for words, Marik unfolded his wings and wrapped them around them, Ryou gasped as the feathers brushed his skin and the warmth, Yami had told him that it was one of the most affectionate ways a demon could show there love for another.

"I'm not after a slave, I'm after my love that walked out on me, to fill the empty spot that you have left within me and for you to take my apology… I never meant to hurt you…. even though you aren't my mate, I still love you just the same as the other two" with that he claimed Ryou's lips, Ryou moaned softly as he ran his fingers through Marik's hair pulling him closer, their bodies were now flush up against each other.

The need for air came and they separated with their noses still touching, "I love you and I forgive you" Ryou leant up and kissed Marik on the cheek, he broke out into a rare smile. Ryou was forgiving by nature and Marik couldn't be happier.

"Will you come home?" Marik looked down at him.

"Yes" with that Marik started to lick and bite Ryou's neck, "Marik will you stay tonight?" Ryou gasped as Marik ran his hand up his thigh brushing over his length lightly then moved up to Ryou's chest.

"Of course my tenshi" he purred like a cat and Ryou giggled, he loved the sounds that they made when they were happy. Marik kissed his way down Ryou's neck as his hands ran over his sides and down to his pants, he tugged them and he discarded them onto the floor, Ryou pulled off his towel and dropped it on the floor.

Ryou gasped as Marik took him into his mouth slowly moving up and down on his member as he entered his fingers one by one into Ryou gently pulsing them in and out. Ryou closed his eyes tightly as Marik leant up and entered him careful not to enter him to quick. Ryou cried out as tears fell. Marik frowned not moving he leant down and kissed them away. "Shh ... Its just me Ry," Ryou opened his eyes.

"I.I … and they… Marik" Ryou choked back a sob, Marik leant up and smiled at him and he knew that it would be hard for Ryou.

"Shh… it's okay just keep looking at me, I promise that I won't hurt you," Marik had a few tears run down his cheek, what had they done to his Ryou in that locker room? They were going to get it and he would make them pay. Ryou then nodded his head, giving Marik a reassuring smile as he wiped Marik's tears away, Ryou moved his hips to show that he was alright and it was okay for Marik to continue.The sound of the rain falling was soon joined with grunts and groans of pleasure coming from the two in the room it rang out into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The doorbell rang, rang and rang again, Seto growled as he lifted is head. The doorbell rang out through the house, it rang a few more times and Seto growled again as it really annoyed him to no end. "I swear that Yami has to get a maid or a butler, I just might bring that up next meeting we have" Seto got up off the bed and walked over to the door, Joey starts to laugh.

"Seto?" He leans over the bed and picks something up and throws it at Seto hitting him in the face, "You'll find that these will help you" Joey lay back down on the bed. Seto smirked as he pulled on his pants and walked out of the room.

His bare feet patted softly on the tiled floor, he looked into the lounge room on his way past, Bakura and Malik were sitting in the room talking. Seto opened the door to see a short boy with short green hair, overly large glasses, and a funning green outfit on.

"I wish to see Yami," he asked in the most annoying voice that the other world had the privilege to know.

"He's busy as was I, state what you want and leave," Seto frowned in annoyance.

"Well I must have interrupted something important then, if the great Kaiba is annoyed with me," he pushed his glasses up to his eyes.

"Look Weevil, I'm not in the mood for this," he glared at the hobgoblin.

"Would that be with your new mutt?" He snickered. Seto snapped as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him up to eye level, his feet dangled in the air.

"Seto put him down," Joey said as he walked up to them. He growled and dropped Weevil on the ground as he turned and looked at Joey "get Yami now!" Seto said coldly, Joey glared as he turned and left to get Yami. A few minutes later Yami and Yugi walked into the front hallway.

"My lord" Weevil got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to Yami stopping at his feet, Yami sneered in disgust and kicked him away. Yugi was shocked that someone would do that, but then again Yami was a their leader.

Yami saw this, "Yugi leave now" Yami commanded, he didn't want Yugi to see this. Yugi looked hurt, Yami had never talked to him like that before, Weevil looked at him with a grin planted on his face. "Now Yugi!" Yami snapped at him. Yugi jumped back a bit as he turned and ran out of the hall with tears in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Yami sighed as he watched Yugi. He would have to make it up to him later, he hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

"In the kitchen worm," Seto said as he picked up weevil by the back of his shirt and dragged him in there. They walked through the door, Seto threw Weevil on the ground and sat down at the table with Yami.

"Where are the others?" he got up of the ground, just as he had said that Malik and Bakura walked in, Bakura growled at Weevil on his way past holding Malik's hand.

"There!" Yami said.

"Where's lord Marik" it was common for lower level creatures to call everyone above them by title.

"Out" Bakura hissed, he hadn't seen Marik since last night and was worried if he had gotten into some kind of trouble, Weevil smirked.

"Trouble in paradise?" he said smugly, Bakura lunged and he would have made Weevil pay if it wasn't for Seto stopping him.

"Just get to it, before I feed you to an Orc," Seto growled at him.

"Fine, the meeting has been moved to this week." Weevil dusted off his outfit.

"Wait they gave us an extension, due to some difficulties that we are having at the moment" Yami ran his hands through his hair.

"This week, or they come here and they know of the werewolf clan in town, but just so you know they have left already," Weevil put his hands on his hips.

"I think that your master will hear of this, I'm sure that he will be impressed with you talking back to a lord," Seto said as he was looking at his fingernails.

"NO! The council will not wait they are getting impatient with you," Weevil said as he waves his hands in protest.

"Tell them, that we'll be there as soon as we can," Yami said as he got up from his chair.

"You do know that it's the biggest gathering ever and everyone has to be there at the same time?" he looked at the ground "the council is not happy that they had to hold it off for this long".

"Why are they calling everyone?" Seto looked up from his hand.

"I'm not at liberty to say," an evil smirk played across his face.

"Or are you telling us this so you can spy on us?" Yami raised an eyebrow at him, which also wasn't uncommon for a lower demon to spy on other clans, to get in the good books with the council.

"NO! They're sending me and Rex to every clan there is and to give them the same message, one week," Weevil said, but Yami knew Weevil to be cunning.

"Fine then tell the council that we will be there," Yami got up and left the room in search of Yugi.

"My lord, if it's alright with you, may I stay the night and leave in the morning?" Weevil asked politely. Yami walked out of the room without a word.

"Get out!" Seto barked, Weevil flinched, he bowed and vanished out of the room. Seto too, left the room to find Joey.

Yami found Yugi in the lounge room, he was curled up on the couch and he ran a hand through his hair as he walked over and sat down next to him.

"Yugi I'm sorry for how I spoke to you," Yami looked away. Yugi didn't answer him, "that guy Weevil works for the council I didn't won't him to get a really good look at you, he is dangerous, I was only trying to protect you," Yami looked over at him, it was the half truth.

"You have never talked to me like that before," Yugi lifted his head.

"I know and I'm sorry Yugi," Yami was at the point were he would beg for Yugi's forgiveness. But Yami didn't have to as Yugi smiled and he threw his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him passionately, Yami knew that there was more to come a lot more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC**

Yami Bakura: still have a long way to go on this story so hang in there, if you get a little lost, then to bad.

Ryou: (hits Bakura upside the head) That's not nice, if you got any questions than ask away and we'll answer them as best as we can without blowing the story plot for you.

So **R&R** people.


	10. Revenge Is A Platter Best Served Cold

**Demons Of The Night**

Yami Marik: You got it we're still here and updating again so lets get this thing going.

Malik: **Warning, M Yaoi**, Honda abuse in this one other than that not much else to say. I think a lot of you have been waiting for it, I know I have.

**CHAP 10: Revenge Is A Platter Best Served Cold **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou rolled over to see the all to familiar platinum blonde sleeping next to him, Ryou bit his lip as all his lovers were exotic, Bakura with his white hair, tall slim but toned body and he was more of a dark beauty. Malik with his tanned skin, flirtatious ways and light lavender eyes he was a light beauty as well. Marik was dark, darker then the other two with his dark tanned skin, muscular build, dark lavender eyes that were captivating as well as sharp and out lined with black that ran down his cheeks. His expression was usually emotionless and cold around others, he was taller then all three of them and older as well, Ryou would have to stand on tiptoes just to kiss him on the lips. Ryou ran his fingers over Marik's cheek following the line.

Bakura had told him that when Marik had changed Malik some of Marik's marking transferred on to Malik, like the lines on his cheeks under his eyes, Malik only had the scars on his back, it was Marik that held the lines and after, Malik had them too.

"If you want another round, I'm up for it" Marik smirked, Ryou blushed and buried his face into Marik's chest. He chuckled and pulled Ryou closer as he ran his fingers through his hair. Last night was not easy at all, Ryou was still scared of being hurt after his attack, and it had taken a lot of reassurance from Marik that he wouldn't be hurt, he had even cried with Ryou since that was all he could do.

He growled and Ryou sat up looking worriedly at him, Marik stopped "sorry just lost in thought that's all" Marik pulled him back down again, those bastards were going to get it.

"Are you hungry, I'll cook you something?" Ryou smiled and a mischievous grin played on Marik's lips.

"Are you on the menu?" Marik purred.

"No, we should get going Bakura and Malik don't know where you are and I'd like to see them," Ryou laughed as he was pulled under Marik.

"That's not a bad idea, I have been in so much trouble that it's not funny, you haven't seen an upset Malik or Bakura," Marik rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be there with you and they won't have anything to be upset about" Ryou let out a soft moan as Marik lightly bit down on his collarbone and grinded there hips together drawing more moans from Ryou.

"They can wait," Marik whispered in Ryou's ear as he bit it. "We can play first."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Yugi had gotten back from Yami's house he had argued with his grandpa again, about Yami. The fact that Yugi spent all his time there, he lay on his bed and sighed as he buried his face into the pillow.

**XXXXX Flash Back XXXXXXXXXXX**

A dark blue convertible sports car pulled up outside the turtle game shop, Solomon watched from the window. Yugi leant over and kissed Yami while taking his bag from the back seat.

"Make sure that you ask if you can come along, we leave tomorrow?" Yami smiled, as Yugi gave him a doubtful look.

"I don't think that he'll let me," Yugi looked at the house.

"Yugi it is important that you come on this trip, but get his approval to come," Yami took hold of Yugi's chin and made him look back into his eyes.

"I know Yami, he just doesn't like you though, I don't see why, your so likeable," Yugi giggled as he kissed Yami on the cheek.

"Just try please Yugi, if he says no then we'll work something out," Yami smirked and went to kiss Yugi on the lips, but a tap on the glass and they both turned to see Yugi's grandpa standing there with a not so pleasant look on his face.

"Inside NOW Yugi!" he stepped back and opened the car door for Yugi to get out.

"Grandpa!" Yugi said annoyed, he turned and looked at Yami with an apologetic smile.

"I'll see you later Yami," Yugi gave him a quick kiss and got out the car glaring at his grandpa as he walked by him. Solomon slammed the door and turned to walk away.

"DO YOU THINK IT'S CLOSED!" Yami hollered, but he was ignored as the front door was closed.

Yugi sat on the couch, he looked up to see his grandpa standing there. "Yugi I don't want you to see that boy anymore," Yugi frowned at him.

"I like Yami, and I'm not going to stop seeing him," Yugi scowled.

"You will, or I'll send you away and you'll go to a boarding school." He sat down in a chair, Yugi's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," Yugi jumped to his feet.

"I will if I have to, there's just something about him that I can't put my finger on,"

"Is this what this is all about a feeling that you have," Yugi growled at him.

"No that's not it," Yugi cut him off.

"Well I'll be going away for a while, to be precise a few weeks actually, maybe longer I don't know yet." Yugi knew that this wasn't the best time to bring it up.

"What with him?" he looked up at Yugi.

"Yes, he didn't say where, but Ryou, Anzu, Serenity and Joey are going," Yugi wasn't going to give in as he was determined to go.

"That's because Ryou's guardians are also his boyfriends, as for Joey and Serenity do they even have any parents? As for Anzu she lives on her own, so they can do what they want, but you have me and I have your best interests at heart," he got up and walked towards Yugi.

"If you did then you would let me go," Yugi took a step back.

"You're not going,"

"No but it's alright for you to go for weeks on end, never thinking how I would feel, I only want to go for a few weeks then I would be back again," Yugi had tears in his eyes.

"I work so I have to go… you on the other hand do not, and you are grounded and not to leave this house." Yugi pressed his lips into a thin line and ran out of the room and up to his bedroom.

**XXXXXXX End Of Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi rolled over on his bed, he _had_ to go Yami had told him that it was important. He sighed and sat up looking around his room, his eyes landed on a backpack.

He got up and grabbed it then started to pack some clothes and other stuff that he needed. Once he was done he walked to the door and listened for a minute, his grandpa wasn't anywhere to be heard.

Yugi walked over to his desk and started to write a note to his grandpa letting him know that he was going anyway, he didn't want the old man to worry to much about him, Yugi rolled his eyes the old man would flip his top when he read the note.

**………………………………………………………………...……...………………………**

_Dear Grandpa_

_I have gone away with Yami, so don't look for me, I won't be around town by the time you read this. I HOPE! That you'll find it in yourself to MAYBE! Give Yami a chance he's a great guy. I'll see you when I get back._

_Love Yugi._

**…………………………………………………………………...…………………………**

Yugi read it over it wasn't much but it would do, he knew that his grandpa would be furious with him when he got back. He put it on the desk and walked to the window putting the bag on his back.Yugi opened the window and climbed out and down the tree. He landed on the ground and ran off to Yami's house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Malik and Bakura walked out of the kitchen, it was late in the afternoon and the sun was starting to set, they sat in the lounge room still waiting for Marik to come home, Malik sat in Bakura's lap.

"I think that I have been to hard on him," Malik played with a piece of Bakura's hair.

"I think that we both have," Bakura sighed, he hoped that Marik would come home soon, but if he wasn't home after sunset he would go out and look for him.

"Where is he?" Malik whimpered as he got up, they had been sitting in the lounge room for a while now "I'm going to get something to drink for us," Malik walked out of the room.

Bakura got up and walked over to the windows and leant his arm on the glass, "where are you Marik?"

"Right here," Bakura's head snapped over to the doorway where Marik was standing with a smug look on his face, Bakura narrowing his eyes at him.

"Were have you been?" he snapped, it really wasn't like Marik to go out for so long and he _had_ been worried.

"With me," Ryou stepped out from behind Marik, Bakura's stomach jumped into his mouth as he walked over. He pushed Ryou up against Marik and kissed him so passionately that it left him dazed, Bakura let go of him and Marik wrapped his arms around Ryou to hold him up.

"Take it easy Bakura, he's worn out" Marik chuckled and Bakura rolled his eyes.

"So you have been romping around with Ryou this whole time?" Bakura pulled Ryou into his arms.

"I missed you too Bakura" Ryou blushed at his words, Bakura kissed the top of his head and gave Marik a smirk. Malik walked into the room with the drinks for Bakura and himself.

"Ryou?" Malik quickly put the drinks down on the near by table and ran over, Ryou's eyes widened as Malik practically flew at him, Ryou caught him but his legs started to wobble as they fell to the ground and Malik kissed every part of Ryou that his lips came in contact with. Ryou was laughing, he grabbed Malik's cheeks and held them, "Are you back for good" Malik asked looking down at him, Ryou nodded his head and Malik then continued to kiss him.

"That's enough, before he passes out," Marik lifted Malik off Ryou and Bakura helped him up.

"How about we go out tonight to a movie?" Bakura suggested, all three heads nodded in agreement and they walked to the front door, Ryou stopped.

"My bag, just let me put it away," Ryou ran back to the lounge room and grabbed his bag then ran up stairs with it. He put it into the closet and decided to put it away later, he ran back down stairs and they headed out for the night.

They were at a local restaurant, Ryou sat next to Malik with Bakura and Marik on the other side. "We also have something to tell you," Bakura leant back, Ryou looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We have to leave for Egypt soon, we have to be there in a few days, we'll be leaving in the morning on Marik's boat. We'll need the few days to get there," Bakura growled as the waitress came over putting the food that they had ordered on the table, she battered her eyelashes at Marik, she leant over with her elbows on the table and her breasts nearly falling out of her top giving Marik a very good view.

"I get off in an hour, so what would you say if we were to go out," she licked her lips seductively, Marik sneered at her, but before he could do anything Malik snapped before Bakura.

"Get going you tramp, he's not interested," Malik growled deep in his throat, Ryou grabbed his arm before Malik did something that would get the attention of to many people and the wrong kind as well, she was going to say something else when Malik growled, it wasn't a good thing it meant that someone was going to get hurt.

"If you wouldn't mind not hitting on my boyfriend while we're out together," Ryou said as he managed to get Malik to sit back down.

"Fine, the good ones are always gay anyway," she walked off throwing her nose in the air, the three looked at Ryou.

"Trust you to be nice," Bakura said coldly, he would have liked to have her as his meal. Ryou just smiled, knowing that Bakura wasn't really that mad at him but just upset.

"So why are we going to Egypt?" Ryou said returning back to the conversation.

"We have a meeting to go to, they have called everyone and that includes you. Yugi and Joey have to come as well, not that we want to take you there and put you through the whole ordeal, but we have no choice," Marik leant on the table.

"What do they want?" Ryou looked a little worried.

"We are not sure, but they did say that they wanted to see every ones mate in the demon world, it's the biggest meeting ever held," Marik looked at Bakura.

"I've always wanted to go there and I'll be with you right?" Ryou gave them all a smile.

"We'll be there and Marik's boat is so cool," Malik hugged Ryou who giggled. The rest of the dinner went by without any problems at all. They soon left and walked over to the movie theater. Bakura and Marik got the seats inside as Malik and Ryou got the snacks for them.

"Ryou if you wanted a real man to go out with then you should have called me," Honda said as he had gotten in line behind them. Malik growled as Ryou tightened his hold on Malik.

"That's funny Honda, if you see a man then point him out, but then you don't have to because Ryou's holding one," Malik turned around and glared, Ryou pulled on his arm.

"Don't Malik, lets just go," Ryou let go as Malik stepped up to Honda and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Ryou knew that this could be trouble and he ran to get Bakura and Marik.

Ryou and Marik came out a few minutes later to see that Malik had Honda up against a wall, there were a few bystanders watching and it looked like Malik was going to have him as the snack.

"Malik put him down," Marik commanded as he walked up to him.

"I warned you, now you'll pay and you'll beg for your life right up until the end, by the time I'm finished you and your uncle will have wished that you had listened to us," Malik dropped him, it was so hard for him to do so. Marik pulled him away by the hand.

"Just go inside and sit with Bakura," Marik ordered, Malik pouted as he walked off, he found Bakura, as he walked past to sit in the chair he dropped Honda's wallet onto Bakura's lap, they shared a smirk as they waited for the two. The look that Marik gave Honda was enough to shut him up. Ryou and Marik got the snacks and walked into the room and sat down, Malik and Ryou were feeding each other popcorn and sharing a kiss every now and then.

"We got Honda's address," Bakura smirked. Marik looked over knowing that it was Malik who would have gotten it.

"We go tonight," Marik kissed Bakura on the cheek, then leant over with a smirk "hey love birds, the movie's starting" Malik waved a hand telling him that he was busy, as he and Ryou were lip locked, Marik rolled his eyes.

The movie finished and they walked through the house everyone was asleep and the house was dark and quite, Bakura and Marik were basically carrying Ryou and Malik. They walked up to their room.

Ryou yawned and stretched, he pulled off his clothes as the three helped him, leaving him in his boxers he crawled into the bed and under the covers. "Are you getting in?" he asked sleepily.

"We'll be back a little later," Bakura kissed him, but Ryou had fallen asleep, Bakura sighed as Ryou felt a little hot to the touch.

"He hasn't got much sleep lately," Marik knew that Ryou had trouble sleeping when he was away from them.

"Come we have a guest to invite on the trip" Malik pulled on Marik's arm "The sooner we get back the sooner we'll be with Ryou," Marik, Bakura and Malik walked to the balcony that connected to the bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Marik, Bakura and Malik flew through the night and landed just outside a house. It was dark and there looked to be no body home. But then the three heard footsteps, they looked down to see Honda opening his front door. The three smirked as they flew down and landed behind him.

Bakura shoved him into the house, "we know what you did to Ryou," Bakura growled as he pulled Honda up to his feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Honda pushed him away.

"Yes you do" Marik stepped up beside Bakura.

"Are you all mental? I just told you I don't know" he went to leave. Bakura's eyes widened as he grabbed his arm.

"Then why do I smell him all over you?" Bakura slammed him to the wall and punched him in the gut. Bakura knew at that point that he _had_ done it to Ryou, Ryou's scent was faint but he could smell it and others on him as well. As he hit Honda again, a gold band fell out of his pocket clicking on the floor as it hit and rolled towards Marik's feet. Marik frowned as he picked it up.

He gasped as he looked it over, it was Ryou's arm band he had given it to Ryou the day he had moved in with them, they all gave Ryou something, Malik had given him a gold band but it went around his wrist. Bakura had given him a pendent with his birth sign on it. "Bakura look" Marik held it up and then handed it to Bakura.

Bakura took it and shoved it into Honda's face, "If you didn't do anything to him then why is his arm band in your pocket?" he punched him again.

"It's mine," he coughed, blood running out of his mouth.

"If it's yours then what does it say?" Bakura asked showing the inscription on it, Marik had it engraved himself with 'my tenshi' written in their native language on the outside of the band.

Honda smirked he really didn't like them and would do anything to get Ryou, even though he had Ryou not to long ago, it wasn't given in return "I don't know, it was a gift, from Ryou he gave it to me" he spat out some more blood onto the floor. Bakura let him go, not believing what Honda had said, it was the fact that he had said that to _them_, did the boy really have that much of a death wish.

"LIAR!" Marik hit him in the jaw, his patients had run out with those words. Bakura pulled out his knife, he always kept it with him and he held it to his throat. Bakura would kill him.

"Bakura we need his uncle as well" Malik said as he walked up to him, he had been enjoying the show.

"I don't know where he is" Honda couldn't say it quick enough.

"I think that you do" Bakura angled the knife to just stick it though his neck and hit the wall behind them. "Or I can always let Malik, get it out of you, but between you and me he can get a little crazy,"

"He lives here with me, he'll be home any minute now" Honda looked at Malik fearful, Malik pouted. But as they were going to cause a little pain to the teen the door opened.

"Just in time" Marik said as he walked to the door with a smirk, his eyes shone with the promise of pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

Yami Marik: Okay show of hands who guessed that they were going to Egypt? Anyway there you have it. For those that have been waiting for an update for **Falling from grace**, we'll update a few chaps on that one next. So **R&R**

Yami Bakura: WAIT! (Hands out signed self portraits and plushies of himself) Now **R&R**.


	11. Traveling fun Part 1

**Demons Of The Night**

Ladygodess: I was working on my other stories and I've been sick, not to mention that my keyboard kicked the bucket and had to get a new one. I don't own **Yugioh. **(Walks off looking over story)

Ryou: Glad to see you back, **Warnings**: Yaoi and M.

Yami Bakura: See aibou I didn't do anything to her. (Hugs Ryou)

****

**CHAP 11: Traveling fun Part 1 **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Next morning a few of the household members were at the front door with a pile of bags and suitcases. Ryou walked down the stairs. "I think that's everything?" he smiled as he reached the last step, Bakura looked up and gave him a smile.

"Not that you'll need much to wear on this trip." Yami rolled his eyes as he looked at Bakura.

Bakura waved him off as he walked over and hugged Ryou. "Are we all going to fit on the boat?" just this morning they _all_ decided to go as well.

"There are four rooms and everything else that we'll need," Malik looked up for a minute then back down as he was on his knees looking over the bags.

"We're all going to Egypt on Marik's boat" (AN: You all know the boat that Marik has when he arrives to battle city, that one XD I don't know how big it was but this is my story so **:p**) Malik chippered excitedly. Marik patted him on the head. Malik loved the boat and didn't really get the chance to go on it that often.

"We should be going soon so everyone one last check, if you forget anything then you can swim home to get it!" Bakura smirked as he kissed Ryou on the head.

"I'm bringing some books along," Yugi walked out of the library.

"We got the music," came singsong voices of Anzu and Serenity. They were wearing shorts, sleeveless tops, hats, glasses and sandals and they looked more like they were going to the beach than anything else. Ryou looked at Bakura who rolled his eyes and groaned burying his face into Ryou's hair, who in turn giggled.

"All of us are going to Egypt and we're going on Marik's boat" The girls squealed and jumped up and down, Bakura let go of Ryou and walked over and picked up some bags near the door.

"We can do some shark fishing, we already have the bait!" Seto motioned at the two girls as he walked in and dropped his bags on the floor, the girls gave him a glare.

"We wouldn't catch any with that for bait, we would more likely scare them away," Joey chuckled, both girls chased after him intending to make him take it back.

"So you have everything?" Marik asked as he walked by stealing a kiss from Ryou's lips on his way past him.

Ryou sighed as he knew that the question was directed at him as he off walked mumbling under his breath, like _'I have looked for the tenth time this morning already'_ but on the inside he was excited to be going. When his father _worked._ Ryou rolled his eyes at the word _worked_. But when he did _work_ in Egypt he had said that he would take him there on one of his digs, but then his mother had left them and everything had turned out for the worse.

"I'll help" Malik came running up to the bedroom to help Ryou with the _'looking'_. After a while of Ryou trying to keep Malik's hands off him, as Malik's way of '_looking'_, was groping Ryou the whole time.

Ryou's efforts were in vain, as they had been taking so long Bakura and Marik had come up to find out what they were up to, they found Malik on top of Ryou on the bed and just in their pants, Malik had his lips attached to his Ryou's neck, Ryou was groaning at the contact and it made a very nice sight. Marik licked his lips as he walked over to the bed intending to join in on the bed activity. Bakura's grin grew as he too walked over with the same intentions.

Malik looked up as the bed moved to see Marik and Bakura. Marik then pinned Malik down on the bed as they kissed, Bakura continued what Malik had started with Ryou kissing him passionately drowning out his moans. "Come on we don't have time for this" Bakura and Marik looked up to see Yami standing there at the doorway with a not so pleased look on his face.

Bakura rolled his eyes as he let a very dazed Ryou up, "fine, did you get the special cargo?"

"It's already on board, so move it" Yami said then left.

"What's the special cargo?" Ryou asked as he managed to sit up.

"Don't worry it's just for us that's all," Bakura got off the bed helping Ryou up as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all walked down the pier to the large boat, Yugi, Anzu and Serenity ran to the boat. They were jumping up and down in excitement. They walked up to the bridge that enabled you to board the boat. A man stood there with a few others, "Sir we have the cargo on board and the _special_ stop that you requested to make, is all set to go. We'll be there by tomorrow," he bowed his head to Marik.

"Very good, we'll leave right away," Marik took Malik's hand and walked aboard, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Yami, Seto and Joey all gave Marik an odd look.

Marik, Ryou, Malik and Bakura were in the one room together, Yami and Yugi had one to themselves as well as Joey and Seto. The last room went to Anzu and Serenity. The boat was just big enough to hold everyone.

"C'mon Ry," Malik just dropped the bags then took Ryou's hand and ran out through the glass sliding doors and up to the front of the boat to watch the boat pull out of the dock.

"MALIK!" Yami hollered as he fell over the bags that they had left in the doorway landing flat on his face. Yugi fussed over him and helped him up, the others just laughed at him. Bakura and Marik picked up the bags and took them to the bedroom, they had the biggest room with the only joining bathroom, it wasn't as big but big enough for the four of them.

The boat was soon at full speed, Bakura laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling and thoughts of being around everyone was going to drive him mad by the end of the trip. He was pissed when they had said they were coming along now, he had hoped that it was just going to be the four of them.

Marik walked in and sat down on the bed as a devilish smirk played across his lips. "Don't even think about it," Bakura looked at him, Marik mocked being innocent, but failing miserably at it.

"What?" the same smirk came back.

"You can suffer, since you let everyone come with us, so the play time is over until we are off the boat." Bakura growled. Marik crawled over the top of him looking down, his hair fell over on Bakura's forehead.

"That never stopped us before and we live with them, they hear everything anyway as do we with them," Marik bit down on his neck, Bakura gasped. The door opened, not that the two on the bed looked up nor did they care.

"Do you have to do that now? You should come outside and have a look," Ryou walked over to the bed and before he could realize his mistake, he was pulled onto the bed by both of them.

"I have seen it all before," Marik bit back down on Bakura's neck, Ryou got the hint and bit down on the other side, Bakura gasped even louder. Marik tugged at his shirt and pulled it off with the help of Ryou. Marik moved down to Bakura's abdomen, his fingers running under the waistband of Bakura's pants, Ryou kissed down his neck. Bakura ran his hands through Ryou's hair pulling him up even with his head again then pulling him in for a kiss that started lightly and was deepened.

Bakura pulled off Ryou's shirt and discarded it on the floor with his. The door was opened as a gasp was heard and then an excited squeal came, then the bed was being jumped up and down on.

Bakura, Ryou and Marik growled at her, but she continued to jump up and down. "Guys we're going to EGYPT! Can you believe it? All the shopping we can to there," she laughed. Ryou just couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing for that mater, here they were half naked and about to get in to _it_ and then she comes in as if it's nothing. Ryou was going to pull her head off himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Bakura and Marik growled at her. She stopped her jumping up and down and looked at them blinking a few times.

"Sorry did I interrupt you… you... umm. look. kinder. busy…?" She got off the bed slowly as if she was dealing with a savage animal, the one where if you made a fast movement they would chase you down "So. I'll. Just. Go," she walked out of the door.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bakura hollered as he jumped off the bed and ran after her, Ryou and Marik ran after him. Anzu ran into Yami and Yugi's room, who were doing the same thing as them, she jumped onto the bed and a surprised yelp came from Yugi and Yami.

Bakura burst into the room, growling, "YOU HAVE A ONE WAY TRIP TO SEE THE UNDER WORLD!" he stormed over and grabbed Anzu by the arm and pulled her off the bed.

Marik and Ryou ran into the room, "Bakura put her down," Yami got off the bed.

"She has no brains so she won't be missed," Bakura hissed.

"What did I do?" she whimpered wide-eyed.

"Do you see anything that goes on around you other then yourself?" Bakura yelled at her, this would have been his first time in a while to be with Ryou _properly_ and she just blew the mood for him. Malik, Seto, Joey and Serenity were at the door.

Bakura dropped her and he turned to Serenity "If she comes near me again on this trip, or any of you even come near my bedroom door and think of coming in, don't you'll swim the rest of the way to Egypt, less a head and soul," everyone paled but Marik, Ryou and Malik who shook their heads. Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and walked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Yami shook his head as everyone was leaving and he turned to Yugi. "Poor Ryou, I don't know how he does it, I mean that I have trouble with you, not that I'm complaining, but three, I'm surprised that he can walk half the time," Yugi lay back down on the bed looking up at Yami.

"I don't think that they are that rough with him," Yami leant on his elbows.

"You think? Bakura seems so controlling and Malik's always after him, always touching him in some way and Marik he loses his temper quicker than anybody I know," Yugi turned his eyes to the ceiling.

"Marik went through a lot back in the day, I don't blame him for that short temper, but he would never hurt Ryou intentionally," Yami rolled over onto his side. Marik was the one that had found them and after Ryou had died, he went on a killing spree of every one that he came across, with the help of Bakura. He had locked Bakura and Marik away until they had come back to their senses, after that Marik was short tempered and easily angered.

"I know… but they haven't been getting along that great lately," Yugi rolled away from Yami and was fiddling with the pillowcase. Yami frowned at Yugi's back.

"Ryou's not the problem here is he?…Yugi what's wrong?" Yami gently pulled Yugi to face him.

"Nothing I'm just happy to be here with you," Yugi smiled happily at him.

"You're lying" Yami poked him in the ribs making Yugi giggle.

"I'm not, I'm just really happy to be with you, on this trip," Yugi went serious all of a sudden.

"Yugi you did tell your grandpa you were coming with me didn't you?" Yami sat up.

"Yes I did" Yugi sat up as well.

"Ahhh…. YUGI! What did you do? Sneak out and leave a note telling him where you were going, that's why you spent the night," Yami fell back down on the bed and ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"I did tell him… he wasn't going to let me go and you told me that I had to come, that I was so important," Yugi knelt on the bed.

"That's not the point… he's going to have me arrested for kidnapping you when we get back, I wish that you would have called me," Yami started to pace back and fourth.

"Please Yami can we just enjoy this trip?" Yugi walked over and hugged Yami stopping him from pacing. He sighed and kissed Yugi on top of his head.

"Fine… but when we get there you will call your grandpa and tell him that you are fine and that you are sorry," Yami looked down at Yugi who nodded his head in agreement.

"Good then it's settled… now… where were we?" Yami purred as he pushed Yugi back onto the bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Joey dropped down on the bed, the room was small but big enough for the two, he wasn't happy that he had to share the bathroom with the others on board the boat, but it was only for a few days.

He got up and started to unpack some of the stuff that they had brought with them, Seto walked in and went to the small desk in the corner of the room, he pulled a bag off the bed and opened it and started to pull stuff out. Joey frowned and walked over to have a better look. His eyes widened as he saw the laptop.

"SETO! You brought your work with you?" Joey yelled, he was given a cold glare that was Seto. He turned and started to set it up.

You know already that I just can't walk away from the company like you can with school." Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Your company won't fall apart while your gone Kaiba" Joey growled. Seto's eyes widened.

"Kaiba is it now?… well Wheeler I'm a busy man and you know it, so stop your complaining and be grateful you get everything that you need," Seto growled as he continued.

"You told me that you needed time away and this would be our time away from your company," Joey was hurt now that Seto would choose that over him.

"You wouldn't understand, just go and do something, I'm busy right now,"

"We haven't even been here for half a day and you can't spend it with me," tears welled up in Joey's eyes and Seto lacked to see, well he wasn't looking at all.

"I think that you would die without that thing," Joey growled jealously at the laptop.

"Your over reacting, just go bother someone else mutt," the slip of a word that Seto hadn't meant to say and knew that it would hurt Joey more than anything, Joey saw red as he walked over and grabbed the laptop from the desk, Seto wide eyed as Joey walked out of the room with Seto close behind him.

He walked out through the glass sliding doors and over to the edge of the boat then dropped the laptop into the water, _'mhp'_ Joey dusted his hands and walked back inside, Seto leant over the railing watching the laptop sink like the Titanic.

He turned and walked inside only to have Joey throw a bag at his head, "YOU! Sleep on the couch master Kaiba," Joey pointed at him then turned around and walked back to the room and slammed the door closed.

"WAIT, IT WAS MY LAPTOP THAT'S AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!" Seto pounded on the door. Joey opened the door and glared at him.

"You should be so lucky that you aren't sleeping with the fishes," Joey slammed the door in his face. Seto was seething, he wouldn't know if his company would be all right with out him, but he had just started a new sector before he left.

"It should be you sleeping on the couch, like the mutt you are," Seto hissed through the door.

"We'll see how a demon sits at the council without a mate," Joey yelled through the door.

"It would be a relief, that way I wouldn't have flea bites," he smirked.

"I wouldn't have mites and have to clip your wings and pull out your fangs." Came the angry reply.

"Why do I bother, with you?" Seto kicked the door.

"You don't have to, you pompas ass, I'm sure that you'll find a nice old businessman to take from your company" Joey was on the bed, the tears fell on to the pillow. Did Seto really want to end it? OVER a laptop, if it were made of gold then maybe this would be worth it.

"At least he would know how to act civil," Seto was now kicking himself, he should have left it at home, but NOO! He had to bring it and upset Joey and end up in an argument. Seto ran a hand through his hair and turned and walked away from the door, he knew that Joey was crying, he was just to pissed to care at that point.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC **

Ladygodess: hope you liked it, I don't know how long this story will be because I am stuck on the council thing, but don't worry you'll get the story I'll finish it if it kills me.

Yami Marik: R&R and you all can see me rule the world and have mindless (gets hit upside the head by Malik)

Malik: Just **R&R** (hands out plushies)


	12. Travling Fun Part 2

Ladygodess: (comes in waving) HELLO! I'm doing the prequel to **The House Of Motou** as you read this and will be posting it SOON. I'm working on it a little and have changed it a lot and I'm happy with it so it will be up soon, before the end of this month, I'm cutting out the name at the top because you know what your reading by the title at the top anyway. 

Yami Marik, Bakura: (Runs by laughing insanely with Yami chasing them yelling followed by Yugi yelling)

Malik: (O.O) What have they done now? **Warning**: Yaoi M.

Ladygodess: I don't own **Yugioh **or I'd be the one living in Japan earning money and it wouldn't be on t.v in the morning for kids, by the way they are playing the waking the dragons now and Yami the dumb ass lost Yugi, he better get him back and it doesn't have Bakura in it either. (Pouts)

****

**CHAP 12:Travling Fun Part 2   
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Marik and Malik were on the couch with Bakura in the t.v room. Ryou walked in and sat down on Bakura's lap. "Do you think that Seto and Joey will be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Seto will have him on the collar and lead in no time," Bakura leant back.

"I don't know it sounded so harsh," Ryou looked down the hallway.

"Don't worry, you should worry about yourself," Marik ran a hand up Ryou's shirt making him squirm around on Bakura's lap, Bakura grabbed Ryou's hips to stop him from moving.

"Oh Ra Ry, if you don't stop moving around I'm going to take you here," Bakura bit his lip, Ryou wide eyed blushed as Marik and Malik laughed, Ryou got up off Bakura's lap.

"I need a drink, do you want one as well?" Ryou smiled sweetly at them. They nodded their heads. Ryou left the room to get drinks for everyone, not finding any in the fridge he went down further below the small ship, to the cargo hold.

He frowned as he heard sounds coming from behind the door, he put his hand on the doorknob, the door cricked open as he stepped into the dark room. He squealed as a hand turned him around, his eyes locked onto dark brown almost black eyes.

"What are you doing down here?" Bakura said in his harsh tone, Ryou was a little hurt at the tone that Bakura used.

"I was getting the drinks, there's none in the fridge," Ryou whispered as his bowed his head.

"Okay well they're just here" Bakura hugged him feeling a little guilty, he grabbed the box. Bakura knew that if he told Ryou not to come down here he probably would out of curiosity, so it was best not to say a word and just keep an eye on him.

"I heard some noises in here," Ryou looked around.

"It's probably the engine, it makes funny noises sometimes," Bakura lead Ryou back out of the room and locked the door.

The night was quiet and Ryou was sitting on the seat outside, the moon sat on the horizon and the dark water reflected its light nicely. Ryou sighed as he leant his head on his knees, catching his breath as he had another one of his '_pain attacks' _and didn't need the others to know what was going on, he was grateful that Yugi hadn't said anything.The boat didn't seem to move much at all. He was also worried that he would be seasick.

"Do you mind if I sit here, or is it taken," Ryou blinked as he looked up, and then smiled as Marik sat down across from him. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Just taking in the scenery," Ryou looked out over the water as the sounds of it hitting the side of the boat.

"Ryou we need to talk," Marik sighed, Ryou's eyes snapped to Marik's.

"Is it bad?" he asked worriedly.

"Depends on how you look at it," he looked at Ryou, who nodded his head sternly. "Okay where to start? … Well you know that we are going to the demon world in Egypt, it's a portal that takes us there, but anyway… what we need from you is… that while we are there you have to…well your like a… because you're a human mate to a demon that it meant that you're a" Ryou cut him off by placing a hand on his hand.

"Just tell me Marik your confusing me," Ryou giggled at Marik's ramblings, Marik frowned as he looked at his hands in his lap.

"While we are there, you are to call Bakura, Malik and I master, while we are around others and that you are a slave, you were one the minute Bakura marked you,"

"What? You told me that I wasn't when Valon mentioned it at school and now I am?" Ryou pulled back his hand.

"We didn't want to mention it before, we were worried on how you would react" Marik looked out over the water.

"Marik this is getting harder and harder, especially if you keep things from me. Why can't you just come out and tell me?" Ryou got up and sat down in Marik's lap. Marik was shocked he had expected him to scream and call it off again. "But don't think that I'm okay with it, but I will do it for you three," Ryou ran his hand through Marik's wild hair then the thought of how it stayed up like that. Marik pulled Ryou closer and captured his lips, Ryou pulled away as the need for air, Marik purred as he ran his hand up Ryou's chest with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"You could always punish me," Marik nipped Ryou on the ear.

"Dinner's reahhh!" Bakura pulled Anzu back inside by the back of her shirt as he stepped outside, he smirked as he saw the two kissing but then frowned, _'Marik mustn't have told him yet'_ the two parted and looked up.

"Did you," Bakura was cut off.

"Talk. yes." Ryou scolded him half-heartedly.

"And?" Bakura swallowed the lump in his throat now very nervous. Ryou got up and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and leant in.

"Master" he whispered into his ear, Bakura smirked as a shiver ran down his back, he had to admit that he liked it coming from Ryou's lips.

"We're going to bed," Bakura lifted Ryou up in his arms, Ryou wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist. Marik smirked as he jumped up, never one to pass something like this up.

"Play time," Marik chipered happily, Bakura smirked at him as Ryou held out his hand for Marik who took it. They walked back inside and headed for the bedroom. Serenity jumped in front of them.

"Hey dinner's ready," she chipered, Bakura growled at her, Malik at this point had seen what was going on and he walked up and pulled Bakura's and Marik's hands of Ryou, who climbed down and lead Ryou away from them.

"He needs to eat as well," Malik lead Ryou over to the table, sitting down they started to eat, Joey and Seto were glaring at each other from across the table. Bakura and Marik were pouting as their playtime had been stopped. Yugi and Yami were feeding each other, Anzu and Serenity were giggling about who knows what. Malik and Ryou were the only ones that were eating, Ryou sent Bakura an apologetic look, who in return gave a smirk but continued to pout anyway.

After they had done eating a few of them gathered in the kitchen and did the dishes, which was Ryou, Anzu, Yugi and Serenity. After a while they walked into the lounge room they found a good place to sit, Ryou on Marik's lap, Anzu and Serenity sat together, Yugi in Yami's lap, Joey and Seto sat away from each other, Malik leant on Bakura.

"Lets watch a movie," Joey got up and walked over to the TV cabinet and opened it, he picked out a movie, "how about this one?" he held it out and since no one had seen it they nodded their heads.

He put it in and sat down unconsciously at Seto's feet, Anzu and Serenity got comfy on the floor, Ryou leant his head on Marik's shoulder and laced his fingers with Bakura's. Malik was in between Marik and Bakura. Soon the movie started, it was a horror and half way through Ryou had moved and was shaking and hiding his face in Malik's shoulder.

Malik noticed, "What's wrong?" he whispered into Ryou's ear.

"I hate scary movies," he tightened his hold on Malik as a scream came from the TV.

"Do you want to go to bed koi?" Malik looked at Bakura and Marik who were to involved in the movie to notices. Ryou nodded his head and got up, Bakura and Marik looked up but an explosion erupted and they turned back to the movie.

Malik took Ryou's hand and walked to the bedroom, they climbed into bed. Ryou climbed on top of Malik, "I can help you feel better." Malik purred as he ran a hand up Ryou's back.

"I know you can," Ryou pulled of Malik's shirt and dropped it on the floor along with his, he kissed down Malik's neck and down to his chest licking and biting as he went, Malik moaned softly and ran his hands through Ryou's hair. Malik bit his lip as Ryou came back up and bit down on his collarbone, kneading Malik's thighs.

Ryou loved them all, but he also loved the one on one with Malik and it was rare, but worth it. "Your mine tonight," Malik rolled them over, he grinded his hips into Ryou's who moaned. Their bodies flush up against each other, Malik kissed Ryou soundly on the lips, Ryou smirked and closed his eyes as Malik moved down his body, his hands moved over Ryou's skin like water.

Soon Marik and Bakura heard the faint sounds coming from the room, they looked at each other and jumped off the couch and ran to the bedroom, they opened the door and closed it behind them to see Malik and Ryou fully into it, Ryou on top of Malik, with his legs wrapped around Ryou's waist.

The sound of clothes hitting the floor as Bakura and Marik joined them on the bed, for their bit of fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The next morning came and the boat was still at full speed. The travelers were still sleeping the morning away, Joey rolled over as he was waking up and came face to face with Seto's back, he frowned narrowing his eyes, _'I though I told him to sleep on the couch' _with that he pushed Seto out of the bed and onto the floor, he landed with a thud, but still slept.

Joey grumbled as he got up, angry that he didn't get the reaction that he was after and headed for the bathroom before the girls got up, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get a shower for at least two hours if they did.

Seto woke up and he was wondering what he was doing on the floor, he sat up and looked around Joey was up already. He sighed as he got up, he would have to make up with Joey before the end of the day and they were fighting like an old married couple.

Sure that there relationship wasn't the best, but what relationships didn't have their ups and downs, even Yami and Yugi had their differences at times and he wondered how Ryou put up with the temperamental trio.

They fight all the time, but Seto hoped that this time he hadn't blown it, Joey was thick headed and impossible at times, and well he was Seto so the two hardly saw eye to eye. He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, the shower was running and he knew that Joey was in there, it also meant that Joey couldn't get away from him, he smirked as he walked in and closed and locked the door behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Marik woke up with Ryou on his chest, Malik on the other side with his head on Marik's chest next to Ryou's and Bakura asleep on his stomach, he closed his eyes as he couldn't move even if he wanted to, not that he did, there was a smirk on his lips at how it felt to have the ones he loved more than anything in the world laying on him, he could not help feeling like he was as he starting to fall back asleep. When suddenly he felt Ryou move and sit up, he cracked an eye open. "Hey," Ryou looked down and smiled. "Where are you going?" Marik whispered as the sleep was heavy in his voice.

"Shower" Ryou leant down and kissed him on the lips, the sound of someone coughing, they looked over to see Malik with one eye open, Ryou smiled as he leant over and kissed him as well. This time he was able to get into the bathroom. He turned on the water and he pulled of his boxers and threw them into the hamper.

He got in and let the warm water run over his body, he was washing himself when the room started to spin he gasped as he feel to his knees on the bottom of the shower, he closed his eyes as his chest constricted cutting off his air, his body jerked as he coughed into his hand and blood ran down his chin, '_not again'_ the darkness of unconsciousness took him.

A knock on the door came, Marik got up and two groans of protest as he moved out from under them. Marik stretched and retracted his wings, he noticed that the water was still running and Ryou hadn't come out yet, he opened the door.

"Sir we have arrived," he said.

"We'll stop for the day and leave at sunset," Marik went to close the door but the man stopped it, Marik narrowed his eyes at the man, he wanted to see why Ryou was taking so long in the shower.

"There is a storm that has hit where we would be traveling through and it's to dangerous to travel," he took his hand away from the door.

"Fine we'll leave tomorrow morning, I'll have to send word that we will be late," the guy bowed his head and left. Marik walked to the bathroom door the water still running he opened the door and walked in.

"Ry?" Marik called out through the steam filled room. Ryou's eyes opened as he heard the voice call him, he got to his feet and took a few deep breaths leaning on the wall. Marik pulled back the shower curtain.

"Hey, what's up?" Ryou turned around and smiled at him.

"Nothing," Marik smirked mischievously "need a hand?" he was already stepping into the shower before he could get a reply from Ryou. Marik frowned as he got closer, "what's that?" Ryou wide eyed went to wipe his mouth of the small amount of blood. Marik stopped his hands and he lifted his chin, Marik leant in and licked the blood away, he groaned in appreciation as his eyes glowed with hunger.

"Nothing, I think I bit my tongue," Ryou blushed as Marik pulled back.

"Where did it come from?" Marik didn't let go.

"It's nothing," Ryou pulled his chin away.

"You don't bleed for no reason," Marik stated.

"I bit my tongue, that's all," Ryou closed his eyes, and hoped that Marik would drop it, knowing Marik he would _never_ let anything go when it came to Ryou.

"What on, your toothbrush? Ryou what's going on, what aren't you telling me?" Marik looked worriedly at him, he could smell more blood than just that little bit that was on Ryou's mouth.

"There's nothing to tell, please Marik honestly there's nothing to tell you, it's just me plain old Ryou," he hugged Marik, Marik sighed as he wrapped his arms around him, he would have to keep a closer eye on him, if that was possible, his stomach growled and he blushed, "Are you hungry?" Ryou pulled back a bit.

"I'll get something after" Marik shrugged.

"You can take it from me, I know that the bottled stuff isn't as good as fresh blood," Ryou moved closer and Marik moved back a bit.

"I can't, not to you," Marik said wide eyed.

"I don't mind, it's not like you haven't before," Ryou moved closer again, Marik lifted him up and pinned Ryou with his body against the shower wall, kissing and licking Ryou's neck, he groaned as Marik grinded his hips into Ryou's, Marik sank his fangs into his neck, Ryou gasped and bit his lip. After a few mouthfuls Marik had to force himself to stop, he licked the wound closed then moving up to Ryou's lips in a heated kiss.

After a while they came out of the shower, dressed for the day they both smirked as Bakura and Malik were entwined with each other on the bed, you would've been able to tell where Bakura started and Malik finished if it wasn't for the tanned skin of Malik and the pale skin of Bakura. He took Ryou's hand and walked out of the room, they walked outside and up a ladder to the control room.

The crew all bowed theirs heads, Ryou followed Marik into the radio room. Marik sent word that they were going to be a day late, due to a storm that was in their path. They left after that and Ryou walked into the kitchen, "would you like something to eat?" he asked as he started to pull out pots and pans and food from the fridge, he felt queasy as there were blood bags in there as well, all hanging on the top shelf and he closed the door as he shuttered.

"Yes I would," Marik purred, he sat down at the counter that Ryou was working on, Ryou leant over and hit him on the head with the wooden spoon.

"I'm talking about food," Ryou scolded him half-heartedly Marik smirked wickedly and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt so their noses were touching he was now smirking more than before.

"I was too, whipped cream all over you, leather straps and," he was cut off.

"EEWW! It's to early to hear that talk," Anzu whined, Marik rolled his eyes and wondered why he had said yes to them coming with them.

"And you came along again, why?" Marik said sarcastically with a hint of truth to his voice. Anzu gave him an unimpressed look and continued what she was doing.

"Morning Anzu" Ryou blushed as he moved away from Marik and started with the breakfast. By the time that he had finished everyone was up and gathering in the kitchen, they were all sitting around the table eating.

After everyone was done Marik stood up and cleared his throat, "Everyone, we have made a short stop, so if you will all follow me, I will explain," there was a round of whispers as to what Marik was up to, Malik jumped to his feet and grabbed onto Marik's arm, Ryou chuckled as he followed them, Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou.

They all walked outside and to the front of the boat a few gasps were heard, Marik turned to face everyone. "Now, as I said we have made a short stop and are here for the whole day, you can do what you want, the island is small so you can't get lost, but I do advise that you have someone with you at all times, we don't want any incidents, all the stuff that you need are is in the cargo hold, so Yami and Seto will get them out for everyone, the boat will leave tomorrow morning with or without you," he smirked as Malik hugged him and ran off to get ready.

Soon they were walking on the beach as music played from the boat at the dock, the water was so clear that you could see the sand at the bottom and the sky was just as blue, there was a forest that set the scenery off beautifully, Yami and Seto had balls and floating stuff and snorkeling equipment, Joey and Ryou carried the food for the day, Bakura and Marik carried the large umbrella and the blanket, which he swapped with Ryou taking the food as Ryou was having trouble carrying it. Malik, Anzu and Serenity had towels, sunscreen and anything that they needed.

They set everything up, the large blanket under the umbrella with the food and other stuff and the bucket with the equipment just over to the right a bit, Yugi and Joey ran to the water pulling off there clothes and were just in their swimming shorts, Yugi's were red and Joey's were green.

Marik was in black and lying out on a towel catching the suns rays, along with Seto who was in dark blue shorts, Yami had joined them and he had on light blue ones. Anzu and Serenity were talking as they walked to the water Anzu had on a white bikini and Serenity had on a pink one. Malik was walking down the beach looking for seashells and he had on a dark purple pair of shorts and a white t-shirt to keep the scars on his back covered up, he didn't like anyone seeing them other than his lovers.

Bakura sat watching the water and Ryou knelt down behind him, Bakura had on black and silver shorts, Ryou had on light blue shorts, "I can put sunscreen on you," Bakura nodded his head and Ryou started to rub it in, it was more of a massage, Bakura nearly fell asleep from the slow sensual rubbing of Ryou's hands over his back.

Bakura snapped out of the fuzzy feeling to see Ryou sitting next to him, Bakura grabbed him and pulled him over onto his lap and gave Ryou the same treatment.

The waves were just nice not to big and not to small. A girly scream rang out from Anzu as Joey ran off with her top, she blushed and ducked down in the water. "JOEY GIVE ME MY TOP BACK!" Yugi threw her his top, she put it on and ran after him.

She had caught him and was dunking his head in the water, "Seto Anzu's drowning your puppy," Marik mumbled, Seto looked up and chuckled.

"I don't think she can kill him like that" Seto lay back down on the towel. Malik ran up to Marik and dropped down on his knees and held out a shell that he had found, all in all it was nice, but Marik opened one eye and looked at it and smiled. Malik yelled all of a sudden and was jumping around waving his arms around, the hermit crab was on the end of his finger and wasn't going to let go any time soon.

Seto and Yami were laughing in hysterics, Ryou let out a giggle at seeing his demon hurt by a crab he jumped up and grabbed Malik's hand and eased the crab off and dropped it on the sand and it crawled away into its shell. "It hurts, it hurts" Malik whimpered biting his lip as Ryou looked over his index finger.

"It's not bleeding, Malik I think you'll be fine" Malik gasped as Ryou put it into his mouth and sucked on it, after a few minutes he pulled it out. "There is that better," Ryou looked up his eyes widened as Malik jumped into his arms and kissed him.

The girls came running up wet from the water Anzu had gotten her top back on, "we're going for a walk, who's coming?" she called out, Yugi and Joey came running up.

"There's a path at the end of the beach, it takes you to a place were you can feed the parrots of the island," Marik sat up and rummaged through the basket and pulled out a bag of birdseed and tossed it to them.

"Thanks Marik," Anzu and Serenity called out as they walked off.

"See ya later," the four called out. Ryou smirked as Malik let him go, Ryou gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran after them.

They had walked for a while taking in the scenery of the forest. "A waterfall!" the girls yelled out as they ran with Joey following them, Yugi and Ryou could hear the water running.

"Hey Yugi has Yami talked to you about this trip?" Ryou kicked a rock that was in his path.

"Yeah, the whole slave thing, calling him master… though in a way he is but still," Yugi smiled as he looked around.

"I think Bakura likes the idea a little to much for my liking" Ryou shook his head.

"He would, he likes the dominating thing and calling him master well I hate to see his ego after we get back and there is no more master," Yugi gave Ryou a sympathetic look.

"I can handle it, after all I have Malik and Marik to keep him in line, well Malik anyway. But I wonder what the witches have to do with seeing the council?" Ryou looked up at the treetops that gave them shade the whole walk, as the sunlight filtered through them, like fingers of light.

"You could ask Anzu, she would know all about it," Yugi shrugged, they walked to the sound of the water running, it was a crystal blue pond with rocky walls surrounding it and the water fell from the top, there was a small bank of sand near where they were.

"This place is awesome," Joey jumped into the water, he came up and splashed the girls, they squealed.

"JOEY!" they laughed and jumped in intending on drowning him. Ryou laughed and jumped in as well, Yugi followed.

"Hey look at that," Ryou got out of the water, they looked at Ryou walking off into the bushes but then a yell came as Ryou came swinging on a rope and landed in the water, they gave each other a look then ran out of the water to have a go on the swing, after a while of running in and out of the water Yugi and Ryou sat on the bank.

"We got his shorts!" Anzu and Serenity screamed as they moved away from him.

"Give them back," he growled.

"Hey Jo, you did always say that you had a body to die for and now your to scared to show it," Anzu splashed water at him.

"I do, but man you're with me sister and you take my shorts," Joey shook his head, Anzu threw them and they landed on Ryou's head, Yugi burst out laughing as Ryou blushed.

"Green is so your colour," Serenity said as Ryou pulled them off his head.

"You could always us it as a hat," Anzu swam up and grabbed them from Ryou and placed them on Yugi's head as a hat. "There, pharaoh Yugi" she giggled

"I hope there clean" Yugi sighed as everyone laughed.

"C'mon give them back, funs over," Joey got serious, Anzu grabbed them of Yugi's head and handed them back, Anzu looked at her watch they had been gone for a few hours already.

"Lets go feed the birds and then get back to the boat," Anzu got out of the water, they all started to walk again. After a while they came across what they had been looking for, birds everywhere, Anzu pulled out the seed and they all took some as the birds flew down to eat out of their hands. (AN: theirs a forest not far from where I live and you can feed all the wild birds they fly out of the trees and land on your hand its really cool). The parrots were all over the place and the seed had run out.

"It's getting late, we really need to head back now," Joey dusted his hands off, they agreed and left for the beach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC **

Ladygodess: okay that's it for me tonight. (Waves walking out the door)

Ryou: **R&R** and will put up the next one soon for you (hands out plushies of Bakura and Marik)


	13. Traveling Fun Part 3

Ladygodess: this is the last of the traveling fun chaps so enjoy. 

Yami Bakura: we got Yami's puzzle (laughs insanely)

Ryou: how did you get that? (O.O)

Malik: I don't think that I want to know, **warnings **are Yaoi M and a little humor from time to time.

Ryou: **Disclaimer** Ladygodess doesn't not own **Yugioh.**

****

**CHAP 13: Traveling Fun Part 3  
**

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bakura sat up and looked around, Marik, Seto and Yami had rolled over on their stomachs basking in the hot sun. Marik noticed that Bakura had a worried look on his face, "What's up?" Bakura looked down.

"Their not back yet, I think I should go see where he is," Bakura went to get up, Malik sat down on his lap stopping him from going anywhere.

"Bakura, let him go, he doesn't get time to himself like this, there is nothing here that can harm him and he is completely safe," Malik ran his hand through Bakura's hair.

"He's been gone half the day," Bakura looked back at the forest.

"He's having fun, this is the only day he has to relax before facing the council," Malik was playing with a piece of his hair. Bakura mumbled as he leant on Malik's shoulder who smirked as he had won this one.

Malik looked over and the sound of light snoring was heard and a mischievous grin played across his lips, he got up off Bakura's lap and grabbed a sand shovel and started to bury Yami. Malik had finished all that was visible was Yami's head and he had shaped the sand in a form of a mermaid with a seashell bikini top and sea weed for hair, Malik got up, he had to hold in his laughter as he walked to the water to wash the sand off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked down the path, they had gotten a little turned around and they had ended up on the other side and decided to walk around the island until they came across the boat. "This place is great, we should come back and spend more time here," Joey said as he stretched.

"I don't think that Marik would bring all of you again," Ryou gave a small smile, Marik's patients were wearing thin with everyone now as it was.

"No I meant Seto and I," he laughed and hit Ryou on the back. "Marik's just way to up tight for my liking,"

"Bakura seems to be as well, they just seem cold and I think that he would rather kill me then be friends." Anzu said, walking next to Yugi.

"It's just you Anzu, they're just misunderstood that's all and if you knew them like I did, then you would know better than to say that," Ryou looked up at the two a little hurt.

"Hey Jo, did you make up with Seto?" Yugi asked, "The fight that you had was bad,"

"Yeah we did, he has promised not to do any more work while we are on this trip," he grinned like a fool.

"That's good, Anzu do you know what the council wants with us?" Everyone stopped walking and looked at Yugi.

"Yes, it's just routine, they talk to everyone and take down who belongs to who and whether you are able to stay with your mate, they do this every few years, witches have to do it as well, before this peace treaty we would have our own meeting and send it in it's all about who's side has more numbers, Ishizu wanted me there also, something about more training" Anzu had her finger on her chin looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean able to stay with your mate? Could I lose them over this?" Ryou grabbed her arm, but then let go, he didn't think that he could go on in the real world without them with him.

"You have nothing to worry about, it's just to scare some off, to _see _if they have what it takes to be a mate to a other worldly creature," Anzu shrugged as she started to walk.

"How do you know so much about what is going on when we get there?" Yugi asked as he followed her.

"Ishizu is there already, she called me and told me what was going on, so I could give you a heads up" Anzu grinned as she started to ran.

"Malik will be happy to know that," Ryou smiled as the boat came into view.

"C'mon guys I'm starved," Joey called out as he started to run, plucking Anzu's bikini strap, she yelped, Joey laughed as he ran past Serenity.

"I"LL KILL YOU!" she screamed a red line on her back as she took off after him.

"He really likes to tease her," Yugi shook his head, Ryou agreed with him on that. They reached the blanket Yugi and Ryou blinked a few times at Yami who was still a sleep, Yugi giggled as he sat down next to Yami.

"Hey Yami, I'm back," Yugi had to hold in his giggles, Yami opened his eyes, then they widened as he couldn't move, "this could work I could get all my pay back on you and there's nothing you could do about it,"

"Yugi you wouldn't!" Yami gasped, Yugi rolled his eyes and helped Yami out of the sand. Malik pouted as he didn't get to see Yami freak out. Ryou walked over and sat down next to Bakura as he was laying there with his eyes closed just breathing steadily, that told anyone that he was asleep, Marik as well. Ryou looked around and saw Malik at the waters edge, Ryou got up and walked down to Malik wrapping his arms around him leaning his chin on his shoulder.

"Have you had fun today?" Malik sighed Ryou just hummed his answer. "One last swim before we go?" Malik suggested as he eased Ryou's arms from around him, Ryou followed him into the water, they had been in the water for a bit, when Ryou came up from a rather big wave Malik didn't, Ryou looked around not seeing Malik after a few seconds he got worried.

"Malik!" both Bakura and Marik sat up and looked at the water, seeing Ryou looking around they jumped up and ran to the water, a wave came in and knocked Ryou over he emerged coughing up saltwater and Bakura helped him. Bakura and Marik both dove underwater and were there for a few seconds, they then came up with Malik and they pulled him out onto the sand, Marik gave him a few breaths, Malik still didn't come around.

"C'mon Malik," Marik growled worriedly as Malik wasn't responding, Yugi came running down, he got onto his knees and gave a hit to Malik's chest doing CPR, after a few tries Ryou and Bakura watched as they worked, Ryou had tears in his eyes, Malik then started to cough up water, Ryou fell to his knees and hugged him letting out the breath that he had been holding, relived that he was okay.

"Don't do that to us again," Ryou scolded him and hugged him again.

"I need swimming lessons" Malik coughed again as he put his arm around Ryou. The day went by Ryou laid with Malik drawing patterns on his chest, as Marik and Bakura were making out, Joey had Anzu scream a few more times and Joey was half drowned by Anzu, they all sat on the beach watching the sun set, before they had called it a day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou was in the kitchen as he was the first one out of the shower after a Bakura attack, then Marik came in with Malik and Ryou left them to it, so everyone was either in their bedrooms or in the bathroom, he moved around the kitchen, making dinner. His head spun and he grabbed on to the counter to stop himself from falling, it was that bad he rubbed his face and turned around he came face to face with Seto who was frowning at him.

"What was that?" Seto asked.

"What was what?" Ryou replied, _'had he seen, or does he know now?'_

"That what you just did, are you feeling sick?" Seto moved closer, Ryou's eyes widened he never really liked others so close to him, not only was it uncomfortable but it ended up with someone getting hurt.

"No I'm fine," Ryou went to move away, Seto grabbed his arm to stop him and put his hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever, you're sick!" Seto gasped, as Ryou's skin was boiling up.

"Who's sick?" Malik walked out, looking at Seto then Ryou.

"I'm fine" Ryou moved away going over to the cupboard. Malik frowned at Seto who was standing there looking at Ryou wide eyed, Malik walked over to Ryou. Ryou turned around and was trapped up against the counter by Malik. Malik put his hand on Ryou's forehead.

"Ry, why didn't you say something?" Malik pulled him into his arms, Ryou sighed as he leant into Malik's chest.

"I didn't want you to worry that's all" Ryou closed his eyes. He yelped in surprise as Malik lifted him into his arms and walked out of the kitchen with him. "I feel fine Malik really,"

"It's off to bed with you, I can't have you sick at the meeting, you need to rest and get better," Malik laid him on the bed and pulled off his top, shoes, socks and his pants leaving him in his boxers.

"Fine, if I stay will you stop fussing over me?" Ryou pouted, Malik laughed as he crawled on the bed and over to Ryou.

"I like fussing over you, you're cute and you're adorable and very hard to resist," Malik's tone caused a shiver to run through Ryou's body. Malik smirked as he lifted his head. "I'll get you something to eat," Malik kissed him and got off the bed and walked out of the door, Ryou sighed as he closed his eyes, '_maybe it was just a fever and nothing more.'_

Bakura and Marik came out of the bathroom, to see Ryou laying there in bed, they shared a look, then Bakura smirked as they climbed onto the bed, Ryou opened his eyes as he was pinned to the bed, he gasped as Bakura kissed down his neck, a blush ran across his cheeks from Bakura's and Marik's wandering hands, Marik kissed him on the lips. Bakura lifted his head.

"You have a fever," Bakura said concerned, Marik separated from Ryou and looked down at his red flushed face.

"Oh no you two don't, leave Ry alone, he's sick" Malik said as he walked into the room.

"Sick! Why didn't you tell us?" Bakura asked looking down at him.

"Because I didn't want you to worry I'm fine, really please don't make a big deal out of this it's just a fever," they were taken back by his words.

"Ry we love you and would worry about you whether you are sick or not," Marik brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed him on the cheek lovingly. A knock at the door, "Yes" Marik got up off the bed, as the door opened Seto walked in.

"I need to speak with one of you, now" Seto walked back out of the room the four shared a look.

"I'll go," Bakura got off the bed and walked out of the room. Seto led Bakura outside and sat at the back of the boat. "What is it?" Bakura sat down as well and crossed his legs and arms, Seto ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Bakura, with what he was going to tell Bakura could prove to be his last.

"Has Ryou been sick a lot lately?"

"A little not much, he had a cold from that time he left and now that's it," Bakura raised an eyebrow at him, Seto just nodded his head.

"Well he is a lot sicker than just a cold and fever… he's dieing," Seto sighed, Bakura almost fell off his seat.

"What? He's fine" Bakura jumped to his feet growling.

"No he's not, he may look okay on the outside, but on the inside he's slowly dieing. He has maybe a few months left but that's it, his body is giving out on him." He closed his eyes, Bakura grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Then I'll change him," Bakura let go of Seto and went to walk inside, Seto grabbed his arm.

"You can't, not before the meeting," Seto wide eyed as Bakura pushed him back down on the seat.

"I'm not having him sick and dealing with their bullshit as well, I WON'T!" Bakura yelled the last part out.

"You ask him first before you do it," Seto got back up.

"I don't need to, he'll do it anyway," Bakura turned to the glass sliding doors.

"That's what I'm afraid of that he will because you will it and in the end after he has feed off Marik, Malik and you and goes out for his first feeding that's when he's going to hate you all for what you have done to him, he will lose what innocents that he has left and with that he'll hate you," Seto sighed again as he looked at Bakura who was shaking.

"You know me I wouldn't lie to you," Seto put his hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Talk to Marik and Malik then talk to Ryou but do the change after the meeting when he agrees to do it, do not influence him into it, you'll regret it," Seto warned as he walked to the glass sliding doors.

"How do I tell them?" Bakura looked up to Seto, he looked lost, he remembered Bakura having that same look the day Marik had brought him home.

"Just tell them they will listen to you," Seto walked inside, Bakura slumped back down on the seat, he put his hands over his face.

After a while Bakura walked into the room, he closed the door and leant on it, he smiled as he saw Marik and Malik laying on either side of Ryou talking as they ate half feeding Ryou and themselves at the same time, keeping Ryou company.

"Are you alright?" Ryou smiled warmly at Bakura as he patted a spot on the bed for him, Bakura nodded his head as he sat down on the bed. Everyone soon had gone to bed for the night.

On the second day Ryou was still sleeping off the effects of the fever. It was late into the afternoon. Bakura sat in the lounge room with his chin on the palm of his hand and leaning on the arm of the couch. Marik sat down next to him, "you're still worried about him?" Marik asked as he put his hand on Bakura's knee, Bakura just nodded his head and then looked at Marik, he frowned as he grabbed his hand and stood up pulling Marik with him.

He led Marik outside who had a confused look, but followed anyway, Bakura sat at the little table Marik sat down as well. "What's wrong, you've been quite lately?"

"It's what Seto said to me the other night when he knocked on our door," Bakura said switching to Egyptian as he looked out at the water, Marik frowned as Bakura hardly talked in that language.

"What did he say? If your upset because of him, I'll kill that son of a bitch," Marik growled as he got up, anger flashed in his eyes, Bakura pulled him back down, he explained what was happening to Ryou.

"I knew that something was up when he was bleeding from the mouth in the bathroom the other day and Malik oh Ra he will not take it to well at all," Marik leant his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"We'll have to keep a better eye on him as we have a few enemies at this meeting and we have to talk to Ryou on changing him after the meeting," Bakura ran his hand through Marik's hair.

"I'm sure that he'll make the right choice," Marik sighed as Bakura tightened his hold.

"Seto can't stop the fever, its been two days already and I'm worried that he'll get worse than what he is now" Bakura leant on Marik's shoulder.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure" Marik said in Japanese as he ran his fingers through Bakura's hair, Bakura closed his eyes enjoying being so close to Marik as he could hear his voice rumble in his chest.

"I don't want to lose him again, I don't think that I could take it again," Bakura opened his eyes and sat up.

"I know, we won't let that happen to him or us… but also after you change him I've been thinking when we get back we should give him a bit of space, you know more freedom, make him feel that he's not being watched all the time or under lock and key," Bakura sighed and Marik nodded in agreement.

"Did you still want to move into our old house?" Marik asked as Bakura leant up and looked at him.

"I think it would be best, it would give us a sense of actually being a family instead of a nut house," Bakura got up. Malik came outside.

"He's awake again," Malik chipered as he ran back inside, Bakura and Marik ran into the room, along with the rest of the boats occupants. They all asked Ryou how he was feeling the usual things that everyone asks you when your down, until Bakura snapped as he couldn't even get_ near_ the bed and he threw everyone out of the room, but Marik and Malik, there were a round of '_he's so rude'_ and '_no consideration for others.'_

The next day Ryou was up and feeling much better than ever. Ryou was sitting at the front of the boat as it speed up the river Nile heading to the port of Cairo. "Ryou!" he looked up to see Bakura walk up to him and sit down as they past a few of the pyramids.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC**

Ryou: Oh **R&R** everybody (hands out plushies of Ryou and Malik).


	14. Point Destination

Ladygodess: Hey two updates in one day just for you my readers, (hugs everyone) oh by the way I'll do two chaps of **Falling From Grace** next.

Yami Bakura: **warnings **thought I said I was not going to do them anymore! (Glares at Ladygodess) anyway **M **rated and **Yaoi** and a lemon in this chap, hang on let me look (looks over story) yes definitely in this chap.

Yami Marik: Let me look (grins evilly)

Ladygodess: **Disclaimer** I know nothing and own nothing (pouts) I. Hope. You're. Happy. And. Don't. Sue.

**CHAP 14: Point Destination**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The occupants aboard the boat were running around at the last minute gathering all their belongings together. Ryou who was sitting in the lounge room, had already packed that morning. Soon the group had gathered outside as the boat pulled into the dock, they all walked off and as they did there was six men waiting for them.

"My lord, I'm glad that you could make it," they all bowed their heads as Yami stepped forward holding Yugi's hand.

"The bags are on the boat in the hold," Yami looked them over.

"There are two important things that are there as well, make sure to put them in the dungeons of the castle." The men bowed as Marik gave them the orders. Ryou was watching with interest as Marik, Bakura and Malik's attitudes had taken on a very cold and emotionless side, they didn't have that nice and calm look about them anymore.

"Yes my lord" they walked onto the boat.

"My lords if you'll follow us, we'll take you to where you need to be" he turned and started to walk. Ryou followed them as they walked through the town, Ryou's head was turning vigorously as he tried to see everything that the town had to offer. The sun beat down on them as they walked through the streets, merchants sold their relics and rarities to the people and tourists on the street.

They pushed their way through the crowd. Soon they had stopped at a small run down house, it had seen better days and looked as if it would crumble at any minute, Ryou hadn't noticed that they had stopped walking and he ran right into Bakura.

Bakura instinctively wrapped his arms around Ryou to stop him from falling, Ryou looked up to see that Bakura wasn't even looking at him as he was being held. Bakura stood Ryou back on his feet and took his hand giving it a light squeeze.

They walked through the door and the place was empty, but for two men standing there at a door on the other side, the place had dust that moved around them when they walked. Ryou looked at the floor as the two gave them weary looks but bowed there heads to Yami as they walked through the room, the door was opened for them and they walked down a long hallway where the stone walls held flame torches to lead the way. They came across another door and the ones that lead them there opened it and walked through.

They found themselves in a tavern, Ryou wrinkled his nose at the smell of smoke and alcohol, they walked through demons and others that were either fighting, drinking or past out on the floor. Ryou clung to Bakura's arm as they walked through the large room then out of the door on the other side and stepped out into the street.

Two black carriages pulled up with not horses but something else pulling the carriages, they were black and had scales, a mouth full of sharp teeth and red eyes, they shrieked and made funny clicking sounds as they snapped at each other. They got in, Marik and Bakura sat next to each other and Ryou sat next to the window Malik sat next to him, Yami and Yugi sat across from each other. Yami next to Marik and Yugi next to Malik, Ryou gazed out of the window not that he could see much as they were rushed away.

It wasn't to long before they arrived at the castle, they all stepped out of the carriages and gasps were heard from Ryou, Yugi, Serenity and Joey. There stood a large old castle, the group walked up to the doors and they were opened, they entered and stood in the large entrance hall, it boasted polished tiled floors that you could see your reflection in, exotic plants were placed diligently around the hall and every feature had the utmost attention to detail making it look more like a five star hotel.

Ryou frowned but then smiled as he saw two children sitting on a round seat, a boy and a girl from the ages of maybe five, they were twins with light brown hair, big blue eyes and white clothes on, they were staring at them, Ryou cautiously walked up to them and wondered why children would be here, "Hey there, are you lost?" Ryou asked.

Malik gasped as he saw him, "Ryou NO!" Malik grabbed him and pulled him away from the children, he hissed at them warningly and they growled back at him.

"Malik?" Ryou said annoyed and moved himself away from him.

"Don't go near them, ever!" Malik warned as his growl intensified, Bakura and Marik wrapped their arms around him.

"Their only children Malik," Ryou looked at them.

"No watch," Malik bared his fangs at them, they growled again as their mouths opened big enough to fit a head of a hippo inside with rows of teeth, Ryou gasped and he tightened his hold onto Bakura as he had not expected that from them.

"They came with the castle, they are pure shadows and they sit here all the time, they don't know friend from foe it's just best that you stay away, one to many have been eaten," Marik lead them away, Ryou looked back and they were gone, he shivered as he stood next to Bakura. A group of five women walked up to them and bowed their heads.

"Welcome to Egypt and the last home of the demon realm." One said as she straitened up, she had black hair and green eyes, wearing a white dress. "We'll show you to your rooms," she clicked her fingers and the other women stepped forward. "If you kindly follow them they will take you to where you have to go…Lord Yami if you'll follow me please," she took a few steps then turned back around "Please refrain from feeding off the servants, we have others that will assist you in that," she turned around and walked off with Yami and Yugi following her.

Ryou was a little surprised that Marik and Malik were led else where in the castle, he had thought that they would share a room as they did at home, they were lead by a girl no older than Ryou. She led Bakura and Ryou through the halls, taking side-glances at Ryou, she had light blonde hair and grey eyes.

Ryou ignored her and looked at the paintings on the wall, a lot of them were of bloody wars and of demons and angels, they came down a long hall and stopped at a door, the women opened it "this is your room my lord" she bowed her head as Bakura gave her a grunt as a reply and walked into the room, Ryou went to follow him and the girl grabbed his arm, "Where do you think your going?" she hissed at him. Ryou was shocked and frowned at her.

"In there," he said but winced as she tightened her grip on his arm, her eyes darted into the room then back to Ryou.

"Slaves stay in the servants quarters, not with their masters" she narrowed her eyes at him. Bakura growled at her warningly, she let go of Ryou's arm. Bakura took Ryou's' hand in his.

"Care to repeat that," he hissed glaring at her.

"The slaves have quarters near the kitchens, my lord," she bowed her head lower.

"He is my chamber slave and is to stay with me at all times,"

"Yes, is there anything that I can get you," she stayed in place not moving or lifting her head.

"No leave… wait" he looked at Ryou then back at the girl, "take my slave to master Marik and Malik's room, but bring him back unharmed and I mean unharmed," he growled.

"Yes my lord." She looked at Ryou then turned and started to walk, Bakura kissed Ryou on the cheek, as he knew that he would want to see them.

Ryou was lead through more halls when after turning a few corners and passing a few doors did the girl stop, she knocked on the door and as she did she gave Ryou a look. The door was opened by Malik "sorry my lord but master Bakura wished his slave to see you," her head was bowed again, Malik looked over at Ryou and motioned for him to come in the room, he happily did. Malik shut the door leaving the girl standing there.

The room was in gold and white, it had an Egypt theme to it, "What's up Ry?" Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou and kissed his neck.

"I don't know, Bakura wanted me to see where your room was, I think" Ryou smirked as Malik let go and walked over to the window. Ryou walked over and sat on the bed, then lay on his stomach and asked. "Why are you in a different room?"

"I don't think that the beds are big enough to have all four of us in them." Malik shrugged. Ryou blinked as he looked at the bed, it to him looked big enough for them. "Well I'll take you back to Bakura,"

"Malik" a knock at the door stopped Ryou as he looked at it, Malik walked over and opened it and a slave stood there.

"There is a dinner being held in the great hall tonight and the council will be there, since everyone has arrived now, your mates or slaves are to come," he bowed and left. Malik turned to Ryou as he closed the door.

Ryou fiddled with the end of the pillow that was on the bed, Malik ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to the bed, he knelt down next Ryou and rolled him over onto his back, "I'm sorry love this is probably confusing for you," Malik's face softened losing the cold and emotionless look. Ryou smiled as he caressed Malik's cheek, Malik leant into the touch.

"Why are you all acting like this?" Ryou pulled his hand away, Malik blinked a few times at the loss of the touch.

"Ry you have to be careful we have a few enemies here and if they found out the consequences would not be good, the council does not like humans and Yami is trying to change a lot of things, so it's just best that you address us as master at all times while we are here and keep in mind that walls have ears so no, I love you" Malik whispered the last part in Ryou's ear, a shiver ran down his back as Malik nipped at his neck.

"This is going to be hard," Ryou arched his body into Malik's, who had ran a hand along his thigh.

"You just have to keep in mind that we love you no matter what happens here." Malik purred as he lifted Ryou's shirt and licked and bit his way down his chest, he leant up as they both pulled off their shirts in need to feel the skin on skin contact, Malik bit down on one of Ryou's nipples, he gasped as Malik licked it to soothe it, Ryou moved his hand over Malik's back and his fingers lightly ran over the scars that were there, Malik shivered as he headed south on Ryou's body, Ryou groaned as he knew what was to come, Malik tugged off his pants and discarded them on the floor.

"I know that you do, but how long do we… do we have to be here for?" Ryou gasped as Malik licked up his thigh, he pulled his head up and moved up Ryou's body running his tongue all the way up to his lips again.

"Not long, as soon as they are done with what ever it is then we'll leave, with or without the others," Malik said as he grinded his hips into Ryou's, they both gasped as their erections rubbed together, Ryou rolled them over, he sat up straddling Malik's hips and ran his hand over his chest, Ryou bit his lip and he smiled as Malik closed his eyes and arched his back at Ryou's touch, he ran his fingers down and around Malik's navel.

Ryou moved as he pulled off Malik's pants taking his boxers with them, he bent down and licked up Malik's length, he moaned softly and he smirked, Ryou loved to hear them groan especially when he caused it, taking Malik into his mouth he moaned loudly, they were teasing each other only to draw out the pleasure more, taking their time with each other, he released him as he moved up and kissed Malik, his cologne filled his senses and it was intoxicating.

Malik rolled them over again, trailing licks and bites down his body taking Ryou's member into his mouth, he moved his head up and down with his tongue flicking back and forth with every stroke upwards, teasing him with the touch of his mouth around his member but not quite taking it in before engulfing the whole length into his mouth again. Ryou fisted the sheets, his back almost lifting off the bed with his groans, Malik ran his fingers over Ryou's lips who opened his mouth and sucked on them greedily, he whimpered as Malik removed them but then entered them one at time into Ryou's entrance, he tried to move away from the discomfort Malik held him in place.

Ryou soon was groaning in pleasure but after a while he removed his fingers, he bit his lip as he looked around, he leant over the side of the bed and opened his bag, he pulled out what he was looking for. He opened a bottle and the room was filled with the scent of lavender, he put the top back on and dropped it as he lifted Ryou's hips, a thin sheen of sweat covered both teens, Malik entered Ryou slowly as to not hurt him, he pulled Ryou onto his arms in a sitting position Ryou wrapped his legs around Malik's hips as he slowly moved himself up and down on Malik's hard erect shaft, Ryou's eyes fogged with lust and half lidded, Malik's eyes glowed as his wings unfolded from his back, Ryou started to rock his hips back and forth using Malik's shoulders to balance himself as he groaned and threw his head back in ecstasy, Malik met him thrust for thrust and he snaked his hand in between them as he pumped Ryou in time with each thrust, their moans rang throughout the room with words of whispered love encouraging them.

Ryou soon called out Malik's name, Malik felt Ryou's inside tighten which caused him to follow bringing them both to a climax of pleasure, they both panted as they stared into each others eyes for a minute both still moving slowly with each other, they both had a good blush across their cheeks as they were coming down off their intense high, Malik's eyes stopped glowing as he eased Ryou back down onto the bed and collapsed on top of him. "Malik, to heavy" Ryou gasped, Malik smirked as he rolled off and pulled Ryou with him. Malik sighed satisfied as he ran his finger through Ryou's hair, Ryou soon started to fall asleep as the warm breeze of the afternoon floated through the opened window cooling them off.

Another knock on the door sounded in the room, Malik rolled over and pulled Ryou closer still feeling exhausted and not wanting to move at all, "My lord, master Bakura wants his slave back and you are to go to the great hall" the girl called through the door.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as she turned around to see Marik standing there, she looked down and nervously shifted under Marik's hard stare.

"Master Malik has master Bakura's slave and he wants him back," she bowed her head, Marik walked to the door and opened it, he looked in and smirked as he turned back to the girl.

"Tell Bakura that his slave is busy at the moment with us and we'll be there at the dinner." he closed the door, he was practically drooling at a naked Malik and Ryou asleep on his bed, he walked over and pulled the sheets over them kissing each of them as he did he walked into the bathroom. Malik sighed in annoyance as a knock came again on the door, he rubbed his eyes as he got up and Ryou groaned in protest at the loss of body contact, Malik rolled over grabbing the pair of pants from the floor and pulled them on.

Malik opened the door "you have to come to the hall now please," Malik nodded his head and closed the door and looked over at the bed, but then frowned as the shower was running he walked into a steam filled bathroom.

Malik walked over to the shower and smirked as he saw Marik washing himself and the water running down his toned muscled body, Malik stepped in to join Marik and he embraced Marik from behind.

They soon came out to see Ryou still asleep on the bed, they both gave Ryou a kiss then left the room. Ryou woke up later to see the same slave girl tiding up the room Ryou rubbed his eyes "Where's my master?" Ryou looked around the room, the girl walked up and slapped Ryou across the face.

"You do not question where your master goes and does," Ryou was too shocked to react as she walked out of the room. Ryou rubbed his cheek frowning as he lay back down on the bed and waited.

Marik, Bakura, Malik, Seto and Anzu stood in a hall that was full of demons, witches, vampires, elves, fairies, Orcs, werewolves, warlocks and dragons all crammed into the hall, Yami sat in a chair at the front of the hall and the three council members stood in front of him. One a man with long green hair and blue eyes, he had on white and black robes, he was so old that he looked like he was already dead but to lazy to fall over. The other a woman with blue hair that was pulled back and not a hair out of place, she had on the same robes, she wasn't as old but maybe had a year left in her. The third was a man with grey hair and the same color eyes and robes, he looked to have only a few years left as well.

"We are gathered here and you are all wandering why?" the one with green hair called out as the hall quieted down and looked to the one talking.

"We are here to gather your mates information as we do every so often, our numbers have declined in the last few hundred years, you all will tag your mates and then a number will be given to you, then your mate will be called by that number to come and see us in this hall…but please use your clan tags and mark them as it may take a little time so your all free to wander around the human world if you like," the women looked around.

"Those without a mate and have bedded their own breed we will take your information as well, so their will be a celebration here tonight and all are welcome," the man with the grey hair said as he looked around as well.

"Ishizu!" Malik called as he spotted her and ran over and embraced her. Marik and Bakura rolled their eyes.

"Malik you have grown, how have you been?" she smiled at him.

"Fine and it's good to see you again," he hugged her again as he had missed her over all these years and he did still love her. She looked up to see the two standing there and a dark look passed over her face and hatred flashed in her eyes.

"You two are still alive," she hissed at them, jealousy flashed through Marik's eyes as he did not like his mate's attention on others but him and Malik was hugging the women that abandoned him.

"No we're the walking dead, hag," Marik spat.

"Didn't I tell you that you look like shit, Marik," she smirked.

"Putting on a few pounds their Ishizu," Marik and Bakura snickered as she was trembling with anger at this comment.

"I look better than you any day of the week, but then again you wouldn't know what day it is would you?" She sneered.

"Ishizu don't, you know how I feel about him," Malik moved away only to be embraced by Marik possessively.

"Why are you so mad at me? I didn't leave him to die, I don't know why he bothers with you," Marik glared at her.

"You wouldn't understand you heartless prick," she hissed, Bakura watched, clearly amused by the whole ordeal.

"You're the ice maiden and my drinks gone warm, I could just chisel the ice off your heart, bitch" Marik growled. "You should be thanking me that I saved your brother, not insulting me"

"He was just a boy and you took advantage of him, your more of a predator then a lion on a lamb" their fighting was stopped as Malik pushed away from Marik and ran out of the hall, Marik and Bakura looked at her accusingly.

"Please if you would all clear the hall and get ready," the women called out, the same slave girl that lead Ryou and Bakura to their room walked up to the three council members.

"That salve boy Ryou and his master is here with the other two," she bowed her head and left. Marik and Bakura left the hall to find Malik.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC**

Ladygodess: I hope you liked it, it was hard for me to write it without blushing and drooling on my keyboard or giggling and falling off my chair, all at the same time mind you.

Ryou: it was funny to watch her. (Giggles)

Yami Marik: R&R and will put a few more in the up coming chaps if you liked it let us know.

Yami Bakura: that's it I'm out of here for the weekend (walks out with Ryou)

Ladygodess, Yami Marik and Malik: WAIT FOR US! (Runs out of the room)

Malik: (runs back in) **R&R** please (turns off the computer).


	15. First Dinner

Ladygodess: I'm not sure how many more chaps left in this story, but it doesn't look like it will be ending soon, I know that some of you will be happy with that.

Ryou: **warnings**: Ladygodess doesn't own **Yugioh. **

Yami Bakura and Marik: (teasing Yami with his puzzle)

Malik: **Warnings**: M and Yaoi

**CHAP 15: First Dinner**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They found Malik leaning on the window sill looking out, Marik looked at Bakura as he ran a hand through his hair, he walked up standing right behind him "Malik I'm sorry, she just gets to me," Malik gave a tired sigh, why couldn't they get along?

"She has excepted me again as her brother Marik, but at the same time she doesn't understand," Malik's small smile faded although Marik couldn't see it.

"I know that she doesn't, but Malik I don't want you to stop seeing her because of me, I know how much she means to you" Marik looked at the ground as if it was interesting.

"I know but you two can't be in the same room without the insults flying," Malik looked at him over his shoulder then back out the window, Marik looked at Bakura who was leaning on the wall near by, his eyes narrowed at the painting on the wall then Marik sighed as he turned his attention back to Malik.

"I'll try not to fight with her if it means so much to you, I want you to be happy Malik" Marik frowned, he hated that women with a passion and it would take all his _self control_ not to fight with her, Malik threw his arms around Marik and hugged him.

"You're the best," Marik smirked as he wrapped his arms around Malik, Bakura rolled his eyes, but all in all it would be amusing to see Marik and Ishizu in the same room trying not to fight with each other, as it seemed like second nature between those two, but that he would have to see.

Marik, Bakura and Malik walked into a room which was a black smith, a fire burning at one end and metal hanging here and there, also weapons that were yet to be finished hung around the room. A man with short brown hair greeted them, "Ahh I have the tag that you wanted" he walked over to a bench then walked back over to Bakura and held out his hand, he took it and looked it over, he had an '_I'm not that impressed with it_' look on his face, the man bowed his head. Malik took it out of Bakura's hand.

"I can do something with this," Malik closed his eyes and his hands glowed for a few short minutes, he opened his eyes again with a satisfied look on his face and handed it back to Bakura who smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bakura, Marik and Malik walked into their room to see Ryou asleep on the bed, Bakura smirked as he lay down next to Ryou who rolled over and snuggled up to him.

"We should get ready" Marik kissed Ryou on the head and Bakura on the lips, Malik and Marik walked around the room getting ready.

"Where are we going?" Ryou woke up and he rubbed his eyes.

"We have to go for dinner" Bakura sat up.

"Okay," Ryou said as he got off the bed and pulled on his clothes, arms wrapped around him as he turned around and was looking into dark lavender eyes, he blushed as Marik narrowed his eyes and smirked playfully.

"Let me help you get dressed," he said seductively as he pushed Ryou backwards to the bathroom door.

"Marik let him go," Bakura got off the bed, Marik pouted and Ryou leant up and kissed Marik on the cheek before he followed Bakura out of the room and back to their own room, Ryou walked into the joining bathroom, "Are you coming?" Ryou asked as he opened the door, Bakura had a sly grin on his lips as he walked up to Ryou.

"Not yet," Bakura pushed him into the bathroom, Ryou's blush was redder than ever. After a while the door in the bedroom was opened and closed. Bakura's ears picked up on the sound of the door opening and closing, he put a hand over Ryou's mouth to listen. He was looking at the bathroom door as he had Ryou up against the wall, Ryou's legs around his waist, Ryou bit his lip and whimpered, as Bakura wasn't moving anymore.

"Someone's in the room!" Bakura whispered quietly as he moved his hand off Ryou's mouth, the bathroom door opened and closed, Bakura instantly let go of Ryou who slumped to the bottom of the shower. Bakura stepped out and looked around the steam filled room. A figure came out and grabbed Bakura and pinned him to the wall, a chest pushed up against his back and Bakura growled.

"It's not nice to leave your lover like that," a tongue ran up his shoulder blade.

"Well if you let me go, I can continue what I was doing." A shiver ran up Bakura's back. He was let go and as he turned around he was met with warm lips that pushed up against his in a heated kiss and he melted into it.

"You should hurry up, we don't want to be late," Marik ran his hand up Bakura's chest.

"I don't really care," Bakura tugged at Marik's shirt, Marik stopped him.

"As much as I'd love to, I don't want to get dressed _again_ and I do mean _again_, so go back to Ryou and get out of the bathroom, I'll be waiting for you," Marik gave Bakura one last kiss before leaving.

Malik lay on Bakura's bed, he was wearing tan pants, a red sleeveless top that stopped just above his navel, he had on all the gold jewelry, the chokers, the earrings and wrist bands, Marik had on black tight leather pants, a black top that was sleeveless as well. He had on the same jewelry, the earrings and chokers and the upper armbands with a few on his wrists.

Malik smirked as he rolled over onto his back, the sounds from the bathroom got louder, "Marik?" Malik looked at him.

"No Malik if we did then we would never get out of here," Marik looked down at him.

"But it sounds like so much fun," Malik whined, Marik patted him on the head as he sat down and waited. After a while Bakura and Ryou walked out of the bathroom, Ryou blushed as he got knowing smirks from Marik and Malik.

Ryou got dressed in, a white long sleeved top that hugged to his form and black tight pants, Bakura had on black leather pants, with a black top that had a white strip around the shoulders. "Are we ready?" Ryou nodded his head as Malik jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Wait Ry, come here" Bakura walked over to the drawer and pulled something out. "Sorry love but you have to wear this," Bakura held it out for Ryou to see, it was a choker, light lavender of soft velvet and hanging from it was a ring with five cones hanging around it and a triangle in the middle with an eye in the center of that. (Millennium ring)

Bakura bit his thumb as blood ran down his hand, Ryou gasped and was shocked as he grabbed Bakura's hand, "it's alright, look," Bakura pulled his hand away and wiped the blood onto the ring, it was crimson then it glowed as the blood was absorbed, Bakura smirked as he moved Ryou's hair and placed it around his neck, the velvet was nice against his skin and the ring hung in between his collarbones nicely.

"You must wear this at all times while we are here, my blood will tell anyone that you belong to me," Bakura kissed Ryou's cheek lovingly, Ryou nodded his head. "I know it's stupid to ask but do you like it?"

"Yes," Ryou hugged him, Malik and Marik smiled.

"Malik picked the colour," Bakura hugged him back. Soon they were walking through the halls and Ryou walked behind them looking around trying to take in all he could.

They came across two large doors with a demon standing on either side of the doors, they were opened and music was heard, they walked into the room and in there everyone was either dancing or sitting at a table, the music was instrumental as the demon orchestra played and the doors closed behind them and Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm, "Stay with me at all times, some of these demons don't care if you have a master, they will take advantage of you," Bakura let him go and Ryou nodded his head. "Yes what? Ryou I don't want to have to remind you as I would be expected to deal with it harshly," Bakura said coldly and it hurt Ryou as Bakura had never spoken to him like that before but he knew it was the truth.

"Yes master," Ryou bowed his head, Bakura lifted his chin and gave him a smirk then let him go. They moved through the crowded room and found a table, they all sat down, Joey and Seto walked over and they sat down with them, Joey was pulling by his collar, it was dark blue with SK written on it and to Ryou it looked like a dog collar.

Ryou looked around more carefully and his eyes widened as he saw some of the demons feeding of others, when they had finished they just dropped the half drained bodies on the floor, some got a beating afterwards and then left there, they soon got up again as they were not drained of all their blood but were quite weary from it. Ryou closed his eyes and thought it best to keep his eyes on Bakura and the table.

"They are mates and slaves, their masters don't care for them and they are not afraid to show it, just stay with us and you'll be fine," Malik took his hand in his, Ryou felt a little relieved.

"What can I get you?" asked a slave holding a tray.

"Nothing," Bakura waved him to leave, he bowed his head and left moving onto the next table. All their heads turned as Bakura's name was called out, Bakura growled as he stood up, Marik followed standing next to him.

"Didn't think that you would come," a tall man stood with black hair and grey eyes and was very muscular, a second one with green hair and blonde bangs stood next to him.

"You have the nerve to talk to me?" Bakura said smugly, the other two growled. But then their eyes landed on Ryou and they smirked.

"New mate Bakura? Tell me have you broken this one yet?" the one with the black hair looked back at Bakura.

"I don't break my slaves Tabor, it's you that does that," Bakura stepped so their view was blocked from Ryou.

"I beg to differ, it was you that broke my mate before you killed him, while I was out hunting," Tabor grabbed Bakura by the collar, Ryou stood up with a worried look. Bakura pushed him away and dusted himself off.

"He got what he deserved," Marik spat.

"No one deserved what you did to him," the other one growled at Marik as his mate stepped back unnoticed.

"We had every right to do what we did to him," Bakura stepped forward threateningly, there was a yelp from behind them, they turned around to see Ryou being grabbed by the one with the green hair and blonde bangs.

"As I see it Bakura you own me a slave and this one will do just nicely, don't you think Adham," he laughed as Ryou tried to pull his arm free. Malik growled as he leapt for him, he grabbed Ryou's arm and scratched the guy across the chest leaving a large gash in his wake, he cried out and let go of Ryou's arm, Malik grabbed him and threw him onto a near by table. Malik jumped on him and crouched down over his chest and hissed at Adham baring his fangs at him.

"You see Malik has a different opinion and I suggest that you take Adham and leave," Marik said narrowing his eyes at Tabor.

"I'll get what I want Bakura I all ways do," Tabor walked over, Malik narrowing his eyes as he got down and stepped back, Tabor helped Adham off the table.

"You better watch yourself as well," Tabor said glaring at Malik.

"I think you should go home while you have your limbs attached to your body," Malik said as he straitened himself up, the two turned and walked away, half the hall was watching as Bakura and Marik gave them a look and they all turned and went back to what they were doing.

Ryou stood there shaking as he held his arm it had a good bruise on it, Malik took his arm and looked it over, Bakura and Marik were there. "We should have a talk," Bakura took Ryou's hand and walked into a corner with Marik and Malik standing around Ryou.

"Are you alright love?" Marik asked as he ran a hand through Ryou's hair, Ryou nodded his head and leant into the touch.

"Why were they so angry at you?" Ryou asked as Bakura wrapped his arms around him.

"Just after we found you and brought you home with us, Tabor had a mate who's name was Rebus and he attacked you, the first time I got there, the second time we had gone to Egypt, this time he took Malik just after we found him, what he did to Malik" Bakura stopped as Marik opened his arms and Malik walked into them holding on to him tightly.

"We torched him and left him for Tabor to find," Marik rubbed Malik's back.

"So now he thinks you owe him a slave and he has his eye on me" Ryou bit his lip. Bakura sighed as he lifted Ryou's chin up to look into his eyes.

"He won't get his hands on you, he's not game enough to touch you," Bakura smiled and Ryou hoped that he was right. Soon a bell was rung and all the music stopped as well as the dancing.

"Dinner is served," everyone started to walk to the end of the hall where they gathered into the dinning room.

"C'mon lets get this over with," Malik said as he moved away from Marik, he held out his hand for Ryou, who clung on to it as they walked.

In here servants stood around the room and in the centre was a large table, it was so big that everyone there was able to sit at it, food was placed out and along the table was large punch bowls with red liquid running from little fountains and into the bigger part of it, you could put your cup under it and it would fill your glass for you.

Malik gave Ryou a light tug of the hand and he started to walk, they found a place to sit, Ryou sat next to Bakura, Malik was next to him and next was Marik. Yami was at the head not that Ryou could see him that well and he was pretty sure that Yugi was at his side, Seto and Joey sat down next to Marik and they were all talking.

The servants came and started to serve the food, Ryou was totally missed as the food was put on Marik, Bakura's and Malik's plate, Ryou frowned as his stomach was in need of being filled and it grumbled. Ryou looked around as everyone was eating, a lot of the slaves were on the floor by there masters feet only a few of them were actually sitting at the table.

"Bakura?" Ryou whispered, Bakura's head whipped around and gave Ryou a cold look, who bowed his head, "Master,"

Bakura frowned he hated to see Ryou like this, he took Ryou's hand under the table, "Just wait a while," he turned back to Marik, Ryou sighed as Bakura played with his fingers, he looked at Malik who was talking to Seto, he had to wonder if he was going to get any food. But just then Bakura slid the plate over to Ryou, Ryou blinked down at it as it was half eaten. Ryou looked up at Bakura, did he expect him to eat his leftovers?

"You must be a new slave," a voice said, Ryou looked over to the guy sitting next to him. "Don't worry, you should be thankful that he's feeding you, not like those other ones," he motioned toward some of the others, he had blonde short spiky hair, with black running through it and honey colored eyes, Ryou looked over to see a vampire taking a piece of meat and then throw it on the floor and his slave dove after it, "Some don't get fed for days, some even die from starvation, the names Ree" He held out his hand for Ryou to shake.

"Ryou," He shook the others hand, Ree smiled.

"So who's your master?" Ryou looked over and Bakura was still talking to Marik. "I mean what is he?"

"Demon" Ryou fiddled with the tablecloth.

"Lucky you didn't get stuck with a succubus," He looked around and leant in more to Ryou.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Succubus are as savage as they come, they not only feed off you but they need the sex as well, they sometimes kill their slaves in the most violent of ways and I don't mean torture or beatings, they go through more than any other," he nodded his head, Ryou looked up to see one of them practically attacking one of the slaves on the table, the female slave was screaming out until he hit her knocking her out and she fell to the floor lifelessly.

Ryou was visibly shaken, this place was not what he had in mind, "But then you have the vampires," Ryou had to wonder was this guy trying to frighten him?

"I know all about vampires," Ryou whispered as if he spoke any louder he would get into trouble.

"So when were you taken? I was taken as a slave back when I was ten, I'm now fifteen," his master pushed him over the half eaten plate and he started to eat.

"It's been about six months now," Ryou looked at the plate of half eaten food in front of him and he wasn't going to eat it.

"Wow and you still reject food, I'm surprised that you haven't starved to death," Ree shoved his food into his mouth. "Did he explain all the does and don'ts?" Ryou shook his head no. "Man, okay listen up, you never look any one higher than your rank in the eyes that's basically everyone here except the slaves, you're on the same level as them but they'll try to pull one over you, never listen to anyone else but your master, never talk to anyone unless they talk to you first, always answer with a yes master or just master that way you save yourself a beating, that's all I can think of for now anyway," he started to eat again, oh how Ryou wanted to cry, so many rules and there were probably more that he didn't know of.

"Oh and never touch your master, they can touch you but you can't touch them unless you're asked to," he said with a mouth full of food. "But I don't know how you got this far with a demon if you don't know the rules, they must be lenient with you,"

"A lot but thanks, this is just all new to me that's all, it's different at home," Ryou took the bread and started to eat it.

"It always is, so is my master they seem so relaxed at home but here they're all on edge, don't get me wrong I love the floor, but at home it seems softer than here," his master pushed over a cup with water.

"You sleep on the floor?" Ryou asked shocked.

"No it's more like the basement with a blanket and pillow, here I don't even get a blanket," he whispered. "So where do you sleep?" Ryou wasn't sure if he should answer that.

"I'm not sure we got here this afternoon," Ryou looked over to see Bakura push a cup of water to him, Ryou looked up to smile at him as he picked it up, but Bakura didn't even look at him and his smile faded.

"Don't worry, you'll get a place to sleep and don't worry about your masters attitude it's the councils rules, no salve can eat or drink before their master so don't be offended by them " he looked at Ryou then back at his plate as it was now empty and he pushed it away.

Ryou picked at his food as if it would crawl away, he was feeling sick and couldn't eat. After a while everyone started to move out into the hall as they were done eating. Bakura turned around and saw that Ryou hadn't eaten the food, he felt bad that Ryou had to eat like this and to be treated this way.

"You're not eating!" Ryou shook his head.

"I'm not hungry… master," Ryou pushed the plate away from himself, Bakura noticed a few looking at them, Bakura growled _'nosey sons of bitches' _he thought.

"Eat it now!" Bakura said growling, Ryou frowned.

"I'm not hungry," Ryou growled back the best he could.

"Eat it Ryou," the on lookers frowned and started to whisper, Bakura heard what they were saying and he had to think quickly, here the council could punish how they liked and if the whispers kept going then it would reach one of them, they had two much attention as it was so he got up and grabbed Ryou by the collar of his shirt, Ryou yelped in surprise. Malik and Marik had caught what was going on.

"Bakura hand me your slave," Malik asked, Bakura looked over and released Ryou, Malik held out his arms and Ryou stumbled into them. Malik pulled Ryou onto his lap, Ryou leant his head on Malik's shoulder.

"You must not talk back," Malik whispered as he ran his hand through Ryou's hair, he leant over and grabbed some food and placed it on a plate then put it in front of him and he started to feed Ryou. Soon the room was almost empty and Ryou had eaten all he could. They walked out and the music played again, everyone was either dancing or talking and it was getting late, Ryou was almost falling asleep on his feet.

Ryou leant on Malik when all of a sudden a scent filled his nose sending his senses into a frenzy it was like his body was going in all directions at once. He stood up straight and looked around trying to place where this strange allure was coming from, it was like it was calling to just him and was intoxicating. He started to walk to what looked like the stage unaware of who or what was around him, he walked past some demons dancing on the dance floor when suddenly he was grabbed.

"What do we have here? A slave without a master!" the voice purred.

"I have one," Ryou answered gently without fighting to get out of her hold on him.

"I've been watching you all night, why don't you come with me," she pulled him closer and her scent was now controlling his every feeling and had put Ryou in some sort of a trance. She started to lead him away from everyone in the hall.

Bakura looked around to see that Ryou wasn't with them, he growled as he looked around, "Ryou's gone" Malik and Marik started to walk around looking for him. The girl had Ryou up against a wall outside the hall, she was about to bite down on his neck when she was grabbed and thrown across the passageway and she landed on her feet then hissed. "What are you doing with my slave?"

"It's none of your business," she spat. Bakura pulled Ryou into his arms, he looked Ryou over and saw that he was under her spell, Bakura snorted in disgust at the girl.

"Go get another slave and not one that's attached" he hissed at her, she had used her powers on Ryou, no human could resist the scent of a succubus whether it was male or female it was a way to lure in their victims. Malik and Marik came out and the girl hissed then left the hall.

"Is he alright?" they both asked in unison.

"He's fine," Bakura sighed as he hugged Ryou tighter, Marik lifted his chin and Ryou's eyes were unfocused and cloudy. "I'm taking him to bed," Bakura said as he started to walk, Malik and Marik followed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

Ladygodess: I'm tired and going now, everyone is asleep anyway. (Walks off mumbling) Oh **R&R **people (hands out plushies of Marik and Malik).


	16. Day Out

Ladygodess: Hey, another update for you.

Ryou: **warnings:** Yaoi, M.

Yami Marik: You need to write something, where I take over the world (laughs insanely)

Malik: (sighs) Not again.

Ladygodess: (runs out of the room) I'm not writing it.

Yami Bakura: Ladygodess doesn't own **Yugioh **or anything else but the story plot and the characters that she makes up along the way.

**CHAP 16: Day Out**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Everyone is here," a guard knelt down in a dark room, it was small and had an off smell to it, in the early hours of the morning in front of the three council members.

"Good we have what we need," the woman said as she sat down on a chair.

"But what do we do now?" the old man asked.

"The best way to do it is to observe them and then take care of them," the younger one smiled.

"But what do we do about Yami? If we take out his most trusted and loyal people, starting with the slaves and one at a time than we go after the throne".

"Call the assassins and watch them, they will pay in the most painful of ways" laughter rang out in the hall as the guard got up and left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Ryou gasped he sat up holding his head as it was throbbing and he couldn't remember last night at all. Bakura was still sound asleep next to him, his hair over his eyes and his bare chest raised and fell with every steady breath that he took in. Ryou smiled as he leant his head on Bakura's chest listening to his strong heartbeat, he closed his eyes and was starting to fall back asleep again.

Bakura pulled him closer in his sleep. Ryou sighed smiling at the warmth coming from Bakura's body. A knock came at the door, Bakura growled deep in his throat. "I'll get it" Ryou whispered as he stretched and got up and walked over to it.

"I would like one morning with you without interruptions." Bakura put the pillow over his head, Ryou rolled his eyes heavenward as he opened the door. He yelped as Malik jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. Marik smirked as he walked past kissing Ryou on the cheek and walked over to the bed.

Marik climbed onto the bed and over the top of Bakura like a cat, he smirked mischievously as he lifted the pillow off Bakura's face and started to kiss up his neck moving slowly to his lips with his hands following close behind. "Morning love," Marik purred as he ran a hand over Bakura's chest.

"Morning," Bakura took in a sharp breath at the touch and Marik chuckled.

"Get up we're going into town," Marik rolled off and lay there with his hands behind his head. Bakura pulled the pillow over his head again and mumbled something about getting up early, they had decided that the less time Ryou spent here the better it would be for him. Ryou giggled as Malik whispered something in his ear and pulled him into the bathroom.

After a while they were ready to leave, "Here Ryou you'll need this." Marik pulled out of the closet a cream colored cape and draped it over Ryou's body, he frowned as he got a closer look at him "are you feeling alright?" Marik asked, as he noticed Ryou's cheeks were flushed, which indicated that he would have a fever.

"I'm fine… what's this for?" Ryou looked up confused motioning to the cape as it covered his head and most of his body.

"You have never been in the desert before, with skin like yours you'll burn before we get down the street." Marik said as he was wearing his dark purple cape.

"The light colour won't be as hot," Bakura said as he threw on a red one with a white stripe on it, it looked old and worn but had kept its colors.

"But won't you get hot Marik?" Ryou asked looking at his dark cape.

"Marik doesn't feel the heat or cold much," Malik shrugged as he had on a light lavender one. Soon they walked out of the bedroom and down the halls to the front gates, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou stood there for a few minutes as a carriage pulled up with the same creepy animals at the front. Malik climbed in and then Marik who held out a hand for Ryou who took it and stepped in, Bakura followed after Marik closing the door behind them. The carriage gave a pull and Ryou stumbled and fell into Bakura's arms.

"If you wanted to sit on my lap you could have just said so," Bakura smirked as he sat Ryou next to him.

"I don't see why we just didn't fly out of here," Malik grumbled absentmindedly as he looked out the window.

"The council doesn't want anyone flying, we have to use the door to the human world," Marik rolled his eyes as they sat for a while in silence.

"Has anyone found it by accident?" Ryou drew his eyes away from the window, to Bakura.

"A few but they don't leave again," Bakura grabbed Ryou again as the carriage gave another pull and then it stopped.

They climbed out and Bakura took Ryou's hand then walked through the tavern, it was empty except for a few that lay on the floor past out from drinking and also some that had been fighting. They soon stepped out into the street, Malik pulled Ryou's hand and they walked off, Bakura and Marik followed them.

They walked through the busy market, Ryou walked looking at all the stalls, Bakura and Marik pocketed some of the stuff as they went, they stopped and smirked as they saw what they were looking for.

Bakura and Marik walked up to a man that was selling the use of his horses for the day, they started to talk, Ryou and Malik walked over. Ryou was about to protest that he didn't know how to ride a horse, when something caught his eye and a mischievous smirk crossed his lips, "Dune buggies" he said to himself as he walked over, this would be fun.

"You can have them for a day" a man said as he walked up to Ryou, Marik, Bakura and Malik walked over to see what Ryou had found.

"Are they hard to use?" Ryou asked with interest as he looked them over.

"Easier then horses, here I'll show you," the man climbed in giving Ryou a quick run down of how to run the buggy and jumped out again. "There's an extra can of fuel" he showed Ryou, who looked on with excitement, "It should last you the whole day and a few more if your lucky" Bakura pulled out the money and handed it to the man.

"We'll take two," they climbed into the two seats that they had beside each other and a roll cage over the top. Ryou and Bakura were in a Black one, Malik and Marik had a blue one. They drove out of the city and into the desert where they traveled half the morning, they pulled up at what looked like a large patch of rubble, Bakura, Marik and Malik climbed out and Ryou followed, he had never had so much fun riding in a dune buggy before.

They walked through the rubble but it was more like stones and half of a house standing with a path broken and covered in sand. Ryou walked through it and it was like the small town had been in a war. Ryou sighed as he walked through past a well and he was standing on a hill as he glanced back to see Malik and Marik under a tree talking, there was a palace just up ahead, it sat higher than anything else around him. "That's where we're going!" Ryou jumped and turned around to see Bakura standing there.

"What is it that place?" Ryou asked turning back around.

"It once housed the pharaohs of Egypt and made our life a living hell," Bakura walked up and stood beside Ryou.

"Was it that bad back then?" Ryou asked as his cape blew around him.

"Marik and I robbed from the pharaoh to feed ourselves and he would send the palace guards to find out who was doing it, with the three of us with the hair that we have they had their eyes on us, so we had to be extra careful but the pharaoh got wind that we were staying in a town not to far from here, the village of Kuru Eruna and he sent in guards after us, Marik was out of town that night, you and I almost died in that town if it wasn't for me having wings we would have, along with everyone else that we knew," Bakura sighed, "I had good friends in that village too,"

"Were you ever caught?" Ryou asked.

"Once, I was coming out of a tomb and a friend told them that I was robbing it, you were right behind me but as soon as my feet hit the ground they grabbed and shackled me, you had enough sense to stay where you were, you ran back home and told Marik, he got me out, but after that they knew me and it made it harder to rob and move around, we moved from here after the guards ripped you from the street and put you in their dungeon," Bakura started to walk past Ryou in the direction of the palace and Ryou followed him.

"So I was your partner?" Ryou walked beside him, Bakura smirked.

"You were able to get into places that I couldn't like rooms and such, you came in handy a lot of the time," Ryou stopped and frowned.

"Is that why you saved me, to help you rob tombs?" Bakura stopped and turned around looking at Ryou.

"No you wanted to be with me and help me no matter what I did you followed me, so I taught you how to steal and take care of yourself in case something happened to us, so don't act all shocked" the wind blew around them carrying with it sand.

"No I wasn't I just wanted to know that's all, I didn't mean anything by it," Ryou said quietly as he looked away.

"I know, come on," Bakura turned around and walked into the large palace. Ryou walked in right behind Bakura, sand lay thick on the ground and a few footprints were there as well from others that ventured in before them. "Stay close, thugs come here to hide from the law while they steal from town." Bakura looked back as he walked up to a door that was ajar, then walked through it not touching the door at all, Ryou followed. He gasped as the room that they walked into was like a hall the ceiling was high and pillars placed around the hall.

Ryou looked around in _aww_ "this is the throne room where the pharaoh sat and gave his orders," Bakura hissed, Ryou looked at him and thought that Bakura really hated that pharaoh.

They moved through the hall to the back where the throne was, Bakura smirked as he pushed a stone brick in the wall and the floor opened up, Ryou jumped back as Bakura pulled off an old flame torch, he pulled out a lighter and lit it.

Bakura winked at Ryou as he started to walk down the stars Ryou ran around and walked down the stars, he walked right behind him, after a bit they came to the bottom of the stairs. With the torchlight it made everything have a yellow hew to it, they walked down the long hallway and they stopped at a door.

"Hold this," Bakura handed Ryou the torch who took it. Bakura ran his hand over the door, "this is it!" Bakura pushed opened the door, he took the torch from Ryou and walked in.

Ryou gasped as Bakura lit one of the torches and the rest of them lit up one by one, the room was big, the size of there lounge room at Yami's place and it had hieroglyphs on the walls, pots, jewels, jewelry and statues laid out around the room.

Ryou walked around looking at the wall his hand moved over it lightly, "can you read all of this?" Ryou asked as he looked at Bakura who was looking through the room's treasures.

"It's just records of who put what here and who had the most treasure, I'm bigger than you, type of stuff, they were all like that," Bakura had his back to Ryou who chuckled.

"Like you," Ryou smirked.

"What!" Bakura straightened and looked at Ryou.

"Right here, look it's a drawing of you with gold, did you put yourself on the wall?" Ryou was laughing, Bakura walked over and looked at the wall.

"That's not me, he's to short and the hair is to long and he's not carrying enough gold, so see it's not me!" Bakura pointed to the picture then walked off.

"How did that go, I'm bigger than you," Ryou was still chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah," Bakura rolled his eyes as he went back to what he was doing. "They must have thought that I had a lot of gold to have put me on that wall, after all I was the thief king" he picked up a pot and moved it to the side. "It was a record of what I stole from here," Bakura picked another pot and moved it, "You should see the center of this place they have a whole wall about Marik and I," Bakura said proudly.

"See you just said that it was you" Ryou smirked, Bakura blinked a few times, then shrugged as he went back to what he was doing, "How is it that no one has found this place?" Ryou asked as he looked back at the wall.

"Who knows maybe they weren't looking for it," Just as Bakura had said that, Ryou's hand moved over the wall and it moved a stone and the wall moved, Ryou yelped as the floor gave way, Bakura jumped up and rushed over, but the wall closed back over. "RYOU!" Bakura banged on the wall with his fists. He looked over the wall and cursed knowing that he wasn't going to get through it this way and Ryou would end up somewhere else in this place, he ran out of the room picking up his bag as he went and back up to the throne room.

Ryou slid down what was like a slide and it was dark when he soon came to a stop, it was more of a roll and then hit the wall, he whimpered a few times rubbing his head as he sat up and looked around. It was dark he got up, he was about to call out but then thought that it wasn't a good idea as Bakura had told him that thugs came here and he would surely be heard and found. He got up and put his hand on the wall and walked using the wall to guide him in the dark.

He stopped as his hand gripped a corner, he bit his lip and walked around and then down that hallway, all of a sudden he fell forward, his knees hitting the steps, "Lucky there not going down," he rubbed his knees and climbed them.

It was a little lighter and he could see better as he walked down the hall, "how am I going to get out of here?" he mumbled to himself as he walked past a door way and something caught his eye. Ryou stopped and walked into the room it was bright as if he was outside, he sighed in relief as he didn't like the dark and walking through a strange place it was scary.

He looked at the wall they had hieroglyphs all over them as did the pillars of battles and farms and the Nile, everything that they had ever done was in the massive room, he walked around with his hand on the wall. Was this the center of this place that Bakura was talking about? Ryou could be in here all day and he still wouldn't see every wall.

Ryou sighed as he stopped looking at the hieroglyphs and started looking for a way out. He walked in a straight line and soon he found himself in a room that was like a kitchen, he walked through to the other side of the room, sand and dust flew around his feet as he walked. He opened the door and he was in another room, it was empty and he frowned and wondered if he was going to get out of this.

As he walked through yet another, he found himself looking down stairs and a pool with water from the river coming in, the water was clear and lily pads floating on top of the water.

He looked around he was so lost that it looked like he could be lost for a week in here, then a path caught his eye, "I could follow it until I came to the front again," he smiled as he liked that idea better than walking around in this place.

He walked around the path, it lead to what would have been a garden at one time, he was to busy looking around to see the figure standing in front of him. He walked right into it and he yelped, but instead of falling he had strong arms wrap around him.

He looked up and gasped as he didn't realize straight away who was holding him, "Where's Bakura?" Malik asked smiling down at him.

"We got separated from each other," Ryou looked at the front entrance.

"How'd you mange that one?" Malik let him go and took Ryou by the hand and started to walk back to the throne room.

"Where were you and Marik?" Ryou was walking beside him.

"We were in there and we heard Bakura call out to you,' Malik said. "So how did you get,"

"Separated, I was looking at the wall in the room and then I was falling," Ryou looked around his surroundings. Malik shook his head, they walked up the front steps, Bakura came running down them and embraced Ryou.

"Are you alright?" Bakura stepped back and looked Ryou over, traps were still active and many had died in the attempting to look for the treasures within this place.

"I'm fine, I saw that place that you were talking about," Ryou said with a smile. "But I didn't really look,"

"We'll come back and I'll take you through it," Malik said as he looked up at the door to see Marik coming down to them.

"I think we should get back anyway," Bakura said as he held Ryou's hand and walked back to the buggies.

They pulled into town and gave back the buggies then they walked through the town, Bakura stopped at seeing something and a smirk played across his lips, "Hey guys lets have dinner in town and see a show?"

Marik frowned as he looked around "Ahh… no way I'll do the dinner but I'm not doing that," Ryou and Malik looked to where Bakura had been, Malik rolled his eyes as Ryou smiled.

"Do you like Macbeth Ry?" Bakura smirked.

"You only like it because everyone dies in Shakespeare's plays and it's the most violent of ones," Malik stated.

"Hey I knew the guy, we had a very good time drinking and talking, though he got a little worried at times but a lot of fun and the man could hold his liquor," Bakura laughed.

"I've never seen it but if you want to go then I'll be more than happy to go with you," Ryou smiled.

"Then Malik and I have other plans, we'll do dinner then meet back at the tavern say at midnight," Marik said, everyone nodded their heads in agreement and left for the dinner.

They went in and sat at a table then ordered their meals, they ate and had a few drinks, before leaving they stood outside and gave each other a kiss before going their separate ways.

Bakura and Ryou walked into the theatre, Bakura got the tickets and walked up to a box that was all theirs which over looked the stage nicely.

Ryou got comfy in the seat and Bakura sat next to him, Ryou watched as everyone below them moved around getting into their seats, the man stepped out and announced that it was starting and the lights dimmed as the show began.

After a while the show was stopped at halfway, "How are you liking it so far?" Bakura asked he looked quite comfy in the oversized red chair.

"It's great, I like this one better than his others," Ryou said excitedly as he leaned on the railing, Bakura smirked as he watched Ryou, half way through the intermission, Marik and Malik burst in through the door closing it behind them and leaning on it and laughing.

"What have you two done now?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at them as they sat down.

"Nothing!" they both said innocently, Bakura rolled his eyes, the lights dimmed again and the show started up, Malik and Marik rolled their eyes as they sat down.

Soon the show ended and they walked outside and out of the theatre when a few people ran by shouting something about a _monster_ and a door to a home _burning_ down, Malik and Marik tried to look innocent as possible, "Nothing ha" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"What, just some fun with the locals Ra knows that they need it," Marik shrugged as he walked by them. They walked back through the old house and through the tavern, the black carriage was there in no time and took them back to the castle.

Ryou walked into the bathroom and ran a bath he was happy that they had running water, he climbed in and washed off the sand from the day out, he came back out into the room to find Bakura fast asleep already, Ryou towel dried his hair and climbed in next to Bakura and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC**

Ladygodess: that's it for today, I'm worn out as it was a long chap, sorry for the late update on this one (beams) but I updated SEE, SEE. (Giggles waving) BYE!

Ryou: So **R&R **thanks.


	17. Punishments

Hey (bows to readers) no I haven't died and this must be the longest I have gone without updating, with everything that has happened over this season (hyperventilating) everything seems to be going back to normal, but something had come up before Christmas that has taken my attention away from the computer so I won't be updating as often as before as it will last a few more months, so I'll update as soon as I can.

Warnings: M Yaoi and use of language not much but some.

Disclaimer: don't own **Yugioh.**

****

**CHAP 17: Punishments**

* * *

The next morning Tabor and Adham walked down the halls, "soon, we'll get our pay back," said Tabor as he pushed open a door and entered the small room, he knelt down in front of the council members.

"We followed them yesterday and they are a little kind to their slave but nothing to report as of yet," Adham looked up.

"Go and don't come back until you have something," Hawk waved a hand as they got up and went to walk away.

"Keep a better eye on them, especially that boy. I want to know how he's going, after all Tabor it was my son that Ryou killed," growled Ella as she threw a glass at the wall in her fit of rage.

"But the others?" Adham looked worried, she walked up and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

"I'm taking over the throne and I WANT HIM TO PAY! I DON'T CARE! I WANT HIM DEAD! DEAD, DEAD!" she screamed like a two year old on a sugar-induced tantrum.

A little gasp of an, _oh no_ with a hand over the mouth, "I must get this news back at once this is what we had expected," it leaped from the window and flew off towards the mountain in a hurried speed.

* * *

Ryou woke up like he did every morning with arms and legs wrapped around his body, he moved his head up slightly to see that Bakura was asleep, Ryou untangled himself carefully from Bakura as not to wake him, he got off the bed and he pulled his clothes on and fastened the choker around his neck, he then ran a brush through his long white hair.

He was going to get some breakfast for Bakura and himself, which would be a breakfast in bed, Ryou smirked as he leant down and kissed Bakura on the cheek and he rolled over and mumbled in his sleep. He then left the room and started for the kitchen on the way he heard some yells of _dead, dead, dead_, he brushed it off as someone was having a bad morning.

He walked into the kitchen, Yugi and Joey were there as well with Seto and Yami. Ryou walked and got the stuff that he need and walked over to the table.

"Hey Ry how's your stay going?" Yami asked.

"Okay, a little scary at times but it's been okay it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Ryou smiled.

"Do you want to go to town today we're all going?" Yugi asked.

"You don't look that good and it will have to be short we have a dance on tonight, don't forget," Seto said coldly.

"I'm fine well I have to go, I'll see you after and meet you by the lake," Ryou walked off, back up the halls with a tray of food. He ran into that same slave girl, she gave Ryou another look he ignored her and walked by she grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking just outside the councils chamber door.

"I know that your master loves you," she hissed narrowing her eyes at him, Ryou wide eyed and mouth agape.

"I don't now what you're talking about, now if you don't mind I have these to take to my master," Ryou tried to shrug her off but she pushed him to the door. "What is your problem?" he growled at her.

"You are" with that she opened the door and pushed Ryou into the room, she walked off laughing to her self. The food and tray that Ryou had was all over the floor he winced as he had grazed his elbows on the ground.

"What the hell?" everyone in the room looked at the teen, who was getting up, "bring him here," Ella commanded Tabor smirked as he stood up and grabbed Ryou by the back of the neck and lifted him to his feet, Ryou yelped as he was dropped again.

"I'm sorry, I lost my balances and fell in," Ryou bowed his head.

"Call his master, he will be punished for his insolence," Ella said as a guard left the room the words _punished_ ran through his head would Bakura do it? It wasn't that long before Bakura walked into the room with a not so pleased look on his face.

"What do you want now?" Bakura growled his eyes landing on Ryou and his breath stopped dead in his throat.

"Your slave was spying on us," Ella grinned this wasn't what she wanted but it would be a start.

"What?" Ryou blurted out, "I fell in here by accident," he defended himself Bakura knew that that was closer to the truth than her accusing him of spying, but how would he get him out of this.

"C'mon" Bakura took his arm and pulled him to his feet then walked to the door.

"Bakura we expect him to be punished for this," Hawk called out, Bakura stopped and growled. "You will do it or we will," he smirked. "Ten lashes will do."

"No, he's my mate and I'll punish him how I see fit." Bakura narrowed his eyes at them.

"You will do it," Ella slammed her hand on the arm of the chair. Bakura growled as he walked out of the room.

"Bakura I wasn't spying on them," Ryou pleaded he bit his lip as he looked up at him, Bakura didn't answer him, they walked into the bedroom, Bakura slammed the door making Ryou jump in his grasp.

"I know that they are lying," Bakura walked over to the draw and pulled out a few things then walked back up to him, Ryou backed up a bit wondering what Bakura was going to do with him about the punishment. Bakura grabbed his chin and kissed him on the lips, he ran his fingers along Ryou's jaw line down his neck and to the bottom of his shirt "I love you," Bakura whispered against Ryou's lips as he pulled off his shirt and discarded it on the bed, he took Ryou's hands and then bound them together.

"What are you doing?" Ryou gasped he never liked to be restrained in anyway at all. Bakura didn't answer, he pushed Ryou's chest to the bedpost his arms above his head, "Bakura stop," Ryou started to panic as he pulled on his bonds, his feet barely touched the floor, he heard Bakura go over to a draw then a crack of a whip, Ryou's eyes widened, as Bakura was standing right behind him with his chest pushed up against his back he put something to his lips, Ryou pulled his head away in defiance.

"It will help." Bakura said his voice was emotionless.

"Let me go," Ryou whimpered again but that was all Bakura needed as he put it into his mouth and tied it at the back, tears ran down Ryou's cheeks as he struggled more what had happened to his mate that would rather kill a person for even looking at him wrong than have him hurt? Ryou let out another whimper as the leather creaked he was being flexed in Bakura's grip.

Bakura tightened his hold on it, his hands shaking as his knuckles turned white this is what he dreaded about coming here, he didn't want to do this, he just stared to the whip in his hands, the door opened and he heard Marik gasp his face taking on a dark look narrowing his eyes dangerously at Bakura, the silent question of what was he doing? Ryou looked at Marik pleading with him to help him as he continued to struggle in getting free.

Marik knew that this was not a playtime toy, he walked up to Bakura and held out his hand demandingly for the whip eyes narrowed even more as Bakura didn't respond, "I can't" Bakura looked up at him, Marik was shocked when he gave that look to Bakura he would give in to Marik's demands right away.

"What is going on?" Marik looked at Ryou then back to Bakura, "I hope that you're going to say that you're going to bring this into our playtime?"

"I have to punish him," Bakura growled.

"Why?" Marik looked at Ryou's bare back he was relieved that he had gotten here in time.

"The council thinks that Ryou was spying on them and if I don't do it, they will" Bakura said with venom in his voice. Just as Marik was going to speak the door opened again and Malik gasped as he saw Ryou and ran over to him.

"Malik don't," Marik order looking at him and then turned back to Bakura, Ryou whimpered as he locked eyes with Malik's.

"Have you lost your minds, what do you think your doing to him? And it better not be a sex thing," Malik growled, he knew that the two liked to get a little kinky every once in a while but they never brought him or Ryou into it before.

"Bakura?" Marik still had his hand out his look hadn't moved either, his eyes glowed blood red and his fangs become longer.

"I don't want them to hurt him, I have to do it," Bakura turned his back on Marik which was another thing that was not advised to do with one such as Marik when he was angry. He turned Bakura back around forcefully and slammed him into the wall, Bakura cried out as the wall cracked around his back Marik hadn't meant for it to be that hard but he wasn't going to let it show.

"You don't have to do this," Marik growled there noses were touching.

"Are you going to do it Marik?" Bakura barked back.

"No, but if you do this he will hate us, if not he will be afraid of you," Marik hissed just so Bakura was the only one to hear him, Bakura's defiance's melted at Marik's words, which only happened in the presence of Marik, he dropped the whip and threw his arms around his neck, Marik let out a sigh as he held him close.

Bakura pulled back and walked over to Ryou and Malik who watched them, Bakura untied Ryou's hands from the beds canopy, as soon as his feet touched the floor Ryou ran right into Marik's arms shaking, Marik didn't touch his bonds at all as Ryou was still gagged and his wrists tied together. Bakura sighed as he walked up to them he ran his hand over Ryou's head and down to his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Bakura took off the gag and dropped it on the floor then untied his hands.

"Why I told you?" Ryou growled at him, Bakura hung his head.

"I know, but it was them, I didn't want them to hurt you," Bakura looked up at him then Marik, who was enraged and Malik was still watching them. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura. As soon as Ryou had left Marik's arms he stormed out of the room, "Where are you going?" Bakura called out, he let go of Ryou and ran out of the room after him.

**XXXXX Yami P.O.V XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Here I am right after breakfast sitting on my throne once again and they just keep going on and on, Ra I could have picked a better council than this. I'M SO BORED! I could pull my hair out and here we go about the werewolves again last time it was the succubus, they had to much sex and fed to often, but the werewolves, they eat too much they are too reckless. I look down and see Yugi falling asleep with his head on my lap.

"So we thought that the wolves should be cut back on there intake of food, well people," what? Look at Ella, she's old, old all right older than time itself.

"What do you think that they can eat other than people?" I raise an eyebrow at them.

"Well they can have other animals," says Hawk as he looks at me, he can't be serious can he?

"Maybe they can have five slaves per house and they can't be killed, but live in the house for five years," Touya adds his point in the man will fall down dead on his feet one day.

"What do you three do? Sit in a room and think this up, then come to me with this dribble, they eat criminals, like me and others out there we don't have the luxury to pick what we eat like you, who live here we are in the human world, so come back when you have a real problem to discus with me," I stated but something seems off with them, I'll have to look into it and keep an eye on them.

"But we have to" I growl at them and they look nervous.

"Leave now and do your job, there the elf village that you missed only half of them turned up, why is that?" They're not looking at me.

"Oh by the way my lord, Mea the queen she just said no to coming here, she sent a message to you," Ella clicked her fingers a witch came in with a box, she handed it to Yami and walked out of the room. Yami opened the box and a ball of light appeared with an image, to see a woman in her twenties, she had long light blue hair and her skin was a faded blue colour as well and wings that shone with colours every time she moved, she had on white and pink robes.

_"Lord Yami with my deepest apologies that I'm not with you on this meeting, as something has come up. I know that it is not excuse for my absence, but all shall be revealed soon on my arrival. Yami you would know by the time I get there and you will start to understand as this mater at hand will move quickly, just remember that I'm your ally bye for now"_ Yami frowned as the image faded into the box, why would Mea not come? Something must be up.

"Fine go," I waved a hand at them and they bowed and left I look down and Yugi is asleep, I sighed and gave him a light nudge, he looks up at me but then the doors open with such force and the power that I could feel it had me sweating in fear, I have felt that once before an angry power, wait I have, oh no Yami's eye widened.

**XXXX Normal P.O.V XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Marik stormed into the throne room the three council members moved to Yami, mostly for protection, this did not stop Marik at all as he cornered them.

"Marik what is the meaning of this?" Yami shouted, but then fell silent as he shot Yami a look, Yami knew that Marik wasn't the type to lose his temper like this no mater what he was doing.

"You three are getting on my nerves," Marik growled, "DO YOU THINK THAT IT'S WISE TO GET ON MY NERVES?" Marik yelled at them and they flinched.

"What did we do?" Ella asked in confusion, her voice constricted in her breath and she sounded quite funny it was more of a squeak.

"You order Bakura to punish his mate," his eyes narrowed at them, Yami leant forward.

"He was spying on us," Hawk blurted out, Marik's sharp hard gaze met his frightened one, Bakura stood at the door. Marik punched the wall that was next to his head leaving a hole and his knuckles bleeding.

"SYPING!" Marik laughed darkly that it sent chills down everyone's spines, "the only thing that boy is guilty of is being too kind hearted to those that don't deserve it," Marik clenched his fists at his side his knuckles cracking as he did.

"We expect all slaves and mates to respect us and the law," Touya said quietly, he gasped as Marik's power held him to the wall and the pressure was increasing on them they were infuriating him further than before.

"Your laws! No one else's, you will stay away from Ryou, Bakura and my mate." Marik stepped back a bit.

"We have to gather his information," Ella spoke up rather stupidly as this would have been advised for her to keep her mouth shut, Marik stepped up to them he leant in closely to them.

"Do not fuck with me or you will find out first hand what I'm capable of doing to you," Marik threatened them but it was more of a promise, Bakura wide eyed as he knew that Marik didn't use such words but knew better than to interfere.

"Marik?" Yami said sternly as Marik started for the door.

"Not now!" Marik barked back, he took Bakura's hand and lead him out of the hall. Yugi looked up at Yami.

"My lord, are you going to let him get away with talking to us like that?" Ella asked as she moved away from the wall.

"No Ella, would you like to talk to him now," Yami raised his eyebrow at her, she shook her head no, Yami snorted, "that's what I thought."

"He was really mad what did they do?" Yugi asked as Yami pulled him onto his lap.

"They tried to have Ryou punished" Yami gave them a disapproved look, they hung there heads, "I suggest that you do stay away from them if you value your life, as I don't blame them."

"I've never seen him so angry before, even Bakura looked a little scared of him," Yugi looked at the doors then back to Yami.

"Leave now," Yami commanded them, they bowed their heads and left the hall. "Marik was Bakura's master. When he found Bakura he was a lot like Ryou is now, but don't be fooled Bakura is strong and has a darker side to him that I have only seen in battle and when it looks like no one could stop him in his rage, Marik would speak and Bakura obeys him every time without question or hesitation," Yami sighed.

"I didn't know that Bakura would be that type to be controlled or submissive like that,"

"He's not, but it's just something that Marik has that no other can do." Yami got up putting Yugi to his feet, "How about we go into town now and have a look around and do a little exploring?" Yugi jumps up, and Yami laughed.

"We can go now?" Yami nodded his head as Yugi hugs him and runs to the door. Yugi was jumping up and down in excitement. Yami walked over and opened the door and they left for a day out.

* * *

**TBC **

Okay that's it for me, I'll update on my other stories soon, just hang in there.

**R&R **


	18. Marik’s Punishment

(Comes in with big puppy dog eyes) Hi, I know that I haven't updated on this in a long time but I was working on my other story. But good news for you I'll do a few chapters on this one (jumps around happily) I have finished it.

A note Please! Hold on a little longer for the prequel to the **House Of Motou** I have too many stories to get done and I have a metal block for it and am stuck on it, (sighs) my free time is spent trying to get them done though I love it (smiles) I want to have some completed before I post another new story.

**Warnings**: M Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: don't own **Yugioh.**

****

**CHAP 18: Marik's Punishment **

* * *

Malik sat on the bed holding Ryou in his arms, Marik walked in followed by Bakura, Marik slumped in the chair in the corner near the window. Bakura leant on the closed door, "Malik" Bakura motioned for him, Malik let go of Ryou and got up off the bed Bakura opened the door and walked out leaving the two alone.

Ryou looked up at Marik from the bed who had that same dark look and with that Ryou thought that his mood would snap at any given movement if provoked, but it was his hand that got Ryou's attention he frowned as he got off the bed slowly and walked into the bathroom to the cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit then walked back into the room, he walked over to Marik and knelt down on the floor in front of him. Marik stared out of the window in thought, as Ryou rummaged through the small box and pulled out what he was looking for then took Marik's hand gently and started to clean it.

"You don't have to be so angry at what happened." Ryou whispered, he was still shaking at what happened, even though he wasn't hurt it did frighten him. Marik shifted his glare down at Ryou he was still angry. Ryou could feel his eyes on him he kept his head down as he worked, his hair hiding half of his face.

"What I do is none of your," Marik stopped himself he took a deep breath to calm himself as he would be getting angry at the wrong person and the stress of being here was now getting to him and the last thing that he needed was Ryou getting more upset.

"I know it's not, not here anyway, but Bakura is more upset than me right now," Ryou breathed, it was as if it blew in with the wind from a distance not wanting to make Marik anymore angry than he already was, the wounds were starting to heal all ready.

"You are to be confined to this room or mine, you are not to go anywhere without Bakura or I, not even Malik for the reminder of the time we are here, you have caused enough trouble." Marik growled warningly at him as he narrowed his eyes they glowed. Ryou stopped his hands for a second but then continued to wipe away the last of the blood on Marik's hand Ryou felt the burn of the tears in his eyes as he bowed his head even lower and his heart sank.

Malik was going to take him and read him the hieroglyphs at the palace. "Yes master," Ryou whispered, Marik snorted coldly as he got up out of the chair his cape brushed over Ryou's face, he walked away leaving his young love on the floor but he stopped at the door not turning around at all he just spoke over his shoulder.

"You'll still be punished not by Bakura, but me." Ryou looked up shocked as the door slammed shut shaking the room with the force. Ryou got up and ran to the door and he pulled on the handle but it didn't open.

"Master?" Ryou pulled harder he pulled his hands away and pounded on the door as a light filled the room. "Marik's shield" Ryou moved away as the room was now sealed "Marik" he sighed as the tears fell he leant his back on the door, what punishment did he have in mind for him?

Marik had stopped all slaves from going into the room and if they did they were watched while they dropped off food for him, he had also told Yami that Ryou had been punished, as the night came Ryou ran a bath and relaxed while reading an old book that he had brought along with him. The night wore on he lay on the bed wondering when Bakura would be joining him. Before he new it the door opened as the slave girl that had knocked him into that room and started the trouble placed the food down on the nightstand.

Ryou frowned at her as she just smirked smugly at him, "I guess that I was wrong about your master loving you," she laughed as she left the room. Ryou rolled back over and hugged his pillow as his tears fell on it. Later that day Marik waited outside the door as a different slave took Ryou his lunch, Ryou jumped off the bed as the shield was let down and the slave entered the room, he put the food down and picked up the untouched food from that morning.

The slave left the room Ryou ran at the door and pulled on it, "Marik!" he stopped and he leant his forehead on the door, "please Marik I miss you, I'm sorry," Ryou started to sob at the door and wondered if they had abandoned him. Marik put his hand on the door knob he could hear his cries from the other side of the door and his heart sank deeper into his chest to hear that his love was so upset, he growled in frustration as he pulled his hand away and wiped them on his pants he turned on his heels and left.

Marik once again stood at the door it had been three days already, Malik and Bakura had taken it a little hard at first but they had agreed that this was the best for him and the council seemed to be okay with it according to Yami. The slave came out again with the untouched food, "I'm sorry my lord but he has stopped eating," he then continued on his way, Marik ran a had through his hair wondering if this was the best thing for Ryou.

Ryou growled as he picked up the tray and threw it at the door after the slave, it just missed Marik he cocked an eyebrow at it on the floor then at Ryou. Ryou took a step back and bit his lip, "sorry," he mumbled looking away.

"Why aren't you eating?" Marik walked into the room more.

"I'm not hungry," Ryou growled as he turned around his back facing Marik.

"Would you like to go out for the day… with me?" Marik leant his back on the bedpost crossing his arms over his chest, Ryou looked at him over his shoulder, his heart jumped into his throat that Marik wanted to spend time with him.

"Are you letting me out?" Ryou looked away again, he jumped a little as arms wrapped around him and caressed his chest and neck.

"No, I still want you to be confined to the bedrooms, we have a few enemies that would like to get a little payback on us, plus the council," Marik turned him around in his arms "I just don't want to see you hurt," he purred as he nuzzled Ryou's neck affectionately, but unknowing to Marik Ryou had given in to him, "I know that I have been hard on you and I'd like to make it up to you," Marik placed small kisses along his neck, "I have some where to take you after as a surprise," Marik smirked wickedly.

"Really?" Ryou smiled as he leant into the touch moaning softly.

"Yes, so go shower and get ready," Marik gave him a light push towards the bathroom door knocking him out of his daze. "I have to get a few things and I'll be back to get you," Marik kissed him on the lips as he walked out giving a small wave of the hand and the shield was back Ryou sighed as he walked into the bathroom.

Ryou stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over his body, but he was pushed up against the cold tiles of the shower, Ryou gasped and struggled "Hello my adorable mate" he stopped his struggling.

"Bakura?" he turned Ryou around.

"I needed a shower," Bakura chuckled as he kissed Ryou on the cheek, "but I can think of something better to do," he said seductively into Ryou's ear, a shiver ran down his body. He gasped as Bakura took his partially erect member into his mouth, Ryou's legs weakened instantly on him, he didn't even see Bakura doing it. But Bakura seemed to support him up and prevent him from collapsing, before Ryou reached the point of no return Bakura stopped, he licked and bit his way back up to Ryou's mouth.

Bakura looked around and found what he was looking for keeping his left had on Ryou's hip he grabbed the small bottle, he smirked mischievously as Ryou was ready at the touch, he soon entered a finger into Ryou, who gasped and bucked his hips into the touch he soon had all three and it was heated and passionate in the need to feel the others skin on skin, he removed his fingers and positioned himself as to thrust into him supporting him up against the tiled wall. Both gasped, but to Ryou it didn't matter how many times he had been taken there was always a pain before the pleasure. Ryou's groans matched that of Bakura's their hips met every time. Ryou dug his fingers in his back as the thrusts were quickened, it wasn't long before their cries rang out as they released simultaneously.

Panting Bakura smirked as his limbs were shaking with the strain to keep them up, as he knelt he fell to the bottom of the shower taking Ryou with him. He looked down at a flushed Ryou, eyes half lidded as they came off the high they lay there, Ryou ran his fingers up and down Bakura's back, "How about that shower?" Bakura chuckled as Ryou groaned.

It wasn't long before Bakura had gotten Ryou onto his feet and washed, they both soon stepped out of the shower and dried off then got dressed, they both stepped out of the room just as the door was opened, "Bakura?" Marik frowned, "I thought my shield was broken," only his lovers could walk through it he smirked as he kissed Bakura then Ryou. "Now my tenshi, shall we go?" Marik asked, Ryou nodded he kissed Bakura passionately before he walked to the door taking Marik's hand as they walked out into the hall, Malik was there waiting. Ryou let go of Marik's hand and walked up to Malik. Ryou kissed him on the lips.

"I'll see you both later," Malik winked as he walked up to Marik and kissed him on the cheek before walking into the bedroom. Marik and Ryou soon stood outside the castle as that creepy carriage pulled up again. Marik helped Ryou in and got in himself, soon they came to the tavern and walked through coming out on the human's side both walked up to the man with the buggies and drove off to the palace, Marik lead Ryou through to the center of the place.

Marik lead Ryou as he studied the wall running his hand along it, "Here it is" Marik smirked as he started to read it he himself had never before seen it, he just knew about it. Marik read off the wall and Ryou listened with interest. "Surrounded by fifteen guards then all of a sudden they are looking all around themselves in the darkness," Marik smirked as Ryou gasped his eyes wide, "Bakura had vanished in the midst of the fight, but a call comes from the top of the tomb," Marik lent in for suspense, "he calls out at the top of his voice, you pathetic mortals I'm the thief king, all of Egypt will fear me and know my name, with that he vanished again with all the gold," Marik chuckled as Ryou let out a breath.

"What did you think that something happened to him?" Marik raised an eyebrow as he lent his back on the pillar, Marik had read half the wall and one part Marik had to tell Ryou that short story.

"No, he just told me that he was caught once and that I was with him, well my past me anyway," Ryou looked over the wall.

"He was, he didn't fight back because you were with him, if he had of gotten away they would have found you and taken you instead." Ryou nodded they had stopped for a bit and had something to eat, Ryou leant with his back against Marik's chest as they talked more of the past.

"You really gave the pharaoh a hard time," Ryou chuckled as he looked at Marik upside down.

"We had to live and take care of you," Marik frowned as he looked around a feeling of being watched came over him.

"Now I know why Bakura likes to steal," Ryou sighed as he didn't notice the emotionless mask that Marik had on. "Ahh my legs going numb," Ryou got up and stretched Marik had his eyes narrowed dangerously as they scanned over what he could see of the room, Ryou looked down with his arms above his head he followed Marik's hard gaze to the other side of the room not that he could see by the pillars in the way, but how Marik was staring it was as if he could see through them.

Marik knew that there was something here in the room with them he could feel it, he jumped to his feet and pinned Ryou to the pillar with his hand over his mouth, "Shhh" Ryou nodded his head as he looked around, his eyes widened Marik's sharp gaze snapped to his as the hair on the back of his neck stood up, he turned around.

Marik pulled out a knife and held it at his side, "What is it?" Ryou whispered but stayed where he was, Marik waved a hand for him to be quite, he walked around one of the pillars out of Ryou's sight.

Ryou looked around from where he was, he wasn't going to wander off if he snuck up on Marik, Ryou rolled his eyes he had learnt that a while ago though he ended up getting one of Marik's _lessons_.

"The room seems empty," Ryou jumped as Marik had put a hand on his shoulder, but Marik seemed not to be convinced at all. He growled and Ryou gave him a funny look.

"What's wrong?" Ryou gave him a concerned look.

"I just feel that there is something wrong, something watching us" the feeling had past just as sudden as it had come.

"We can go back, if you like?"

"No, I'm just a little on edge," Marik sighed as he straightened himself up. "Come on, we're here to have fun," Marik pushed Ryou up against the pillar and started to kiss down his neck as the feeling of being watched had past.

"H-here Marik I don't think that i-its…umm Marik… it's a good," Marik by that time was on his knees and had lifted up his shirt and was licking and grazing his long fangs over Ryou's toned stomach.

"A good idea...yes it is" Marik mumbled against his skin, but then ran his hand up his side making him squirm, Ryou managed to get away from Marik's hold and ran off into the many rows of pillars, Marik's smirk become mischievously as his eyes scanned the great room.

"You'll have to catch me first," Ryou's voice echoed all around Marik.

"This will be fun," he was amused as he started to walk, Ryou bit his lip to stop any sound from escaping as he knew that he had sensitive hearing and would find him easily, he moved to the next pillar, holding in his giggles. As Ryou moved to the next one and walked around it to see if he could spot Marik anywhere, he was no where to be seen or heard Ryou turned back around only to be pinned to the pillar.

"Don't hurt me master," Ryou mocked being scared.

"You should have thought of that before you ran," Marik's smirk grew, "you know I'm one for punishing,"

"Yeah especially Bakura," Ryou bit back a laugh as Marik narrowed his eyes at him, though he was amused, he started to tickle Ryou.

* * *

**TBC **

**R&R**


	19. Regret

HI (waves) **Slave of Darkness** thanks for pointing that out and I wondered how many others picked it up, I would be pissed to be locked up for three days, anyway Ryou forgave Marik quite quickly (hits head on desk) I did have a whole argument between them but when I came to write it I had a mental block, but it also didn't seem to fit into the plot though I might later on repost it with an argument.

**Niu TheDarkOne, **oh that slave will get it (chuckles evilly) and I was wondering when someone was going to ask about the "Special cargo"but once again the plot bunnies (glares holding a hammer mumbles) evil plot bunnies!… O.o you won't see what it is until near the end, so on with the story.

**Warnings**: M Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 19: Regret**

**

* * *

**

Malik frowned as he walked down the hall to the throne room, his boots clicked on the tiled floor and it echoed around him, he stopped as a shadow passed over him and followed it with his eyes, he gasped as it ran right into the wall, he knew of no worldly creatures that could do that. All of a sudden Tabor and Adham came out and stood trapping him in between them, Malik glanced back then in front of him to Tabor.

"Malik I've been meaning to catch up with you," he smirked, Malik sneered at him in disgust, but on the inside he was trembling.

"I don't have time for you, get out of my way," Malik said abruptly and brushed them off as he started to walk again, Tabor put his hand on Malik's chest and pushed him back.

"Not so fast, you're here all alone, Malik, and I'm in the mood to continue what we did back in accent Egypt," Malik narrowed his eyes to hide his fear as the memories flooded back. He was shoved to the wall, he was frozen with fear as Tabor pressed his body to his, Malik hissed at him, he grabbed Malik's chin with bruising force, Malik winced in pain as Tabor leant into kiss him, he was pulled off Malik and pinned to the wall with great force that it cracked the wall all the way from the floor to the ceiling.

"Did I catch you touching Malik?" Bakura slammed his head into the wall, "DID I?" he yelled as the other cried out, Adham ran forward to help his mate, but Malik grabbed his wrist and pinned it behind his back and forced him onto his knees.

"You can't protect him forever," Tabor said as blood ran down his forehead, Bakura slammed his head into the wall again.

"I see you even look at him," Bakura hissed as he leant in close, "You can't protect Adham forever and I'll make sure that your pathetic excuse for an existence will be mate-less and love less," he turned the threat around, "do I make myself clear?" he slammed his head again into the wall to emphasize that he meant it.

"YES!" he cried out as Bakura let him go, he fell to the floor. Bakura turned and walked over to Malik he kicked Adham in the face and sent him backwards.

"If you like living then I suggest that you get a different mate or a new hobby," Bakura sneered as he grabbed Malik's hand and walked away. They turned a few corners when Bakura stopped and pulled Malik into his arms, "are you all right?"

"That bastard," Malik growled with tears in his eyes, Bakura rubbed his back in small circles to help calm him, what Tabor had done to Malik left him waking up screaming for months afterwards.

"Hopefully we'll be gone soon, I'll talk to Yami about getting Ry pushed through and have his records taken," Bakura lifted his chin and growled at the bruise that was there now, he kissed Malik on the lips running his tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, as Malik didn't even hesitate and opened his mouth for Bakura, his hands going to Malik's hair as he deepened the kiss the need for air came all to quickly and they separated.

"Lets see Yami," Malik whispered as he leant into Bakura. He took Malik's hand once again and walked to the throne room.

Bakura and Malik walked through the door, "Yami tell your council that Ryou will be seen tomorrow," Bakura ordered him. "I can't do that, he has to wait his turn," Yami frowned as he looked around Yugi was supposed to be there already. "Yami, you'll do it, both of our mates have been threatened already, we are wanting to go home as soon as possible." Bakura snapped narrowing his eyes he knew Marik was stressed out. Yami sighed he knew exactly how he felt, he too worried for Yugi though he couldn't get into trouble as he was the ruler and Yugi being his mate the council wouldn't dare touch him. "Fine I'll see what I can do," Yami said, Bakura nodded his head and left with Malik, Yami got up and walked out of the throne room and walked to his room to see why Yugi was taking so long. He opened the doors and walked in, "Yugi?" the room was empty.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as he walked into the room, Yami sighed in relief.

**XXXXXX Malik's P.O.V XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sure that we'll be gone in a few days," Bakura said sounding so sure of himself like always, he stopped walking and turned to face me.

"I hope so, I really don't like it here… and we still have the cargo to get rid of," I smirked, the more time we spent here the worse it seemed to get.

"I have some one in mind to take it off our hands," he turned from me and started to walk back to his room, "I'll meet you here in five," he waved at me but didn't look back. I turned on my heels and ran down the hall passing a few demons and witches on the way.

I opened the door and nothing seemed out of place, I didn't like the slaves coming in here and cleaning "that's Ryou's shirt," I walked over to the bed and picked it up, the slaves must have though it was mine or Marik's I could smell Ryou's scent on it, I put it to my nose and breathed in deeply, he did always smell good to me like Marik and Bakura, I put it down on the bed again and ran my fingers over it, it wasn't uncommon that Ryou sometimes wore my clothes, though they were a little big for him but he looked good in them all the same.

I sat down in the chair near the door looking at his shirt, I was upset that Marik had locked Ryou away as a punishment and I was forbidden to see him as was Bakura, we had spent the first night in an argument, but it was better than having him whipped like they wanted, "bastards" I growled but my breath caught in my throat as a fear fell over me that I hadn't had since I was human, that feeling of something under your bed, or in your closet in the most darkest parts but you could see nothing, but knew you were being watched from the darkness and if you dare to move from your spot it would take you. I swallowed my fear as my heart hummed in my chest. I bit my lip to stop the whimper and wished for Marik's arms around me and to tell me it's just my imagination and nothing more.

I got to my feet, was it a? I rolled my eyes I'm not five anymore and the boogieman isn't real. I can guarantee that one if anything it would be a demon or vampire looking for a meal, but a cold hand on my shoulder froze me in place as if silently ordering me not to move eyes wide as I started to shake then as if a cold breeze blew by my ear, _"nottherightone"_ then it was gone I fell back into the chair and ran a shaky hand over my face I pulled back my hand it was damp with a cold sweat. I got up and walked into the bathroom I filled the sink with cold water and washed my face and dried it, I looked in the mirror and my face was too pale for my complexion. "What the hell was that?" I turned away and hopped that I didn't encounter that again. Feeling better I walked out of the room.

Bakura should be there now, he was going to take me to the lake and go for a walk as he said before the less time we spend here the better it is, I couldn't help it and smirked, I leant on the wall crossing my arms over my chest and my right ankle over the left and closed my eyes as I waited for him, _'what was that thing?' _I sighed as I bowed my head a little, _'what was it looking for, obviously not me.'_

I smirked as my thoughts wandered to Ryou who was allowed out now so I would see him tonight when they get back. I was pulled out of my thoughts as two witches walked by me, giggling as they did I rolled my eyes I unfolded my arms and ankles and pushed off the wall.

I started to walk to Bakura's room, as he should have been out already, I opened the door there was no need to knock as he would know it was me. I pushed open the door and stepped in. "Are you ready?" I asked as I found him in the bathroom washing his face.

"Yeah lets go?" he drops the towel on the sink and we left the room.

**XXXX Normal P.O.V XXXXX **

After chasing Ryou through the palace in a game of cat and mouse, Marik had caught Ryou in the kitchens and they rolled around on the ground in a play fight, but Marik leant up after thinking that Ryou had enough considering that he was turning blue at his tickle torture, he sat back on his knees and looked around as it was starting to get late in the afternoon.

"Come I have some where to take you," Marik stood up and helped Ryou as well. They walked outside and over to the buggies they climbed in and drove off to town, Ryou leant over and kissed Marik on the cheek lovingly.

"Thank you," Ryou whispered as he sat back in his seat, Marik gave him a quick glance then turned his attention to where he was driving he had regreted what he had done to Ryou.

"Don't thank me yet, tenshi" he smirked, as Ryou leant his head on Marik's shoulder, his muscles in his shoulder tensed and flexed every now and then as he controlled the buggy, sometime during the drive Ryou had dozed off to sleep.

"Thanks," Ryou woke up to Marik's deep voice talking to someone, he was picked up and put on his feet gently. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he looked around for a restaurant to eat at.

"Starving," Ryou yawned not even trying to hide it as he stretched.

"I guess our game wore you out," Marik chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist and lead him to the nearest restaurant. Ryou noticed that Marik once again had that hard cold look about him as he ordered a table in the back that was a private booth it was more of an order than a request, Ryou bit his lip as it seemed that if they defied him he would make them pay dearly. The woman lead them to their seat, Ryou looked around in 'awe' as soft music played, glass and sliver wear cluttered and quiet talking of couples enjoying each others company.

The waiter handed Marik the menu, he looked it over and then handed it to Ryou who blushed and bit his lip and lent over a bit and whispered "I can't read Arabic," he handed it back.

"I'll order for us then," the waiter gave him a look, as Marik looked over it once again handing back the menu with his order of what they were going to eat, she left and walked off. She soon came back and they ate in silence not long after that they left.

"Now my love, for the surprise," Marik said excitedly as he grabbed his hand and pulled Ryou down the street towards the theater, Ryou laughed and tried to keep up with him.

But once again Marik's attitude went from warm to cold as they walked up the steps of the theater, Marik held the tickets and they walked to their box, away from everyone, Ryou looked around to see what they would be watching, but there was so many of them all lined up, swan lake, sleeping beauty, Romeo and Juliet, wizard of Oz, and Macbeth all posted up for show.

This was the same place that Bakura had taken him to see Macbeth. They walked down the hall full of people walking around and talking with each other. Marik stopped and opened a door. Ryou stopped as Marik held open the door and bowed "after you," he smirked, Ryou's smile widened and almost broke into a giggle he straightened himself up giving his clothes a tug to make sure he looked okay.

"Why thank you," as Ryou stepped forward, "My good sir," Marik straightened blinking a few times.

"Sir? I'm not that old," Marik growled as he closed the door behind him.

"What, you would be about…" Ryou didn't get to finish as he was pinned to the wall and his hard cold dark lavender eyes narrowed at him.

"Say those words and you'll pay," he mocked being angry, Ryou bit his lip to hold in his laugh.

"5,000 years… old," Marik's eyes widened at the words.

"I'm not that old, I'm younger than Yami and Seto older then Bakura and Malik," he grumbled.

"But you look no older than eighteen and very handsome," Ryou poked him in the stomach. The door opened and a couple walked in and blushed at seeing the two.

"What do you want?" Marik said as he let Ryou down to his feet.

"We're after box nine is this it?" the tall man asked in his black suit.

"No it's not, get out" Marik snapped at them, they had ruined the mood for him, Ryou sighed as he tugged on Marik's arm for him to be more polite.

"This is box three, nine is down the hall," Ryou gave them a smile as Marik rolled his eyes heavenward at his young loves politeness.

"Thanks, at least you have manners," the women huffed as they left. Marik sneered as he sat down in the red over sized chair, Ryou looked at him and sat down next to him.

"What are we seeing?" Ryou leant over to look at the stage.

"You'll see," Marik sat back looking quite comfortable Ryou frowned as he turned his head and looked at Marik.

"But I thought that you didn't like theater?"

"I don't normally, it's a Bakura thing but I like this one," as they sat there alone Marik's face seemed to soften again, he reached over and took Ryou's hand and just held it in his.

"Why are you so cold towards people?" Ryou laced his fingers with Marik's ringed ones.

"I don't like humans much," Marik said simply as he looked over the large room.

"But Marik… I-I am human," Ryou said a little hurt by his words.

"I know that you are love," Marik brought Ryou's hand to his cheek and nuzzled it lovingly. "And the only one that I'll ever love," Marik closed his eyes as he kissed Ryou's fingers. "The show will start soon." He still held on to Ryou's hand. As the curtain pulled up and the lights dimmed the hall fell silent. Ryou beamed as the play had started it was phantom of the opera, Ryou lent forward to get a better look his hand still entwined with Marik's.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

**I**'m off people two chaps in two days for WOW! No anyway **R&R**.


	20. The Meeting

Hi (comes in waving) **Niu TheDarkOne** answers to your questions, if you go to **CHAP 15: First Dinner** half way down was a fight, Tabor and Adham attacked Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik. And Bakura and Marik explains what happened to Malik in the past, as to what they did to Malik I'm not sure but I'm working on it (sighs) and if something bad is going to happen to Malik WEELLL you'll just have to read and find out, (beams) hope that helped

**Warnings**: M Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 20: The Meeting**

**

* * *

**

The play had finished Ryou and Marik stood up to leave, Ryou gasped and fell to his knees, Marik was at his side "what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing I think I've just over done it that's all," Marik helped him to stand up, he started to cough into his hand as he pulled it away blood ran down the corner of his mouth, chin and off his hand as he then collapsed against Marik.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" Marik held him more closely and stood up, Marik brushed the hair out of Ryou's eyes stuck there by sweat, he knew why this was happening and it hurt to much to think about. He sat Ryou back down in the chair as he gave a soft whimper and looked at Marik.

"You know don't you?" Ryou looked away he knew the last few times that it had happened.

"I know, we all do," Marik caressed his cheek.

"Oh… I'm sorry" Ryou gave him a faint smile, Marik wiped the blood away with his hand from his chin and lips then onto his black pants.

"Why?" he said softly.

"You only just found me and now I'm," Ryou got up and almost fell Marik caught him before he hit the ground.

"It's not your fault," Marik held him in his arms kissing him lightly on the lips.

They soon walked out of the theater, Marik carried him back to the house and through the tavern to the carriages he climbed in after telling the driver where to go, Ryou snuggled up to his side as Marik gazed out of the window.

It wasn't to long when they had reached the castle, Marik smirked as Ryou snuggled up to him, he walked down the halls passing a few guards on the way. He walked into his room that he shared with Malik knowing that Bakura and Malik would end up here anyway, he pulled Ryou's clothes off all but his boxers and laid him in the bed and pulled the covers up over him.

"Marik?" Ryou said groggily, Marik smirked as he leant over and kissed Ryou on the cheek.

"Sleep now my tenshi, I'll join you later, I need to see Bakura and Malik" Marik pushed him back down and covered him back up again.

"Don't be to long," he yawned falling back asleep, Marik chuckled to himself as he walked out of the room and put his shield up. He walked over to Bakura's room maybe they were in there, he didn't want to fall asleep unless he knew where they were.

Marik opened the door and his eyes landed on the bed and smirked at seeing Malik lying on top of Bakura both fast asleep and the sheets fell rather obscenely low on their naked bodies, he walked over and pulled the sheets up over them more. He stood up straight "How was your day?" Bakura opened his eyes his voice heavy with sleep.

"About as good as yours," he chuckled as Bakura looked down at Malik and hugged him more closely.

"I got Ryou pushed to be seen tomorrow afternoon as we should leave that night, did you make up with Ry?" Bakura looked up at him, the moonlight came in through the window and over the bed. Marik sighed as he sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's the best news I've had all day…and he's in my bed now asleep… but he is also getting worse, we should think on changing him soon," Marik looked down as Bakura laced their fingers together.

"We will, that's if he agrees, what if he doesn't I don't think that I could lose him again," Marik leant down.

"Shhh you'll wake Malik," Marik laid down next to him and caressed his cheek "He'll do it, he loves us we just have to wait for now." Marik's smirk grew as Bakura yawned and started to close his eyes. "I'll be with Ryou if you need me," he whispered as he got up and left the room.

The next morning Ryou woke up in an empty bed, had Marik left him last night and not come back at all? Ryou sighed Marik had said that his punishment was over, so where was he? Ryou ran his hand over where Marik would have been sleeping the spot next to him was still warm he looked around he was in Marik's room, he threw back the blankets and got up, he walked into the bathroom, he frowned as he looked in the mirror he looked paler than normal and his hair was a mess, he sighed as he walked over to the shower and turned it on, after waiting for the right temp he stepped in.

He closed his eyes as the warm water ran over him he sighed and wished that he only had to deal with school and his lovers, "Ry" he jumped at hearing his name, he pulled the shower curtain back a bit. "We got you into see the council this morning, so hurry up," Marik called from the doorway.

"Marik?" Ryou called back, he walked in and leant on the hand basin, Ryou watched him then turned back to his shower. "Will one of you be there with me?"

"We all have to be, when we're done we'll be leaving so you'll have to pack as well," Ryou couldn't help but break out into a smile. They would be out of here in a few hours and back to more normal things well as normal as a teen boy with three demons can be.

"I was also thinking in stead of" he opened his eyes looked over to see Ryou standing there in just a towel on his hips he smiled softly at Marik as he continued with a shiver running through his body, "going back to Yami's place we move into our own, I have a house it needs to be fixed up a bit but it's big enough for all four of us, what do you think?" he didn't get an answer as Ryou threw his arms around his neck.

"It will be just us," Ryou pulled back beaming.

"No one else, just Bakura, Malik, you and me" he wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

"I'd love it," Ryou kissed him on the lips, Marik ran his tongue over Ryou's bottom lip as he ran a hand through Ryou's hair, he opened his mouth for Marik deepening the kiss, he lifted Ryou up in his arms and walked out into the bedroom and laid on the bed, he climbed on top of him licking off the beads of water from his body moving slowly up his chest and neck.

Marik's hands moved down his sides Ryou arched his back into Marik's still clothed body and moaned softly Marik's hands then came to the towel, "Marik!" they both looked over to see Malik and Bakura, "the meeting remember, we don't have time for that." Bakura bit his lip a knock on the door, he sighed as Malik moved away and Marik got up and helped Ryou as well with a pout.

Bakura opened the door to a slave girl, "You have to go to the healing room now" she turned and left Bakura closed the door and leant on it.

"Ry these are for you," Malik walked over handing him some clothes, Ryou kissed him on the cheek and took them from him. He walked into the bathroom and got dressed he came out soon after.

Bakura walked up to him as put the collar around Ryou's neck he hugged Bakura at the same time. Bakura held him more tightly when he was done.

They walked down the halls taking a few flights of stairs. Ryou held onto Bakura's hand as they walked, they came to a door. Bakura pushed it open, Ryou hesitated arms wrapped around him, "you'll be fine Ry," Malik kissed his neck. Ryou took a deep breath and they walked in, the doors closed behind them.

It looked like a doctors room a desk and a bed and a big light hanging over the bed a nurse, with pointed ears and shoulder length light green hair and green eyes and white dress on and a name tag that read, Rell "You must be Ryou and Malik," she said in a happy tone Ryou bit his lip and Malik just nodded. "You can change behind that," she pointed to the screens just off to her left. Malik walked over and took Ryou's hand and led him over to where she was pointing. Marik lent on the wall as Bakura sat on the bench next to him.

Ryou came out in what looked like a hospital gown he wrapped his arms around him and was glad that the council wasn't here yet, "Over here," she called to Ryou he walked up to her. "Okay I'm just going to check you over now and take a record of you, okay?" she smiled as she sat down on a stool.

"I'll just read this and if anything is wrong then just tell me," she opened a folder.

"Ryou Bakura…human age 16… living in the human world with your demon mate Bakura Ryou," she gave an odd look then looked at him, Ryou nodded his head, "Okay" she stood up and pulled out a tape measure and looked him up and down "hold this please," Ryou took it and put it to the top of his head she bent down then stood up "5'7, that wasn't so bad was it?" Ryou shook his head. "Okay I have to do a fang check and mark, weight and blood." She walked up to Ryou and smiled at him.

"Open up" she tapped Ryou on the chin, he hesitated but did anyway, "very nice," she said as she moved Ryou's lips out of the way and looked at his teeth. She moved her hand and turned to Marik and Bakura "we had a few mates come through and they were supposed to be human, so now I have to look over every one." She moved to Ryou's back and moved the top off his shoulders looking for signs of wings then put the top back again. "Bite mark?"

"M-my hip," she nodded her head as she lifted the edge of the gown up, Ryou stopped her hands with a blush across his cheeks.

"I'm only going to look," she looked up at him, Ryou shook his head no, she sighed.

"Your first time here?" Ryou nodded his head.

"I'm sorry but I have to look," she went to pull it up again and Ryou pushed her away she landed on her backside.

"Ryou," Bakura got up and walked over he stood in front of Ryou.

"I don't want her to look... i-it's" Ryou growled but it died in his throat as Bakura ran a hand up his inner thigh lifting up the gown over his hip.

"Thanks," she said as she got up and wrote down in the folder, Bakura kissed him then moved away, she weighed him and then pulled out a needle. Ryou was going to protest again but a chest pressed to his back he looked up and Marik gave him a smile. Ryou hissed as she drew the blood from his arm. "I'm all done," she smiled "you can get dressed if you like," Ryou ran to the screen Marik chuckled.

"Malik" she called, Malik walked up to her, "Okay let's start. Your last check up was at least 200 hundred years ago at the last meeting." Malik smirked as he stood there, "all right… Malik Ishtar…human turned demon… age 4,000… living in the human world with your demon mate Marik Ishtar." Malik nodded his head, she pulled out the tape measure again "hold please," Malik took and held it to the top of his head. "5'11" she stood up and put the tape down, "open," she motioned for Malik to open his mouth, "fangs at full length," Malik's fags slid down she measured them "1 ½ inches long, that's a good size," she smiled.

At this point Ryou came out and lent against Bakura as he watched. "Wings full length," Malik spread out his wings she looked over at the three and Ryou walked up to them and took the tape and put it to Malik's back where the feathers met tanned skin, "8 foot," she dropped the tape and Ryou moved out of the way, "Bite mark?" she asked looking up from her folder.

"My upper left arm," Malik pulled down his gold armband that covered his mark she nodded her head, and took a new needle from the desk Malik held out his arm as she took his blood. "I'm done you can go to the throne room the council is waiting for you there." Malik walked to the screen to change. It wasn't long and they were heading to the throne room, Bakura opened the doors and they walked in closing the doors behind them.

* * *

Across to the forest in a small valley, a woman in her mid twenties paced back and fourth, her small messenger sat on the chair she was no more than a few inches high. "The information you got was correct?" she asked.

"Yes, they are planning on killing Yami and taking the throne," she looked up at her mistress.

"This is bad, if the council takes over they will wipe us out as well," she gave a worried look and stopped pacing. "Did you get in contact with our spy?"

"Yes, he said that Ella also has her eyes on a mate named Ryou and blames him for killing her son many years ago, but he also fears that she might go after Yami's mate as well and if they do Yami will be devastated making it much easier for them to take over?" the smaller one said.

"We have to do something, but what?" she continued to pace, the doors opened as an elf walked in and knelt down in front of her.

"The council have taken a meeting with the boy now and Yugi will be next, but the four are planning to leave right after."

"No, no this is troubling we'll need Bakura, Marik and Malik's help they can't leave," she sat down on her chair thinking.

"What should we do?" he asked still kneeling on the floor.

"Kidnap them, Yugi and Ryou, bring them here make it known to the council that they are dead, send the phantoms to retrieve them without hurting them, then we'll send word to their mates after we have them here, this has to be handled with utmost care."

"The phantoms are already there as we speak, I had the liberty to send them to help us," he got up and bowed.

"Very well, we must stop them at what ever cost necessary." She sighed everyone would suffer if they took the throne. "Yami will have trouble believing me but Yugi will come in handy and the recordings as well," she looked up.

"There is a gathering in the hall, in a few nights is theHowling everyone is going to be there," the smaller one moved shifting a little. That's right she thought The Hallowing was one night a year were all creatures alive or otherwise gather to draw energy from the lunar eclipse.

"That's when we'll go, then everyone can see," she smirked satisfied as she leant back, "just make sure that nothing happens to the mates."

* * *

"You have no idea what your talking about," Ryou yelled standing up, it had gone fine until now, they had said that Ryou was to young to be involved with demons to _'innocent.'_ The yelling had brought Malik and Marik into the room as well.

"You'll obey us" Touya the oldest said, Ryou growled as he pointed at them.

"I don't have to obey you I'm not a demon nor am I," his protest died in his throat, as Bakura growled not at Ryou but the council.

"Do you forget that Ryou was with me in the beginning, 5,000 years ago?" Bakura put a hand on Ryou's shoulder to calm him he bowed his head.

"No we didn't forget," Ella snapped spitefully.

"Then you'll remember that he was younger then than he is now," Bakura was starting to lose his patients.

"We can not allow him to be your mate, he will be moved into the slave quarters, then by the end of the week he will be placed back in the human world without the knowledge of what has happened in the year and a half that he's been with you," Ella smirked, Marik, Bakura and Malik growled.

"Didn't I warn you before?" Marik stepped forward threateningly they paled.

"Ryou has no family and no one to care for him but us so you'll change your ruling, or I'll take it to Yami," Malik threatened them, Ryou just ran out of the hall.

"Ryou!" Marik and Bakura called out. Marik stormed over and grabbed them both by the collars of Hawk and Touya's shirt.

"This would be the second time that you have upset him, you'll be thankful by the end of the week if your still the council of this world." Marik dropped them and they walked out going after Ryou.

Ryou sat by the lake looking over the water, Bakura, Marik and Malik shared a look as they sat down around him, "Don't be upset by what they said, after we have a few words with Yami, they'll be singing a different tune," Marik smirked.

"Why are they so mean? Anzu said that they wouldn't do this" Ryou picked at the grass.

"Anzu? You shouldn't listen to her, but they do, do this trying to throw their weight around that's all." Bakura took his hand and entwined their fingers and lent his forehead on Ryou's "nothing any one can say will stop me from being your mate."

"I just don't know what I would do if I didn't have you three," Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck.

"You don't have to worry about that, we'll always be with you," Marik looked at Bakura and smiled.

**

* * *

****TBC **

Not to many chaps left to go as I had a brain storm in the last few chaps that sounds better than what I have done so far anyway **R&R** and you got an update (waves) bye


	21. The Hunted

Hey everyone another update for you, there is still a lot more to come, I'll update on my other stories next time.

**Warnings**: M Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 21: The Hunted **

**

* * *

**

They had walked through the forest along the path, "are we still leaving today?" Ryou asked, the sunlight shone like fingers through the leaves and branches and butterfly's and other winged animals flew threw the rays of light.

"When we get back we'll be leaving, I'll have to let Yami know first" Bakura said as he moved closer to Marik.

"Which we should think about going back soon" Marik stretched his arms and wings. It was getting late into the afternoon when they thought that they should head back, the boat would be ready by the time they had packed and got to the docks.

They had only gotten half way when the sun was starting to set behind the tree line casting dark shadows over them. Then all of a sudden the animals flew up from the trees in a panic, "I wonder what scared them like that?" Ryou looked at Bakura.

"I think we have company," Marik said as he looked around.

"We should get back now" Bakura took Ryou's hand as he scanned the area.

"There's five," Marik started to walk. Holding Malik's hand.

"The castle isn't that far," Malik whispered.

"Marik I don't think that we are going to get out of here without running into who ever it is first, take Ryou and go," Bakura pushed Ryou into Marik's arms.

I'm not leaving you to deal with what ever it is on your own," Marik shot back but as he did two demons came running out at them. They had there faces covered, with swords raised Bakura ran at them, he grabbed the first one by the wrist and used the guys arms against the other one, Ryou watched as two more came out, Marik and Malik ran at them. There was the sound of a twig breaking behind Ryou, he turned and his eyes widened as he ducked a sword that just missed his head and lodged into a tree.

"Ryou run!" Malik yelled at him, Ryou jumped as he started to run taking a look to see them still fighting. Ryou closed his eyes for a second then opened them as he could hear the heavy footsteps of the demon that was right behind him. Ryou was grabbed and pulled back and was backhanded across the face sending him to the floor, Ryou cried out a bruise instantly formed.

Holding his cheek Ryou kicked the demon in the knee sending him to the floor, Ryou got back up and ran, he looked back but as he did the ground wasn't there anymore and he gave a yelp as he fell forward rolling down the hill his head going over his feet until his stomach hit a stump, he hung there for a minute trying to catch his breath but it cracked and he fell rolling down it head first until his shoulder hit a rock, he cried out and it spun him sideways he continued to roll down the steep hill until violently coming to an abrupt holt. Ryou winced but before he could move the demon landed a few feet in front of him. With his sword raised he charged, Ryou closed his eyes tightly when suddenly a shield was raised around him. Ryou looked up as Marik came down from out of nowhere and tackled the demon. The other demon was quicker as he stabbed Marik through the shoulder, Marik cried out.

"MARIK!" Ryou screamed, the sword was pulled out but before the final blow was made, Marik pulled out a knife from his boot and stabbed the demon in the stomach. He got up and ran over and the shield fell, he grabbed Ryou with his good arm and leapt into the air, "Marik your hurt, you can't fly," Ryou said as blood ran freely from Marik's arm.

"We have to make it back, there's still three of them, I lost Bakura and Malik in there some where" Marik growled as he was out of breath a few arrows flew through the air, hitting Marik in the wings and a few in the back, he cried out and they started to fall, Marik flapped his wings to keep them in the air but they weren't working that well, Ryou screamed as they fell to the ground.

Marik landed on top of Ryou the two demons landed and walked over, They raised their swords but they were stopped as Marik lifted his head and a shield once again saving them but he couldn't keep it up, he had lost to much blood and was growing weak. He got up and pulled Ryou with him, they were in a small clearing on the edge of a cliff.

Ryou opened his eyes to see the water far below them and then he noticed that the shield that Marik put up was failing. Laughter rang out, "C'mon we'll make it quick and painless," they laughed again.

"Fuck you," Marik said as he spat a mouthful of blood at them, he looked at Ryou "I'm sorry." he said as he collapsed in Ryou's arms. Ryou choked back a sob. He was having trouble holding Marik up and staying on his feet.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryou cried out as he looked at them, he was covered in Marik's blood and Ryou thought that Marik would soon die if he didn't get help.

"The council is wanting to take the throne and kill Yami, but Ella wants you dead for killing her son which we're glad to do for her." They said laughing again.

Bakura and Malik, Ryou's heart stopped would they get here in time to stop them? Ryou looked down he could see the water running, he looked up to see the three demons run at him with their swords raised, the first one stabbed Marik in the lower back and cut into Ryou's side. Bakura and Malik landed they both cried out as Ryou's throat was cut and his choker fell to the ground. Bakura and Malik ran forward but were to late as they were pushed off the cliff, Ryou clung to Marik not letting go, Bakura and Malik dove after them as Malik grabbed Marik by his shirt, Ryou lost his grip on him. Malik flapped his wings furiously and pulled Marik up before he hit the water. Bakura shot past them not stopping at all his wings vanished into his back, his eyes narrowed in determination Ryou reached out his hands for Bakura they both landed in the water.

Malik landed on the shore and sat Marik down, he scanned the area "Go I'll be fine" Marik coughed out holding his side, "find Ryou," Malik looked around again to make sure that he couldn't sense anyone around.

"I'll be back" he flew over the water for a minute, Bakura came up coughing and wiping the hair out of his eyes.

"I can't find him," Bakura then dove back in, Malik folded his wings into his back so they wouldn't get water logged and followed. They had looked and even flew down the stream with no luck it was as if he had vanished when he hit the water.

"We have to stop, Marik needs help." Bakura said sadly as he looked over the water and shore now out of breath. Malik had been crying but couldn't tell because of the water "we'll come back."

"He is hurt" he looked to where Marik sat against the rocks, Bakura was right he needed help.

"DAMMIT!" Bakura shouted angrily. They flew over to Marik, Bakura lifted him into his arms holding him closely. He looked over at an exhausted Malik, they both flew off as he gave one last look before flying back to the castle.

Puddles of water on the floor in the hallways as Malik and Bakura walked hastily to Seto's room, "Seto?" Bakura called out as Malik pushed open the door, they walked in and laid Marik on the table.

"What do you?" he stopped as he saw Marik and walked over and started to heal him.

"There's something going on," Bakura said as Seto finished healing Marik then moved onto Bakura then Malik.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked as he sat down.

"We were attacked in the forest," Bakura picked Marik up again.

"I'll go and see my sister maybe she could tell us something," Malik walked to the door.

"Wait Malik," he turned to Seto "I suggest that you keep an eye on Joey," Bakura walked to the door, he walked down the hallway back to his room, closed the door and locked it they pulled off Marik's clothes and laid him on the bed and covered him with blankets.

"When he wakes up, we'll all go and see your sister," Bakura said as he lay down next to him.

"But Ryou, he could be dieing in the forest now as we speak" Malik pointed out the window.

"With Marik we'll fine him more quickly" if it was up to him he wouldn't have come back until he had Ryou with him, he was fighting everything that he had not to leave now.

Marik groaned as he opened his eyes "Ryou where is he?" Marik sat up slowly holding his side it aced a little.

"I don't know" Bakura buried his face into his chest Marik held him close as Malik climbed onto the bed and did the same, "Don't cry my loves we'll get him back."

The next day Malik and Marik sighed as they watched Bakura sit at the same cliff holding Ryou's choker in his hand, they had seen Ishizu and she couldn't tell them anything, so Bakura had been sitting there the whole day with his powers trying to detect Ryou.

"Do you think that he's okay?" Malik leant his head on Marik's shoulder. He hoped that Bakura would be able to pick something up.

"I don't know, the water is cold and he's been gone all night," Marik sighed he was only stating the obvious, Malik growled as he looked up at him.

"Marik!" Malik glared at him and he walked off towards Bakura. Marik sighed he didn't want to think of it either and all morning he had been telling himself over and over again that Ryou was alright and they would find him soon, but as the day wore on he was beginning to doubt it himself.

It was Bakura that broke his thoughts as he collapsed on the ground, Marik ran over and knelt down next to him and sat him up, "Bakura lets go back" Marik ran his hands through Bakura's hair.

"No" Bakura moved away as he started again.

"Bakura stop, your exhausted you can't keep going like this," Marik canceled out his spell.

"You go Marik I'm not" he didn't get to finish as he collapsed Marik caught him this time and picked him up. The stress was starting to take its toll on Marik as well, Bakura and Malik hadn't seen it. Marik got back to the castle he laid Bakura in the bed, Malik climbed in next to him and cuddled up to him, Marik sat in the chair in the corner watching them sleep.

**

* * *

**

Ryou opened his eyes slowly and tried to sit up only to be eased back down, he closed his eyes then opened them he tried to speak but nothing came out.

"You are in the valley of the Eldouren, the injuries that you have received have affected your voice, you have been advised not to speak," Ryou looked over to see a woman in her mid twenties, she had long light blue hair and her skin was a faded blue colour as well, her wings that shone with colours every time she moved, she had on white and pink robes.

Ryou watched her walk over to a small desk "my phantoms were supposed to have brought you here at my request but you were attacked in the forest and they helped you out" she walked over to him and dropped a pen and notepad in his lap, Ryou wrote and handed it to the women _'why have you taken me?'_

She read it over, "the council wants to take over the throne by killing everyone close to Yami, but my spy found that they want you dead as well," she handed it back and she watched as Ryou wrote down on it again.

'_Can I send them a message that I'm okay they would be worried about me?' _he handed it back to her.

"Soon you can, but the council will know by now that your dead, you should rest your not quite healed yet, my healers had trouble," she handed back the book, he wrote down again and handed it back, she read it over, Ryou gave her a pleading look. "You'll see your mate soon," Ryou pulled himself into a ball and cried silently, he remembered Malik getting Marik so he was okay but Bakura? The fairy sighed.

"Please rest," she patted his head and walked over to the door, "I'll come back and look in on you," Ryou sobbed into the sheets.

"I know that you have your mate and two others." she said Ryou nodded his head, Malik, Marik and Bakura would be devastated if they thought that he was dead in that river somewhere, Ryou looked at her.

"The ones that attacked you work for Yami's council, they had his death planned before you arrived here and the others." Ryou went to get up he had to warn them about what was going on, she turned around and stopped him, he grabbed his notepad and wrote down on it then handed it to her.

"Bakura, Marik and Malik are they?" Ryou nodded his head "they are strong I have met them once before and they would want you safe before anything else, you are to weak to go anywhere sleep now, rest everything will be fine," she waved a hand over Ryou's face and he fell into a sleep.

"My lady, do we move now," asked a voice.

"No, we wait for now but we'll need to inform Yami, soon" she walked out of the room with the other.

**

* * *

**

Seto paced back and fourth in his room, it was getting late and Joey hadn't come back yet he growled as he looked out of his window, his view was of the waterfall and forest. As beautiful as is was he was just not interested at all. A knock at the door and he growled again, "Come in." knowing that Joey wouldn't knock.

"My lord, Yami and the council wish to see you now," Seto didn't looked at the slave he just nodded his head.

The door closed and he closed his eyes, '_where are you? I swear if anything has happened to you someone's going to pay'_ he turned on his heels and walked to the door pulling it open and proceeded to the throne room.

Upon his arrival he noticed not only Yami and the council but Marik as well who didn't look too happy at all but rather pissed off.

"Now that we are here, I have some bad news." Seto and Marik frowned why did she sound so happy? "Yesterday Bakura's mate was killed stabbed and fell off a cliff." Marik growled at this and stepped forward.

"He's not dead, just missing."

"I'm sure he is," she smirked, "today Yugi and Jou have gone missing as well from the human world."

"Jo's not missing he's just late coming back with Yugi." Seto waved them off but the voice in his head told him other wise.

"We found their collars after we sent out witches to look for them." Ella said as Hawk handed out the collars, sure enough there was Joey's blue choker with SK on it, Seto smirked a little Jo was right it did look like a dog collar. "We are sorry for the bad news." The three turned and left, as did Marik.

**

* * *

**

Ryou woke up he moved his hand to his side and winced as it was still tender and sore but healed and he had a bandage wrapped around his neck where the cut was. "Are you feeling good enough to get up?" the same woman from before stood at the doorway, Ryou nodded his head as he sat up.

"Your clean clothes are there get dressed and come out when your ready," she left the room, Ryou's face turned red as he noticed that he was naked under the thin sheets, he hesitated in getting up but got up anyway pulling on his clothes quickly and walked out of the room.

"I'm Mea, queen of the Eldouren's" she introduced herself "and your Ryou, I have some one that you would want to see," Mea started to walk. "The council has to be dealt with as soon as possible my army is ready to go at anytime." She stopped, as Ryou stood there not moving at all. She smiled at him. "Yami is my friend so you have nothing to worry about here we will not hurt you."

Ryou bit his lip he hated not being able to talk as he wrote down on his notepad and showed her _'You're starting a war?'_ Ryou followed her.

"No just taking out the councils guards and getting the three under arrest," a few guards passed them bowing their heads.

'_When can I send word to them and let them know?'_ Ryou showed her again looking sadly, he missed his demons and Marik was hurt before they fell. She stopped and looked at him.

"After," she started to walk again. "I had a council once but they had turned on me as well and they had killed a few of my most trusted people, they were the ones that destroyed our world along with Yami's"

Ryou and Mea walked down the halls and stopped at a door Ryou lifted the notepad again, "you should be able to talk, just give it sometime, when they cut your throat they damaged your voice box," she took her had away from the door handle and looked at him, "We also found out that your dieing." Ryou sighed as he looked away.

"I take it that you know." she stated he just nodded his head and she then opened the door. She gave Ryou a light push into the room, he looked around and spotted Yugi on the bed with Joey next to him, he ran over and started to shake them awake.

Yugi groaned as he opened his eyes and gasped "Ryou?" he sat up and looked around "Where are we?" Mea stepped into the room more Joey just rolled over mumbling "I couldn't possibly eat another drumstick, okay maybe one more," he then continued to make munching sounds.

They all sweat dropped "Okay… If you're up to it, you can come with me and I'll explain everything." She gave Joey a funny look as he slowly woke up.

"Ryou who's that?" Ryou gave him a little tug on his hand helping him to stand up "Ryou?" Yugi asked again concerned, Ryou would have sighed if he could he looked at Mea for help.

"Ryou can't talk at the moment due to his injures," Yugi and Joey gave her a skeptical look then looked at Ryou not really liking what was going on.

"Did she do this to you?" Joey motioned to his neck as Ryou shook his head.

"Please we'll have something to eat and then we'll talk and send word that your okay" as she said this, Ryou wrote down and showed Yugi.

'_Yami's in trouble and she wants to help him and us, she seems nice' _Yugi gave her an odd look, if Yami was in trouble could she be behind it? He was going to go along with her and find out what was going on, he took Ryou's hand and walked to the door.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**R&R** for an update people (smiles and waves)


	22. A Letter From Me To You

Hey everyone updating on this one today I know that its been a while and I just realized that in one of my bad moods quite a while ago I have cut out my muses and haven't brought them back, but anyway.

**Warnings**: M Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 22: A Letter From Me To You**

**

* * *

**

Marik sighed as he leant on the wall outside Bakura's bedroom. He wanted Bakura to stop using his powers just for a few hours to get some rest. For two days now, Bakura was still searching for their young love and they were coming into the third day and constantly using his powers was not good.

Marik looked up as the door opened and Malik came out he leant on it, "He hasn't moved in three days," he looked at Marik.

"He still hasn't gotten anything?" Marik was looking at his boots again.

"Nothing, if he keeps going like this he's going to burn himself out, he needs to rest." Malik said worriedly, Marik nodded his head agreeing with him. Malik walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Are you going to talk to him again?" He asked hopefully.

"I can try," Marik put a hand on his shoulder as he walked past and opened the door and walked in he closed the door and looked over to the bed. Bakura laid on the bed with his back to the door and shadows ran over his body, he stared dully out the window with his hand hanging over the edge of the bed and the shadows entwined with his fingers.

Marik walked around and knelt down in front of him, "Why don't you stop for a while and get some rest" it was more of an order than a request, he sighed as Bakura didn't even acknowledge that he was there.

"It won't matter how many times we find him, he'll just keep dieing." Bakura's voice was flat and held nothing in it, it was as if he wasn't even there.

"Don't say that, we'll find him and you'll change him, Ryou will be with us forever" Marik ran his hand through Bakura's hair.

"He's dead, that's why my shadows can't find him." Bakura didn't even bat an eyelid at his own words, Marik's eyes widened he growled at him warningly.

"Don't talk like that."

"It's the truth, he's dead."

Marik looked up to see tears running down Malik's face and the shocked look "How can you give up all ready," didn't he see that Marik missed him as well, he pulled Bakura from the bed and onto his feet.

"For three days Marik, three days I looked I haven't found him or his body," Bakura tried to push him away, Marik threw his arms around Bakura's neck and held on tightly burring his face into his neck. Bakura seemed to wake up from his state of mind that he was in as Marik's form started to shake against his. Bakura wrapped his arms around him, "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I can't believe that… if I do..." Marik mumbled into his neck, if he believed that Ryou was truly gone he would break down.

"Maybe where he is, he has magic around him preventing us from finding him," Malik said from the doorway.

"Maybe your right," Bakura gave him a small smile, "I need a shower," he said as he rubbed Marik's back, he pulled back and gasped as Marik had been crying, Marik never cried never, not that Bakura ever saw anyway, he wiped his tears away and kissed him on the lips. "We'll have him back again" Bakura reassured him.

* * *

Yami paced back and fourth in his throne room as slaves ran around getting ready for the Howling tonight. Yami wanted to cancel it but couldn't "have you found him yet!" Yami raged at them. They bowed lower to the floor.

"No we haven't we sent out witches and we haven't found them," Ella said as she stood up with the other two sounding rather annoyed that he kept going on about Yugi.

"You get out there and you find Yugi now, if you come back empty handed I will kill you myself!" Yami yelled at the guards and his council. They got up and ran off out of the hall.

"Get me Bakura, Marik and Malik in here now," Yami called out to one of the slaves as he clutched Yugi's collar in his hand.

"Yes my lord,' he ran out of the room.

"First Ryou and then Yugi and Joey, something's not right here," Seto growled in Yami's ear so no one else would hear.

"Yes I know what you mean, but who's behind it, that's what we need to know." Yami whispered back as he sat down. "Don't you find it funny that all this, is" Yami stopped.

"What ever happens I'm behind you," Seto looked at the doors.

"Thanks but I feel that someone is trying to take the throne again and the queen of the fairies isn't here and our mates went missing around that area," Yami said.

"Do you think that she could be behind this?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Then who did they know where they were going to be?" Seto hissed, Yami looked at him, that's right Ryou was out walking with Malik, Bakura and Marik and to take those three on and take Ryou as well there had to be more then four and they had a plan when to take him.

"We have a spy in our midst, I think we find out who the traitor is," Seto growled as he had come up with the same conclusion as Yami.

"You have been at my side for to long, my friend." Yami gave him a smirk Seto rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he sat with Yugi, Joey. Mea had told them everything, Yami's council had caused the first war that made them end up in Egypt and even Yugi, Joey and Ryou agreed that they had to be stopped as well.

She paced back and forth they were waiting "My lady" all four of them looked up as an elf entered the room "The messenger was killed the councils guards saw him," she closed the door Ryou wrote down on his notepad and held it up to Yugi, "Ryou says Bakura, Malik and Marik will not help you if things go bad, they have no reason to."

"Ryou, Yugi, Joey" she sighed "Will send word that you'll be there, but they can't fly here and demand you back," Ryou looked doubtful as soon as Bakura, Marik and Malik get word that he was okay, they would be here demanding him back. "Okay give a message to her and she well deliver it for you."

Ryou gave his message to the tiny fairy that Bakura, Marik and Malik would believe that it was from him, then Joey and Yugi's was bigger and with more information as well, Ryou, Joey and Yugi watched as the little fairy flew off to the castle.

* * *

Bakura sat perched on the very peak of the castle at the highest point looking over the land he had his powers up and searching for Ryou. Malik had gone to his sisters again but nothing came up, he had even demanded more witches to help out but it had taken Yami to step in to make them, they still came up with nothing.

A small light approached him, he growled as he watched it and stopped in front of him, "I have a message for you," she held out her hand and handed him a parchment. Bakura narrowed his eyes at it. He almost fell off the top of the castle in shock when he read who it was from.

His eyes scanned over the paper_ 'I know that it is you Bakura that would read this first, and well since I instructed her to come to you first, now before you start demanding where I am, I can't tell you but I'm fine, but something else has come up to do with the council,'_ Bakura grabbed the small fairy messenger in one hand.

"You saw Ryou personally, he gave you this himself?" she nodded her head hastily Ryou had assured her that she wouldn't be hurt, that was all Bakura needed as he jumped of the roof and fell to where his bedroom window would be he landed on his feet and walked into the room to his bedroom door and down the hall. He opened the door to Malik and Marik's room, only to see Malik lying in Marik's arms on the bed asleep as Marik ran his fingers through his hair.

Bakura walked over and sat next to Marik he reached out a hand and ran it through Malik's hair as well. He hadn't slept for the whole time that Ryou had been missing, but when he did his sleep would be plagued with nightmares of Ryou.

"I have something that you should see," Marik gave him a look, "but not here," Bakura got off the bed and motioned for Marik to follow him, Marik laid Malik down on the bed as he got up and walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked as he closed the door he had to wonder if Bakura had lost it.

"Put up your shield," Bakura held out his hand to show Marik the parchment.

Marik stood behind Bakura and looked over his shoulder, Bakura wanted Marik to see it as well _'But something else has come up to do with the council, I don't know if you remember some one by the name Rebus_ _apparently I killed him, so Ella is after me but that's not all, they are after Yugi, Joey and Yami, well to take his throne, Yugi, Joey and I will be at the hall tonight, but you must not let anyone know about this, Marik I know at this point you're reading this as well, all you have to do is keep them from leaving the hall tonight, I know that your skeptical about this letter being from me, I love you both and Baku tell Malik not to worry I'll see you all tonight_.'

"It's from him he's fine and going to be here tonight." Bakura chuckled as Marik took the letter and read it over again a few times.

"How do you know? It could be from," he stopped as his eyes landed on a word, "Baku?" Marik raised his eyebrow at him, Bakura blushed a little as he growled softly taking the paper back.

"He calls me that when we're alone," Bakura noticed Marik trying not to laugh, "you laugh your ass off, I'll tell Ry and he'll give you a pet name," Marik instantly stopped going pale.

"You wouldn't," He growled, Ra knows what Ry would come up with, "but Baku all the time that we have been together I never though of that one," he smirked mischievously, "it suits you" Bakura groaned as he buried his face into Marik's shoulder.

"You won't believe how relieved I am." Marik sighed putting all joking aside as he pulled Bakura closer.

"I think we should tell Malik," Bakura slowly moved away taking Marik's hand and walked out of the room and over to the bed he climbed onto the bed "Malik" Bakura looked up to see Marik on the other side, Malik slowly opened his eyes, Bakura lent in and whispered in his ear. Malik was then wide-awake and looking at him.

"You're not lying to me are you?" Malik gave them both a skeptical look until Bakura handed him the parchment he sat up and read it over.

"I wouldn't lie to you love not about that," Bakura kissed him.

"Baku?" Malik picked it up straight away looking at him, Marik snickered as he leant over to Malik.

"Ry calls him that when they are, '_alone._" Malik giggled as Bakura snatched the paper away.

"Keep laughing and I'll get him to give you a name" Malik stopped laughing.

"We should start to get ready," Marik said as he got up and walked over to the closet and pulled out his dark blue bag, he sat it on the bed Bakura smirked as he got up and stood next to Marik, Malik crawled over and lay on his stomach.

"I can't believe that you brought our stuff along," Bakura smirked wickedly as he pulled out his knife.

"What you think that I would come here unarmed," Marik mocked being shocked.

"You are definitely, a demon after my own heart," Bakura chuckled, Malik shook his head as he pulled out his weapons, it had a handle and on both ends a blade Malik twirled it in his hand, looking it over.

"Now we are there to make sure that they don't get away, or leave the hall," Marik whispered. Malik and Bakura nodded their heads.

* * *

"Are you ready?" came the voice of Mea as she poked her head in the door, on seeing Ryou and Yugi standing there, Yugi wore black pants and long sleeved shirt with a red stripe running down both arms and legs and one in the middle and a black cape over him.

Ryou wore the same but his was leather with purple stripes and a black cape over him, his hair pulled back out of his face, he wrote down in his book and showed Mea _'I can't breath in this.' _

They all laughed as Joey wore the same but his had blue stripes, "But you look good," Yugi beamed as both teens were in a good mood, Mea was so nice and Yami, Marik, Bakura and Malik had sent word back that they were waiting to help them and Marik, Bakura had said that they wanted to be close to Ryou just in case something went wrong.

"Lets go," she held open the door, "since you can't fly and it is the quickest way to get some where I have transport for you," she lead them out side in the open. Ryou, Joey and Yugi gasped as an army was standing around awaiting their orders.

A guard walked up with a winged animal, it looked like a lizard with scales, it was green, and long and large with teeth. Ryou looked nervous, as he was pushed towards it, "they are very friendly you can pat it," she walked up and scratched it behind what was the ear it started to purr and licked her hand. Ryou walked up behind her and did the same thing.

"Get on and hold onto this," she pulled up a rope as the elf helped them on Ryou in the front and Yugi behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist and Joey behind Yugi. "It will follow us," the three looked up as a large group of elves and fairies flew into the air, "they wanted a meeting then they'll get one," she leaped into the air, the small dragon shook its self then jumped into the air taking off after the queen.

Ryou, Joey and Yugi flew over the treetops and all around him were fairies and elves flying to the castle, Mea flew close to them, "We'll head straight to the bridge, we have a carriage waiting for us," Ryou nodded his head and looked back at Yugi, who had his eyes closed tightly, Ryou shook his head "my guards will follow us into the castle grounds as there's a no flying policy tonight," they landed on the bridge and as said the carriage was waiting for them.

Ryou, Yugi and Joey jumped off and Mea sent it back home, there was five all up and packed full, they climbed in and sat down Ryou was squished in the corner with Yugi on Joey's lap, as it was full of fairies it gave a jolt and they were moving towards the castle once again.

* * *

**TBC **

Not to many chaps left, I'll update again soon, so **R&R**.


	23. The Take Down

Hey everyone (waves madly) Hi! **Niu TheDarkOne**, Yes Ella is blaming Ryou for something he did in the past but what badies don't blame Ryou for something. Oh by the way the prequel to the **House Of Motou** will be done after this story is finished just to let you know I had a big brain storm on it and I wanted to get a few chaps done on it before I post it up.

**SapphireBlade** I also like to know what names mean before I use them, I didn't know that Baku or Kura had meanings so thanks it was interesting to know that you looked them up.

**Warnings**: M Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 23: The Take Down**

* * *

Marik sat in the shadows he smirked as he heard something and also noticed the lack of guards around. He moved to the guard that was at the front doors, he would open the carriage doors for the guests that stayed in the human world. Marik moved up without a sound and dragged him back out of view.

Marik handed him off to Mea's guards and stepped back into place and waited for the carriage that Ryou, Joey and Yugi were coming in. Ryou would be the last to arrive the smirk never left his lips as the carriages approached him passing him a little as they came to a stop. Marik moved to the end one and opened the door all the carriages emptied one by one Mea finally stepped out.

One of her guards ran up and helped her out and the others. Marik helped out Yugi who gave him a smile and a nod, then Joey. Marik turned around just in time to catch Ryou as he slipped and fell right into Marik's arms. "Falling for me are you? I missed you too my love." Marik whispered in his ear nipping at it a bit, then he stood Ryou back on his feet.

Ryou smiled his hands still on Marik's upper arms. "I'm glad that you're all right I was so worried about you." Ryou said, his voice was raspy as he looked him up and down Marik just smirked.

"I'm fine never better, you? How did they treat you?"

"I'm good, Mea was nice," Ryou moved closer to Marik.

"We have to go," Mea said.

"I'll see you inside." Marik winked as he stepped back looking Ryou over one last time and leapt into the air. Ryou watched for a few seconds before walking in through the doors.

Two elves in black cloaks approached them "They are in the great hall."

"The council guards have been taken care of and are all rounded up in the dungeons, all we have to do now is get the ones in the hall along with the three council members." Mea gave a sharp nod of her head.

"Ten guards pear exit this ends tonight make sure no one gets out or by you," Mea gave Ryou and Yugi a look over. "You know what to do right?" she asked they nodded their heads and moved away.

Malik sighed as he looked around "where is he? He should have been here by now?" Bakura rolled his eyes he was anxious to see Ryou as well.

"He'll be here." Bakura whispered as he wrapped his arms around Malik's waist.

"But why does that name sound familiar."

"What name?" Bakura asked as he lent his chin on Malik's shoulder.

"Rebus, Ella is after Ryou for killing this guy?" Malik said as Bakura turned him around to face him.

"Rebus was before you, he attacked Ryou one night in the attempts to kill him he had it bad for Marik." He smirked as Malik growled then said. "Me he never liked, but he tolerated me, but being a demon I ruled over him but Ryou he hated. Ryou when I found him he had Marik's eye whether it was watching him from the shadows or teaching him, Rebus couldn't take it they were of the same age and both human Marik and I went out to feed and we came back it was just in time to see Ryou push Rebus out the window."

"But who was he for Ella to be so angry with Ryou?"

"Rebus was Ella's son, only son, but she had it in for Ryou from the beginning, as she claimed that Ryou wasn't your '_normal'_ human." Bakura looked around the hall.

Out in the hallway Ryou bit his lip as instrumental music drifted to his ears, as one of the fairies had her hand on his waist and the other in his hand, the idea was to get as close to the throne as possible with out being noticed. "I'll take this one," a voice that Ryou knew so well the fairy moved away he was pulled in close the other smirked, as Ryou lent up on his tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

"Get ready" came a quiet call.

"Now for everyone's entertainment, the dancers from the dark realm" The music started up and all five doors opened at once as everyone moved out of the way, the room was filled with dancing couples as they moved their way though to the throne.

Hawk frowning as he lent over "you should get the guards ready, I don't remember anything about this" he whispered to Ella.

"Look" Bakura whispered in Malik's ear, as the guards one by one were pulled out of the room and replaced while everyone was distracted.

"Is this what they had planned?" Malik asked as the doors that were opened were now locked and guarded.

"Come on" Bakura grabbed Malik and walked towards the doors pulling out his weapon and hiding it under his cape, "there's Marik he must be with Ry" Bakura smirked as he couldn't really see him thanks to the cape that he was wearing.

"My lord Yami," Mea called out as everyone stopped and stepped back.

"Mea you said you weren't coming" Yami stood up.

"I couldn't miss your party Yami, not when I have guests that wish to come," Mea motioned for Yugi and Ryou. Yugi pulled off his cape and ran up to Yami, who wrapped his arms around him.

"This isn't… glad to see that you're…okay…Yugi" Ella shot Tabor and Adham a look.

"You three should really tell your assassins that they shouldn't blurt out your plan before they unsuccessfully kill someone, they always come back," Ryou growled at them his voice was raspy but coming back slowly and it didn't hurt as much as before.

"That's right Yami, they are the ones trying to take the throne and kill everyone around you, they started the first war," Yugi said as he looked at them.

"Yami I'm sorry to have done it this way but I had no choice," Mea said.

"Yami you're not going to believe this slave are you?" Ella asked.

"I have no reason not to, there are just some things that don't add up when it comes to you three," Yami looked over to Seto holding Joey.

"This is all your fault," Touya growled.

"Shut up, nothing has been proven yet your still innocent," Hawk hissed as they turned on each other.

"Actually we have all the proof that we need," they all turned to Adham as light glowed around him then faded as Adham stood there, but in a form of a girl, everyone gasped.

"Adham what the hell?" Tabor yelled.

"I'm Raffia," she stated the clothes baggy and hung off her body.

"But I would have known, how and we?" Tabor yelled again but confused.

"No at night I simply put a spell on you to make you think we were mates, we never really did anything," she shuddered.

"But wait in the dinning hall and in the hallway, you attacked us," Bakura growled.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone but I had to keep my cover, it was the only way," she bowed her head. "I didn't like what I was doing, I hope you understand."

"You'll die with the rest of them witch," Tabor hissed.

"Yami your council and Tabor are appointed as traitors to this realm seen by me at first hand, at their tertiary against you." she pointed to them.

"Do you think that I would let that happen?" Ella said.

"I don't care but you are the ring leader for all of this," Raffia growled.

"Your all going to die anyway…guards!" Ella called out.

"Don't bother we have taken them out, these meetings were never about taking records of mates it was to get Yami's throne from him," she looked at the three council members.

"I don't know what your talking about, this meeting has gone on for many years," Touya said.

"Don't play stupid with me, my parents never did these meetings and frankly I don't like them," Yami growled.

"I'll give you all the information that you'll need to put these three away or give them a suitable punishment," she smirked, the three turned to run but the group of elves stopped them and pushed them back into the room.

"Once I look at all the evidence and you are guilty you will be punished for this and stripped of your place in this castle," Yami stood at the throne.

"You need a council to run this place, you need us," Touya said with a smirk.

"I can run this place on my own, or pick others that are more trust worthy than you three," Yami growled.

"You three will be brought here tomorrow for sentencing and a suitable punishment," Yami said as he looked at them, a large group of fairies walked into the hall.

"My spy, Raffia will fill you in with what I didn't get," Mea sighed.

"You have made a big mistake no one defies me," Ella growled Touya and Hawk stood near her and they begin to chant. Marik stood in front of Ryou with his weapon in hand ready. The room started to shake Ryou stumbled forward and grabbed onto Marik.

"What are they doing?" Ryou's grip tightened on Marik's shoulders, the hall was filled with screams as demons, witches and slaves ran out of the hall in a blind panic, a few of them knocking into Marik.

"I don't know," he looked behind him to see Bakura and Malik looking just as confused.

"Ishizu!" Yami called out as he ran up to her, "What are they doing?"

"I think… I think they plan to destroy us all," she looked at him, a wind picked up in the room blowing their hair and clothes around it wasn't long when they were the only ones left in the hall.

"Can you counter it, stop them?" he asked, Shadi, Anzu and Odion walked up to her they held hands and chanted, Yami stepped back away from them.

The council members raised off the floor into the air, "now you'll see what we can really do," she yelled out, as parts of the roof started to come down around them, Marik grabbed Ryou and dashed over to Bakura and Malik putting up a shield around them.

"If their doing what I think, then we have to get out now," Marik said.

"We can't leave we have to stop them," Malik growled, "They'll just come after us."

Marik let the shield down, Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey and Serenity walked up to them. "Cowards," Seto hissed.

"At least they stayed," Yami point to Ishizu and her small group floating in the air. All of a sudden balls of black goo appeared in the form of warriors. Yami, Malik, Bakuraand Seto charged forward and engaged into battle.

"You three stay out of the way," Marik ran after them.

"Well I'm not waiting to have my ass kicked by them," Joey picked up a leg of a broken chair and went to run to join them, Ryou and Yugi grabbed him and held him back.

"Are you crazy their demons we wouldn't stand a chance they would kill you," Yugi strained to hold him back.

Bakura sliced one of them and it just turned into goo splattering on him and the ground, "this is disgusting," Bakura growled as he moved onto the next.

"This almost seems too easy," Yami called out as he ducked and hit the goo warrior and it splattered onto the ground. Ella stopped her chanting and gathered up energy in her hands and hurled it at the group. Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik and Malik got out of the way when they saw it.

Ryou watched it and it stopped and moved around and a black hole appeared and started to suck in air as it grew in size pulling everything into it, Joey caught Yugi's hand and put his arm around a table that looked like it wouldn't hold for to long.

Ryou's feet started to slip on the floor but the wind got stronger the others were having a little trouble hanging onto things to stop themselves from getting sucked in. Ryou cried out as he was pulled forward to the hole. Ryou winced as his wrist was grabbed and his body jerked to a stop, he looked up as Bakura pulled him closer to his body. "Just hang on, don't let go." Bakura managed to get Ryou to hang onto the stool that was bolted to the floor.

Malik and Marik started to slip and the hole had pulled them free from where they were. Bakura jumped over and holding onto the windowsill grabbed Malik and pulled him up to hold onto a more stable object. Marik flapped his wings to get back to where he was holding onto, he slipped by Ryou who grabbed him by the arm.

"This thing has to be stopped" Marik yelled over the wind as Ryou had let go of the stool. Marik reached out and grabbed onto the throne chair.

"How?" Ryou strained to hold onto him as Marik pulled him up.

"I have no idea," he wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist.

"Look" Ryou pointed, Ishizu and her group cried out as lightning sparks struck them, Odion and Anzu were sucked into the hole.

"Malik!" Marik called out, Bakura and Malik looked over. "Have any ideas."

"One," Malik said as he looked over to his sister, "Ishizu," she looked up.

"Binding," she nodded her head and started to stand up with Shadi held her up around the waist, Bakura did the same. Malik pulled his gold bracelet off his wrist he held it out in front of him and closed his eyes, it floated in the air and glowed. Malik started to chant along with Ishizu the bracelet grew in size and shot off towards the three council members and pulled them together and shocked them, they cried out and the hole closed. Everyone let out a sigh as they let go of what they were holding on to.

Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu and Shadi stood over them, "Are they dead?" Marik kicked them a little.

"No the binding stops them from." She didn't get to finish.

"I know what binding is, I'm not stupid." Marik growled.

"Yeah you could've fooled me, you half wit!" Ishizu yelled and they were at it again yelling and screaming at each other. Malik sighed and ran a hand over his face then looked at Ryou and smiled.

Ryou gasped as Tabor grabbed Malik and a portal opened up behind him, "Malik!" Ryou cried out as he was pulled back. Bakura and Marik turned just in time to see Malik being pulled back.

"Don't move and don't follow," he held a blade to Malik's throat and stepped into the portal, Marik and Bakura lunged for it as it started to close, Ryou dashed forward being the closest he jumped through it, the portal almost closed on his legs.

"RYOU! MALIK!" Marik and Bakura yelled as they slid to a stop and the portal closed before they reached it Bakura fell to his knees.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

Yes the fun is just getting started and more trouble to come, so **R&R.**


	24. Falling Into Me

(Waves madly) HI! EVERYONE! I haven't updated on this one in a while so here I am with a chap for you.

**Warnings**: M Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 24: Falling Into Me **

**

* * *

**

Marik growled as he turned on his heels. "You witch, open that same portal now!" he demanded.

"I can try and I have a name." Ishizu hissed as she closed her eyes. Marik narrowed his eyes as she opened them, "I can't see its energy wave I don't know where they have gone." Bakura was on his feet and grabbed her by the front of her shirt pulling her closer to him.

"Try again, your so called _beloved_ bother is with that psycho." Bakura growled his fangs bared, he then let her go standing by Marik's side. She nodded closed her eyes and tried again but then opened and shook her head.

"I can't find them I'm sorry." Bakura like lighting slapped her across the face her head snapped to the left and she fell to the floor holding her cheek.

"No but you found Ryou easily enough back in Egypt and killed him." Bakura advanced on her, Marik held him back.

"I think wherever they are it's going to be up to Malik and Ryou to get out of this one." Yami said as Mea's guards pulled away the council. "Put them in the dungeon and keep that binding spell on them." Yami ordered.

"I know that Malik can take care of himself but it's Ryou he's not well." Bakura looked at Marik. "I shouldn't have left him." Marik wrapped his arms around him patting his hair and whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"I can do a spell and have their powers taken away for good," Shadi said to Yami as a portal opened up. Bakura and Marik held their breaths hoping that it was Malik and Ryou, but Anzu and Odion stepped out and fell to the floor. "Good to see you're back," they looked worse for wear healers took them away, Shadi followed them out of the room.

Marik sighed as he closed his eyes then opened them, "Bakura can you sense Ryou at all?" Bakura frowned and concentrated for a minute.

"No I can't," he moved away from Marik and closed his eyes again the light around his feet and shadows wrapped themselves around his legs and fingers but then all of a sudden they were sucked back and the light was gone. Bakura growled and recalled the shadows using more power but he got the same result as before.

"It's okay, Malik will take care of him and they will come back soon," Marik ran his fingers through Bakura's hair.

"It's Tabor we're talking about, Malik is petrified of him… and Ryou," Bakura gathered a ball of energy and hurled it at the stonewall it crumbled leaving a hole in its wake. "I feel so useless." He roared.

"Bakura don't destroy my castle," Yami growled at seeing the hole he turned to Ishizu "is there anything you can do to help them out, you owe them that much."

"I'll have to see to my books," she said. "If you two will follow me I'll see what I can do." Marik gave her a look he felt the same as Bakura but they followed the witch anyway.

* * *

Ryou gasped as he looked around from on the floor, "How?" he pushed himself up and he was now standing in the palace in the very room that Marik read him the hieroglyphs off the wall a few days back. He started to walk, "MALIK!" Ryou called out and started to cough his throat burned. _'They couldn't have gotten to far'_ Ryou passed the rows of pillars.

The sand and dust was kicked up around Ryou's feet as he walked he looked down then scanned the floor around him, he walked forward and crouched down and seeing the scuff marks in the dust a sign that some one had just been there, he got up and followed them thanking Bakura and Marik for taking the time to show him such things, though he wasn't as good as Bakura and Marik but what he knew would help him out and he hoped that it wasn't the thieves that Bakura spoke of when they first came here.

Something snagged on Ryou's shoe and tripped him over putting his hands out he landed hard on the ground, he cried out as he sat back on his knees he lifted his wrist a big black bruise was there and it was swollen tears fell from the pain. "It's broken," he held it to his chest, he could deal with it for now and as soon as he had Malik and was back at the castle it would be healed right away. He looked back to see what had tripped him and cursed it for what it had done but stopped as he reached out with the other hand and pulled it out.

It was a spear well a strong stick with a knife tied to the end of it, Ryou smirked "this will do just nicely" he said to himself, he hadn't really thought of what he was going to do once he found Malik and Tabor but this would defiantly help in someway.

Ryou looked the spear over it must belong to one of those pathetic thieves as Bakura had put it. Ryou jumped as a scream echoed through the place "Malik!" Ryou started to run to where he thought the sound was coming from.

He ran down a long hallway through a few rooms and another hallway, following Malik's cursing that bounced off the walls around him. "I'm coming hang on," Ryou panted as he turned and ran down another hallway. The place was so big and he was just right behind them so how did they get so far away?

The cries were getting louder with every step Ryou slid to a stop outside a doorway he took a step forward. In the room Malik was laying on the floor not moving at all and through his shoulder was a long knife pinning him to the floor and other wounds mirrored Malik's body. Ryou looked around the room as he cautiously walked in, clutching the spear in his hand where was Tabor? Ryou's eyes landed on Malik for a second. "Malik?" Ryou said and hoped that Malik would jump up and take them out of this place, he now stood over Malik and knelt down next to him. "Malik!" Ryou sobbed and shakily reached out a hand and touched him on the unwounded shoulder giving him a light shake, but he was grabbed and thrown across the room the spear fell from his hands and landing near the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Tabor hissed.

"Taking Malik back," Ryou got up but yelped as he was pinned to the wall by the others body and his chin was grabbed and the others nails dug into his skin.

"The only way your going to take Malik back is when he's dead and after I've had my fun with him." he smirked and he drew blood with his nails.

"Keep your filthy hands off him." Ryou snapped back disgusted. Tabor grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him away from the wall and slammed him back again knocking all the air out of Ryou's lungs and creaking the wall a little.

"You're going to stop me, I don't see how but your welcome to watch," he threw Ryou onto the ground.

Malik groaned as he opened his eyes turning his head he looked right at him, "Ryou?" he whispered Ryou looked up and started to move over to Malik.

Ryou was about to say something but was kicked in the face sending him backwards on his back as he laid there Malik called out in anger and lunged for Tabor.

The world swirled and went black and the pounding in his head, cold laughter was all Ryou could hear in his head as he was coming to. He whimpered putting a hand to his head. He looked over and saw the spear lying there near him. He looked over to see Malik under Tabor, the sound of bones breaking and pained screams as Malik's wing was broken and twisted in the wrong way.

Ryou reached out for the spear and got up without making a sound and by this time Malik's shirt was already torn and it hung off his body by strings as Tabor worked on Malik's belt on his pants. "GET OFF HIM!" Ryou yelled as he plunged the spear into Tabors back.

Malik thinking quickly pulled the long knife from his shoulder and stabbed it thorough Tabor's stomach. "You bitch," Tabor backhanded Malik as he pulled out the knife. Ryou fell back as Tabor kicked him, Ryou screamed out as a piece of wood went through his shoulder he slid off it and fell to the ground.

Malik and Tabor started to fight for the knife rolling on the floor, he had gotten Malik a few times gashes and cuts. Ryou whimpered as he pushed himself up he narrowed his eyes that now shone with gold in there depths.

Ryou growled he was pissed as he got up he ran over and pushed Tabor down with his heel in the small of his back so he couldn't get up but he was crushing Malik at the same time with his body weight. Ryou pulled out the spear and plunged it back in, it hit just near his shoulder blades and out the other side, Malik cried out as the tip got him in the chest. Tabor gasped but it died, as Ryou pulled it out, Malik gasped as well, Ryou reached down and grabbed Tabor's black wing and snapped it and twisted it, he screamed out. Ryou pulled his foot off his lower back and dragged him off Malik, "Beg for your life," Ryou sneered at him as he pointed the spear at him.

"I beg to no one," his eyes were on the blade.

"I assure you that I know how to use this and killing demons isn't that hard," Ryou kicked him.

"Ryou?" Malik sat up.

"Beg like the dog you are," Ryou yelled at him, as he stabbed Tabor through the top of his shoulder then pulled it out again. "I don't ask to many times."

"I'll never beg to a pathetic human like you."

"Pathetic, I'm not the one that had to run away with what I wanted… I simply take it." He narrowed his eyes at Malik.

"Ryou calm down" Malik got off the ground and walked over to him.

"Back off or I'll do more then break your arm." He hissed Malik stopped. Tabor got up and grabbed Ryou around the neck, Ryou did the same and he cursed himself for not having the same strength that he once had. Tabor was turning blue, as was Ryou there was a loud snapping sound.

Ryou grinned as Tabor's grip loosened and the look of confusion and pain passed over his face, Ryou watched as Tabor's eyes clouded over and he fell to his knees, Ryou pushed him away turning his gaze from Tabor's lifeless body to Malik a few feet away. He dropped the broken spear to the ground and lifted his hands to see all the blood on them.

Ryou's eyes now swirled with brown and became clear "I killed him," Ryou whispered Malik slowly took at step towards him looking at him.

"He would have killed you then me, no one will blame you for it," Malik wavered a bit the wounds were to many. "Are you alri…" Malik stopped as Ryou gave him a look.

"What do you want?" he hissed. "This is all your fault." He growled clenching his teeth.

"What?"

"I could have killed him three times over if you hadn't put that binding spell on me and took my powers." He wiped his hands on his pants.

"It's you again, leave Ryou now." Malik hissed but gasped as Ryou grabbed him around the neck.

"Don't tell me what to do," he squeezed, "You don't have much strength left do you, you were always so weak Malik even as a demon your weaker than everyone, just like this Ryou really, Marik and Bakura carrying you protecting you all the time."

"They love me it's only that they worry," Malik gasped out as he put his hands over Ryou's he didn't want to hurt Ryou.

"Love, love Malik, is it love when your locked up for three days and you just obediently take orders from Marik and Bakura quite pathetic really wouldn't you say?"

"No," Malik hissed then said. "Marik's my sire I have to, Ryou had to be punished it was Marik's way to keep him from being hurt by the council."

"Really now, I don't care much about that as I feed off Ryou's anger," Malik pushed him away a hand around his throat as he glared at Ryou.

"Ryou doesn't have anything to be angry about he knows that we."

"No Malik he doesn't know about your," he narrowed his eyes. "Dirty. Little. Secret," the grin grew on his lips Malik looked confused, "Well that stopped Ryou from struggling with me," he chuckled then said, "he's now asking me what I'm talking about" Ryou turned to Malik, "Should I tell?"

"I don't know what your talking about I have no secrets from him," Malik spat.

"You forgot Malik how could you…But… if you don't then they are keeping secrets from you now too. Oh you must feel so loved." He chuckled, Malik's vision was starting to become blurred.

* * *

Bakura growled as he tapped his finger on the arm of the chair and Marik's fingers ran over the back of his neck under his hair, his eyes constantly glowing crimson to show how annoyed he truly was. Bakura narrowed his eyes at the woman was she trying to piss him off? By mucking around with her books saying that she _'might'_ have a way to track Malik and Ryou. Who knew what that bastard was doing to them while he sat here. He looked up at Marik who was looking through a book, funny thing was demons weren't supposed to know magic like witches they had abilities but Marik and Malik used it from time to time.

Marik's fingers moved down his neck over his shirt and down his back as he read, his face set in a frown and his dark lavender eyes scanned the pages in front of him. "Marik?" Bakura hissed. Marik's dark eyes left the page and to Bakura's dark brown eyes. "I'm sick of waiting."

"We don't have any other way to find them, not that I can think of. I'm worried for them two," Marik turned back to the book in his hand.

Bakura sighed as he got up Marik watched as he walked across the room to the other side looking out the window he called up his power and the shadows grabbed onto his hand and pulled him along, Marik jumped to his feet and followed him.

"I have found Ryou," Bakura said as he was now running the shadows were pulling harder on his hand.

"Lets hope that Malik is with him," Marik was right behind him. They leaped out of a window at the end of the hallway they flew across the forest below them it was just a blur they didn't slow down as they got to the tavern they broke down the door shot through to the other side the doors to the house blew out Bakura and Marik shot out into the night sky heading to the palace. Bakura landed running because of the speed he was doing not wanting to slow down at all.

They ran into the palace they stopped and listened they could hear talking they started to run following the noise, they soon came to a stop outside a room to find a wounded Malik and Ryou talking both on either side of the room.

"Malik?" Marik ran over to him and hugged him tightly his broken wing hung limply and dragged on the ground, Bakura did the same but stopped at the look Ryou gave him.

"The traders have arrived," he growled. Bakura growled back and bared his fangs at Ryou who just smirked arrogantly at him.

"You again, what is it this time?" Bakura snapped, Marik frowned as he looked over at Ryou.

"For you to leave him after what you did."

"What are you talking about?" Marik growled.

"He says that you have a secret that you keep from Ryou," Malik said as Marik was supporting him in his arms.

"We keep no secrets from Ryou," Bakura pointed out "so piss off and give him back."

"Do you remember that night so long ago, a fight that you had that almost cost you your life?"

Bakura's eyes widened, _'he couldn't be talking about?'_

"That stormy night where you ambushed" Ryou didn't get to finish as Bakura slammed him into the wall.

"It was an accident we didn't know, it wasn't our fault we had orders and he doesn't remember the past anyway, so this Ryou doesn't care about what happened then." Bakura pressed him more into the wall.

"No but I do and with time he'll know as well that you killed…" Once again he didn't get to finish as Bakura slammed the back of Ryou's head against the wall his eyes widened instantly turning brown he gasped as he fell forward into Bakura's arms.

"I'm sorry Ryou," Bakura held him close closing his eyes and nuzzling into his hair. "This is one thing you'll never know." Bakura turned to Malik and Marik.

"Bakura if he remembers everything he might not forgive us and sooner or later that side of Ryou will tell him, if not he already has." Marik looked down at Malik who looked confused.

"What was he talking about?"

"Nothing" Bakura and Marik snapped.

"Don't you dare keep it from me," Malik growled.

"It's just best that you don't know," Marik said.

"If you're so worried about what he was talking about… I can see Ishizu and have his… mind erased," Malik sighed he didn't like this one bit Marik lifted his chin.

"Are you alright? He didn't" Marik looked worried.

"No, just a few cuts and bruises that's all nothing a good feeding and a nights sleep can't fix." Marik lent in and kissed him on the lips relieved.

"Lets get Ryou back." Bakura lifted him up into his arms and started to walk out of the room that they were in.

Back at the castle Bakura placed Ryou on the bed in the healers room, when he removed his hand from the back of Ryou's head it had blood on it, he sighed he could smell it all the way back to the castle. The door opened at that time and Rell walked in.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to the bed. "This shouldn't take long." She looked at Bakura and placed her hands on Ryou's chest. Rell gasped and collapsed Bakura watched as she fell to the floor.

The door opened again "Out!" Bakura turned to see Seto at the door.

"What?" Bakura snapped.

"Out, so I can heal him." he said as he walked into the room with Ishizu right behind him. She lent over Ryou and flashed the light into his eyes.

"Malik told me what happened, so I can wipe out the last two hours from his mind," she looked at him. "I can also rid that side of him for good if that's what you want? I can put it in a pendent but you'll be the only one that can destroy it," she looked at Bakura.

"How you said that you couldn't do that?" Bakura growled getting annoyed.

"Yes but Ryou will be better off without that side of himself especially if that side knows what you did" she said. "But didn't I also tell you that he couldn't have stress." she hissed. Bakura growled but he was pulled away and to the doors and then Seto pushing him out the door.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." the doors closed in Bakura's face, but they opened again, "You should go see Marik he needs you right now."

"What did you do to Malik?" Bakura growled.

"Malik's asleep for now he needs to regain his strength back that's at least a few days of rest," Bakura went to yell at him but the door was shut on him again.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

That's it for me tonight people I'll update again soon, but do **R&R** I love to hear what you have to say. (Smiles and waves)


	25. Dancing Stars and Grey Wings

Hey everyone (waves) I'll get on with it, this chap is long the longest that I have ever done so I hope that you enjoy it.

**Warnings**: **M** and there is **Yaoi **part in this chap, you know whips, chains, bondage. OH my. (Laughs madly) Sorry that came from nowhere bad joke.

**Disclaimer**: don't own **Yugioh **(sighs)

**CHAP 25: Dancing Stars and Grey Wings**

**

* * *

**

Ryou groaned as he rolled over the sunlight came through an opening in the curtains, he opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head, he was in the room that he shared with his mate. He sighed as he snuggled down again into the pillow he started to frown as there wasn't anyone else with him. Wait wasn't he at the valley with Mea, Yugi and Joey? He jumped awake and looked around. "Your awake," Ryou looked up to see Bakura standing there at the window with his back to the bed.

Ryou looked at his back "The council? They're trying to take" he didn't get to finish as Bakura sat next to him.

"Everything has worked out, Yami knows all about the council and they are to be taken care of," Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's hair.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Ryou lent into his touch slightly smiling at him.

"You hit your head," Bakura lent in and kissed him, he had to admit that Ishizu did a good job erasing his mind. Ryou must not of remember leaving Mea's place. "Seto said that you had a concussion and he wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have amnesia, you hit it pretty hard." Ryou nodded and felt the bandage that was wrapped around his head.

"I don't remember hitting it either," he let his hand fall back onto his lap.

"That's to be expected… lets get you something to eat," Bakura said as he helped Ryou off the bed and onto his feet.

By the time they got back Malik was walking to their bedroom door, "Malik" Ryou ran up to him and jumped into his arms planting a kiss on his lips. Malik chuckled as he pulled Ryou back a bit looking into his eyes seeing that the gold swirls were gone he sighed.

As a slave approached them he stopped and bowed his head "Everyone is to come to the hall now." He said and bowed his head then left. Malik took Ryou's hand.

"I'm not really interested in going" Bakura said as he leaned on the door.

"We should go" Marik said as he walked up to them then said "plus we could get rid of our cargo as well." Bakura smirked.

"Come on lets go!" Bakura grabbed his hand and walked down the hallway. Soon they stood in the hall that was packed with everyone. Ryou leant on Malik with his arms around him.

"I'll be back," Bakura said as he walked up to Yami. Ryou gave Marik a look as Bakura came back with just as bigger smirk than Marik.

"All right, the council members Ella, Hawk and Touya." Yami pointed as they were pushed forward, "Are no longer the council of this world, so as a punishment for their treason you are going to bid for them, the money will go to a demon orphanage in the human world," their was a lot of agreeing in the large room.

"They were found guilty while you were recovering," Marik said to Ryou.

"We should begin then," Yami called out shouts rang out and one by one they were sold and taken by their new masters with a lot of protests from the former council members and after a short beating they were quite again.

"We have two more," Seto said as he stepped forward then the room grew quite again, "we have two young humans, who like the kinky stuff and are very hard workers, so lets begin" Ryou gasped as he looked at the two and again the calls rang out.

"You brought them here?" Ryou was shocked by the whole thing.

"We don't want to worry about you when we go home," Bakura kissed his cheek.

"They deserve it, to be happy like you are with us," Marik smirked Ryou gave him a skeptical look. A shout rang out into the hall and gasps were heard as Seto called out sold. The rooms were filled with claps as the tall man walked through the hall bowing his head every now and then.

"Pegasus," Yami greeted with fake politeness.

"I'm not happy how you have treated my slaves," he growled as he tugged on the chain Honda and Mr. bates fell to the floor at his feet, he turned around and started to walk out but stopped.

"If they don't please me as you say, then you'll be hearing from me," he snapped then continued to leave with Rex and Weevil following behind him, Marik, Bakura and Malik couldn't have asked for a better person to take them than him.

They walked back to Bakura's bedroom. "I was going to go for a walk around town as a last look and call for the boat to be ready." Said Malik as he grabbed onto Ryou's hand, "Come with me?" Ryou smiled as he nodded his head.

"Just don't be to long we have to pack as well," Bakura called out, he gasped as Marik pinned him to the wall and raked his hand across his chest.

"Take your time!" Marik called out to them, "We haven't played in a while."

"Don't you mean you play with me?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, anyway you look at it I still get to have fun." He chuckled as Bakura rolled his eyes. Marik lifted Bakura up and he wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and his legs around his waist. He walked into the room locking the door and walking over and dropped Bakura onto the bed. He followed by jumping on they both bounced a few times, Marik lent down and kissed Bakura on the lips both groaned at the same time as Marik's tongue maneuvered around Bakura's mouth, finally when he pulled back Marik caught Bakura's bottom lip in between his teeth biting down a little and drew blood, Bakura hissed as Marik sucked on it then let it go.

"You know after this it's my turn?" Bakura said a little out of breath as Marik lent over the top of him his chest over Bakura's face as he reached over for their weapons bag, Bakura smirked as he lifted his head slightly and bit down on Marik's nipple careful not to puncture the skin there, Marik let out a soft growl as Bakura then licked to soothe it.

"Hands?" Marik ordered Bakura lifted one hand with a smirk. "Both hands smart-ass," Marik grinned as Bakura brought the other in front of him, the sound of Velcro ripping then soft blue material was wrapped firmly around Bakura's wrists.

"This is new, what are they?" Bakura looked at them as Marik lent over the top of him again.

"Ryou didn't like it when we had bruises on our wrists all the time so he got these for us before we came here, much better than hand cuffs." He said as he cuffed the other hand the chain was around the bed head holding Bakura's hands there.

"Ryou bought them?"

"No he made them but had to buy the stuff for it," Marik said as he pulled out a knife and a look passed over his face with an evil grin.

"I didn't even see him make them," Bakura said not even worried that his lover held a knife, Marik brought it down to just under his neck and cut the shirt off and discarded the rag on the floor.

"Marik! You ass Ryou bought me that," Bakura growled.

"Like all the others he buys you and _will_ buy you, now shut up," he lent over and grabbed the gag ball and placed it over Bakura's head and in his mouth. Bakura growled scolding him as he bit down on it in hopes to break it. Marik laughed. "Don't even try I got sick of you braking all my toys, so Ryou made me this one too," all Bakura's fangs did was stick into it.

"Now now don't be like that, you get to use it on me after," Marik chuckled as he got up off the bed. Bakura frowned as he watched his back and Marik started to move his hips and sway to unheard music, he slowly slipped his shirt up running his hands up his chest and lifted it up over his head and discarded it on the floor. On the bed Bakura gave a whimper and shifted uneasily as all he could do was watch every move that Marik made as he rolled his hips and ran his hands down his own body sensually, his hands stopped in his own pants hips still swaying as he undid the pants hands on both sides of his hips in the loops he pushed his pants down with the rolling of his hips as he did. They fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. Bakura was panting and biting the ball in his mouth, as Marik climbed on the bed and crawled towards him, like a predator stalking its prey sending shivers through Bakura's body. Once over him he lent down and placed small kisses down his neck over his collarbone, his fangs dug into the pale flesh there, Bakura groaned as Marik left a mother of all marks and moved down raking his fangs along the tender skin, his hands following as they were kneading his chest. The skin was welting up with red lines from the fangs but not breaking the skin up scraping it. Marik's hands came down his sides to the hem of his pants, he ran them under the hem to the front, Marik lifted his head up just over Bakura's navel.

He saw a good blush across Bakura's cheeks and Marik smirked. "Looks like Ryou and Malik aren't the only ones that I can make blush," he was amused as Bakura tried to say something but his words were muffled by the gag as his hands turned into fists.

They both looked up as the lock on the door clicked and it opened and Ryou stepped into the room, "I forgot…?" Ryou blushed but the smile came on its own, "Sorry, I'll be quick."

"It's okay tenshi, take your time." Marik went back to what he was doing, he undid Bakura's pants, his erection rubbed painfully against the leather but ignoring his own need as he grinded his hips with Bakura's, "mine" Marik growled into his ear as he bit it.

Marik sat lent up on all fours and smirked as he noticed Ryou walking out of the bathroom, with his head he motioned for him to come closer, Ryou did he climbed onto the bed and straddled Bakura's stomach facing Marik, who pulled him into a kiss that turned heated. Bakura growled in frustration as he wasn't able to do anything but watch the pair, Marik slid his hands down Ryou's back and under his shirt then down the back of his pants they pulled down a bit making the hem rumple and cupped Ryou's ass and squeezed it. "Oh no Marik," Ryou pushed away a bit, "Malik's waiting for me outside I don't want to keep him." Marik pouted as Ryou gave him a quick kiss on the lips, he swung his left leg over and then the his right leg back to where the left one was so he was now facing Bakura.

Ryou lent over ran his finger along Bakura's jaw line and pulled out the gag, he kissed him sliding his tongue into Bakura's mouth but he groaned as Marik grabbed his hip and grinded himself against Ryou, "Marik! Stop for a minute," Bakura growled.

"Alright," he let go of Ryou's hips and sat back pouting like a child in trouble.

"I'm going with Malik into Egypt for dinner, so we'll be back a little late."

"That's fine love," Ryou beamed as he kissed Bakura again, then he lent up and put the gag back in Bakura's mouth he shook his head but smiled.

"Just don't wear him out Marik," Ryou got up off the bed, but his hand landed on the knife and cut it, he cried out and pulled his hand up, Marik was back on his knees and wrapped his arms around Ryou and took his hand, he lifted his palm to his lips and licked it closed again. "Marik, give me the knives." Ryou held out his hand.

"But"

"No knives, no blood, last time Bakura and you had to take twice the amount of feeding to replace the blood you took from each other," Marik rolled his eyes this would cut down half his fun he pulled a knife from both his boots his right thigh his wrist and the one on the bed and handed them over. Ryou raised an eyebrow, Marik growled as he lent over Bakura and pulled two more knives out from under the pillow.

"That's it," Ryou nodded his head and kissed him on the cheek. Then left the room locking the door behind him, Marik turned back to Bakura, who shrugged and bucked his hips, Marik's eyes flashed red for a minute it wasn't long that they were back in the mood.

Marik removed Bakura's boots and pants along with his own Marik lent in between his legs placing bites on his inner thigh making Bakura jump, he moved up more and took Bakura's member in his month Bakura arched his back and the cuffs strained, Marik moved his head up and down slowly at first to tease him which worked as he coated his own member with lube, as Bakura growled, Marik released him and lent up removing the gag and claimed his lips in a heated kiss Bakura gasped as Marik entered, Bakura bit Marik's lips making them bleed and a hiss from him. Marik thrusted his hips making Bakura let go of his lip, he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in and the bed hit the wall, they both smirked but kept going, time and time again Marik thrusted his hips back and fourth into Bakura, their grunting and groaning got louder with every movement and the bed banging against the stone wall.

In a bruising grip on Bakura's hips he thrusted faster if possible. Marik moved a hand in between them and pumped Bakura in time with his thrusts, after a few more Bakura screamed out, Marik not to long behind screamed out Bakura's name. When Bakura opened his eyes Marik was laying on him panting heavily. "That was just the warm up," Marik opened his eyes and looked into glowing crimson eyes.

"Yes, but I get the top now," Bakura smirked as Marik found energy again and untied his wrists, they laid there for a minute running their hands and fingers over each other until Bakura rolled him over and straddled his hips he lent over and strapped Marik's wrists around the bed head he then leaned off the edge of the bed and picked up his pants and pulled out a knife and grinned down at Marik.

"Ryou said no knives," Marik sounded like a child about to tell.

Bakura waved the knife back and fourth in his hand as if scolding him "Ryou told _you_ no knives and no blood he never said anything to _me_," he chuckled.

"You are so in trouble when he gets back," Marik narrowed his eyes.

"Your just jealous that you didn't get to use the knife in the first round and your not allowed to," Bakura teased him as he lightly ran it over Marik's chest not breaking the skin at all.

* * *

Malik and Ryou walked through the town. "I can't believe that you took Marik's knives from him." Malik held his hand as they walked down the pier to the boat and boarded it.

"If I hadn't they'd both be out of it for a few days then go out in a hunting rampage." Ryou shook his head.

"You know their going to use them whether you take them or not." Malik pointed out with a smug grin.

"I know," he gave a sigh then said. "They're just so rough with each other, when they're with us it's like their two different people." Ryou said as they walked around the side.

"It's just they are the more dominant ones, so when they're together the play is more aggressive, it's always been that way. A fight to see which one would be uke" Malik shrugged.

"I know." They came around the back and walked up to the glass sliding doors. "What are we doing here?" Ryou asked.

"Well after you went missing Marik called for the boat to be put on hold, I have to get the names of the hotels that the crew is staying at and call for the boat to be ready in the morning." Malik said as he unlocked the glass sliding doors and stepped in, Ryou right behind him, Malik flicked the lights on near the door, it wasn't for him but Ryou, he walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a book from a drawer and walked over to the counter then picked up the cell phone, he dialed the number and waited then talked for a minute and hung up, turning to Ryou he said, "that's it we're free to go and do what ever you want."

"How about a walk along the Nile?" Ryou suggested.

"You know what that's not a bad idea there's a restaurant not far from here, it's right near the water and we could have dinner there" Malik took his hand and walked outside he locked the door taking Ryou's hand again. They walked along side the black water the moon shone off it and a few palm trees here and there and a silhouette of a pyramid on the other side of the river stood tall and dark.

They soon came to the restaurant that Malik spoke of and walked up the steps, live music could be heard as they walked up. Wooden pillars looked to hold the roof up with lights all the way around and little round tables with flowers and a red candles in the middle, couples were sitting and eating and a few of them were dancing, they were greeted by a few waiters who welcomed them in and showed them to a table outside over looking the water.

"The restaurants here are really nice." Ryou said as he sat down Malik sat across from him.

"Only the best for you," he winked and Ryou blushed the waitress came and handed them the menu and waited. Malik looked his over and said what he wanted but frowned as Ryou had put his down and looked at him.

"What is it?" Malik asked a little worried.

"All of you forget that I can't read or speak Arabic." Malik nodded as he opened his menu and ordered for him, the waitress left and Malik lent back in his chair as he looked at Ryou who was looking out over the water. "Do you miss living here?"

"What Egypt?"

"Yeah, Japan it so… different than here." Ryou looked at him.

"No not this Egypt the old one I do… but it was more harder to find food and water, it was more dangerous to live in but it was so much nicer the pyramids were still in their glory and not this crumbled form that you see now and that's when I first met you, Marik and Bakura." he sighed as he looked out he could hear the water lapping at the shore.

"Do you miss those times, miss the old me?" Ryou lent on the table.

Malik shook his head "You were the same person as you are now, I missed you when you died but I found you again and we plan on keeping you this time." Malik smiled as he glanced sideways at him but he frowned as he looked back a tight feeling in his chest of what they had done it must have showed on his face as Ryou lent over and put his hand on his arm.

"Are you alright? If your tired or something we could leave I don't mind."

"No it's fine, just the last few days…" Malik placed his hand over Ryou's and squeezed it "lets not talk about it okay." Ryou nodded his head but looked up as the waiter put the plates down they started to eat in silence afterwards a familiar tune picked up.

Malik smirked as he got up and walked around to Ryou and held out his hand for him to take Ryou took it and Malik lead him out onto the floor and pulled him close and started to move to the music Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik's neck as he put his hands on Ryou's waist. As it ended Malik lent in and whispered in Ryou's ear, "Dance with me in the stars?" Ryou looked at him confused as Malik lead him outside he looked around and unfolded his wings and pulled Ryou flush against him and leapt into the air.

Ryou gasped and held on tightly to Malik as the cool air rushed down on his head they stopped, Ryou looked up into light lavender eyes that reflected the night and stars he looked up and around them he gasped clouds that looked like mist flat and smooth as they looked to be fading. Music started of the song (Matchbox 20 – Unwell, don't own) and Ryou looked confused again, "fitting isn't it" Malik smirked and kissed him as he moved them, his wings keeping the both of them up.

"I wouldn't say that…but how?" Ryou asked.

"Magic my love, my portable c.d player a few chosen songs from Marik's c.ds and with a bit of volume... we have the right mood." Malik said as they both danced gracefully through the darkened sky gravity lost to their moves as if never there and as if they were floating through the vastness of space. Ryou smiled as he lent his head on Malik's shoulder as the song ended and they just seemed to be floating holding each other he looked up and it faded as he lifted his head to see that same frown.

"Is there something bothering you?" Ryou bit his lip, as Malik seemed to snap out of it.

"No," he said a little to quickly for his own liking. "No just happy we'll be going home tomorrow that's all, you should be happy about that yourself." He spun them around and pulled Ryou more to him as he was slowly drifting away and down a bit.

"I am, back to more normal things," Ryou smiled.

"I wouldn't consider what your in the middle of, _normal," _Malik smirked as Ryou laughed.

"I was thinking that not to long ago actually… but it will be good to get out of here having you three all to myself again." Ryou smiled as Malik raised an eyebrow they spun slowly.

"Really, you know the house will be full with Yami, Yugi, Seto and Joey." Ryou shook his head.

"Marik said that we were going to move into his old house as soon as we get back," Malik gave him a look.

"Marik said that?"

"Oh no, you didn't know?"

"No I wasn't told of this." Malik frowned a little.

"I'm sorry I think Marik may have wanted it to be a surprise for you I think I just ruined it for him and you." Ryou bit his lip as they still moved together.

"It's okay, Marik wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret for to long as he can't keep them that well," Malik smirked as Ryou giggled.

"Just don't let him know that I told you."

"He was most likely going to, he probably forgot, with everything that has happened," Malik caressed his cheek Ryou frowned.

"What did happen?"

"Not much the council got busted big time, Adham turned out to be Raffia a spy for Mea and told Yami everything that they were up to, a small fight broke out and you got hurt but nothing serious." Ryou nodded his head as he looked around. Malik lifted his chin bringing Ryou's gaze back to his own looking into the light chocolate eyes then he closed his light lavender ones as he pressed his lips to Ryou's who blushed as he returned the kiss Malik broke it gently and with a purr. But Ryou gasped as his hold on Malik loosened, he tightened his hold on Ryou.

"Are you alright?" Malik asked as he stopped still his large black wings flapping he would have let his love fall.

"I'm fine." Ryou said as he then clutched his chest.

"No your not," Malik said as he started to descend back to the ground, Ryou gasped as he started to cough blood splattered onto his hand and ran down his chin, "Ryou?" Malik gasped, Ryou's throat constricted on him cutting off his breath, he tried to call for Malik but ended up collapsing in his arms.

"RYOU!" Malik shouted as he quickly took off towards the old house that lead to the demon realm "I'm taking you to Seto."

* * *

A knock on the door and a tried growl came from the two occupants in the dark room, "My lord you are needed in the throne room." Bakura lifted his head glared tiredly at the door.

"Later!" he called out and dropped his head back down on Marik's torso, he planed to spend the rest of the night right here on Marik not moving at all.

"My Lord, its Chrno he is here." Bakura and Marik were awake and getting up pulling on their clothes.

"We're coming!" Marik called out as they ran about the room, a few minutes later they opened the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Lord Marik was with you." the slave blushed as he bowed his head, but Marik and Bakura ran by him and down to the throne room. Bakura pushed open the door and walked in with Marik right behind him, to see Chrno standing there he was tall like Marik but more muscular, with dark blue wild hair that sat on his shoulders a lot like Malik's but with more bangs clagged in dark blue and black leather, no older than themselves.

"I was hoping to see Ryou." He said over his shoulder.

"You won't get that opportunity." Bakura growled.

"What do you want?" Marik asked.

"Can we keep a civil tongue, or at least no fighting." Yami said.

"I would have been here earlier to the gathering but other maters of importance came up." Chrno moved the hair out of his eyes.

"Tell them why you are here and they'll give you the same answer I did." Yami stood and walked over to the near by table and lent on it.

"I have been given the right to rule and take the throne, but I can only do that if we get Ryou back," he said.

"Go to hell," Bakura spat, what was with everyone and wanting Ryou? Ryou was theirs and on one else's.

"You found his true reincarnated form, did you not?" he asked looking bored.

"Yes _WE_ did," Marik gritted his teeth together and emphasized the '_we_'.

"Then he should take his rightful place with his own kind and at my side where he belongs." He said.

"You were the ones that treated him lower than a slave and even lower than a human." Marik narrowed his eyes, they had managed to keep this secret for this long.

"He is the last and only royalty and air to the throne and we are in need of our ruler." Chrno said calmly.

"Forget it, you lucked out big time, he is mine and he's my mate and he'll be a demon by the time we leave... tomorrow" Bakura smirked as Chrno raised an eyebrow.

"How can you? The only reason he was rejected was because he was born a frea…" he didn't get to finish as Marik grabbed him around the throat.

"Say what I think you are and I'll rip out your tongue." Marik hissed, no one called his love names.

"That's right it was his '_own'_ kind that rejected him and you all will treat him like shit again and treated him like a slave. He is with us now and not going anywhere." Bakura glared.

"And if I remember, once a breed of your kind has mated with someone it's for life and if it's broken by any other than the partner, then they die, isn't that right Chrno?" Marik smirked he knew everything about them from books and Ryou's past self.

"Yes, but Ryou wasn't a full." Bakura cut in.

"No, but the blood line is there and runs in his veins and what will happen if you take Ryou from me?" Bakura asked.

"He'll die."

"Right so you have your answer, Ryou is mated, marked and soon to take his place by my side as a demon," Bakura gave a fanged grin looking evil as ever.

"But to keep the peace between our kind I offer you your choice of any other that may suite you or take your interest in." Yami offered Chrno sneered.

"I was picked for Ryou carefully, as he can't do the job himself, so I was chosen to rule in his place, but I can't do it without him by my side." He said.

"That's right you would have Ryou locked and chained up in a dungeon or to your bed as a slave, while you rule in his place, that's why you were picked." Bakura trembled with rage and he would lose it soon.

"My sympathies then, but what has happened to Ryou can not be changed Chrno." Yami sighed as he looked at him.

"I can have it reversed, you'll retrieve Ryou now for me so we can leave right away." He stood regal and proud of himself.

"Chrno taking Ryou will not help," Yami said and hopped that he was listening but didn't think he was anyway, "I have seen first hand myself that Ryou is in love with his mate and Marik here and another if you take him he will die…but I'm sure that you Chrno will lead your kind just fine without Ryou." Yami said not moving.

"How can I rule when my betrothed is taken and our prince is to become a demon?" He snapped with a hint of disgust laced his voice, "A demon our prince it's degrading." Marik hit him across the jaw sending him to the floor.

**

* * *

**

It wasn't long when Malik walked up the stairs and down the halls and hopped that Seto and Joey hadn't left yet.

"We're almost there just hold on," Malik walked towards the needed room. Malik opened the door and walked into the said room Malik carrying Ryou easily.

"What's going on? And why do you always barge in on me there are other healers here to you know?" Seto looked up from his book and Joey who was on his lap.

"It's Ryou he's unconscious, it's another one of his attacks and Bakura doesn't trust them." Malik said as he laid Ryou on the bed. Seto got up and walked over to the bed to get a better look at Ryou. He placed his hands on Ryou's head and chest his hands glowed a golden light, the light got brighter and brighter, until Seto almost fell to the floor Joey caught him and set him back on his feet.

"I can't heal him this time," Seto closed his eyes as a wave of exhaustion hit him.

"What? Wait here I have to get Bakura," Malik ran out of the room and down the halls to Bakura's room, he ran into the door as it was locked and Ryou would be the only one with the key, he banged on the door, nothing Malik banged again.

Malik bit his lip they weren't in the room, "If your looking for Lord Bakura and Marik they're in the throne room." Said a slave as he approached, Malik took off running.

Malik pushed open the doors to the throne room, to see Bakura and Marik in an argument with some guy.

"I'll rip out your tongue and .."

"Marik, Bakura, it's Ryou he has had one of his attacks." Everyone stopped and looked at Malik as tears fell down his cheeks, "It's bad this time."

"What?" Bakura and Marik let the guy go.

Marik walked up and hugged him, "Lets go." Marik whispered to him as they started for the doors.

"Chrno you better be gone when I get back." Bakura turned and ran. On arriving he saw Ryou on the bed, Bakura he ran over joining Marik and Malik at his side, Malik cried quietly on Ryou's arm as he held it, "It's all my fault, I asked him to come with me and I took him out in the cold night air and he had his attack, I brought him back as soon as I could, I'm sorry Bakura." Malik started to sob harder than he had as Marik patted his head.

Bakura lent over and lifted his chin, Malik looked up as tears fell on Bakura's hand, "Ryou would have gone with you anyway, don't blame yourself." He wiped the tears away but more fell.

"What are you doing to help him." Bakura turned to Seto.

"I can't heal him this time." Seto said Bakura grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"You can't or you're not trying," he growled at him.

"It wont work this time!" Seto growled back. "You have to change him he won't last much longer, I told you on the boat before we got here."

"I know," Bakura spat he didn't want to lose Ryou. "I haven't asked him yet."

"Then you have to do something," Seto pushed him away.

"I'll change him before we leave tomorrow," Bakura picked Ryou up in his arms, Malik looked up. "Will it save him?" Bakura asked as he had stopped at the door, Malik and Marik right behind him.

"Yes and he'll live just as long as you, but ask him first before you do," Seto said. Bakura snorted as he left.

Ryou woke up later that night feeling exhausted he opened his eyes to see Bakura, Marik and Malik looking at him worriedly, "What's going on?" Ryou asked trying to sit up.

"I have something to ask you?" Bakura gently pushed him back down.

"The last time I saw that look on your faces was when you asked me to be your mate," Ryou looked at them.

"Ryou I know that you are dieing, I can save you by changing you into what Malik, Marik and I are," Bakura lifted his chin to look at him in the eyes. "I don't want to lose you ever, Malik and Marik need you as well, but we can't make you do this, you have to decide what to do yourself," Bakura lowered his head, Ryou brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I want to be with all of you, but if I stay like I am then that would mean that I would have to leave you and I don't think that I can," Ryou was pulled to Bakura as he pressed his lips to Ryou's. "Change me," Bakura looked at him with a smile.

"Ryou you have to know that you have to take blood from people for as long as you live" Malik said.

"I can do it I'll have you three to help me," Ryou asked as Bakura lowered him onto the bed again.

"Yes, you're sure? There's no going back" Bakura pulled off Ryou's shirt and dropped it onto the floor.

"Will it hurt," Ryou gasped as Marik bit down gently on his ear.

"Yes," Bakura whispered, Ryou nodded his head as his heart pounded in his chest, Malik and Marik whispered reassuring words into his ears. Bakura's wings unfolded, as he bit down, like a vampire he sucked all the blood out of Ryou's body, Ryou dug his fingers into Malik and Marik's arms as tears ran down out the corners of his eyes and dripped into his hair.

They listened as his heart began to slow its beating in his chest, Ryou whimpered his eyes wide and dilated as they stared at the ceiling as they fogged over lifelessly, he had soon stopped breathing and the beating of his heart. Bakura's body ached as he had taken in to much blood. Bakura pulled back and almost collapsed Marik caught him, "it hurts" he gritted his teeth as he looked down. Malik looked up at them he couldn't stand to see Ryou like this, Bakura put his hand over Ryou's chest, he started to chant as his hand started to glow and the blue light filled the room.

Ryou's heart started to beat again, the blue light glowed even brighter than before, as his blood was transformed into light and re-entered Ryou's body through his mouth, nose, eyes and ears. Bakura's body stopped aching he let out a shaky breath. Ryou gasped as he took in a breath of air, Bakura pulled him into a sitting position, as Malik moved away Ryou screamed out as wings unfolded from his back ripping the flesh and the sound of bones breaking and changing, blood was splattered over everything in the room as they flapped.

"Welcome back my love," Bakura said as he licked the blood off Ryou's lips who let out a sob.

"Bakura?" Marik ran a hand over Ryou's new grey wings, he looked at Bakura then the wings, he was confused as he touched them they moved back out of his reach they should have been all black but they were grey with full black feathers here and there. Ryou whimpered again at the contact, then fell unconscious in Bakura's arms.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

I wanted the Marik/Bakura part to be a bit more… rougher than what I had put in there but with their personalities they would have killed each other O.O I think anyway. Yeah they saved Ryou and turned him into a demon, one more chap to go and it's finished, so **R&R** for the next installment.


	26. Home Again

Hey everyone this it the last chap, (sighs) I liked this story it was fun to read so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it and reading your reviews.

**Warnings**: **M** and there is **Yaoi **

**Disclaimer**: don't own **Yugioh **(sighs)

**CHAP 26: Home Again. 

* * *

**

Bakura frowned as he held Ryou in his arms, "Malik go get Seto." Marik said, Malik nodded and ran out of the room and down the halls, Seto and Joey were walking out of their room with their luggage, "Seto it's Ryou you have to come." Malik called out as he ran up the hall but stopped half way then ran back.

Seto put his bags down and told Joey to wait as he followed Malik, he reached the room and as he walked in he noticed all the blood, "I forgot about the mess changing into a demon makes." He walked over to the bed.

"It's not normal," Malik said. Seto looked over Ryou.

"Since when was Ryou ever normal." Seto said as he knelt down and looked into Ryou's mouth, then his eyes.

"Watch it Seto." Bakura growled fighting the need to hit him.

"That's not what I meant. Ryou was never normal even his past self, or have you two forgotten?" Seto looked at Marik and Bakura and once again Malik was confused.

"He is fine, once you clean him up," Seto stood up.

"What about his wings?" Bakura asked.

"Maybe it's what he is or a part of that's done this?" Seto said as he shrugged. Malik growled. "Ryou's fine he's gone into a change hibernation, as he is supposed to. He should wake in about three days, how are you getting home?" Seto asked.

"My boat." Marik said.

"Then give him three days then he should wake up and one of you… well you know." He looked at Marik who nodded. "Well I'm off." He walked to the door but stopped, "if your that worried about him, send him over to me and I'll look him over better and run some tests."

"My Ryou isn't your guinea pig." Malik hissed. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Well Malik you can always take him to a human doctor and see how that fairs." Seto glared.

"It's fine Seto, thanks we'll see how he goes." Marik said. Seto nodded his head.

"Can you tell Yami and Yugi to take a plane back or something? I don't want to many on the boat with how Ryou is now and keep this to yourself." Marik said annoyed at how he talked to Malik.

"Whatever." With that Seto was gone.

Bakura had called in a few slaves to clean the room as the three washed Ryou's new grey wings and body free of blood. Bakura laid him in the bed then left the room. Knowing that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon and he was going to do a last minute check in Marik and Malik's room before they left. He was walking down the hall with a pleased smirk on his lips. Marik and Malik wanted to watch over Ryou and not wanting to leave him alone. But as he walked down the hallway that very same slave girl that was assigned to his room walked towards him. She shoulder barged him giving him a sly comment as she did but knocking herself over instead, "Well look who grew a back bone," she said as she got up. Bakura was speechless that a slave would talk to him like that. "What you did to the council I should make you pay." She pulled out a knife and lunged at Bakura, she didn't get far as Bakura grabbed her around the neck and spread his wings.

"My lord, I didn't know it was you," she said shocked.

"No you were thinking that I was Ryou," he growled "You would have killed him." Bakura walked to the window with her fighting to get free.

"Please he was so mean to me."

"Hold your tongue or I'll cut it out," he leapt out the window and landed near the lake. He threw her down onto the grass. "You know that the mermaids here don't get the chance to have a live free meal."

"NO!" she went to get up and run, but a hand shot out and grabbed her and she fell. Bakura dragged her back towards the water and called out to the Lady of the Lake, the water bubbled like it was on a hot plate. She rose from the waters depths.

"Bakura!" she spat and hissed at him.

"Sewer sludge, I have a gift for you and your friends," Bakura held up the girl, "As a thanks all those years ago in stopping them from eating Ryou."

"Really," she moved forward interested, "What's wrong with her?" she asked skeptical.

"She tried to kill Ryou just now, she is human, young, fresh, you don't get many of these do you?" he smirked as the Lady watched the girl in his grasp.

"You give her to me and I'll forget everything you and Marik ever did to me," Bakura could see her drool over the sight of the slave he moved the girl back and forth and watched the Lady move her head, it was like teasing a dog with food.

"Deal," he said after a minute and threw her into the lake with a scream, the Lady was gone the slave surfaced for a minute and tried to swim back to the shore but she was pulled under and the water looked so clam not a ripple he stood there and watched for a bit as the water bubbled and turned red.

* * *

Ryou awoke slowly, he frowned as he felt so weak. Malik's face came into his line of sight, "Malik?" before Malik could say anything back he fell asleep again. He sighed as he lay down next to Ryou.

"He just sleeps" Malik brushed the hair out of Ryou's eyes.

The bed moved as Marik sat down, "you slept as well when I changed you."

"How much longer will he sleep for?" Malik sat up and pulled the blankets up over Ryou.

"A few more days" Marik leant over and kissed Ryou on the cheek.

"Marik what happened in the palace and what Seto said about Ryou's past self, is there something I should know about?" Malik asked not moving.

"Not at all, Ry's fine." Marik said.

"Then what did we erase his mind for." Malik asked.

"Malik?"

"Marik you have kept this from me long enough." Malik hissed.

"I can't tell you unless I talk to Bakura first."

"What you always have to run things by Bakura why can't you just tell me." Malik growled as he tightened his hold on Ryou unconsciously.

"Because Bakura is Ryou's sire and its up to him to tell you." Marik growled.

"I'm in this to, were you going to tell Ryou at all?"

"It's up to Bakura to tell."

"And what about me are you ever…" Malik didn't get to finish.

"Malik I said that's enough." Marik yelled Malik got off the bed.

"Go to hell Marik," with that he walked to the door but stopped as the door opened and Bakura stood in the doorway.

"If you two are going to argue then do it outside not in here." He growled at the both of them.

"Tell him that." Malik pointed at Marik, "Since you two like to have secrets, that Ryou and I aren't a part of." Malik hissed, "I'll be sleeping in here with Ryou, on our own." With that he left.

"What did you say?" Bakura asked a bit shocked he didn't except to be yelled at when he walked in. Marik got off the bed and walked up to him.

"Malik's asking questions about Ryou's past."

"So that's what it was about? Do you wish to tell him?" Bakura asked.

"I think we should he's upset, really upset and if we want to be near Ryou again any time soon then we have to make up with him." Marik lent his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"What did I do? You're the one who started it…" he sighed. Marik gave him a look "Fine then we will tell him." Bakura said.

"What about Ryou?" Marik asked Bakura shrugged.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should tell him in little bits at a time then it might not be a shock to him." Bakura watched Ryou's chest rise and fall.

"I know, but no normal human could love three demons and become one himself." Marik stood up straight as Bakura smirked.

Marik left to find Malik as Bakura walked into the room he ran a finger over Ryou's cheek and along his jaw line, he lent down and kissed Ryou on the cheek, "You don't know how special you are Ry." He sighed and left the room closing the door. A few days soon passed then Ryou woke up again, feeling better than he had before he sat up and looked around he got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it, he was on the boat, Marik's boat, he walked out to the t.v room and over to the sliding glass doors feeling shaky on his legs, outside he found Malik, Marik and Bakura sitting there at the small table.

Marik jumped up to his feet and grabbed Ryou before he could fall, "you shouldn't be up you're not strong enough yet."

"Are you hungry?" Bakura asked as Marik walked over with Ryou and placed him on Bakura's lap.

"I am," Ryou went to reach for the food on the table Bakura grabbed his hand.

"That's not what you're hungry for," Bakura moved Ryou in his lap, Bakura made a small cut on his neck, Ryou gasped and grabbed a cloth from the table and put it on his neck, Malik and Marik chuckled, as Bakura pulled it away and pulled Ryou's head down. "Drink, your fangs aren't long enough to break the skin."

Ryou hesitated for a minute and licked at the blood and found that it didn't repulse him at all he purred as he sucked on Bakura's neck, Bakura bit his lip and monad softly, Ryou took his fill just a few mouthfuls, then he started to lick the wound but he stopped as the blood had been licked away and no wound was left.

"Do I still need food?" Ryou asked as Malik moved over and licked the blood off his lips.

"Yes, not as much though," Bakura hugged him.

"Where are the others?" Ryou asked.

"They got the plane back, I didn't want a lot of people here while you're like this," Marik shrugged Ryou nodded his head but then collapsed, Marik sighed as Bakura just held him.

**

* * *

**

The flight back was long and Seto and Joey had been arguing again but that was nothing new for them. Yugi walked through the doors of the game shop, he called out to his grandpa, that he was home, his grandpa walked out from the kitchen and looked at him. "Yugi your back?"

"I went to Egypt with Yami I had to go, grandpa I'm sorry," Yugi looked at the ground, he had called him like he had said he would but they had argued over the phone.

"Yugi I've been thinking about what you said," He walked up to Yugi, Yugi's head shot up. "If I keep pushing Yami away and you want to see him, then I'll let you, under one condition that none of that fooling around in this house save it for over there," his grandpa said Yugi went to hug him. He put his hands up to stop Yugi.

"But you are grounded young man for two weeks, for what you did," Yugi still hugged him the small punishment was worth it if he could see Yami freely.

"Thanks grandpa I knew that you'd come around," Yugi ran up to his room, his grandpa gave a sigh, "And you have to help me in the shop as well!"

"Yes, that's okay," Yugi called out as he picked up the phone and called Yami to tell him the good news.

**

* * *

**

A few days later Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik walked off the boat and got into a taxi Bakura gave the driver an address, Malik smirked as Ryou gave him a funny look he thought that they would be staying with Yami and Yugi until they knew more about the condition of the house. The taxi pulled up to a stop and Marik, Bakura, Malik and Ryou got out and pulled out the luggage. The taxi drove off, "Home sweet home," Malik chipered as they looked over the house.

It was a double story, white and cream colours speckled the outside, the gardens were grossly overgrown not being able to distinguish between lawn and bush, the condition of the estate made it look like something out of an A-grade horror flick right down to the rickety old rusted gate. They walked up to the house Bakura put down the bags that he was carrying and picked the lock, it opened with a creaking sound, dust flew into the air, "rooms are up stairs, kitchen is off to your right," Bakura walked up the stairs.

Ryou looked around he was standing in the entrance hall it wasn't as big as Yami's house, tiled floors and an archway that led you to the kitchen, the lounge room was to his left.

"C'mon Ry I'll show you around later, lets find our bedroom," Malik took Ryou's hand, as they past the lounge room.

"This place is great," Ryou said as he ran his tongue over his small fangs.

"Isn't it, I missed living here," they walked up the stairs. Malik and Ryou came across Bakura and Marik chuckling they were standing outside a room with a hole in the wall and a broken bed.

"What happened here?" Ryou asked as he walked up to them. Malik walked on by to the master bedroom.

"Marik and I happened," Bakura smirked.

"Were you fighting?" Ryou asked there was a fare bit of damage done.

"No, quite the opposite actually," Marik's smirk grew Ryou looked up at him then in the room, "C'mon we have work to do then we have to teach you how to fly," Bakura started to walked to the bedroom that Malik had gone into.

A few months later Ryou sighed as he walked down the halls of the school it was his last day for the year, Dart's and his clan had moved on and now the town was theirs once again, everything seemed to be returning to normal for him. He was heading home, Bakura and Marik had been a little concerned that Ryou's wings were grey and a few black feathers not just all black, Seto had looked him over again and said that he was fine.

As he walked out the doors of the school and started for the front gates a whimper caught his ears, he frowned and followed the sound, he gasped as he ran forward and pushed the guy away, he turned and helped Yugi up.

"Hey!" the school bully stood up again Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"Ryou he's twice your size" Yugi said wide-eyed.

"Leave now and you won't get hurt," Ryou warned him, Yugi looked confused were Bakura, Marik and Malik around for Ryou to be like this.

"You hurt me," he laughed, Ryou took Yugi's hand and started to walk off, the guy shouted something out as he grabbed Ryou and pulled him back his fist drawn back, before it made contact Ryou grabbed it and squeezed it the bully ended up on his knees.

"Your pathetic, picking on someone half your size," Ryou pushed him away he could have inflicted much more damage or given him the same treatment but he wasn't like that and instead he turned around and left with Yugi who was just so confused. "Where's Yami?" Ryou asked.

"At home… Ryou?" Yugi looked up.

"Yes Yugi, I am" Ryou smirked.

"I didn't think that they would change you or you'd let them. I could never do it," Yugi shuddered.

"I just couldn't be without them, it's easy if you love someone more than life itself" Ryou shrugged they stopped outside Yami's house. "This is where I leave you," Ryou waved as he walked off.

Ryou never felt better in his life he had strength, wings, claws and his fangs were growing in, soon he would be able to feed for himself. It started to rain but with it fell the snow, he hissed as he walked quicker, pulling his coat around him more not that he felt the cold much but it was still cold and it was getting dark, he ran up to the front door and put his hands into his pockets but no key he sighed.

The last thing that he wanted was to break into his home, "Forgot your keys again," Ryou jumped and turned around to see Bakura standing there behind him smirking. "I swear that you would forget your head," Bakura gave him a smug look as he knelt down and pulled out his lock picks, the door made a click sound and it swung open. Bakura stood up, Ryou shook his head as he walked into the house.

The smell of fresh pine from the christmas tree and the fire burning in the living room filled the house it looked like a family lived there and not four demons, decorations hung around the house giving it that real season feeling and for once Ryou felt like he was home and a part of a real family. "Malik, Marik I'm home" Ryou called out as he shrugged off his coat and helped Bakura out of his as well he dumped his bag near the stairs on his way to through the house.

He found Malik in the kitchen cooking dinner, Ryou walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "You look good Malik, you would make a good house wife," Ryou said as he giggled, Malik raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well you can cook yourself then and die of food poisoning, especially if you let Bakura cook," Malik shook his head.

"I'm a good cook," Bakura pouted as he sat down.

"So good that you almost burnt down the house, twice" Ryou laughed as he walked over to the fridge opening it.

"The stove had it in for me, just like the washer and dryer," Bakura waved a hand, as if it was nothing. Ryou snickered but yelped as Malik slapped him on his rear end.

"Get out of there, dinners almost done." Ryou pouted as he rubbed his ass cheek, Malik turned to Bakura with a smirk then said "The washer, dryer and the stove had it in for you, how?" waiting he really wanted to hear this one.

"The washer discolored my clothes and the dryer shrunk them and let's not forget the t.v it blew up when I walked past it, then the stove likes to catch light when I cook" Bakura said narrowing his eyes.

"It's just you don't know how to use the appliances," Ryou smirked as he walked up and put his arms around Malik and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Hey it's not my fault," Bakura mumbled.

"We spend more money on appliances than anything else in this house," Malik pouted.

"You're just upset that we're not spending them on clothes for you," Ryou poked him in the ribs.

"You like me in those clothes," Malik poked him back.

"Where is Marik?" Ryou asked as he let go.

"In the study, he's been there all day," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Your just jealous that he's paying more attention to something other than you," Malik went back to the cooking.

Ryou smirked "I'll go and get him for dinner," as he walked to the door, he ran down the hall, passed the training room and the library, he stopped at the door on the left and opened it. He poked his head into the room and smiled as he saw Marik at a desk at the other end of the room, with a pile of papers and a laptop. Ryou stepped into the room and walked over without a word he sat on his lap, Marik only moved his arms for Ryou, but then went back to his typing, Ryou pouted as Marik's face was set in his concentration.

But he smirked as he playfully bit Marik on the neck not breaking the skin at all. Marik just smirked and the pout returned as he didn't get the reaction that he wanted. "Your just like Bakura," he chuckled "Did he send you in here," Marik turned Ryou around on his lap as he pushed them away from the desk in the chair.

"No I did, Malik has dinner ready and Bakura's jealous that your in here and I just got back from school and I missed you" Ryou leant his head on his shoulder.

"Really… I got a new shipment in from Egypt," Marik smirked, "From an old tomb that Bakura and I raided."

"Really?" Marik nodded his head as he pushed a few buttons and a few pictures came onto the screen, Ryou lent forward "Are they coming soon?" Ryou asked, Marik was now the curator at the museum in town.

"I'll take you to see it, tomorrow if you like." Ryou jumped up as Marik turned off the laptop.

"Thanks, but if we don't go now Malik will have a fit" Ryou chuckled. As they walked down the hall back to the kitchen, Marik stopped as they neared the staircase.

"Ryou?" Marik said sternly, Ryou stopped and turned around looking a little confused, "I want to show you something first before dinner," Ryou frowned.

"Okay?" Marik took his hand and kissed it.

Marik walked up the stairs, Ryou right behind him they took the last step and walked to the door at the end of the hall, Marik opened it and walked in. "I want you to have look at this and tell me if you know anything about it." He had talked to Bakura on the matter and they both agreed.

"If I can, what's this all about?" Ryou asked as Marik pulled down a small box from off the top of cupboard.

"We've had this for a long time." He pulled out a pocketknife and cut the tape then opened the box. He pulled out an old teddy bear dark chocolate brown with tan tummy, ears and paws and handed it to Ryou. He took it with a confused look it was indeed cute soft and furry and the head had been horribly sown back on.

"Marik aren't you to old to play with teddy bears." Ryou joked.

"Ha, ha, wise guy." He then pulled out a roll of material, Ryou put the bear down on top of the box as Marik handed it to him, it unfolded to revile a deep red almost black in colour, cloak.

"Who do these belong to?" Ryou looked at him confused.

"You don't know?" Marik asked.

"I just asked you."

"What's going on?" they both turned to see Bakura walking into the room he saw the things Ryou was holding and gave Marik a look.

"I though I would show Ryou." Marik looked down at the bear and picked it up. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and lent his head on his shoulder. Ryou inhaled a sent of sulfur closing his eyes a few tears started to fall.

"Why are you crying love?" Marik asked worriedly hoping they hadn't blown it, Bakura turned him slightly to see.

"You know that we love you and we would never do anything to hurt you ever?" Bakura said.

"I know that." Ryou smiled at him then Marik. "I don't know why I would cry over something I don't know anything about it." He said as Bakura wiped away the tears.

"No but your soul knows why."

"Just as long as you remember that we love you." Marik lent over and kissed him on the lips.

"But you didn't answer me?" he said.

"They belong to you." Bakura shrugged as he took it from Marik and looked it over his thumb ran over the stitching, he remembered the head coming off and he sat there for twenty minutes sowing it back on to keep Ryou from crying.

"So who does this belong to, it's to big for me." Ryou held up the cloak.

"That belonged to…" he didn't get to finish.

"Come on guys dinner!" Malik called out.

"Who?" Ryou asked.

"I don't want to say, but what I will say is, that the one that gave you the bear loved you more than anything, but everything that happened, just in case you remember everything one day, it was all a misunderstanding and if we could we would change that." Bakura put the bear down in the box.

"Some one loved me more than you three?" Ryou asked disbelieving.

"Yes, you loved him in return." Marik looked down as he folded up the cloak.

"Was it that you were jealous and you killed who ever it was?" Ryou looked a little shocked.

"No a misunderstanding. An order given by the council" Marik put the cloak back in and sealed the box back up.

"Oh," Ryou frowned as Bakura took his hand.

"Did you want them we don't mind" Marik said as he walked up to them.

"No." Ryou looked at the box sitting on top of all the other ones then at Marik and Bakura and saw that they were having a hard time with whatever that box held for them, "It's all in the past and I'm more of the future kinda of guy."

"GUYS DINNER!" Malik yelled from somewhere down stairs.

"WE'RE COMING!" Bakura called back.

"Not yet." Marik chuckled as Ryou rolled his eyes and walked out.

They soon sat down to dinner in the living room and they settled down to watching a movie. After a while Ryou stretched and got up.

"I'm going to bed," Ryou kissed each of them before leaving the room and going up stairs to their room, he pulled off his clothes leaving his boxers on and climbed into the soft large bed he rolled over and sighed soon he fell asleep.

Later the next morning Malik woke up, he looked around Ryou was fast asleep, Marik and Bakura were gone from the room Ryou was on top of him. Malik moved out from under him, Ryou mumbled still tangled in the sheets. Malik found his pants, pulling them on, he walked to the door and he looked Ryou over and licked his lips dry as the sheet cover his waist and revealed a thigh and the other leg and his bare back and arm, he debated leaving the room knowing that Ryou was naked under that thin bit of cloth but then again he was probably tired from last nights activity, he shook his head and left the room closing the door.

Malik found Marik and Bakura in the kitchen talking, Malik walked over and sat down in the chair next to Marik. "Can I have one too?" Marik and Bakura shared a mischievous smirk.

"Mmm this is so good," Bakura took a big drink. Malik pouted "Here Malik" Bakura handed the cup to him.

"Thanks" he smiled but as he went to take a drink it was empty, "Hey!" they both laughed.

"I'll get you the coffee," Bakura walked over and poured him a cup, Malik mumbled a thanks. Ryou walked into the kitchen half asleep, Bakura chuckled and he walked up and hugged Ryou. "Sleep well love?" Ryou just nodded his head, Bakura let him go and walked over to the stove and Ryou sat down on Malik's lap.

Bakura placed a cup down for Ryou, "So what are we doing today?" Bakura asked as he sat down next to Marik. The doorbell rang, Ryou looked up all of a sudden his eyes widened he was now awake.

"Oh no… I forgot that they were coming over today," Ryou jumped up and ran up stairs.

"Isn't he going to get the door?" Marik raised an eyebrow, Bakura leant over and kissed Marik on the lips before he got up.

"You know Ry, unless he's _dressed_ he doesn't answer the door," Malik got up. Bakura smirked as he got up and followed Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Joey and Seto were there. They all said their hey's and walked into the house, they walked into the living room and sat around.

"Where's Ryou?" Yugi asked as he sat down, a loud crash was heard with a cry, Malik smirked and lent on the wall. "He's busy right now," everyone looked at Malik then Marik.

"What's he doing," asked Joey. Just then Ryou walked into the room with a good blush on his cheeks, with Bakura right behind him.

"What do you people want?" Bakura growled as he walked past them, "Why are they here?" he asked.

"They wanted to take me shopping" Ryou said, Bakura rolled his eyes. Soon they left the house, Joey and Seto had come to an understanding that Seto's company needs a lot of his time, so Joey not wanting to give up that time decided to work for him instead, oh they still fought like cats and dogs, but they were funny enough, _happy_ together.

Yami worked for Seto as well still testing all the games that the company made, Yugi was just as happy that his grandpa had actually liked Yami. Yami helped out in the game shop from time to time.

A few days later the snow fell outside the Ishtar house, Malik and Bakura were in the kitchen Malik was getting the food ready, with the help of Bakura well Bakura's idea of help was eating the food as he put it onto the table.

Ryou and Marik were in the living room playing the piano together, but every now and then Ryou missed the keys or pressed one to many at a time and there was a lot of giggling, as Marik ran his hand up Ryou's shirt or a nip at his neck with words of seduction. The doorbell rang, Ryou who gasped for the fifth time in a minute as Marik had him pinned on the carpeted ground, "They're here?" he breathed against Marik's lip who rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his side and let Ryou up from under him. He went bouncing for the door, he opened it, Joey, Serenity and Seto walked into the house followed by Yami, Yugi and his grandpa. "Ryou!" the old man threw one arm around the boys neck and pulled him close. "Yugi tells me that Marik, Malik and Bakura are from ancient Egypt?"

"…Umm…" Ryou bit his lip not sure on how to answer that.

"Don't worry he caught Yami using his powers the other day and I had to explain to him, but the idea of Bakura and Marik raiding tombs was more interesting." Yugi shrugged, Ryou narrowed his eyes in a playful way.

"I bet or was it that Yami didn't want the attention?" Ryou hissed. Yugi rubbed the back of his head and put his hand up.

"That wasn't it I swear." Yugi gave a nervous chuckle, as Bakura walked up to them, Solomon let go of Ryou and walked up to Bakura and started to pull him away.

"Now were the tombs anything like they are now, have they changed at all? And were the traps set before you robbed them or after? And what of the curses were they real?" he went on without a breath as Bakura paled and gave Ryou a pleading look to be saved. Ryou laughed and waved. But as they moved into the living room Bakura backed out.

"You should see Marik, he was much better at countering curses than me, or even Malik, his family comes from a long line of serving the Pharaohs." That was it Bakura was gone, as Solomon set out to find Malik.

"I think I should save Malik and Marik from my grandpa." Yugi ran off Ryou and Jou right behind them.

Soon the house was full and all the gifts were under the tree, every one sat around the table eating and drinking, Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Serenity, Joey, Seto and Yugi's grandpa, all sat and talked about old times and new ones to come. From outside the house if you walked by, you could hear laughter and music coming from the house.

* * *

**FINISHED **

(Jumps around) I hope you liked it and the ending was okay. So R&R me tell me what you thought. The prequel to **The House Of Motou**, is called **My Dark World** so if you want to know Ryou's secret then go read it, the first chap is up now you maybe a bit confused at first but don't worry it's supposed to be. Thanks for taking the time to read this and review it, until next time.

**R&R**


End file.
